Tell Me You're Here
by St. Minority
Summary: Charlie is 16 and begins to have feelings for Wonka, and Wonka begins to reciprocate. But will a new person in Charlie's life ruin it and cause Wonka to withdraw again? First chap is G,PG All reviews welcome
1. X Equals?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (besides maybe a little along the way). All belong to those people. (Burton, Dahl...)

A/N: This will probably have to end up going under the M section later on, but since this chapter is so G/PG, I just rate it T for now. I'm going through a pretty rough time right now, and the writer's block wasn't helping. Finally, I got an idea, so I hope it's a good one for a good story. Maybe not. I fear that I'll just lose the readers that I had for my other CatCF stories because those were just so darn good, weren't they. ;) Just be kind to me, please! Thank ya much.

Summary: After living in the factory for a few years, Charlie starts to have more than friendly feelings for the chocolatier. Wonka begins to reciprocate, but will a new person in Charlie's life mess it all up and cause Wonka to withdraw from contact again? (Slash W/C)

* * *

The tapping sound of heels echoed in the open hallway. The owner of the shoes strode at a leisurely pace to the door at the end of the hallway. His expression was almost blank except for the small smirk that quirked the edges of his lips. When he reached the destination, he rapped his knuckles lightly on the maroon door with a large silver "C" and "B" nailed into it. A muffled "Come in" came from behind it. The man opened the door to find his young apprentice at his desk, erasing marks from his paper furiously.

Willy Wonka walked over to him and hovered beside him, staring at the math problem that befuddled Charlie Bucket.

Charlie mumbled to himself and never glanced at Wonka to greet him with a proper "Hello." His pencil wrote out numbers as he tried reworking the problem.

"Twelve," Wonka said politely.

"What?"

"X equals twelve."

Charlie plugged the chocolatier's answer into the equation and solved. The man was right.

"Huh! Isn't that neat?" Wonka giggled.

"I've been working on this for ten minutes. How is it that you solved it in three seconds?" Charlie looked up at him.

Wonka only quirked an eyebrow and smiled, obviously proud of himself. Charlie threw down his pencil and sat back from his homework.

"I came to get you for dinner," Wonka said.

"You can go on without me. I still have some more to finish before tomorrow."

"Without you?"

"Yes."

"But……." Wonka had sat down to dinner with the Bucket family almost every single evening since they arrived in the chocolate factory, but yet he still felt a tiny bit nervous every time he went. The whole concept of a true family was still slowly sinking in to him even if they had been there for a few years, and now that he might have to go alone for awhile to eat with the boy's family made him more uneasy. "Ok. I'll just tell your p……." The familiar funny noise sounded as he tried to say the word "parents."

"Parents," Charlie said, slightly annoyed.

"Right. I'll just tell them you'll be there later."

Charlie returned back to his work. Wonka scowled at Charlie's behavior and treaded lightly and quickly out the door.

* * *

The crooked door flung open as the candy man glided inside of the dilapidated house. The smell of cooked food and the bright, happy faces of the Bucket family welcomed him.

"Good evening, Willy!" Mr. Bucket said and offered him a chair.

"Thank you." He took his traditional seat between Grandma Josephine and Grandma Georgina. "Charlie will be a little late. He's finishing up some school work."

"Alright then. I guess we'll go ahead," Mrs. Bucket stated.

The clanking of silver ware hitting plates rang in the room. Conversation occurred, but Willy Wonka remained oddly quiet. He was usually bubbling with chatter, but that was because Charlie was always there. Charlie's presence, no matter where they were, always made him feel comfortable. That was a realization that did not hit him until now.

The door swung open and Charlie walked in.

"Hello everybody!" he said in an upbeat tone, quite different from the one he used with Wonka before dinner.

"Hi, Charlie! Hello, darling," were some of the welcomes he received.

He took his seat diagonally across from Wonka, and Wonka felt completely relieved.

* * *

"Good night, boys!" Mrs. Bucket called out to them from the door.

Wonka and Charlie waved in return as they continued to walk towards the glass elevator.

They stepped inside, Wonka pressed the button for the floor of their quarters, and the elevator immediately came to life and swept them away. They stood in silence as rooms whizzed by. Charlie regretted being so short with Wonka. He did not mean to.

The transporter stopped and the doors opened. Wonka exited first, and Charlie hurried out after him.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry if I was a bit rude earlier."

"Oh?"

"It's just I had a lot of homework…..and I hate math."

Wonka smiled. "It's quite alright." He reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a red circular object. He popped it into his mouth, and Charlie watched as he started sucking on it. His cheekbones were clearly outlined as he enjoyed the Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie watched the man intently, and as if he felt his gaze, Wonka shifted his eyes to him.

"Do you want one?"

Charlie wondered that if he said yes, would it be the one from Wonka's mouth?

"Sure."

Charlie felt somewhat thankful and disappointed as Wonka presented another one from the inside of his coat. Charlie thanked him, took it, and placed it into his mouth.

Wonka escorted Charlie to his room and bid him good night. Charlie stared after the chocolatier, waiting until he turned the corner before he opened his door.

Charlie sucked the Gobstopper more strongly, and true to Wonka's word, it never became any smaller.

* * *

Reviews are like food, so feed me. Please review. 


	2. Bad Weather

A/N: Miss Casanova was struck once again with some inspiration. So I was able to crank out another chapter, yay!

Enjoy ( I hope)

"I've got soul, but I'm not a soldier." - The Killers (it's on TV right now, at 4:45 in the morning!)

* * *

Drizzles of frozen rain sprinkled down from the gray, forbidding clouds. When breathed in, the air stung the back of one's throat.

Charlie stomped inside of the factory and slammed the door shut. The unpleasant air did not end when he entered. The weather lessened his more than disgruntled mood, and when the chocolatier greeted him warmly when he came into the Chocolate room, he could only snort in response. Wonka's expression quickly faltered into a mixture of surprise and hurt. He had noticed the change in Charlie this past year: more temperamental, tempestuous. What _was_ his problem? Wonka did not remember ever being this impolite to others when he was Charlie's age.

Charlie was tramping through the meadow and towards the elevator so that he could get to his room. Wonka followed after him and barely made it inside of the glass transportation before the doors closed and they were off.

Wonka raised a finger and opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie cut him off.

"It was fine. I have plenty of more homework tonight."

Wonka slowly retracted his finger and placed his hand at his side. "Oh…….Well, I thought we could maybe finish up working on your new invention idea, the sl-"

"I have too much to do. You can, though."

"That wouldn't be much fun to work by myself, now would it?" He laughed slightly and rubbed the top of Charlie's head, causing the young boy's hair to spread in all directions.

"You worked by yourself plenty of times before, why would it matter now?"

Wonka quickly pulled his hand away and stared at Charlie with a stern expression. "You don't have to be so snappy."

"Sorry," Charlie muttered.

"Mumbler," Wonka retorted.

The elevator stopped at their floor, and they both exited at the same time. Charlie went one way, Wonka the other.

As he walked down the hallway alone to his room, Charlie cursed at himself for being discourteous yet again to Wonka. He did not understand it. Why was he being so nasty lately? Especially to Wonka? He was not this way towards his parents, just Willy Wonka. He had heard, never saw it proven, but heard that one would often be unkind to another to hide their true feelings. Was this what it was? Did he have some hidden feeling for Wonka?

He hurriedly shoved the thought aside, thinking it ridiculous. Wonka had even mentioned on the famous tour that chocolate gives the feeling of being in love. _Love_.

"I've been eating too much chocolate," he whispered to himself.

He vowed to stay away from eating chocolate for awhile.

* * *

Dinner passed in slow motion for Charlie. He stared vacantly at the empty chair diagonal from him. Wonka had not shown up for dinner, and Charlie knew it was because of him.

"Charlie? Darling?" his mother asked.

"What?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No……no."

"Mr. Wonka's just probably discovered something new and incredible, right Charlie?"

"Yes. You're probably right."

"I just hope he has a proper meal tonight."

Charlie's lips twitched in an uncomfortable smile. _He has discovered something new,_ Charlie thought to himself. _He's discovered that I'm not as sweet as he thought. _

* * *

The large, circular door opened, making way for Charlie to enter the Inventing Room.

He looked around aimlessly, hoping to find the candy man there. He strolled casually through the space, then walked up to the door on the left side of the room marked "TESTING ROOM." He pulled the door open and peered inside. Wonka was standing amongst several Oompa Loompas with a spray bottle in his hand. One of the Oompa Loompas was lying on the floor on top of several blankets.

"Just relax and close your eyes, kay?" Wonka told the Oompa Loompa, the one who would be testing the item.

The Oompa Loompa did as he was instructed and Wonka knelt down, sprayed the tiny man's face three times with the mist from the bottle, and then watched with eager eyes. In only about a minute, it was clear that the Oompa Loompa was fast asleep. Wonka grinned happily and turned to one of the small helpers beside him.

"Mark how long he sleeps. Then come get me when he wakes up, kay?" he whispered.

The Oompa Loompa nodded and Wonka stood. His eyes met Charlie's and he paused. Charlie did not know if he should just turn and leave, but Wonka resumed his pace and closed the door to the Testing Room to stand with Charlie.

"Looks like it's a success," Charlie said softly.

"It hasn't been fully tested yet."

"Oh…..right."

"But when it is, it will help you rest better, along with everyone else in need of a good night's sleep."

"That's great."

"Yeah……it's great."

Wonka started to tread off.

"Mr. Wonka, wait," Charlie called to him.

Wonka turned on his heels and gazed at Charlie. Charlie felt the lilac eyes pierce him to the core.

"I…..um……" he laughed nervously, and did not understand why he suddenly felt embarrassed in front of this man. "I want to apolo-"

"Accepted. And by the way, I think you're old enough to just address me as Willy now, don't you think?"

Charlie was surprised at the notion. The offer of calling Wonka by his first name caused his stomach to flutter. It would bring the relationship to a whole new ground; more casual. It would be as if they were equals, instead of teacher and student.

"Sure……..Mr. Won……Willy."

Wonka's eyes never changed emotion as a fake smile crept over his lips. Charlie noticed this and realized that Wonka was still irked by his behavior. It was all that he could accept though as Wonka turned and proceeded to leave the room. He observed the way Wonka walked, practically gliding, the slight sway of the back of his coat, the sound of his footsteps echoing. A sudden rush of warmth engulfed him and he quickly looked away.

_What's happening?_ he thought, terrified.

* * *

Review Corner time!

**The Velvet Ghost - **Thanks for being the first reviewer! It made me absolutely bonkers. I really appreciate that you say it has potential, so I'll try to give it my all. :D

**VeganHippie - **Thank you! Thank you! And didn't you also review it on the fanfic board at deppimpact? If so, you're so cool! And if it wasn't you, you're still so cool:)

**Devil Child Vorn - **feeds you I hope it satisfies your hunger. ;) You made me laugh!

**Postgrl and tag - **thank you! I do intend to continue and hopefully update again soon. Stick with me!

Alrighty then. Please feed me again. Reviews are so darn tasty. Thanks!


	3. Elevator Games

A/N: This was spawned from a brilliant idea from **postgrl.**

I've hit 16 reviews with this story! yay Everyone who has reviewed, pat yourself on the back. Seriously, it feels like Christmas to me! I value every review, and thank you to all for all the nice comments. Keep reviewing! It's what keeps me writing! Let my head get big, so what? ;)

And isn't this weird? "Mr. Brightside" is playing on VH1 right now. Chapter two was posted when "All These Things That I've Done" was playing by the same band. It's just...weird. :D

* * *

Charlie entered the factory from another day at school. It was the weekend, and he had been looking forward to it. He could postpone his homework and spend time with Wonka now. 

_Only for inventing. Nothing more. Just spend time with him to invent and things like that, that's all, _he thought. _Nothing more._

He waltzed into the Chocolate Room and was somewhat let down when he saw that Wonka was nowhere. Wonka usually greeted him when he got back, but Charlie knew that Wonka was still a little upset about his recent behavior. And Charlie could not blame him. When Wonka would get irritated, he would usually avoid everyone for a few hours. But this was their first prolonged fight. And Charlie felt miserable because he knew that he was the one that started it, and Wonka was too stubborn to be the first to act on a resolution.

The familiar sound of the glass elevator came to his ears and he looked up. A tall, lone, slim figure stood in it. Charlie's breath caught in his throat as he thought quickly of an apology, even though Wonka said last night that he already accepted it. The elevator landed and the doors slid open.

"We need to go to the Nut Room," Wonka stated. It was a command.

"Alright."

Charlie stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind him. Wonka pressed the button and they were off. An awkward silence was shared between them. Wonka kept his eyes forward, but Charlie secretly stole glances at him. He was about to say something when the elevator suddenly came to an abrupt halt above Fudge Mountain. Charlie gazed at Wonka, who looked none too happy. Wonka pressed several different buttons, but the elevator remained stopped in place.

"We're stuck," Wonka announced.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped.

"How long are we going to be here?"

There was a pause. "I don't know," he finally replied. "I guess we'll just…….have to wait it out." He was unpleased with this. He did not want to spend anytime around Charlie at the moment, but now he was stuck in a confined space with the young boy.

He sat down. Charlie followed, sitting a close distance away from him. The silence continued to ring in their ears. Charlie could barely hear Wonka's soft breathing. His eyes flickered over to the man several times, and he could see Wonka's chest gently rise and fall. He imagined the pale, smooth skin that lay beneath the shirt. What sounds would be made if he touched Wonka there?

"What is wrong with you?" he whispered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What?" Wonka asked sharply.

"Oh…….nothing. Listen, I know you're still angry at me about yesterday……and quite possibly the day before…….and I'm sorry. It's just there's a lot happening right now. A lot of school work, then working here at the factory and trying to keep up with new ideas and inventions, and……..I don't like it when you're mad at me," he added in a whisper.

There was a moment of quiet. Was it Charlie, or was the inside of the elevator slightly chilly?

"I'm sorry, too," Wonka said quietly. "I ask a lot from you, don't I? I ask for you to finish your homework. I ask for your input on new inventions. I ask what new flavors you would like to try. I ask you for a lot of your time."

"But I enjoy being with you." Charlie stopped breathing. He feared that he had said too much, even though he did not quite understand why he was frightened about what he just said. He had been fighting with himself about admitting that maybe he had more than friendly feelings for Wonka. And now, maybe this statement proved it to himself.

Wonka did not catch its potential meaning, though. He only figured that Charlie meant spending time with each other as friends did, and working with him.

Charlie quickly came up with something to say. "So…….are you still mad at me?" He put on a charming smile and stared at Wonka.

Wonka giggled and shook his head.

* * *

"Ok. What's the first thing you remember eating as a child that you hated?" 

"Breakfast cereal."

"Breakfast cereal!"

"Yeah……ew."

Charlie snorted in amusement. They had been passing the time by asking each other silly questions. Charlie had moved closer to Wonka, his shoulder almost brushing the other man's.

It was Wonka's turn to ask the question.

"What was the first smell you remember hating?"

"Hmm……..burnt cabbage?"

They laughed together. Charlie gazed at him, and was astounded at how wonderful the chocolatier looked when he was delighted. Chestnut colored hair draped over the older man's cheek, slightly covering his eyes, but Charlie could see for the first time sheer happiness. His heart pounded, and he speedily glanced away.

They recovered and Wonka waited patiently for the next question.

"What was your first kiss like?" Charlie could not believe he just asked it.

Wonka's expression suddenly became very serious. Charlie feared that he had upset him again.

"I don't remember," Wonka said distantly. His eyes became wide and looked as if he was having one of his flashbacks. He then glanced at Charlie and his lips twitched into a twisted grin.

"That's too bad," Charlie uttered.

"What?"

"I said-"

An unexpected lurch found Wonka lying on his back and Charlie on top of him. The elevator sprung back into action, sending them on their way. The delay had been forty minutes.

Wonka gasped and Charlie could not breathe for a moment. He was resting on top of Willy Wonka. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, Wonka holding almost all of Charlie's weight. Charlie's mind swirled as he felt the man beneath him tremble. He could now _feel_ the rise and fall of Wonka's chest, even feel the chocolatier's breath on his face. Wonka's frame radiated warmth, and Charlie almost completely lost himself. Their noses were touching, and Charlie could barely hold himself back from placing his lips onto Wonka's. Wonka was breathing rapidly, Charlie also, and they stared at each other.

Wonka remained motionless as Charlie lifted himself off of him. Even though it had only lasted a few seconds, Charlie felt it was an eternity. He was surprised to find himself shaking slightly as he sat away from Wonka. Wonka sat up, an expression of utter shock on his face; eyes large, mouth slightly open. The silence returned, but now both of their heavy breathing could be heard.

When the elevator doors opened to the hallway of where the Nut Room was, neither Wonka nor Charlie made a move to get up. They remained where they were; each sitting near the opposite corners of one another.

* * *

Review Corner Time! 

**The Velvet Ghost – **You're always the first! Awesome! I hope you enjoyed the chapter – they were able to sort it out, but now they have other things to get straight. :D I promise Wonka will begin to show some feelings towards Charlie.

**VeganHippie – **You're pulling double! Reviewing here and then on deppimpact. Thank you! I appreciate it.

**Postgrl – **thank you for this wonderful idea! I think it turned out nicely. You're a genius.

**RussianPrincess and RD – **Thank you! And I will try to get as many chapter out as I can before school starts on Thursday. yuck

**Valo – **I'm glad you decided to read it even with your doubts. I do admit, I'm not too good at summaries, so maybe that's my fault. :D

**Keshka – **Are they really in character? Awesome! I was afraid they weren't. I tried really hard. I love this pairing also, and thank you for saying I do it well. Makes me happy.

**Hellsfirescythe – **Isn't Charlie adorable when he's confused and frustrated. :) I'm glad you enjoy W/C fics, and I will definitely continue.

**Devil Child Vorn – **Really. :D I'm glad the feeding was enough, and hope that you enjoyed this little dish just as much. There will be some definite slash coming! Promise to feed me now too. LOL

**Anoneemous – **Thank you! Glad it left a good taste.

**Tanith Lilitu – **I'm glad you're likin' it. There are a few other slash fics on this website. You can probably just go to the search and type in: "Wonka/Charlie slash" (if you're looking for this particular pairing) and it should bring up something.

Please review! Please do. It makes me ecstatic.


	4. Reflexes

A/N: My deer goodness gracious. Words can't begin to describe how happy and pleased I am with how successful this story is and from all the great reviews I'm getting. Let's have a group hug. And I'll pass out the drinks...PARTY! All of you are awesome. Thank you sooo much for the support.

My back has been hurting all day, and so I decided writing a chapter would make me feel better. And it has. ;) So please enjoy and don't forget to review! Keep my head up...I'm floating on clouds right now...and I apologize if the updates won't be so quick anymore because school is fast approaching (begins Thursday) and I still have to get stuff together. I'll do the best I can:D

* * *

An imaginary clock in Charlie's mind ticked away the minutes as he and Wonka remained motionless in the elevator. He swore the clock's hands had passed ten minutes. Wonka had refused to say anything, and Charlie himself had made up his mind to not be the first to settle this one. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie saw Wonka shift from one sitting position to another, marking the first movement from the man since the awkward event. Wonka appeared uncomfortable with the new position and decided to stand.

"Let's keep on truckin'," he said shakily, with a half-smile on his face. Charlie knew that unsettled grin, and it let him know that he had definitely rattled Wonka's security beyond reason.

Charlie got up and went after the chocolatier into the Nut Room. The sounds of squeaking squirrels and bad nuts being tossed away came to their ears. Wonka presented his large ring of keys and unlocked the gate. They descended down to the main floor and strode over to an Oompa Loompa. Wonka knelt down and the little man spoke into his ear, not allowing Charlie the ability to hear. As Wonka listened intently, Charlie glanced around the room. Several squirrels were missing, their seats vacant. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered where they could have gone. He passed the thought though as a bad nut strayed and hit him in the head. He rubbed the spot on his head, and then an idea hit him. Taking a look at his surroundings, he realized that he stood close to the garbage shoot. He concocted a plan, the end result hopefully being more contact with Wonka.

"I want you to make sure that the place where these nuts come from isn't contaminated, kay? I have a feeling that something perhaps toxic has leaked into the Plant Room. Check all the strawberries and everything else we grow in there to see if they are all bad too. Keep an eye out on these squirrels…….can't have more getting sick," Wonka said before he stood. The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms to confirm that he understood and Wonka did the same.

_This is it,_ Charlie thought. He took a deep breath, stepped on a rejected nut to make a sound, then went all out by flailing his arms and losing his balance. A strangled cry sounded as he began to topple sideways into the chute. It was a risk, and it was a risk he hoped would pay off.

Charlie was relieved and ecstatic when he heard and then felt the violet gloved hands pull him backwards. He was falling towards the ground, and thinking quickly as he saw Wonka in front of him, his hand lunged out and dragged the candy man down with him. The black top hat left Wonka's head, landing a few feet away from them. His cane had been discarded near the Oompa Loompa.

And now, Charlie held Wonka tightly to him, the chocolatier's head resting on his shoulder. His body ached from breaking Wonka's fall also, but he soon forgot it. He achieved what he had wished for. Willy Wonka was on top of _him_ now, unable to move from Charlie's strong arms around him.

Charlie felt him tremble as he had before, but it was more severely now.

"Charlie," Wonka whispered into his ear.

Charlie almost passed out right there and then. Heat surged through his body from just his name being breathed from the man.

"You have amazingly fast reflexes," Charlie said quietly.

He did not realize his hand wandering up Wonka's back to his silky brown hair. When he did, he stroked the hair lovingly, greedily. Wonka let out a quivering breath against Charlie's face, Charlie's body immediately reacting to the warmth. They did not realize the cease of the squirrels' chatter, or the stop of nuts dropping into the chute, or even notice that the animals and the Oompa Loompas in their bright yellow outfits were staring at them.

Charlie loosened his grip on Wonka, only allowing enough room for the older man to look at him. Wonka lifted his head and gazed down at Charlie. His eyes were flooded with confusion, bewilderment, and comprehension that he most definitely was doing something completely inappropriate. Charlie was puzzled by the emotions in the lilac eyes. Wonka _never_ let emotions be revealed this long. He would always cover up what he felt with sort of a mask, but now he let his guard down, showing practically everything he was feeling. Large, dilated eyes stared down into Charlie's. Charlie swore that he could see a tinge of red that flushed the chocolatier's pale cheeks. It took all that Charlie had not to throw Willy Wonka down, straddle him and…….even if it was in front of an audience……..

"Uh……Um……" was all Wonka could say.

"Very quick," Charlie whispered.

He slowly lifted his head, closing the small gap between them, preparing himself for a first-ever event and perhaps the most amazing moment of his life. But Wonka pulled away with strength Charlie did not know he was capable of. He picked up his top hat and placed it clumsily on his head and grabbed his cane. Without another word and as fast as his feet would allow, he walked rather ungracefully out of the room.

Charlie swallowed and tried to get his mind to stop spinning. When he finally felt more at ease, he sat up and glanced around. All beady eyes of the squirrels and the all-knowing, mischievous eyes of the Oompa Loompas were on him. Charlie felt completely embarrassed. He stood and hurried out the room. As he left, he could hear the soft laughter of the tiny people.

The Oompa Loompas had a better idea of what was to come than Charlie or Wonka could have ever imagined.

* * *

The tall, weird shaped tree provided a relaxing shade for the body curled up beneath it. 

Charlie had found this spot in the Chocolate Room helpful when he needed to clear his head. Three days had passed since the Nut Room incident, and he had not seen Wonka at all. The man was trying to avoid him at all costs. He knew that he had shaken Wonka up terribly, but he did not see this consequence occurring. When his mother would ask each night where Wonka was, he would just shrug and form some lie because he had no idea where Wonka was lurking.

He sat up and strolled through the meadow aimlessly.

_This is terrible. This is all my fault. I pushed him too quickly,_ he thought sadly.

Thirty minutes later, he was surprised to find himself in the hallway to his quarters. He started to walk towards his room, when suddenly he heard the slight tapping of a cane and high heels. His heart began to race as he turned to go back the way he came. As he turned the corner, he almost ran into the missing man.

Wonka gasped and whispered, "You scared me."

Before Charlie could even get a word out, Wonka immediately turned on his heel and speedily went off ahead of him.

"Willy! Wait! Please wait!" Charlie yelled as he ran after him.

He caught up to him, trying his best to keep up with the incredibly fast pace of Wonka.

"We need to talk. About what happened, I-"

"My dear boy, I really have to get going. Maybe some other time-"

"No! Now."

"I'm terribly busy at the moment and……"

He reached around violently in his coat to find his keys. He found them and had even more trouble finding the right one to the door. Charlie noticed that the gloved hands were shaking as Wonka inserted the key, turned it and walked into the room.

"Wait! Talk to-"

The large, dark purple, double doors slammed shut. Charlie was left to stare at the two great golden "W"s nailed on the door.

He sighed and knocked on the door helplessly.

"Please, just talk to me," he shouted to the empty air around him.

On the other side of the doors, Willy Wonka stood motionless staring back. He flinched only slightly each time the knocking sounded and each time Charlie called out to him. His covered hands rested immobile atop his cane in front of him.

The lavender gloves did not even move to his face as a lone tear slowly cascaded down his cheek.

* * *

Review Corner Time! (don't you love it?) 

**RussianPrincess – **Sorry to hear your school started. Ew. Hope it went well. And I'll do my best to keep with updates!

**Chaos Valkyrie – **You really should go see the movie! Go see it on the "big screen". It'll be worth the money…..just go in your PJ's. :D

**Wonkabar – **Thank you! I hope to keep up the good work. :)

**Devil Child Vorn - **-eats madly- The review was yummy. Really? In character fluff? Wow! Glad you enjoyed the little dish, and hope you enjoyed this little one I cooked up. Let me know how it tastes. ;)

**Valerie Phoenixfire – **Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it, and happy to know that you enjoyed.

**SweetSixSixxSix – **Definitely hail awkward moments! They are best. I'm glad to hear your looking forward to the next chapter.

**Chocolate14 – **That's a good word, "intriguing". :) Your review was awesome. Made me happy. I'll feed you like I do Devil Child Vorn. ;)

**FelicisGranted – **Glad you're enjoying! Please keep reading!

**Postgrl – **How in the world did you know that this was coming? You are psychic or something, I know it…………an extension of my brain…….

**Valo – **I'll definitely try my best to keep up the cuteness, love, and tension. I love tension.

**Princesskatt – **I feel special to hear that from you! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Tanith Lilitu – **Thank you! Glad you found some more slash stories. Enjoy them:D

**Rebecca Hennessy – **Thank you for taking the time to review it. I understand you may not feel comfortable with the pairing, and I appreciate that you think it's great so far. I probably won't write a Wonka/OC one, but if I do, I'll be sure to let you know. :)

**Raven Catz – **My story calls to you. LOL. I'm thrilled you decided to check it out. Thanks!

**Raehli – **There's nothing better than Elevator therapy. :)

**Hellsfirescythe – **I was up until 5:00 in the morning to finish chapter three. Woo! I love updating! I'm on Wonkaslash, so you most likely saw it there. I'll definitely give ya a hello!

**Sherrrry – **That makes me really happy to hear that you're enjoying it even though you thought you wouldn't like the pair. :D

**Manufactured chaos – **That would be a sight to see; Charlie jumping Wonka in the elevator. LOL. Laughing is a good sign:D Longer chapters are hard to write, and they always do look longer on the computer. But I think the reason I don't write long ones is because I usually don't like sitting through a really lengthy chapter on stories, even if they are great. I get fidgety. But I'll see what I can do. ;) And I hope the –tosses cookies- was like chocolate chip cookies and not vomit. LOL. If it was the food, I gladly catch!

**Single Rose – **Thank you! Glad you liked it. Charlie and Wonka are a beautiful thing together. :D I intend to write more!

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **I likey tension too! Hope you enjoyed this little tense chappie!

**GothicIcePixie – **Well said! Wonka and Charlie are a fantastic, yummy match.

Now, please continue to review. Feed me:D Thanks!


	5. The Missing Variable

A/N: People! We have almost reached the 50 review mark! Thank you all again so much. I can't express how much it makes me happy to read all of your guys' input and reactions. I'm tremendously excited, and you all were able to get another chapter out of me today! So enjoy, and I might be able to get one up early tomorrow morning. Keep reviewing:)

* * *

Words bombarded him, but Charlie could not focus at the moment. He sat at his desk with his head resting on his hand, not realizing the print he was putting on his paper. Two stick figures, one in a top hat with a cane, the other bleeding from an open wound in his chest. Above the people, he had wrote "Wonka, Mr. Wonka, Willy Wonka, Willy" in several different fashions. He had not seen Wonka since their run-in in the hallway. That was four days ago. No sight or sound from him. Charlie was starting to worry about him, but he also knew that Wonka needed time alone at the moment; the man had had _a lot_ of human contact on that day…….

"Mr. Bucket? Charlie Bucket?"

The voice snapped him from his thoughts and he immediately found himself in the stuffy classroom, smirking faces surrounding him as the teacher stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"What?" he said absently.

"What is the quadratic formula?" she repeated, obviously annoyed. The slight drool on his hand did not help his position.

Charlie thought of Wonka. _He'd know this, I bet. _"Well……It's……"

"We're waiting, Mr. Bucket."

"It's……." He suddenly remembered the little jingle Wonka had taught him one night when he was having problems with it. He memorized it. He knew this. "X equals negative B, plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC, all over two A."

"That is correct. Very good."

She turned to the blackboard and Charlie let out a sigh of relief.

He went back to shading the pathetic top hat on the man's head.

* * *

Willy Wonka tilted his black top hat to straighten it. He was in the Inventing Room, trying to work out some kinks that flawed the sleeping mist. The Oompa Loompa had overslept the recommended dosage for the particular bottle. They had bottles labeled: Short Nap, Long Nap, Bedtime, and Slightly Weary/Yawn. The Oompa Loompa had tried the Short Nap, but he had apparently slept for five hours straight. It just would not do. So Wonka reworked everything and was ready to have the tiny man try it again.

He had spent most of his isolated time in the Inventing Room, every once in a while glancing around to make sure no one else was with him. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Charlie. He was wholly confused. He knew the elevator situation had not been the boy's fault, even though it seemed that he had lingered above him for a little longer than needed. But the Nut Room incident………had Charlie planned it? Wonka had noticed that Charlie had not seemed shaken at all from almost going down straight to the incinerator. And Charlie had grabbed onto him, pulling him down on top of him. And the young boy's hand………it had so unwelcomingly strayed to his hair. Wonka had seen the feelings in Charlie's eyes, but he did not quite understand them. It was as if Charlie _wanted_ him in some debauched way, something Wonka was not used to at all. Then Charlie's head lifting closer to his lips……..

Wonka shook his head and closed his eyes. He swallowed a knot in his throat and stopped working. A pause, and then he was out the door and headed towards his private rooms.

* * *

Charlie had hatched an idea at school and was now ready to implement it. He knew that Wonka had to return at some point to his quarters. He found himself now sitting in front of the violet doors waiting with anxiety.

And then he heard it; the recognizable tap of the cane and heels.

Willy Wonka was coming.

Charlie stood up, smoothed his shirt, and took a deep breath. Wonka turned the corner and stopped instantly. They shared a moment, their eyes locking with each other's, as if delving deep for some hidden explanation. Charlie then slowly began to inch towards Wonka, taking cautious, steady steps. He did not want to scare him off. However, he could already see that the chocolatier had made up his mind and was going to flee.

Just as Wonka started to turn, Charlie practically ran and grabbed his arm. Wonka whirled around with an expression of surprise and fear, and Charlie shoved him against the wall, causing a slight whimper from him.

"Why do you keep avoiding me? Why don't you just talk to me?" Charlie asked softly, yet forceful.

Wonka's eyes darted everywhere but Charlie. His body was tense and stiff as Charlie's hands held tightly onto his arms. "I don't know what to say," he choked out. "I…….I'm so confused," he whispered.

Charlie saw a look that would come from an innocent child. He realized that Wonka had no idea how to handle it; he was lost. The man had been alone for over a decade before Charlie and his family got there, and the sort of contact he had had with Charlie in the Nut Room and the elevator was something completely new to him.

Charlie began to feel incredibly guilty for what he had done. He had only thought about how the contact of Wonka's body would be for himself, but never considered it traumatizing the other man somewhat. He let his grip slack and stared at the floor, unable to look at Wonka anymore.

"I'm sorry…….I'm really sorry."

"It's ok," Wonka whispered.

"Can you come to dinner tonight?" he asked abruptly. "Please? You haven't been for so long, and I know my parents would definitely like to see you again…….and I would too."

Wonka smiled ever so slightly, and nodded.

Charlie released him and like a mouse, Wonka was off, scurrying away from the cat.

* * *

Review Corner Time!

**Valo – **I got the cuteness too? Awesome! And I love tension………At least two chapters, huh? Well! I will definitely try my best. I'll be expecting those virtual Wonka Bars you speak of if I do. ;)

**VeganHippie – **Even better? Yay! Glad to hear it. Ecstatic.

**RussianPrincess – **Thank you! Glad to hear your first day went well. First days are usually the best days. ;) Summer is the season of change:D

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Too good? That's good to hear. :D Wonka for sure needs a hug, but if not from Charlie, than whom?

**Wonkabar – **School is very much pain. Gr. That's too bad you have to get up early for two weeks before it actually starts though. I feel your pain. :D

**Valerie Phoenixfire – **Better and Better? Oh good! Actually in character……..woo! That's good to hear. I couldn't see him ever being the first to act upon a relationship…….:D

**Backupsystem – **I don't understand. What wasn't supposed to happen? How did I screw up the story?

**Princesskatt - **-passes a tissue- :) Yeah, poor Charlie being embarrassed in front of the Oompa Loompas, hee hee.

**Postgrl – **Good! I keep you guessing. ;) The Viagra thing would be hilarious. LOL. I'll try my best to post again soon!

**Manufactured Chaos - **-gladly catches the FOOD- LOL. Thank you. :D I really liked the long sentence in your review from Wonka's point of view. And don't fret to say anything weird. You're actually quite normal. ;)

**Devil Child Vorn – **Sounds delicious. :D Hope you enjoyed this slice also.

Please continue to review. Please do! I appreciate it!


	6. Have a Drink

A/N: **Manufactured chaos **caught a goof. It's "all over 2A" for the quadratic formula. I have gone back and corrected. Thank you!

Well, kids. WE HAVE HIT 60 REVIEWS! I've never seen this many before in my life! LOL. I feel I must keep thanking you all because you all are what keeps me writing. And happy. So thank you!

And enjoy this one. Please continue to review!

* * *

"Charlie, is Willy coming for dinner?"

Charlie looked at his father as he set the table. He remembered Wonka agreeing to come. "I think so."

"Better set a place for him too, then. We have enough food."

Charlie flashed a smile and continued laying down the silverware and plates. Wonka was late, and Charlie wondered if he would come at all.

* * *

Gliding into the small house fifteen minutes late was Willy Wonka. He was greeted with exceptional kindness, but Charlie could tell that he was nervous beyond all reason. He sat down stiffly, and as the Buckets continued to eat and make conversation, Wonka barely ate anything, mostly just poking at the food on his plate, and remained extremely quiet. Charlie found himself staring at him from across the table. When Wonka glanced up at him, they both turned their gazes back to their plates with ultimate speed. 

"So, Mr. Wonka, what have you been up to these past several days?" Mrs. Bucket asked kindly. "I hope those Oompa Loompas of yours have been giving you proper meals."

"Oh, yes they have," Wonka said with a grin.

_Mask, _Charlie thought.

"Charlie's told us you've been working on several new ideas," Mr. Bucket chimed.

Wonka's eyes flickered in Charlie's direction, but returned to look at Mr. Bucket. "Nothing has been working out lately. It's all quite complicated."

Charlie did not have to be a genius to know that the words were spoken about the current circumstances between him and Wonka.

Wonka lifted his fork and Charlie noticed that his hand was shaking to some extent. Without thinking of the consequences, he placed his hand on Wonka's knee beneath the table to try and comfort him. Wonka at once jumped significantly from the unexpected touch, and his fork went flying backwards. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. Charlie cursed under his breath. Wonka's face flushed red from embarrassment. A wide smile crept onto his face and he laughed a little.

"Just a draft or something," he said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

The smile quickly vanished from his face when everyone returned to eating.

Wonka avoided Charlie's eyes for the rest of the night and kept his legs out of reach from the boy.

* * *

Side by side, without a word spoken between them, Wonka and Charlie made the long walk to get to their quarters. They reached Charlie's room first. They stood still outside of the door, both of them looking at the floor. 

"Well, good night," Wonka spoke gently.

He made a move to leave, but Charlie caught his gloved hand in his.

"Come in and have a drink. Maybe we can talk about all of this and make sense of it," Charlie said daringly.

His eyes dove into Wonka's enlarged lilac ones, trying to coax the man inside.

"Oh, well……..I really should get some paper work done ton-"

"Please?"

Charlie waited patiently for an answer. He watched as Wonka seemed to be having an argument within his head. The chocolatier finally sighed and grinned slightly.

"Sure," he whispered, almost inaudible.

Charlie had to turn away to hide the enormous smile now plastered on his face. He took out his key and unlocked the door, stepping aside to let Wonka pass in first. He closed the door behind them and offered Wonka a chair in the spacious study room. Wonka sat, body rigid and defensive, eyeing Charlie with suspicion.

Charlie poured two glasses of the factory's finest wine. He was aware of the fact that by law he was too young to be drinking something containing alcohol, but this was a special occasion.

Wonka took the glass Charlie offered him and thanked him. Charlie sat down in the chair opposite of him and sipped the wine as Wonka did.

"Quite the delicious drink, isn't it?" Wonka asked quietly.

"It's great."

The pale man's face was lit up by the fire burning in the fireplace beside them. He stared at Charlie, a slight smirk on his face, as he waited for Charlie to begin.

"I know things have been sort of…….weird between us lately. I know it's because of what happened in the elevator and then the Nut Room, but……." Charlie paused and Wonka waited silently for him. "I have to admit something. I planned the latter of those two." A rush of uneasiness rolled over him as he began to confess to the object of his puzzling feelings. "I wanted to…….I wanted to feel you again, to touch you, so I planned myself falling into the garbage chute in hopes that you would pull me back. You see, these sudden emotions have been forming, and they've been forming for you. Every time that I see you I just want to-"

He stopped immediately, realizing that he was about to admit too much. He even noticed Wonka's cheeks become red again before the man lowered his head to stare at his lap.

Gathering himself, Charlie continued. "I don't understand it all either. I've never felt like this. It's scaring me too. I'm sorry if I came on a bit to forcefully and too much. I can't tell if this is just obsession or something else."

He was not saying anymore. He did not know what else _to_ say. It was now Wonka's turn.

Wonka lifted his head and took a drink. Their eyes met and Charlie had another one of his impure thoughts. He imagined himself sliding that maroon coat off of Wonka's shoulders. He saw himself devouring Wonka's exposed neck with his lips and tongue, the older man making soft noises of ecstasy and shuddering from the pleasantness of the touch.

"I think we should avoid each other for awhile," Wonka finally said, snapping Charlie awake from his thoughts.

"What? Why?" Charlie felt as if it was a death sentence. He had at last been able to make contact with the chocolatier, and now he wanted to disappear again.

"It would be best. You need to sort all of this out…….perhaps you're eating too many of those dog-gone cocoa beans?" he joked with a slight laugh.

"No, I stopped eating chocolate a week ago."

"Oh." Wonka's faint smile was gone. "Well, if that's all then, I'll just…….I'll be going."

He stood up as he set his glass down on the table between the chairs. Charlie set his down also and walked him to the door. When they reached it, they paused. Wonka looked as if he was about to say something, but his eyes widened and he shut his mouth, deciding against it.

Charlie spoke instead. "I want to be near you. I _have_ to be near you." He felt incredibly foolish in front of this man. It was becoming a reoccurring feeling.

"Charlie………" Wonka shook his head. "I really must be going."

"Just…….before you go……..can I kiss you?" Charlie whispered the last four words.

Wonka swallowed and a stunned expression covered his face. He hated to admit it to himself, but he believed that he too was having feelings of more than friendliness towards his young apprentice. He wanted to answer Charlie's question with a "Yes," but he was not sure that he could handle it and was beyond a doubt that it would be wrong.

"Please, Willy. Can I kiss you?" Charlie whispered again.

Throwing all of his defenses out of the window, Wonka slowly nodded and Charlie could barely hear him as he softly murmured, "Yes."

Charlie almost collapsed to the floor. Was he mistaken? Did Wonka just give him permission? He tested him, moving so close to the candy man that he could feel his body brushing his and the warmth from the older man. Wonka let out a shaky sigh, preparing himself for what was coming.

Charlie was a couple of inches shorter than Wonka. He gripped Wonka's shoulders to balance himself as he lifted himself up with his toes. Wonka hesitantly placed his hands on Charlie's waist to make sure Charlie was secure. Tilting his head slightly and gazing into Wonka's enlarged eyes one more time, Charlie lightly caressed Wonka's lips with his own. A tiny whimper came from Wonka and the man closed his eyes. The first contact was brief, allowing the feeling to sink in. Determining that Wonka was comfortable, at least as comfortable as he would allow himself, Charlie again pressed his lips to Wonka's with more force. It was Charlie's first ever kiss, and he could not be happier with how it was. The man's lips were incredibly smooth and tasted of the sweetest sugar. Charlie became greedier, placing his lips against Wonka's aggressively and somewhat possessively. Wonka quaked against him, openly allowing the boy to devour his mouth with a long tongue. Charlie could feel himself getting hot from letting his tongue run over Wonka's perfect teeth and even playing with Wonka's tongue. Wonka moaned and slid a hand from Charlie's waist up his back, bringing him closer. Charlie's hands moved to rest on Wonka's chest. They shared breath for several minutes, a simple kiss turning into a hungry and perhaps loving kiss.

But suddenly Wonka pulled away and pushed Charlie back. They both breathed heavily and Charlie gazed upon him to find his eyes fraught with vulnerability, regret, and astonishment. This was the second time Charlie got to see truly into Wonka.

"Oh my goodness," Wonka breathed. "Oh no. What have I done?" he whispered. "I have to go."

Charlie stepped away quickly as Wonka raced out the door and down the hallway. Charlie closed the door and returned back to his chair, completely numb from what just happened. Instead of drinking from his glass, he drained the rest of the wine from the chocolatier's.

"I pushed too much," Charlie whispered.

Down the hallway and inside the room beyond the purple double doors, Willy Wonka was leaning against them for support. He shook tremendously, his eyes closed, as he tried to erase what had happened from his mind.

* * *

Review Corner Time 

**The-Serious-Padfoot - **-gives you air- Breathe:) Enjoy!

**Raehli – **Confused Wonka is always a good Wonka, isn't he? LOL. Thank you for saying I do a great job with his character. It's something I'm always afraid I'll miss.

**Tanith Lilitu - **:D I'm glad you think so, and glad your enjoying some yummy slash. ;)

**Depp fan – **He did do a fantastic job as Wonka –Oscar Nomination anyone?- Thank you for reading my story! I appreciate very much!

**Backupsystem - **:D They'll both make it better "all in good time" ;)

**TanithLilitu –**Yes, "poor confuzzled Willy". :D Was the kiss direct enough involvement:D

**Manufactured chaos – **Yes, you caught me. Stupid me. It is 2A. :D I was on a roll, that's how chapter five got up so fast. ;) A sane Wonka? That would be something different. LOL. But really who is all that sane:D

**VeganHippie – **Thank you! Glad to hear that my work is described as brilliant. Makes me warm and fuzzy.

**Sapphire Artemis – **I keep getting surprised at how many people tell me it's in character………but I don't get tired of hearing it! ;) Charlie being 16 was probably the easiest decisions I've made with this story. It just seems to all fit together if he's older. And I promise more smut is on the way. ;) Thank you for adding me to both of your lists!

**The Velvet Ghost – **Your absence was noted. :D Thank you for reviewing! So happy to hear you're loving it. I shall write more! (sometime ;)

**Notorious George Weasley – **Thank you thank you thank you! What do you mean who's on top? (don't look at me weird if that's a stupid question. LOL) And I hope this kiss did melt ya. :D And congrats! You were my 60th reviewer!

Review! Please do! I eat them for breakfast, lunch, and din din.


	7. Extra Strength

A/N: Ok, kids. Well, school started Thursday and I can tell it's going to be a busy year. I apologize ahead of time if the updates don't come as often. I can most likely gurantee that a new chapter will be up each weekend because that's probably the most time I'll have free to write. Chapters also might start getting a bit longer, depends on what my mood is. :D but enjoy, please do, what I give you!

And now another quick shout out to all my reviewers: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! We can break 100 reviews, I know it! You all have given me such happiness, it makes my day soooo much better when I get on and see all these new reviews. Remember, your reviews fuel the fire of my writing and keeps it coming, so keep them up:)

* * *

Two weeks passed by with no sight or sound of Willy Wonka. Charlie went through a day with the same routine: he woke up, went to school, returned to the factory and did homework, perhaps a little work before dinner, then had dinner, a little more work, then bed. He did not speak as much either. In many moments of the day, images and feelings of the kiss he had shared with Wonka drifted into his thoughts. He had stopped trying to push them away; they would always come back. 

Charlie knew that even if he had heard Wonka around some distant corner, he would not have the courage to confront the eccentric man. What Wonka needed, he had finally concluded, was time and solitude. But Charlie knew that _he_ needed Wonka, to see him, hear his voice, and _very_ soon.

He put down his pencil, finishing the problem he had been working hard on.

The answer was twelve.

* * *

Dull and weary violet eyes stared up at the beautifully painted ceiling. It was a vivid array of colors blended together, rolling into each other with no end. 

Wonka lay awake in his bed, not quite able to sleep, yet his eyes would occasionally grow heavy and he would have to close them. This was not something new. Sleep had been something out of reach ever since the memorable night with Charlie. When he was lucky enough to fall into the abyss of sleep, dreams of what that kiss could have lead to filled his empty mind. Tonight, however, it was somewhat different…….

"_You took a risk by leaving your father to become a chocolatier. You took another risk by opening the largest chocolate factory in the world. You took a risk by visiting exotic places for new flavors. You took a risk by finding the right heir. Has the urge to take another risk left you? Can you not afford one for me?"_

_Wonka gazed at the boy, opening his mouth to find that he was unable to speak. Charlie came closer and closer until he was able to wrap his arms around Wonka's waist. Wonka stiffened and attempted to pull away, but Charlie's hold was too strong._

"_If you can't take that chance, then don't tag me along. Tell me straight out, and I won't bother you like this anymore."_

_Charlie inched up and placed a kiss on Wonka's cheek. With that, he pulled away and waited for an answer. Wonka received his voice and began to speak._

"_Some gambles are good and some are bad, Charlie. Love hurts others; so it's not something I desire. Chocolate is constant. I can trust it because I made it. I know what's in it, there will be no surprises. It won't turn against me. That's the only love I can afford because if my own father didn't love me enough to stay, what hope have I got that _you_ will stay for me?"_

"_That's where trust comes in."_

"_How can I trust you when my own parasitic workers turned against me?"_

"_It's a risk………"_

Wonka's eyes shot open and he knew that he would not be able to get back to sleep on his own. He got up from the luxurious bed and stumbled over to his coat hanging on the coat-rack in the corner. In the inner pocket was a small bottle. He read the label and took it with him back to bed. He sprayed his face three times and within only a minute he felt completely tired. As he lay back, the bottle slipped from his hand and hit the floor rolling. A long sleep overcame him.

When the bottle stopped, the label was turned upward, reading: Bedtime (Extra Strength).

* * *

Charlie stood at the top of the stairs in the Nut Room. He had not been in this room since his infamous plan had unfurled. He looked out onto the floor to find that all the squirrels had returned, healthy and hard working. 

A tugging on his pant leg averted his gaze to look at the tiny man beside him. He bent down to let the Oompa Loompa talk into his ear. As soon as he finished, he followed the Oompa Loompa to the glass elevator and they were off.

* * *

Beyond the double doors was uncharted territory for Charlie. It had been forbidden. But now he held the key to these doors, given to him by the tiny helper, and inserted it to unlock the entrance. The Oompa Loompa followed him inside, shutting the door behind them both. 

"Where?" Charlie asked quietly.

The man walked ahead of Charlie through the spacious study room, down the hallway, and stopped in front of the closed door at the end of the hallway on the right. Charlie took a deep breath and opened it, trying to savor the moment because he knew he would most likely not get it again.

The door led to the vast and extraordinary private bedroom of Willy Wonka.

Charlie stepped inside, the Oompa Loompa following, and took in the breathtaking space. Large paintings hung on the light blue walls, candles were spread everywhere, some even appeared to be floating, detailed rugs lie on the floor, and there was an amazing, massive bed in the corner of the room. Charlie's eyes fell there, onto the unconscious body lying on the bed.

Charlie rushed over to Wonka, almost knitted his hand with the chocolatier's, but paused. He turned to find the Oompa Loompa right next to him, watching him. Charlie cleared his throat and placed his ear against Wonka's chest. His breathing was even. Charlie then placed his fingertips against Wonka's throat to check the man's pulse. It was steady.

"What did he take?" He did not believe Wonka would overdose on medication or anything…….._Would he?_

The small helper retrieved the bottle from the middle of the room and handed it to Charlie.

"Bedtime, Extra Strength," Charlie mumbled. He sighed. He knew that the spray had not been tested thoroughly, and figured even Wonka knew that. "Did I cause you _that_ much trouble that you couldn't sleep?" he whispered. He then turned to the Oompa Loompa and handed him the bottle. "Return it to the Inventing Room. I'm sure he wouldn't exceed the three-squirt dosage, so I wouldn't expect him to be awake for another two to three days perhaps. I'll take care of him."

The Oompa Loompa nodded and Charlie thought that he saw a definite grin beginning to form on the petite man's face as he left the room.

Charlie turned back to look upon Wonka. Wonka was dressed in his long robe, and Charlie blushed greatly when he saw that the knot tying the robe had loosened, opening it somewhat. The pallid skin of Wonka's chest was revealed, and Charlie could not help but stare at the flesh hungrily. He watched the rise and fall of it, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch Wonka. He yearned to bow his head down and lick the tender nipple that brought a small spot of color to the skin. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting it out slowly.

A soft moan from Wonka caused his eyes to fly open. Charlie watched as Wonka moved slightly about in his sleep, finally settling down again. He looked incredibly peaceful, his brown hair resting against his cheek, a tiny smile prying at the edge of his lips. Charlie had to get up from the bed and step back. He then quickly left the bedroom.

Until he could gather himself, he was not going back in there.

* * *

Review Corner (and boy is it a loooooong corner) 

**The Velvet Ghost – **I'm glad you're hoping it goes a certain way. That means that it's getting to you:D I promise they'll find happiness soon.

**Mariusvampyr – **Better and Better, that's nice to hear. I will try my best at keeping up with updates!

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **You replied twice! Here and on wonkaslash. Thank you! I promise there will be some nice R stuff going on coming up. ;)

**Lovelydarkness – **Good to hear that I've given vivid details. There's no such thing as too many details. :D

**Sherrrry – **Wow! The kiss was that good? Hee hee. I'm glad I got you off to a good start. Totally get the (nudge, nudge, wink wink) LOL.

**GothicIcePixie – **Thank you! You're review is appreciated as always:)

**Wonkabar – **Thank you for the review! How is tennis:D

**GW Katrina – **Did you really print it? I'd be bouncing off the walls if you say "yes." :D Really glad you think it's good enough to put on your favorites list.

**Thepumpkinqueen – **I did? I made you love this pairing? Oh good! I accept the A+ with happiness. Aww, and the kiss made you get fuzzies! LOL

**Princesskatt – **Yes, it had to stop. I am sorry. LOL. More will come!

**XyBulmaXy – **I thought chapter six would be yummy. ;) I will do my best to keep it up. :D

**Postgrl – **How are those summer reports coming? ;) You guessed right about the drawings. I had thought about them getting drunk……….;) Definitely Wonka won't be eating at Charlie's soon. LOL.

**Hellsfirescythe – **I doubt Wonka's felt that way in a long time too. And you hit the nail on the head: the "Pop goes the weasel" song is how I was taught too, so I decided Charlie learned it that way too. LOL……………I don't think I could post it on the whangdoodles community. For some reason, I'm too scared to. :D But if you want to, go ahead. ;)

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **I'm glad you like it! I'm also very happy that you found time to review and I look forward to hearing comments from you in the future:D

**SKC83 – **Thank you! Angst is always good. Yes, finally give in to their desires. :)

**VeganHippie – **Beautiful? Really? Thank you! That kiss was so damn hard to write! ;)

**RussianPrincess – **I don't really like them immediately falling in love either. Thanks for the nice review!

**Savage benediction – **Glad the kiss had that impact on you! Definitely good to hear. And we can't have ya cry! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Snowpixie81 – **Thank you for saying you love the way I write. I'm flattered. This will be going up to an M rating sooner or later, I promise you. ;) Your review for chapter six made me laugh. :D

**Chaos Valkyrie – **Do I have you biting your nails too? j/k. :D What is going to happen!

**Kate Barancik – **I feel the love, not in that way of course. LOL. Glad you love it. Wonkaslash is a great place, isn't it? ;) I don't know if there's going to be a sequel. It would be awesome!

**Dolphin-chick – **My story got you to review? Dear God! That's flattering. Ah, maybe my summary is a bit odd. But I'm glad you decided to check it out. Thank you thank you.

**Tanith Lilitu – **I'll do my best to keep that "involvement" up…….;)

**SweetSixSixxSix – **Charlie is quite brave, isn't he? LOL.

**Twisted Heartz – **I appreciate the comment! One of the best………..

**Chocolate14 – **He is quite adorable. I'm such a fan of drama and tension, so my story definitely had to have some! And no offense to the story taken. ;) So eat this chapter and let me know how it tastes!

**Random Kyuubi – **I will answer! Maybe it wasn't quite answered in this chapter, but it will be answered! Enjoy the update:D

**Devil Child Vorn – **Hee hee. "Give in to the love, Willy!" My name is St. Minority, and I will be your waiter for this evening……….

**Midnight Angel – **Really? Oh good! Wouldn't change a thing? Wow! That's good to hear. I'm glad to hear that it's not too fast and not too slow, but just right. ;)

**El Violinista – **Why thank you! Glad you are enjoying it. Thank you for the nice review!

Please review! Please do! Much appreciated.


	8. Awaken

A/N: this chapter somehow drained me. I don't know why, but please enjoy!

And we've hit over 100 reviews! Thank ya thank ya thank ya thank ya thank ya thank ya!

Please continue to review!

* * *

Charlie re-entered Wonka's room approximately thirty minutes later and went to stand beside him. He had cleared his mind of any sort of impulses and desires. If he could have some self-control, he would be fine.

Wonka shivered from the cool air in the room. Charlie remained expressionless as he lifted Wonka's legs and gently laid them beneath the covers. Wonka let out a quiet sigh when Charlie brought the blankets to rest over him. A few moments later, he stopped shaking and returned to his immobile state. Charlie stood, gazing at Wonka, and was alarmed to find his arm was extending to allow his hand to rest against Wonka's cheek. His fingers brushed against the soft skin and then moved to stroke the sleek, chestnut colored hair. A gentle noise escaped through Wonka's barely parted lips. With great reluctance, Charlie pulled his wandering hand away and went hurriedly out the door.

He spent the night in Wonka's study, a safe distance away from his temptation.

* * *

"_Charlie? What are you doing?" Wonka grinned and Charlie turned to him. They were in the Chocolate room and Charlie had been by himself until Wonka strolled up to him. _

"_Are you here? Tell me you're here," the younger boy said with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_Whatever do you mean? I'm standing right before you," Wonka stated as his smile began to falter._

"_But is all of you here? Are your feelings here? Is your heart here? Why can't you ever let me see _all_ of you? Why must you keep these separate from me?"_

"_Because……." And now Wonka was utterly serious. "Because I fear that I love you."_

Wonka's lips twitched and minor spasms caused his whole body to quiver. Charlie sat beside him and watched him sleep. He wondered what Wonka was dreaming of. He ran his fingers through Wonka's hair in a caring gesture, just as he had for the past two nights. Wonka suddenly whispered something almost inaudible, but Charlie leaned forward as Wonka repeated it for a second time.

It was Charlie's name.

* * *

Wonka opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at the ceiling. Someone was moving around in the room and with a soft groan, he moved to rest on his side.

"Charlie?" he asked quietly.

Charlie froze for a moment before he could turn around. He was met with the exhausted eyes of the chocolatier. He walked to the bed and sat down beside Wonka.

"Hey there!" Charlie said warmly. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well."

"You should've because you were asleep for a few days."

"Oh, great," Wonka whispered and rolled his eyes. "There's so much work I've missed-"

"Don't worry. You needed the rest. Now sit up and have a drink."

Charlie got up to fetch a glass of water as Wonka did as he was told. He was surprised to find how weak he felt. No food for three days took its toll. Charlie returned and handed him the glass. Wonka drank it all and gave the glass back to Charlie when he was done.

"What would you like to eat?" Charlie asked him.

"Why don't you surprise me?" Wonka replied with a small smile.

Charlie grinned and left; entering the room several minutes later with two pieces of buttered toast. Wonka took them graciously and ate them with amazing speed. Charlie took the empty plate, but remained seated on the edge of the bed. He looked at Wonka, who pulled the covers up to his chin when he realized his robe was revealing more than he ever wanted Charlie to see.

"Thank you," Wonka whispered.

"You're very welcome."

He stared into Wonka's eyes that expressed an extremely small amount of emotion, covering up what the candy man was actually feeling. Charlie had gotten used to this because it was just how Wonka was, but now he wished that he could steal a glimpse at what Wonka was feeling at this moment.

"So apparently the Extra Strength Bedtime spray needs to be straightened out," Wonka joked.

"You could say that……...Listen, I have to go, but I'll be back later tonight to check on you."

"That really isn't necessary-"

"_Just_ to check on you."

Wonka giggled and said, "Alright."

Charlie closed the bedroom door as he left. Wonka raked his fingers through his hair and then rested them against his cheek.

He thought that he could vaguely remember feeling something similar when he was asleep.

* * *

When Charlie returned to Wonka's quarters, the entrance was locked. He searched himself before he remembered that he had given the key back to the Oompa Loompa. He sighed and tapped lightly on the door. A moment later the door opened slowly. Willy Wonka greeted him with a nervous grin. Charlie looked him up and down, surprised at the change of clothing. Wonka was dressed in a red, satin, buttoned shirt with matching red, satin pants. The articles of clothing were slightly large for Wonka's slender frame, but Wonka seemed completely comfortable with that. His hands were covered with gloves that were a shade darker than his clothes and his feet were slipped into shoes. Charlie was completely taken with him.

"Come in," Wonka said gently. He stepped aside and let Charlie pass, closing the door behind him. "Come with me."

Charlie followed Wonka to the far end of the study and sat next to him on a large black blanket in front of the fireplace. A fire was burning in it, but the flames were blue. Charlie watched, puzzled, as the color changed to purple, then to green, and so forth. He figured the fire had some magical quality just as the man next to him did. He stared at Wonka who was looking at the fire. Charlie's heart ached to see something so beautiful and pure right next to him because he was unable to touch that beauty and because his feelings were not returned.

"This helps me think," Wonka spoke quietly. "And I have been thinking. Charlie…….what happened that night was a weakness on my part. It was curiosity. And it can never happen again. You have to stop chasing after these feelings of yours. It can't happen."

"It _can't_ happen or you won't _let_ it happen?" Charlie retorted, more forceful than he meant to.

Wonka opened his mouth, but no words came. Charlie finally felt that he knew the truth: Wonka had feelings for him, but would not allow himself to go after them.

"If your p……."

"Parents."

"Yeah, mom and dad, if they knew about what happened, I'm sure they'd be most unhappy."

"They wouldn't have to know-"

"I don't want to keep anything from them-"

"But you're keeping yourself from me."

Charlie kept his eyes fixed on Wonka. Wonka bowed his head and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. But I can't," Wonka whispered exceptionally soft.

Charlie could not see the tears forming in Wonka's eyes. He turned his head away from Wonka and gazed into the fire. He had never heard Wonka this serious before, ignoring and overlooking the openness Wonka was permitting him to fully see also.

"I'll be going then," Charlie finally said. Wonka only nodded. Charlie stood, waiting for the chocolatier to make a move, but Wonka remained seated. "Can we start to work together again? I miss that."

Wonka nodded again. "Sure." His voice wavered, but Charlie did not notice it.

Charlie walked to the door and was about to leave, but Wonka's voice halted him.

"I sit here and relax each night, so if you ever want to join me…….you can."

Charlie smiled at the invitation and at knowing that Wonka was attempting to allow himself to get closer to him.

"Thank you. I will."

He left without seeing the genuine smile that Wonka had, despite the few tear streaks the man had on his cheeks.

* * *

With each passing day, Charlie and Wonka grew closer. Wonka helped Charlie after school with his homework, especially math, before they were off to work in the factory. Wonka began to go to the Bucket's again for dinner, and the family welcomed him with open arms. After dinner, Charlie would return with Wonka to his room, and they would sit before a roaring, colorful fire on the spacious black blanket. They would talk about nothing and everything, laughing and joking, and Charlie was thrilled to see such happiness and real emotions from Wonka.

Tonight, the agenda was no different……except for one thing.

Charlie went to Wonka's room after finishing up the last few problems he had left on his homework. He had told Wonka to go ahead and he would be there shortly. He reached the unlocked doors and entered. He found Wonka resting back on his hands with the fire illuminating his body in the dark. Charlie sat down beside him, allowing the comfortable silence to be enough.

And then it happened.

Charlie felt an arm link with his and he practically melted when Wonka pressed his body against him. Wonka rested his head on Charlie's shoulder and closed his eyes. Charlie took Wonka's other hand and held it. He felt a tremor run through Wonka, but Wonka remained where he was.

Charlie was still in shock from the huge action when Wonka fell asleep against him.

* * *

The fire was still burning when Charlie awoke the next morning. He had no idea how he ended up lying on his back with Wonka clinging to him, calmly sleeping. Charlie did not want to move because he did not want to wake Wonka. School had already started, and Charlie had no problem with being absent for a day.

Wonka took a deep breath and let it out, then snuggled closer to Charlie. Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms around Wonka. He closed his eyes and within minutes, he was once again asleep.

Somewhere near, soft giggling could be heard from the tiny people watching.

* * *

Review Corner!

**The Velvet Ghost – **Aw, I like hearing that you were happy when you got an alert! I'm glad it was worth waiting for. And I should have pretty much correct grammar and spelling since I'm in Honors English. LOL

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **That's a gentle way to put it "knocked himself out". LOL. Yes, that precious time…….

**XyBulmaXy – **He did need sleep. Glad I made ya happy. And thanks for the luck for school, I'll need it.

**Wonkabar – **Aw, sorry to hear about the tennis. Sounds terrible. Hope these chapters are making you feel better.

**VeganHippie – **Thank you! Glad you are still loving it. :D

**Sherrrry – **You better be loving this pairing! j/k. ;)

**Backupsystem – **Was this soon enough posting:D

**Hellsfirescythe – **Heh. That would be really terrible if he overdosed. :( Anyways! Ok, I shouldn't be scared. I guess I can be brave and post it. :) Charlie is taking a lot of risks, isn't he?

**Val o – **GIVE ME THAT WONKA BAR:D

**Princesskatt – **I understood! How was this?

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Glad to hear it deserves it. It deserves you! Yes, this thing will probably be going up under the M section next chapter. ;)

**RussianPrincess – **Charlie does have naughty thoughts, doesn't he? I'm going to see what I can do about chapter length. :)

**Thepumpkinqueen – **He should! ;) Thank you for saying I'm a good writer! I appreciate!

**Sapphire Artemis – **I love you too:D It's the perfect story? Wow. That's really nice! Oh yes, expect happiness for Willy and Charlie…….

**Ashes – **Glad I got you hooked and threw your doubts away!

**Chocolate14 – **Thank you! Delectable, darned good…….:D Good luck with your school!

**Lovelydarkness – **Was this yummy enough? ;)

**Postgrl – **A three day dream of Charlie:D Yes, so many things could happen. I'll leave it to you to imagine what he dreamed. Were the Oompa Loompas involved? ;) And don't hurt your brain!

**Tanith Lilitu – **LOL. Bum. I get your meaning. :D Oh, yes. The rating will be going up. ;)

**Luciferian Principle – **Hi Loonylucifer! You've replied twice to this story, and I'm ecstatic about that. Thank you. I had no idea this story would become this popular. :D

Please review...please do.


	9. Boundaries and a Broken Pencil

A/N: I am sitting pretty at 143 reviews. Give yourselves a round of applause! Thank you! (keep reviewing!)

Now, this chapter is kind of short, and so I apologize. School is a drag, but that was to be expected. I'll see what I can do about getting another chapter out tomorrow. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

A movement from Charlie caused Wonka's eyes to flutter open for a flicker before shutting again tiredly. He let out a deep breath as the haziness of sleep sluggishly dissolved, reality beginning to return in its place. With eyes still closed, he shifted his gloved hand underneath what he thought was nothing more than a pillow, when in all actuality he was placing it beneath Charlie's shirt. He moved his hand up Charlie's abdomen and rubbed lightly. Charlie let out a gratified murmur. As fast as lightening, Wonka's eyes shot open to view the immobile body beside him. He had briefly forgotten what had happened the night before, but as he clumsily attempted to retract his hand from Charlie, he remembered quite clearly; he had given in to the boy somewhat. Charlie stirred and opened his eyes from feeling Wonka's hand twitching against his skin in a desperate attempt to free itself. Not wanting him to go so easily, Charlie grabbed Wonka's trapped hand and held it against his chest. Wonka propped himself up on his free elbow to meet Charlie's gaze, and Charlie swore that he saw Wonka's eyes flitter upward for a second from what he knew was brief sexual arousal. But as quickly as Charlie saw it, it was gone, and now Wonka looked at him with embarrassment and uncertainty. To create more of an impact on the candy man, Charlie massaged Wonka's hand. Wonka released a held breath that brought warmth to Charlie's face.

"I…….I thought you were a pillow or…..something," Wonka half-whispered.

"You could say that. You did sleep on me for the whole night," Charlie replied happily.

Wonka's eyes widened at the wording Charlie used, now fully aware that he had spent the night sleeping, although platonic, with Charlie.

"I'm sorry," Wonka said.

"I enjoyed it."

Pale cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. Charlie let Wonka's hand go, and Wonka removed it from under the boy's shirt as if he had touched something that burned. Wonka sat up completely, Charlie following, and they sat so close that they could feel one another's breath.

"Why aren't you at school?" Wonka asked quietly.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Poppycock."

"Well, I didn't."

Wonka's lips quirked somewhat upward, as if he wanted to smile.

"I'm going to go see if I can't fix that sleeping mist. I've tried it on like ten Oompa Loompas, plus myself, and it still doesn't seem to work quite right; none of the bottles work quite right."

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to run by my house and let my parents know that I missed school."

A worried expression crept onto Wonka's face.

"I promise I won't mention what happened."

Wonka's face brightened. "Oh good!"

* * *

"Morning, mom!" Charlie greeted as he came through the door. "Grandpa Joe and George, Grandma Josephine and Georgina." 

The grandparents all returned the welcome joyfully from their bed. Mrs. Bucket stood in the small kitchen area washing up dishes from breakfast.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school? You missed breakfast."

"I woke up late, so decided not to go at all. And I ate a piece of toast with Mr. Wonka." _Not entirely the truth_, he thought.

"Charlie, you know better than to skip school. If it's because you're working too late, I'll have a talk with Mr. Wonka."

"No! It's not that. I've just had a tough week, that's all."

"And so you get a three day weekend!" she exclaimed, and Charlie knew she was alright with the situation now.

She set a plate of eggs in front of him. He practically inhaled it and denied her the act of washing what was left of the dirty dishes when he was finished. She sat down at the table and watched him at the sink.

"Have you spent much time with him lately?" she suddenly asked.

"With who?"

"With Mr. Wonka."

Charlie's heart skipped a beat, fearing she knew something. "We work together, so yes."

"Well, I mean have you had a real conversation with him, other than about candies?"

"On a few occasions. Why?"

"Doesn't he just………He seems to be a bit more nervous than usual when he shows up to dinner."

"He's never really liked the idea of a family, remember?"

"Yes, yes I know, but considering it's been a few years, I thought he'd be more comfortable. But he seems alright around you?"

Charlie nodded.

"Ah well, never mind. It is probably just the "family" thing after all."

Charlie looked down at the plate he was drying and could not help but smile.

Mr. Wonka was more nervous than usual around the Bucket family because he was getting closer and closer to fully overstepping the simple, friendly boundary with Charlie and getting ready to cross into a whole new, unexplored territory.

* * *

"It's just not working! Look! I've put four of them to sleep for who knows how long!" 

Wonka paced back and forth, tapping his cane on the ground with every other step. Charlie observed him from a slight distance. The day was coming to a close and Wonka had not been able to fix the mixture.

Wonka strode over to a cluttered desk in the corner of the Inventing room, and Charlie followed. Wonka picked up a pencil and started writing numbers and letters frantically on a wrinkled sheet of paper.

"If I put this much in of this, add some of that, subtract the impurities of the water, multiply it all with sugar and that, determine the volume of the bottle……."

Charlie zoned out the spoken thoughts of Wonka; it was more math that he did not want at the moment.

_He should be called "The Mathematician Magician,"_ Charlie thought.

A cracking sound was heard, and Charlie shifted his eyes to Wonka again. Wonka held both halves of the broken pencil in his hands.

"You need a break. Come on, it's almost dinner time," Charlie said soothingly.

"I just need a few more minutes-"

"You need a proper meal. What good are your math and problem solving skills if you don't eat?"

Before Wonka could protest, Charlie held his hand in his and dragged Wonka to the glass elevator, leaving the pencil remains behind.

* * *

Wonka sat with his usual perfect posture and glanced at the familiar loving faces around him. Mrs. Bucket had been quite enthusiastic when he had come through the door with Charlie, and he could not help but wonder if she sensed something happening between him and Charlie. He eyed her with the most suspicion. 

"How are you doing tonight, Willy?" she asked.

"Rather well, thank you. And you?"

"Good, good. We've missed you for the past couple of nights."

"Has everything been alright?" Mr. Bucket chipped in.

"Of course!"

"And you're not letting Charlie work too late, are you?" Mrs. Bucket tossed out.

Charlie gave her a forbidding look, but she ignored it.

"No," Wonka replied a bit seriously, but Charlie could tell by his eyes that he was laughing to himself. "He knows when he needs to call it a day."

Those smirking, lilac eyes fell on Charlie, and he lowered his head a bit to hide his reddened cheeks.

And the night was just beginning.

* * *

Review Corner time! 

**XyBulmaXy – **I thank you for contributing to the growing review number:D Thank you, thank you! And I have been meaning to read your story, the "Feelings by Poetry" and I promise I will. Sounds quite interesting. :)

**Valo – **intensely enjoying the wonka bar ;)

**Chaos Valkyrie – **Thank you for the applause. Heh. "Little perverts."

**Wonkabar – **rating is going up. Didn't quite make it to M this chapter though……;)

**Devil Child Vorn - **lays the dish out on the table Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a tip! (review, ;)

**GothicIcePixie – **Glad you liked the last chapter:D

**VeganHippie – **Sorry the update came a while after chapter eight. Good to hear that it came across as sweet!

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Didn't reach the M section, sorry. LOL. I PROMISE it's coming!

**Mariusvampyr – **Thank you. I appreciate the nice comment. :)

**Tanith Lilitu – **I will do my best to keep updating! Next chapter, next chapter. ;)

**The Velvet Ghost – **Very good to hear you're addicted! Thank you for saying I have a natural writing talent, that means a lot. I'm really happy to hear you like my style. And thanks for the congrats!

**Postgrl – **Yes, snuggly love. LOL. I think Charlie can be a bit dramatic, he's a teen! ;)

**Ashes – **Ah, I had you in suspense, eh? Very good. :)

**Princesskatt – **Was this as equally great as chapter 8? I hope so:D

**Chocolate14 – **I'm very happy to hear that it leaves a good flavor in your mouth. That's wonderful. And I think you spelled "scrumdiddlyumptious" right. ;)

**Stacy-comedy – **Really? The first Wonka fan fic you've ever read? Wow! I'm honored! Thank you! Ah yes…..the other person……….

**Sapphire Artemis – **LOL. Your review was hilarious! I've got you bouncing around the room! And smut soon! Yes…..a submissive Wonka……..;)

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Glad to hear it was cute. "kiss Charlie already" :D

**Backupsystem – **thank you! Good to hear that it was sweet.

**Crimson Passion – **Here's the update! It kicks ass? Wow! That's really nice to hear!

**Dolphin-chick – **I say thank you:)

**Lily-kohai – **I'm glad you love it! They are cute, aren't they? ;) and yes, those spying Oompa Loompas……

**Safire9 – **Hahaha. I am evil. ;) I don't want ya to die! Take this update! I would love to join your group, but you didn't leave a URL! LOL :D

**GW Katrina – **I'm flattered to hear you printed it. :D what kind of convention did you go to? And yes, you are certainly an enthusiastic reviewer.

**PetPetAngel – **Aw, I'm happy to hear all of those things. Makes me feel warm and tingly. A lot of lovin' is what this story needs. LOL. I love stubborn Wonka. Thank you!

**Caphius - **you're excused ;) thank you! Enjoy this update!

Keep reviewing! Please do! Thank you!


	10. A Bit of Magic

A/N: Dear readers, take a moment to look at the top left corner of your screen. Acknowledge the change in rating. ;)

Enjoy.

And review!

* * *

Charlie and Wonka stood in the glass elevator side by side. Dinner had gone well, but Charlie could feel the relief from Wonka when it was over.

"I should go back to the Inventing room and see how those Oompa Loompas are doing," Wonka stated.

"I don't think so. You are going to bed."

Wonka gave him a discontented look, but he knew as long as Charlie was with him, he would not be going back tonight.

The elevator stopped at their floor and the doors opened. Wonka slipped out first and began to stroll in the direction of Charlie's room and said over his shoulder, "I'll take you to your room. We'll skip the chat tonight."

"No, no, no, no. I'm walking _you_ to _your_ room tonight, I just won't stay."

"What?"

"You would come back to the elevator after you dropped me off."

"I would not!"

"Would too."

"Would not."

"You would, and you know it."

"No…….maybe…….perhaps," he said annoyed.

Wonka gave in and turned around to let Charlie do as he wanted. Charlie took Wonka's hand and held it as they walked; surprised beyond belief that Wonka did not pull away. The revulsion Wonka had against touch was fading. Charlie squeezed his hand, and Wonka did the same in response. A very soft giggle came from Wonka. Charlie grinned and looked up at him. His head faced forward, but Charlie could see him glancing at him quickly from the corner of his eye. Even a tiny smile pried at Wonka's lips, as if he was amused at something. Charlie wondered about this, but let it pass as they approached Wonka's quarters.

Wonka pulled out his large ring of keys and flipped through them until he found the right one. He unlocked the door and opened it, but remained standing outside.

"Good night," Charlie said.

"Why don't you come in for a drink? It'll only take a minute; this way we won't totally have to skip tonight."

Charlie shrugged. "Sure."

"Good! In! In!" Wonka motioned with his hand in a waving gesture.

Charlie entered and Wonka closed the door behind him. They came into the study, and Charlie took his usual spot on the huge black silk blanket on the floor in front of an already colorful burning fire. Wonka tossed his top hat onto the coat rack and poured two glasses of wine. He saw nothing wrong with Charlie having a bit of alcohol, as long as it was a small amount and in the form of wine; beer, vodka, or other alcoholic beverages were not permitted inside the factory.

He gave Charlie a glass as he sat down next to him.

"I was thinking-"

"Don't think. You're supposed to be unwinding for the day," Charlie said.

"You're quite short tonight, aren't you?"

Charlie snickered and gazed upon Wonka. The man's eyes were lit up by the light of the blue flames of the fire. Wonka smiled nervously from being watched and drank from his glass.

Soon, Wonka refilled his and Charlie's empty cups with more dark red wine. They sat silently together, Charlie sitting up while Wonka lay back on his elbows. Charlie looked over at him and the small smile had returned. Wonka glanced up at him and his smile widened.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." He looked back at the fire.

"How are the flames able to change color? It shouldn't be possible."

"My dear boy, by now you should know that _any_thing is possible. Those flames change color because I want them too. It also doesn't hurt to have a bit of magic." He gazed cheerfully at Charlie, who blankly stared back.

Everything about the man, Charlie realized, was magical and quite mysterious; he was completely enchanting.

"Charlie, are you alright?"

"Willy." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah?"

Charlie took Wonka's glass from him and set both his and Wonka's on the nearest solid surface. He dipped his finger into the wine, and when he turned around to face Wonka and crawled nearer, Wonka grew apprehensive.

"Don't move," Charlie whispered, and Wonka obeyed.

"What are you doing?"

Charlie straddled Wonka's waist, never letting his eyes stray from Wonka's. He let his wet fingertip outline Wonka's lower lip.

"What's that for?" Wonka asked.

"It's my magic dust. I want you."

A tremor went through Wonka from the sound of Charlie's sincere voice. "Well then………" The boundaries were crumbling; the defenses beginning to rapidly shatter and be torn down. "…….Take me," he whispered.

Wonka shuddered as he closed his eyes and let Charlie kiss him. Charlie had forgotten how delicate and tender the man's lips were. He tasted even sweeter than before, and Charlie licked the wine that remained on Wonka's lower lip away. Wonka giggled into Charlie's mouth and brought the boy closer to rest on top of him as he lay all the way down. They did not let their lips separate from each other's unless they absolutely needed to take a breath. Charlie stroked the chocolatier's perfect hair, winding his fingers in it, while Wonka's hands remained at his side. Heat surged through Charlie, and he suddenly lifted Wonka and himself up to sitting positions. He pulled away and Wonka opened his eyes. The eyes grew wider as Charlie removed Wonka's shoes and then his own.

"I don't know how far we should take this," Wonka breathed.

Charlie cupped Wonka's face in his hands. "As far as it will allow us. Please let me."

Wonka smiled and Charlie took his right hand. He removed Wonka's lavender glove one finger at a time and repeated the process with his left hand. One layer gone. Next, Charlie latched onto Wonka's maroon coat and slipped it off of his shoulders. Another layer gone. Charlie grew dizzy at the thought of removing every level until there was nothing left but

Willy Wonka, The Amazing Chocolatier; pure, naked, and trembling as he lay stretched out in front of his heir.

Charlie gazed at him from above with mouth slightly open in amazement. His eyes traveled up and down Wonka's pale, thin body countless times in several minutes as he memorized _every_ detail of the man beneath him. There was nothing to cover Wonka now; Charlie got to see him without anything to hide behind. Firelight danced on Wonka's skin, and Charlie found himself without words and completely mesmerized.

Wonka watched Charlie looking him over. He felt a bit scared as he thought about where this was leading them to. A hand brushed across his stomach, causing him to close his eyes for a moment from the brief arousal it gave him.

"You're perfect," Charlie whispered.

Wonka grinned, and Charlie noticed his whole face light up completely.

Charlie unbuttoned his own shirt and took it off, throwing it to where Wonka's clothes had been discarded. Wonka turned his head away as Charlie stripped himself completely.

"You can look now," Charlie said with a slight laugh.

Wonka looked up at him and he shyly let his eyes wander over Charlie's bare body. Charlie took Wonka's hands and placed them on his shoulders. Uncertainty clouded Wonka's eyes, as if he was afraid to touch the boy. Charlie gave him an encouraging smile, and Wonka moved his hands to Charlie's cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. As their lips remained pressed together, Charlie let his fingers explore and roam over Wonka's skin. He felt Wonka shake from the fondling. Wanting to see what other reactions he could get, he pulled his lips away and started to suck Wonka's neck. Wonka sighed from pleasure. Wanting to pursue the discovery of new territory, Charlie pressed his tongue to Wonka's flesh and glided it down to a tender nipple. Wonka gasped and gripped Charlie's hair in a firm grasp. Charlie bit it and sucked gently. The fantastic sound of heavy breathing reached Charlie's ears. A tiny whine came from Wonka, and Charlie felt himself growing increasingly hard. He lifted his head and stared down at Wonka. Wonka's expression let Charlie know that he was ready.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I've heard quite a bit about it from the kids at school," Charlie said with a grin. "I can figure it out. If I'm doing it wrong, you'll let me know. When was the last time you did this?"

Wonka blushed from embarrassment. "Never."

Charlie became confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've never done this with someone."

"You've never slept with someone before?"

"No. I've kissed someone else, but that was a long time ago."

"Wow." This caught Charlie off guard. "I guess we'll learn together, won't we?"

Wonka's lips quirked upward into a quick smile.

"Alright then. Um…….do you have any lubricant, or lotion, something like that?"

"What about that? I don't know where it came from……."

Charlie followed Wonka's gaze, reached over to the edge of the blanket, picked up the plastic bottle that was standing there, and read the label. "This will work."

Wonka spread his legs as Charlie applied the lubricant to Wonka's backside and then his own erection. Charlie set the bottle aside, took a deep breath, and let it out. Wonka stared at him, trusting him completely.

"What do I need to do?" Wonka asked gently.

"Just relax. And tell me if you want me to go slower or anything. Are you ready?"

Wonka nodded and Charlie situated himself to where he was comfortable.

Wonka instantly stiffened as Charlie began to penetrate him. His fingers arched and dug into Charlie's skin. Charlie continued to push himself into Wonka at a leisurely pace, groaning from the extraordinary feeling of the friction.

"Slower, please, slower, slower," Wonka said breathlessly.

"Ok, ok. But you have to relax."

Wonka tried desperately to do as he was instructed, but found it unbelievably difficult from the discomfort and pain he was experiencing. He whimpered softly and shut his eyes tightly. Charlie moved slow, agonizingly slow. Finally he was not able to take it anymore. He gave a great shove, driving himself completely into Wonka, causing the man to cry out. Charlie thrust upward briefly several times, allowing Wonka to get used to the feel of it all. Gradually, the pain was subsiding to a dull sensation and pleasure came for Wonka.

Charlie carried on slowly for a few more minutes before he began to push harder into Wonka.

"Charlie," Wonka forced out, and he brought Charlie closer to him.

Charlie's pace quickened, and Wonka wrapped his legs around the boy's waist, pushing him in deeper. Charlie looked at Wonka's face. It was twisted into an expression of sheer bliss and vulnerability. Both of their breath was coming quick, and Wonka began to moan. Charlie's head was reeling from the beautiful sound and the feel of tightening skin around his hardened arousal. He found himself in a utopia, _inside_ of Wonka, and he shuddered at the realization that he got to experience and share such ecstasy with Willy Wonka.

Their conjoined bodies rocked together in rhythm. Wonka was panting as Charlie's thrusts grew increasingly forceful. His brown hair was a mess, splayed in all directions. His body trembled as Charlie's hands rubbed against him. Charlie bit his shoulder, and his legs tightened around Charlie.

Charlie's back arched, his eyes closed, and Wonka rose up as Charlie reached his breaking point. Charlie groaned loudly, and Wonka held his breath.

Charlie braced his forehead against Wonka's. They shuddered against one another, spasms still racking their bodies. Wonka lay back down and he gasped as Charlie pulled out of him. He was entirely spent, and lay limply. He felt Charlie wipe away tears he did not even know he was crying. He felt wonderful.

Charlie lay down beside him. They stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch their breath. Both of them were lightly covered with perspiration. The fire crackled before them, taking its time to slowly die out.

"You don't regret this do you?" Charlie finally asked quietly.

No answer. He turned his head to look at Wonka.

"Willy?"

"No……..I don't regret this."

Charlie smiled and pulled Wonka to him. He cradled the chocolatier in his arms and kissed his forehead.

The fire went out shortly after they both fell asleep.

* * *

Review Corner!

**The Velvet Ghost – **Your favorite! Wow! Flattering!

**RipOutTheWingsOfAButterFly-HIM GoodMorningStarshine-TheEarthSaysHello – **Geeze, what a long name! LOL. Thank you! I hope you continue reading!

**Yami27 – **Thank ya! He is adorable. ;) Please don't assassinate me! Take this chapter!

**Sherrrry – **This one was a bit longer. Heh. He reached out and took it this time. LOL.

**XyBulmaXy – **Hope you enjoyed this update! Took me forever to write:D

**Backupsystem – **He is indeed. :D Thank you!

**Pepleigh625 – **Wow! Thank you! Yes, the chapter length is a bit short……

**Devil Child Vorn – **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. $50! Man! That's a nice tip……;)

**Princesskatt – **I'm happy to hear I'm getting better and better. Did this let you find out what that sentence meant? ;)

**Postgrl – **Was this soon enough? ;)

**Squee – **Nice reaction. :D

**Tanith Lilitu – **That beginning was continued over in this chapter, how's that?

**Wonkabar – **Yes! An update. I will definitely try my best.

**VeganHippie – **fluff is good. ;)

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Yes, that stress. Did this satisfy you? LOL

**Hellsfirescythe – **They might be catching on. "getting his perv on" LOL.

**Sapphire Artemis – **Nice review. LOL. Did you really print it?

**DaLilMoomba – **I could use the sleeping spray too. Thank you for the nice review!

Review! Please do!


	11. Something Happened on the Way to Heaven

A/N: Hey kids. A week! I know! It's been long! I am sorry. School's a bitch, what can I say? But thank you to all of your reviews because they've really kept me afloat and happy. :D

I have a confession: I never expected this story to be so well received. Never. I thought maybe one or two hits and that would be all. You all have blown me away! It's a wonderful feeling, thank you. What is it about this story you all like so much? ;)

If anyone can get the kind-of-forshadowing line in this chapter, I'll have to give you a Wonka Bar or something. :D

* * *

Charlie awoke late Saturday morning. His eyes opened wearily to look around a dimly lit room. A few lights were on low and several candles were burning. His head hurt slightly, and he figured that it must be due to the wine he had.

He shifted his eyes to his side and grinned. The feeling that filled him could be described as fantastic as he found himself pressed tightly against Wonka's bare body. The chocolatier was sleeping soundly, nestled in Charlie's arms, his mouth slightly open as he breathed deep and even. It was only then that Charlie realized he and Wonka were covered and kept warm by a dark green blanket that was no where near when they had fallen asleep the night before. The clank of a dish was heard, and Charlie was immediately alert. Without moving too much in order to not wake Wonka, he turned and lifted his head to find an Oompa Loompa setting a tray with two mugs and breakfast on it down on the dining table near by. The Oompa Loompa had his back to Charlie and was unaware of the boy watching him. The aroma of chocolate filled the air as the tiny man poured a rich liquid into the mugs. It was Wonka's Death by Hot Chocolate that never got cold no matter how long it sat out. Charlie considered over the years that hot chocolate was Wonka's coffee: the man could not go a morning without one or two cups of the delicious drink.

The small man then made his way to the pile of stripped clothes. He began to fold Wonka's clothing extremely neatly, as if they were the most special and extraordinary artifacts that ever were. When he was finished, he took them to Wonka's bedroom and returned with a pair of dark blue satin pants and a button-down matching shirt. He placed them on the floor near Charlie's abandoned clothing, which he began to fold in the same fashion he had Wonka's. With the last thing folded, he set it down beside Wonka's outfit and turned around. Charlie did not look away quick enough. He met the Oompa Loompa's clever eyes and started to feel very awkward about the situation the worker had found him in. The petite man said nothing, but a wide, sly grin crept onto his face and he nodded.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but found he did not have anything to say. What _would_ he tell the little man? An excuse? A lame explanation of why he was found lying with Willy Wonka, both wearing absolutely nothing, and try to deny that something had happened in order to protect the perception of Wonka in the eyes of his workers?

A thumbs-up from the Oompa Loompa showed approval, and Charlie could tell that he was extremely pleased and happy for Wonka, _for both of them._ Charlie smiled, the awkwardness slowly diminishing, and his voice barely a whisper as he said, "Thank you."

The small man nodded again and as quietly as he had come, he left, locking the doors behind him.

As Charlie settled back down, Wonka shifted position. He moved to lie on his stomach, one arm outstretched to the side while the other served as a pillow to rest his head. He remained deeply asleep. Charlie pulled the green blanket up to the curve of Wonka's back to cover him once again, receiving a sigh in return.

Charlie let his fingers roam over Wonka's delicate skin gently. He added his lips after a moment to caress the chocolatier's back. The feel of the smooth flesh only increased the memory of the night before, arousing the astounding sensations he had experienced. He wanted to repeat the process in the very near future; perhaps even in an actual bed next time.

A soft whimper emitted from Wonka, making Charlie all the more eager. He almost woke Wonka, but decency won over his sexual craving, and he let the older man rest in peace.

* * *

A toss and a turn before Wonka let his eyes open. He lay on his back, staring blankly upward. A yawn snuck up on him, and he stretched his tired, sore body. Suddenly his head began to ache a bit. He felt queasy. Flashes of last night's events filled his mind, causing his head to hurt more. He looked beside him to find that he was all alone.

He sat up and turned around to survey the room. His vision was slightly blurry, but he knew no one was there. Empty.

"Charlie?" he called out quietly.

He pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around him tightly. He stood clumsily, holding the layer of cloth around him stronger. The feel of Charlie's dried sperm was on his leg. He did not notice his change of clothes as he stumbled over to the tray with breakfast on it. The smell was mouth-watering. There were pancakes with maple and a special chocolate syrup on the side, sausages, bacon, toast, and two mugs; one filled with hot chocolate, the other empty. No food was missing; nothing had been eaten. There was plenty for two. Beside the filled cup, there were two small white pills. Wonka picked these up, placed them on his tongue, and waited patiently as it slowly turned to a liquid which he swallowed. Sweets were not his only specialty. It would take several minutes for the medicine to flow through him and begin to work, so he tried to stop thinking about the emotions and arguments running through his mind.

He was utterly puzzled. He was ashamed, yet pleased; wrong but right. _How did this happen?_ he wondered, almost guiltily. _I'm his mentor. I'm supposed to be teaching him how to run this factory; _to be like me. _How did I let this happen? He's not here for _this

He heard something behind him and turned around to find Charlie standing at the entrance to the hallway. Charlie had freshly showered. His hair was damp and he smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg. He had put back on the same outfit he had worn the previous day. Wonka's appearance was a wreck compared to Charlie. His always perfect hair was in tangles and spread in all directions, the lilac eyes were full of fatigue as if he did not sleep well at all. His expression was dreary, and he gazed at Charlie with half-way opened eyes.

"Good morning," Charlie said with a smile.

"Morning," Wonka croaked.

"You look like you should sit down."

Charlie stepped closer and he saw Wonka's body tense. The boy was taken aback at this reaction. He continued cautiously as he made his way closer to Wonka and, without touching him, led the way to two plush chairs on the other side of the room. Charlie plopped himself down while Wonka took his time. He lowered himself slowly down into the chair; his backside was still rather sore.

Silence passed between them for a moment or so. Wonka kept his eyes downcast to the floor. Charlie only stared at him affectionately.

"There are two pills over there for you if you have a headache," Charlie finally said.

"I found them."

"I took two when I woke up. I'm feeling better."

"I can see that."

"I guess we both can't hold our wine," Charlie joked.

The comment made something click in Wonka's head though. _That's why it happened. That's why he made a move and I went along with it. After this, we _will_ be able to go back to just making chocolate together._

"Do you remember last night?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Of course I remember," Wonka replied sharply.

Charlie felt somewhat hurt by Wonka's tone. He let the feeling pass quickly however. "I really enjoyed it," he confessed in a whisper. He was hoping Wonka would admit he felt the same, but Charlie could tell that he was going against his words: Wonka _did _regret having sex.

"I think I'm gonna go clean up," Wonka answered and his eyes met Charlie's. The veil was once again over them, and Charlie could not see the actual emotions Wonka was experiencing. It was entirely different from what he had gotten to see during the event that now caused this stress between them. He had seen Wonka liberated and totally open; holding back nothing. Now, he seemed guarded more than ever.

"There's a change of clothes over there for you," Charlie responded, sounding wounded.

"Kay."

"I haven't eaten yet. I was waiting for you. Can we at least sit down and have breakfast together?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Wonka stood, paused for a moment to let his head stop spinning, and proceeded to tread over to the outfit. He picked it up and turned back to Charlie.

"Thank you for making breakfast. And for folding my clothes. Why, you just thought of everything didn't you? I feared for a moment that one of my Oompa Loompas entered here earlier and did all of this. If they knew……..they are very mischievous………." He giggled slightly as he thought about it.

As Wonka went down the hallway to the bathroom, still cloaked with the sheet, Charlie shook his head and laughed.

He would not correct The Genius who just Can't be Beat.

* * *

Charlie sat at the dining table patiently as he waited for Wonka. Being so close to the appetizing food was making Charlie famished. He did not know how long Wonka had been bathing, but since he was alone in the room it felt like quite a long time.

"You didn't start yet?"

Charlie quickly looked up from the food and his eyes fell on Wonka. The food was no longer as appetizing to Charlie, as his hunger erupted for Wonka. A sweet smell of sugar filled the room. The chocolatier's chestnut hair shimmered in the light and was back to its flawless state. His expression was not so negative, but it was nowhere near cheerful either. The satin clothes were a little big for him, but Charlie figured that he liked his sleeping clothes that way to be more comfortable. The shower and layer of clothing seemed to make him a bit more relaxed than before.

As he came closer, Charlie could do nothing but watch. Charlie wondered if he was drooling. Wonka took the seat on the side next to him and permitted a tiny smile to flash onto his pale face for the pining boy. Charlie wanted him again so badly that it pained him. The idea of throwing Wonka onto the table and stripping him, deflowering the strange candy maker once more strayed into his thoughts. He _knew_ that he could put those sticky syrups to better use than pancakes; drench the older man in it and lick it off of his slender body erotically.

"Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head and returned to reality to find Wonka staring at him with a quirked eyebrow. He knew he would never be able to pull it off.

"What?" he asked absently.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. You look much better."

Wonka was not sure if he should take it as a compliment or an insult, and Charlie could see this.

"I mean," he desperately said to save himself, "you seem better; not…….hung-over. I mean-"

"I get it, thank you."

Charlie bowed his head in defeat, knowing it was best to stop talking at that very moment.

They ate their breakfast without saying another word to each other.

* * *

The house was in sight. It was so close. _Dreadfully_ close.

Charlie's palms were sweating from nervousness. He did not know why he felt like this; he knew that he had done nothing wrong. But still, there was the possibility that his parents would find out and abhor the event and even grow disgust for Wonka. It scared Charlie.

"You're overreacting," he said under his breath. "They won't find out. Even if they did, I'm sure they couldn't……..wouldn't do anything drastic. Calm, be calm."

His feet were blocks of iron as he marched towards the house. Every inch he got closer, the more anxious he got. Finally he was at the door, reaching for the knob, and turning it.

"Deep breath."

He swung the door wide open and entered the decrepit house. The warm faces of his family greeted him. His dad was the only one absent from the scene; gone to work fixing machines at the toothpaste factory.

"Hello everyone!" he cried happily.

"Hello, Charlie! Good to see you!"

He stepped over to stand beside his mother to help with the dishes. He dried as she washed.

"Do you have the day off?" she asked gently with a smile.

"I'm not sure. He never stated it."

"Surely you can just take the day to yourself. Go to the cinema or something."

"I don't know."

"Charlie," she said as she set down the plate she was washing. "When we came here to live in the factory, Mr. Wonka agreed that whenever things were becoming too much for you, you could take time off and be the judge of how long you needed away from learning the techniques of a chocolatier. Now I'm telling you to spend a day outside and away from the factory because I can tell something has gotten to you. Did something happen last night between the two of you?"

The sound of Wonka's breathing filled his ears along with the most arousing moans Charlie had ever heard. The vision of Wonka's beautiful face appeared, revealing the pleasure that Charlie had given him.

"No," he finally answered. "Nothing happened. In fact, I haven't seen him since last night's dinner."

Charlie tried to hold her gaze as she searched his face for the truth. After a moment, she went back to cleaning the plate.

"Alright then. Is he coming to dinner tonight?"

The thought had never even occurred to Charlie. He knew Wonka would never show up in the house again for quite awhile.

"Um…….I'm not sure."

They finished up and Charlie said good bye. He left quickly and ran through the green meadow in an attempt to get as far away as possible.

Mrs. Bucket knew without a doubt something had happened between her son and Willy Wonka, but she would never have guessed the truth Charlie hid from her.

* * *

Review corner!

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **Thank you! I'm glad you love it. You're another person who this is the first CatCF fic they've read. I'm honored!

**VeganHippie – **Thank you. I really wanted to do something with the description of Wonka, and I think it turned out well.

**Sherrrry – **Hee hee. Your Sunday was a little corrupted, ;). LOL. Glad you enjoyed.

**Devil Child Vorn – **yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Good to see you very happy:)

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Yes! They did it! –hugs back- Unfortunately, yes, something bad is on the way. :(

**Backupsystem – **Fluffy fluffy fluffy! Screw the family! LOL

**XyBulmaXy – **I understand about reviewing on that kind of chapter. Thank you for the kind words!

**Wonkabar – **excellent! Heh. Good to hear.

**Tanith Lilitu - **:D Thank you! Yeah, that wine thing……..

**Yami27 – **Of course I would reply to you! Reviewers are what makes the story, and I think every author should take the time to reply to the comments individually. ;) I'm really pleased to hear I got you on the edge of the chair. :D Yeah! Saw that one coming! LOL

**Sapphire Artemis – **You printed it! Yay! I feel special. AND I WILL MARRY YOU! LOL.

**Clytemnon – **You're fine! LOL. You were revived! Thank you!

**Princesskatt – **I hope that was a good reaction to the chapter. That stammering got me a bit nervous. ;)

**Stacy-comedy – **I'm really glad you say it was really well done because it took me FOREVER to write! Had to be perfect. And I could see how you'd laugh at the reference. Ah well. ;) Yes! I have you worried about the other person!

**Caphius – **Sometimes I know I'm a good writer. ;) It's good to hear!

**Lizard Pie – **A distraction from math! Woa! Awesome! Thank you!

**RipOutTheWingsOfAButterfly-HIM – **Awesome to hear! Willy put it all out didn't he? Oh, that sounded dirty……..

**Chiri – **I am evil, aren't I? And I love it. LOL. School's just a pain, ya know? I intend to write another 10 chapters for this, maybe more. ;)

**Trowa – **Here's an update! Take and enjoy! Thank you for the wonderful comments! I'm flattered. :D

Please continue to review. Thank you! They feed me bushels.


	12. Cluttering Thoughts and Conversations

A/N: Wow! Two kind of longer chapters in a row! Go me! So enjoy and keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Charlie had searched high and low, but he could not find his mentor. There was no answer at the chocolatier's private quarters, and the doors were locked. He had taken the glass elevator to many rooms, making sure to check the Inventing Room first, but no luck.

"Fine. I'll just take the day off. I'm getting out of this factory today."

With his mind made up and his vain attempt to find Wonka ending, he headed out of the front factory doors.

* * *

Wonka wandered the many corridors and rooms of the chocolate factory aimlessly. He found that he could not concentrate on anything at the moment; anything but Charlie. He played both sides of the fence, dancing between if it was right or wrong. Had he enjoyed it as Charlie did? He was not sure. What if he _had? What does this mean? I usually always have an answer,_ he thought. He almost crashed into several Oompa Loompas as his thoughts swallowed him up. He apologized and in return got numerous smiles and giggling. What _was_ up with these workers today? It was not the first time in the day for him to receive the same response when he came into a room. _Cocoa beans? Surely they don't know the truth. Do they? Oh my goodness._

His cheeks flushed remarkably. He headed off speedily in the opposite direction of the laughter.

* * *

Wonka ended up in the Chocolate Room. He roamed the valley on the opposite side of where the Bucket house stood. He stopped abruptly and stood completely still. _You can't be with him because you'll lose him. Just think about it. Your mother, then your father, your 'friends,' your workers: all of them left you. Do you see what your love for them got you? Abandonment. Betrayal. No one wants to be around you. Charlie was brought here for a job: to inherit your factory and keep the candy production a success. He probably figures it as an added bonus to have slept-………But he's Charlie. Charlie Bucket. The least rotten of them all; so self-less and wonderful. So take a risk, but you know you'll most likely end up alone. Scaredy-cat. _

"Mr. Wonka?"

He jumped and spun around quickly. Mrs. Bucket was approaching, closing the distance between them, making him unable to get away.

He put on a painfully fake cheerful smile as he shoved his one-man conversation aside.

"Mrs. Bucket! How terrific. What brings you on my side of the shore?"

"I was hoping we could have a chat."

Wonka prayed that his face showed no signs of uneasiness and dread in response to her request. "Course we can! Come! Come!"

He motioned for her to follow him. They began to stroll leisurely about the room side by side. Both of their postures signaled defensiveness.

"I'm a bit concerned about Charlie," she stated.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, he's just been……different lately. And he seems more stressed out. I know the homework is a grueling task, but then also having to learn your ways and techniques, it's quite a lot for a sixteen year old don't you think? Do you remember what it was like at that age?"

"Yes, I do," he replied quickly. He remembered it as being one of the worst years of his life.

"And just this morning he came into the house, his usual bubbling self, but I could tell something was the matter with him. Do you know anything about that? Did anything happen between the two of you last night?"

Wonka knew the mental picture would come, and it did. Vivid images bloomed of Charlie above him, face contorted in thrilling ecstasy as the boy pounded into his body. The sounds, the feel of it all, and how he had felt special and really wanted, loaded his mind.

"Willy?"

He snapped out of it and glanced over at her. "No," he said, sounding as if he was about to laugh. "He went straight to his room after dinner and finished his school work. I haven't seen him at all today."

The two stories matched, but Mrs. Bucket still questioned it.

"He was in the same outfit this morning that he wore last night."

"Oh really?"

"Don't you think that's a tad strange?"

"Why?'

"Well……..because……..-"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Bucket. But I have to be going. We can finish this talk some other time," he said pleasantly.

She looked at him and nodded. "Sure. Yes, of course."

He cocked his head and grinned before he turned and walked away.

Mrs. Bucket remained in place. When he had tilted his head, she saw a blotch of darkened skin on his neck. It resembled a definite-

"It can't be that." But she could not stop arguing with herself that his neck had certainly been sucked.

"They couldn't……..He wouldn't…….."

She sighed and shook her head. "No, it can't be _that._"

* * *

When Charlie came back to the factory, it was almost six o'clock. He paid to see a movie not worth seeing, visited different shops to look around and not buy anything, and then walked in the park for a few hours. The fresh, chilly wintry air was energizing, perking him up from his solemn mood. But when he re-entered the factory, his gloomy state returned.

How would this be resolved? Wonka was obstinate; Charlie knew that. But Wonka was also regretful now, and Charlie did not know how to deal with the two-quality combination. Would Wonka even talk to him? Breakfast had not gone over so well; no words were spoken at the table. Once they had finished, Charlie said good bye and Wonka only nodded to show that he heard.

Charlie went straight to his room, not even stopping to confront the being whose heels could be heard tapping from around the corner.

* * *

Sunday came, and the day passed uneventfully. Charlie let his parents believe that he had seen Wonka and everything was fine. It reminded Charlie of the days that passed when Wonka went missing in the past: after the Nut Room and then after their first kiss.

Charlie laid spread out on his bed in silence. He closed his eyes and relived every detail of that magnificent Friday night.

Nothing but the wildest dreams came for him in his sleep that night.

* * *

Charlie stood by his locker pretending to look for something. The student body was buzzing about the upcoming formal dance Friday. Charlie had not been asked and had no interest asking someone else. He would have loved to invite Wonka to go with him, but he knew it would probably cause an uproar. He had few friends that liked him for him; they had been his friends before he became the candy man's heir. Everyone else just pretended to be buddy-buddy because of the status of living in the world's largest chocolate factory and interacting with the crazed Willy Wonka. Occasionally Charlie liked the attention, but it was fake. Four categories existed in the school: the students involved in sports, popular girls, popular boys, and everyone else. Charlie was in everyone else/borderline popular boys.

The five minute bell rang and Charlie slammed the locker door shut. He waved in response to "Hello's" from girls who passed by with their boyfriends hanging on their arm. He had not expected to be asked. One of his true friends, Krista, had asked if he wanted to just go as such, but then she got asked by some other guy. Charlie shrugged it off. It was no big deal.

"Hi Charlie!"

Charlie looked to his left to see a fellow Junior coming toward him. He knew her name was Jamie, but that was about it.

"Hi Jamie."

"Listen, I know it's kind of late to ask, but if you haven't got a date to the dance, would you like to go with me?"

Charlie _really_ did not want to go, but his parents had told him it would be a good experience when he mentioned it a few weeks ago.

"Well……..sure."

"Great!"

"I'll come over to your house about seven then?"

"Sure. Here's the address."

She wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Then without warning, she kissed him on the cheek. Charlie was stunned.

"My date, Charlie Bucket."

She trotted down the hallway and met her popular friends outside a classroom door. He knew once again that she had asked him only because he was heir to Willy Wonka's empire.

A more important thought strayed into his mind then.

How would he tell Wonka that he was going on a date?

* * *

The last bell of the day shrieked and everyone hurried out of class.

Charlie made his way to his locker and opened the door only to have it shut forcefully by another's hand.

"Hey, Bucket!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and stared at one of the most popular athletes in the school: Josh Baxter, commonly known on the football field as "The Terminator." His hair was short and blonde, and he stood at almost six feet. He had always given Charlie hell, but it came more often now. All of the Administration and teachers of the school did nothing about this because, as everyone knew, they favored the athletes.

"What do you want, Josh?"

"Word's been going around that you now have the highest grade in algebra."

"So what?"

"So, how does someone who had the same grade I did raise it up to a B+ in two weeks?"

"I got help," Charlie stated as he began to walk away.

Josh followed after him. "From who?"

"What's it to you?"

"You had your fucked up mentor do it for you."

Charlie stopped immediately. An emotion he rarely ever felt seethed inside of him: anger. "Excuse me?"

"You can have him do mine too. I can't play unless I get my D raised." He pulled out a crumpled sheet of notebook paper that at one time had promising readable page and problem numbers for an assignment.

"I'm not taking that. Do it yourself."

"Don't cause a scene, Bucket! It'll take him, what, ten minutes? He's supposed to be a genius."

"He _is_ a genius-"

"Good. I'll get that D raised in no time."

"He won't do it. Figure it out yourself."

Josh threw Charlie up against the lockers and made a fist. "Don't make me hurt you, Bucket. It'll only be a few assignments."

Charlie gritted his teeth. He snatched the paper and Josh let him go. As he sped off, Josh yelled out after him, "Tell that idiot Wonka I said 'Thanks'!"

Charlie continued on, face burning, hearing the amused raucous from not only Josh but from a lot of others too.

* * *

Charlie stormed into his bedroom and threw his bag down. _Calm down. Just calm it down. _

He sat in a chair by the fireplace and took several deep breaths. _He doesn't even know _him.

His mind slowly strayed to ponder the current situation that concerned the dance. He was going on a date. Was this considered cheating?

_It can't be. Wonka won't let us be an item, so this can't be cheating. He keeps running from me, so why should I feel guilty about this? I don't even have to tell him. It wouldn't make a difference. I might actually have a good time with her, just being friends. Wonka wants to move on and forget about it, so will I. _

Charlie now felt rather excited about the upcoming Friday night.

* * *

"That's wonderful, darling!" Mrs. Bucket said when Charlie broke the news to them all at dinner. Wonka was not there, and Charlie tried to care less.

"We'll have to rent you a tux," Mr. Bucket added brightly.

Charlie smiled, happy to see his family happy for him.

* * *

The maroon door was left ajar as Charlie strode into his quarters. He brought out his and Josh's math and sat down at the desk in the study.

He opened his algebra book then stared at the papers blankly. _This is going to take awhile._

He pushed his paper aside and began Josh's assignment.

* * *

Wonka paused in front of Charlie's door when he realized that it was not closed all the way. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, retracted it, and almost walked away. Curiosity got the better of him, however. He entered quietly and glanced around the study. He spotted Charlie over at the desk. When he reached the boy, he discovered that Charlie was asleep on his homework.

Wonka did not know whether to wake him or not. He finally decided to get the boy to his bed for a proper sleep.

"Charlie?" Wonka nudged him gently. "Charlie? Little boy?" he said softly with a smile.

Charlie groaned and barely opened his eyes.

"You should get to your bed. Come on."

"What time is it?" Charlie mumbled.

"After midnight. Come on."

Charlie lifted his head and took Wonka's outstretched hand to pull himself up to stand. He was so tired he almost fell back to sleep. He shuffled along to the bedroom with Wonka beside him, vaguely aware of Wonka's arm across his shoulders.

Wonka pulled back the covers and Charlie crawled onto the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Wonka brought the sheets up to Charlie's shoulders and then let his gloved fingertips brush against Charlie's cheek.

He entered the study and went to the desk. He picked up the math papers and stared at them. One was complete and the other was one fourth of the way done.

He sat down and began to check answers.

* * *

Review Corner!

**Devil Child Vorn – **I am evil. :D "Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy!" LOL. Yes, post sex trauma. ;)

**VeganHippie – **thank you! Charlie is quite the hormone basket, isn't he:D

**Tanith Lilitu – **"confuzzling" – Hee hee. Nice word.

**Wonkabar – **And another update! Oh, I plan on another M chapter soon. ;)

**XyBulmaXy – **Thank you! A great chapter does take all the time. :D This one took quite a long time. Enjoy!

**Sherrrry - **:D Something bad……..don't make it too bad? ;) I'm glad you've taken a strong liking to them! Get attached! I take it in a good way then. :D

**Safireslash – **The wait wasn't that long now, was it? Was this worth it? I will definitely finish this fic, I promise you. Don't poke me!

**Ashes – **Glad you love! Ha ha! Naughty elegant sex scenes.

**Stacy-Comedy – **The title is a Phil Collins song. You should check out the lyrics because it pretty much hits this chapter dead on. One of the lines is: "How can something so good go so bad? How can something so right go so wrong?" Just fits it. :D Ah! You entered the game! And a good explanation to back it up! But that wasn't the one I was going for. ;) It's a seemingly insignificant sentence, but shows how Charlie is now and, would you call it a play on words, how Wonka might end up in the future. I might give the answer. ;)

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Ok, you tell me when you do because I want to know. :D Perhaps it'll get better……..

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **Thank you! Really? You couldn't breathe? Wow! Take this chapter!

Continue to review! Please! Thank you:D


	13. Look What You've Done

A/N: WOWIE ZOWIE! We've passed the 200 review mark! I'm so happy right now, I could cry. I feel truly honored. Thank you to all who've contributed to that number. Keep 'em comin'!

And an announcement. **Sapphire Artemis** and myself are going to get married! You're all invited to the ceremony. LOL. ;)

* * *

Charlie did not know how he ended up in his bed when he awoke in the morning. He considered for a brief moment that someone had come and escorted him into the room, but it faded, and he fell back on the initial thought that he had went to bed himself and was too tired to remember.

He got up and shuffled around to get ready for another day at school. He showered, dressed, brushed his teeth without flossing afterwards, and strayed to the desk to pick up the math papers. He paused then, looked the paper over slowly, and his brow furrowed confusedly. Someone else's handwriting adorned the paper along with his own. He grew more puzzled when he noticed that the person who corrected a few of the problems on Josh's paper had also completed his assignment. Every step was shown on every problem, letting Charlie be able to find out how each solution came about.

He sighed and shook his head. "Willy," he whispered.

He grabbed his book bag and went out the door.

* * *

Charlie stood outside Wonka's doors and reluctantly raised his hand to knock three times. He was not even sure if Wonka was awake. 

"Just a moment!" he heard Wonka reply from within.

_I could turn and walk away right now. I can leave a note. I-_

The handle moved and one door opened. Wonka froze when he saw that it was Charlie. Charlie even thought he saw the man's expression fall to slight panic. Wonka was completely dressed except for his top hat. He held his traditional hot chocolate mug and took a sip, waiting for Charlie to state why he was there.

"Hi, Willy," Charlie said, feeling oddly uncomfortable.

"Hi, Charlie."

"I wanted to thank you for checking over my homework and finishing it."

"You're welcome."

"I guess I just fell asleep before I got it done."

Wonka only nodded and took a drink.

"Um……." Charlie wanted this to end on better terms. He thought up a quick plan to maybe ease up the tension and put the chocolatier in a more positive mood. "I didn't quite understand this one," he said as he pointed to one of the problems Wonka had corrected.

"Which one?" Wonka asked as he moved closer to stand slightly behind Charlie. He peered at the paper from over Charlie's shoulder and looked at the one where the boy was pointing to.

Wonka's face brightened, the apprehension appearing to slip away. "Come in and I'll explain it."

Charlie was shocked by the invite.

Wonka stepped to the side and signaled him in. "Scoot! Scoot!" he said quietly.

Charlie entered and went to sit at the dining table. Wonka followed him and pulled up a chair to sit beside his protégé. Charlie handed him a pencil, just in case the candy man needed it.

"Alright then," Wonka began. "You have three equations here and three variables: x, y, and z. The easiest way to start this substitution business is to find the equation with one of the variables that has a one as its coefficient."

"So I start with this?"

"Precisely! Now you want to get it by itself on one side of the equation; move everything to the other side as such." He pointed to the step he had already written on the paper that demonstrated such the action.

As Wonka continued to roll his education off his tongue, Charlie stared at him openly. He nodded each time Wonka glanced at him to make sure he was understanding. He could tell Wonka took great pride and excitement in explaining math to him, and he kept it secret that he already knew how to solve the particular problem. His solution was no number, but a break through in contact with Wonka after a few days.

"And there you have it! Isn't that neat?" he asked happily with a giggle.

Charlie smiled and nodded. He savored the moment of pure conversation without any tension involved, noticing that Wonka was actually smiling back at him.

Unfortunately, Charlie had to go to school.

"I have to go," he stated.

Wonka's face fell back to the same expression it had been when he answered the door to find Charlie. "I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks again."

Wonka nodded and got up. Charlie did also and left without saying good bye.

* * *

"Hey thanks, Bucket! This is my first almost-perfect score." 

"Don't get used to it," Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Here's the next one. It's a tad longer. Tell him to enjoy," Josh continued as he handed Charlie another crumpled piece of paper. He clapped Charlie on the shoulder before he treaded off to join his teammates.

Charlie went off in the other direction to get to his English class. He got there and sat down just before the bell rang.

* * *

Charlie holed himself in his room to complete his schoolwork. The algebra assignments for both him and Josh were particularly grueling, but he plowed through them in what he thought was success. Now came an assignment that demanded creativity: his English paper. The assignment was to describe an emotion, person, or event. And it had to be a poem. 

Charlie pondered over how he was going to tackle this one. He needed inspiration, a muse. And he thought of someone specifically. He jotted down a few lines before he headed off to his family's house to meet his father to go shop for a tux.

* * *

Friday came and no one could talk about anything but the dance that night. Charlie was not so excited. His mind dwelled on why he had not seen Wonka since he had helped with math. His mind dwelled on Wonka period; he thought about nothing _except_ Wonka. 

Nothing prepared him for the surprise in English, as he sat and drew lines on his paper.

He had turned in his poem that he was not quite satisfied with. He thought it incredibly corny, but at least he got the work done.

"I'm handing your poems back so that you can share them with the rest of the class," the teacher had said.

Charlie's head immediately snapped up and the color drained from his face. _Oh no._ _She wouldn't_. He got his paper and looked at Ms. Locke. No signs of joking were present on her face. _She would._

When she called his name after several people had read theirs, he was already nervous and his palms sweaty. He walked to the front of the class with a fake cheer of "Go Bucket!" from Josh pushing him along. As he stood and looked out at the sea of people, he felt sick.

He started reading and could feel and hear his voice shaking.

"Every time I hear you walk,

My heart pounds rapidly before it stops.

Every time I see your face,

I know you came from a heavenly place.

Every time I look into your eyes,

They sparkle and shine like fire flies.

Each time I am privileged to touch your hand,

My breath leaves as if a marathon I had ran.

Tell me you're here, tell me you're mine.

Tell me I'm not dreaming and only wishing inside.

Tell me all of your secrets and all of your lies.

Tell me why is it you left the world behind.

Don't make me wait another minute;

I'm now way too far in it.

For each and every time I hold you close,

I know it is you I want the most."

Scattered applause sounded and Charlie went back to his seat still shaking. His face was hot and he felt embarrassed.

"Please God, don't let anyone know what _that_ was about," he whispered.

He sunk down in his chair and kept his eyes downcast for the rest of class.

* * *

Charlie found himself extremely relieved at the end of the school day. Everyone in his class had figured the inspiration for his poem came from recently being asked to the dance by Jamie. Word reached her, and she went along with it being about her. Charlie did not stop her; she could have brought it up to him to clarify who instigated the work, but she and no one else did. 

He had no problem letting people believe what they wanted as long as they believed it was not about Willy Wonka.

* * *

Charlie's nerves were on edge as he stood still while his parents made sure every crease was out of the fabric and everything was perfect. 

He wore a dark purple dress shirt under a black overcoat with matching black pants. His mother began tackling his light colored violet tie.

"Is that too tight?" she asked him when she pushed up the knot to his collar.

"No, that's fine."

She smiled and stepped back to gaze at her son. "You look absolutely handsome."

Everyone nodded in agreement, making Charlie beam. He had to admit, he did feel pretty snazzy.

"What is it that they say? You'll definitely break hearts," Grandma Josephine said with a laugh.

Charlie's grin widened and he did begin to feel rather excited.

But then the door opened.

Wonka stepped into the room, closed the door behind him, and then stopped in his tracks as he looked upon Charlie.

"Well look at you! Aren't we just all dressed up? What's the occasion?" he inquired with a fake smile.

"It's Charlie's first date," Mrs. Bucket said enthusiastically.

Wonka appeared as if he had just been shot. His smile faltered completely and vanished. "What?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"He's going to a dance tonight," Mr. Bucket stated.

"She also asked if I wanted to go to dinner before hand," Charlie said tentatively.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Bucket cried.

"That's………great," Wonka added faintly.

Charlie could not take his gaze from Wonka, who stared back. Was that hurt and sadness Charlie saw in those lilac eyes? Perhaps even jealousy? Wonka swallowed and a small grin spread onto his face.

He looked around the room and said quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm ruining a family moment. I'll just…….Bye."

Before anyone could say anything, Wonka left the Bucket house with Charlie left staring at a crooked door.

* * *

Something had to be said. Something had to be done. Charlie knew he would feel awful for the night if he did not try to reach out to Wonka. He could not forget how Wonka looked when his mother blurted it out. The thin mask he had probably was enough to fool everyone else, but Charlie knew better. His belief that Wonka would not care if he went and had a date or not was proved drastically wrong. 

Charlie told his parents he had left something in his room and told them he would be right back. However, he instead went straight to Wonka's quarters. He knocked on the door.

"Willy? Are you there?" he shouted at the door.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Wonka yelled back in an agitated tone.

"Can we just talk for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think you would mind."

"You don't have to tell me everything."

"Just open the door, for one second."

"You're going to be late!"

Charlie was getting frustrated. "Why are you being so childish? You don't have reason to be upset with me. I should be mad at you! You're the one who always runs away from me and lying to me when you told me you wouldn't regret it! What is your problem? You like playing with my head, don't you?"

"I do not!"

"What are you so afraid of? Is it me? Is it what can happen? Stop being so defensive and take a risk! Don't you trust me?"

"Go to your dance, Charlie!"

"Be that way then!"

Charlie marched off. He would not let Wonka get to him. Tonight was for himself, away from the factory, away from the conflict.

Away from Wonka.

* * *

Wonka sat, one leg crossed over the other, in a chair he dragged over near the fireplace. All was quiet except for the crackling of the fire. He placed the chair on the edges of the black blanket that he had yet to move. He examined the blanket with his eyes, taking in how it had endured him and Charlie a week before. It was wrinkled, bunched up in some places, and he could still smell the scent of Charlie rising from it. The obvious evidence of their fornication had completely dried, making an almost invisible stain to the cloth. The blanket had been so soft against his exposed body. It had endured the spectacular event that now caused turmoil within Wonka. 

Wonka sighed and leaned his head back. He knew Charlie had been right, but he hated admitting it. The boy had every reason to be upset with him. _If I knew having an heir would be this much stress, I wouldn't have sent out those gosh darn tickets._ He knew that was not true; the stress had been caused by _himself_. He did trust Charlie, to an extent. He allowed him to live in the factory with his family, didn't he? He permitted him to begin learning the secrets of his recipes and see everything in the factory, trusting him to not divulge to anyone. But he could not bring himself to trust Charlie with his emotions, and it made him feel terrible. _You better do something about it right away then if you feel terrible. Remember the last time you felt that way? Wonka's chocolates didn't sell very well._

He inched forward, lowered his hand to the blanket, and let his fingertips make contact. He then grasped it in both hands and tried ripping it. Nothing happened, not even a little slit. That blanket was special.

He laid the edge back down the way it had been before and got up.

He grabbed his cane and left the room.

* * *

Review Corner! 

**Wonkabar – **No way! Your name is Jamie? Woa. That's insane:D You get to take Charlie to the dance! LOL

**Devil Child Vorn – **Hmm…….you can take Wonka home for one night. ;) I will go read it! I'm sorry I haven't read the second chapter you sent me. –slaps self- I promise I will!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **LOL. Yeah, poor Charlie. Poor Wonka. Poor everyone! Confused!

**Crimson Passion – **Hee hee. Little Willy. Thank you!

**VeganHippie – **Thank you! Heh, the night is just getting started.

**Tanith Lilitu – **Your lil' wordlings are brilliant:D How indeed will he handle it all? It's not so easy being 16!

**XyBulmaXy – **the plot is getting so thick I can barely stir it. ;) Thanks!

**Clytemnon – **And here's a third chappie! Oh yes, there will be another mature scene. ;)

**Stacy-comedy – **The big bad thing is getting closer……….!

**Princesskatt – **Oh good that that was a good thing. Still not over it? LOL. "Little boy!"

**Sapphire Artemis – **I WILL SAVE THE DATE! Hee hee. Charlie's got a smart momma. A suspicious momma. ;) Good to hear that everyone is in character. I keep worrying about that. Yes! You're printing!

**Dollface786 – **I'm so flattered to hear you say that! Wonderful!

**Yami27 – **It's the weekend, baby! Had to update. ;) Thumbs up to Wonka:D

Please keep reviewing. thanks!


	14. Walking Contradiction

A/N: It's been so long! My dear goodness. Well, I've been working on this chapter all week, and now it's laughing at me. Stay the madness. I know it's short, but please enjoy!

Anda few more things. I recently had a piece of fanart made by sakikotetsu on Livejournal forthe concluding scene of chapter 7. It's so adorable and just what I had pictured. I can't put the link here in this chapter becauseit's being stupid, but if you want to view it, email me and I'll give you the link. ;) And we are sitting pretty at 220 reviews! Thank you all :D

* * *

Jamie did not live far from the chocolate factory, making Charlie grateful. He traveled the distance by foot. Wonka had no vehicles except for the great glass elevator, which Charlie dared not venture to ask him to borrow. The chocolatier did however furnish Mr. and Mrs. Bucket with a car several months back because he could and because he was feeling particularly nice that day. Charlie could not use the automobile in any case that night though; his parents were going out themselves. So he enjoyed his walk in the cool weather with a light snow coming from the steel colored clouds. It was peaceful, and it helped to calm his nerves. 

He stopped in front of the two-story house, glanced at the address on the paper, then proceeded along the walkway to the door. He rang the doorbell and let out a breath. Anxiety was killing him.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Jamie. She wore a deep fuchsia, strapless dress that reached down to her ankles. It was form fitting at the top and around her slim waist, but loose and flowing near the bottom. Her make-up was light, yet accented every perfect feature of her face. Her black hair had been pulled back into a neat bun with a few tendrils of curled hair hanging down onto her face. Charlie was taken aback by how stunning she looked.

"Hi, Charlie," she said warmly.

"Hi," was all Charlie could reply.

"You look great," she mused, sounding almost a little shocked.

"You too."

Her smile widened, and she pulled him inside. "My parents want to meet you before we go."

* * *

Wonka was bored. It did not happen very often, but when it did he became quite disgruntled. Wondering how Charlie's night was going and dreading that _his_ protégé was having a fine time with someone else did not help matters. He was bitter and jealous, and he knew it, though he hated to admit it. Telling Charlie this was not an option; he would divulge nothing. He knew he was being somewhat selfish. The fact that Charlie even got asked was huge, and he should be happy for the little boy who was beginning to be accepted, unlike himself. 

Wonka stopped pacing in Charlie's study.

Charlie was not a "Little Boy" anymore.

He was sixteen. He could take care and handle himself. He did not have to rely on his parents or Wonka as much anymore. He had even already lost his virginity with Wonka. The thought sent a shiver through Wonka as he realized Charlie did not have to wait for him. There was a wide variety of people Charlie could choose from now that he was older. It was not just Wonka and him. What was holding Charlie back from going out and getting someone else now that he had had Wonka?

Wonka strayed over to the desk and his fingers fumbled over various books and school papers. One paper in specific caught his attention. He pulled it all the way out from under a book. It was the rough draft of Charlie's English poem. Wonka began reading it, sitting down half-way through from the overwhelming blow and insight it gave him. At the end of the poem near the bottom of the page, it said in flowing cursive writing: For Willy Wonka.

Wonka held onto the page for a long moment before placing it back the way he had found it.

He then quickly strode out of the room as an idea filtered into his mind.

* * *

Charlie had made it through dinner at an exquisite restaurant. He had found that he was completely comfortable around Jamie. The atmosphere around her was a breath of fresh air; laid-back compared to the awkward and stressful mood that existed every time he came in contact with Wonka for the past week. The conversation of the night never went to Wonka or the factory, and Charlie was grateful. 

The two of them sat next to each other in the back of a rented limousine. Charlie was thrilled. The closest he had ever come to these vehicles was seeing them in cheap movies when he had been fortunate enough in his childhood days. After exploring the mini-bar of soda, playing around with several buttons to see what they did, all the while with Jamie laughing at his childish excitement, he settled next to her on the backseat. She laced her hand with his, and he did not even flinch. He held onto hers tighter.

* * *

It was nine o'clock, one hour after the start of the dance. 

A single figure in a black knee-length overcoat with faint white-grayish pinstripes walked confidently down the abandoned hallway. The candy-filled cane hit the floor to the beat of the booming music seeping from the cafeteria. His eyes were hidden behind large black sunglasses and the brim of a black top hat. He received odd looks from people as he turned the corner. They pointed and uttered remarks, and normally this shady character would have several rebuttals, but not tonight. He continued on his way mutely, at last arriving at the entrance to the gathering.

He made a move to go in, but paused and drew back as people exited. He let out a breath, relieved he had not come in any sort of physical contact with them. His lips curled into somewhat of a snarl as he surveyed the crowd.

He entered, shoving people with his cane to form a clear path for himself. His eyes skimmed everyone's faces as he went along. Midway, swallowed up by the beings surrounding him, he saw who he had come there for. He stopped and stood utterly still.

Charlie stood pressed against Jamie as he led in a slow dance. Her head rested against his shoulder, hand clasped firmly in his. As they turned Charlie's eyes fell to the figure in black, who was watching them from behind his sunglasses. Charlie felt those lilac eyes stabbing him even though he could not see them. The man's expression had a stoic quality, and it unnerved Charlie. What happened next took them both by surprise.

Jamie lifted her head and placed her lips onto Charlie's cheek. Charlie tried to keep his reaction subtle. He saw his mentor draw in a hitched breath through his now opened mouth. The cane was gripped tighter by the lavender gloved hands. Jamie pulled back and looked at Charlie. He glanced at her for no longer than two or three seconds and smiled nervously before returning his gaze back to a vacant spot.

Willy Wonka was gone.

* * *

Extremely sharp, large, silver scissor blades gleamed and reflected the firelight. A pale hand held the handles and remained motionless for a moment. The other hand gripped and readied the edge of the stained black blanket. 

With one swift movement, the blades parted and began to feed on the cloth.

* * *

Review corner! 

**Clytemnon – **Alright. You can kidnap Wonka for ONE night, but you must bring him back! ;)

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Awww! Let's give Wonka some slack! LOL. :D

**VeganHippie – **Thank you for the congrats! LOL. I hoped you liked this chapter! Things haven't resolved fully yet……..

**Devil Child Vorn – **I hope you get the symbolism of the blanket in this chapter. ;)

**XyBulmaXy – **I kept the actual dance brief, hope that worked out ok. Surprised me that Wonka showed up! LOL

**Princesskatt – **Yes! I am getting married. LOL. And you can be involved somehow……….;) Um…….as for a turning point, I think it could be. I think it is. Yes…….it is.

**Stacy-comedy – **Yes! BAD THING! It's coming closer………and closer……dundundundun. :D

**Wonkabar – **Maybe you could take both Charlie and Wonka to the dance. LOL. And yes. I did promise another M chapter, didn't I? It is coming…….

**Happy Little Budgie – **Here's an update! Enjoy!

**Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver – **Thank you! I'm glad you found this little bit of slash. Please keep reading:D

**Obasan-Kitsune – **Take the update! And don't forget to review! ;)

**GothicIcePixie – **Yes, poor both of them…:D

Don't forget to review! Please do:D


	15. Slightly Mended, Still Torn

A/N: The fanart that was made was for the last scene of chapter 8. I just had a brain fart and didn't remember right. LOL. By the way, if you all are fans of the Wonka/Charlie pairing, you should go join the community wonkaslash at livejournal. I'm like a public advertisement. :D

Well, kiddies, here's another chapter. It's kind of short, I know, but I think it's kind of juicy. So enjoy! And review! Thank you!

* * *

The dance came to an end at eleven o'clock. A single rose was handed to everyone as they filed out of the school. Charlie received a red one, Jamie had a white one.

They were driven to Jamie's home after they left, both incredibly tired. Charlie walked her to the door where they shared a silent moment.

"I had a good time," she voiced sweetly.

"I did too. Thank you for asking me."

"You're welcome………Listen, Charlie, I have to confess something. When I originally asked you to go with me, I did it because-"

"I'm inheriting Willy Wonka's factory," Charlie said moodily. "I know," he added when he saw her stunned expression.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Well why did you say 'yes' if you knew that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Her face lit up. "You're really something, Charlie. A good something. I just want you to understand that I don't feel that way anymore. I had an amazing time with you tonight, and I'm glad I got to know you better; know more than the fact that you're living in the world's largest chocolate factory."

He stared into her emerald eyes and could tell that she was being completely honest and serious. "I'm glad I got to know you too," he said softly, causing her smile to broaden. "And…….I also want to thank you for not bringing up the factory and Willy Wonka tonight; asking about any of it."

"I thought it would be too intruding. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you."

There was another pause before Jamie leaned forward and put her lips onto Charlie's. Charlie was startled, but quickly calmed down. He even parted his lips to return her kiss. She pulled away after a brief moment, beaming with happiness. Charlie could not help but smile also.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night."

She opened the door, went inside, and closed it after waving to him.

Charlie stayed put for a minute. Then with slow movements, he walked away to return to the factory.

* * *

Charlie strolled down the hallway towards his room. He had not passed Wonka and hoped with all he had that he would not. But as he came towards Wonka's room, he noticed one door was open a little. He stopped immediately. He wondered how he could walk past without being seen.

_You should go in and try to talk to him,_ his mind instructed. _Explain what happened. _

Charlie's guilt got to him. He crept inside to Wonka's study. The room was dim and Wonka appeared to be nowhere. Charlie continued to walk around the room. When he went near the fireplace, he halted. His insides shattered. Shreds and slices of what was left of the black blanket were scattered on the floor. The silver weapon that caused the destruction rested on a heap of slivers of the cloth.

Charlie bent down, laid his rose on the ground, and picked up a piece. He held it and ran his fingers over the fabric lovingly; mournfully. Tears stung at his eyes, and he blinked, causing a few to cascade down his cheeks. He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He released it slowly and when he opened his eyes, Wonka was standing like a stone statue a safe distance away. Neither said a word. They stared each other down, blaming one another for the action.

Charlie began to step closer to Wonka. Wonka remained where he was, his face softening somewhat as he saw the tear stains on Charlie's cheeks.

"Why would you do this?" Charlie asked helplessly.

Wonka did not reply.

"Why would you do this!" Charlie repeated loudly. "I know I should've told you about tonight, and I'm sorry! I really am! I just don't know how to talk to you anymore because you always seem to hate me now! What do you want me to do! I'm sorry you came to the dance and saw that, but what was I supposed to do? You won't let me get close to you! And then you go and tear apart the memory of that night by cutting this to shreds!"

Charlie was out of breath because his tears had progressed into heavy sobbing. He sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He had never cried like this before, and he disliked the feeling immensely. However, he could not stop himself.

Arms embraced him, and Wonka held him close. Charlie latched onto him instinctively. They sat side by side amongst the ruin, holding onto one another. Charlie laid his head against Wonka's chest and Wonka tightened his arms around the sobbing youth.

They stayed like that; Wonka not speaking a word while Charlie cried and shook against him.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed sluggishly.

Charlie evened his breathing as the tears ceased. Wonka kept him in his arms.

"I'm……..I'm sorry, Charlie," Wonka let out in almost a whisper.

Charlie only nodded.

"Are you alright?"

Charlie nodded again.

"Do you want me to let go?"

"No," Charlie forced out quietly. "Please, not yet."

"Kay."

"I kissed her, Willy."

"What do you mean?"

"When I walked her to her door; I didn't stop her."

"Oh," Wonka said faintly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I don't know……..She didn't taste as sweet as you, though."

Wonka giggled slightly, making Charlie smile somewhat.

"Charlie."

"What?"

"Did you have a good time?"

Charlie paused. "Yes, I did."

"Good. That's good," Wonka lied.

"I still would have rather taken you."

Wonka kissed the top of Charlie's head and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Charlie pulled away and picked up the forgotten rose.

"Here," Charlie spoke as he offered it to Wonka.

Wonka took it willingly and whispered, "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie wiped his reddened eyes and face. Wonka extended his hand and brushed his fingertips against Charlie's cheek. Charlie suddenly took the chocolatier's hand in his and kissed it. Wonka let his index finger run over Charlie's lips slowly. A sigh escaped Charlie. Wonka grinned and moved his finger inside Charlie's mouth. Tingling sensations shot through Charlie. He sucked the finger and lapped at it with his tongue. Wonka breathed in deeply and inched closer to Charlie. When he was near enough, Wonka removed his finger and pressed his lips to Charlie's. He cupped his apprentice's face in his hands as he continued to kiss him. Charlie embedded his fingers in Wonka's hair and played with it madly. They attacked each other's lips forcefully, as if life itself depended on it.

They stayed there for the rest of the night, discovering everything there was to feel and find about the other's mouth.

* * *

When Charlie awoke the next morning, the smell of rich chocolate reached him. He sat up from the floor of Wonka's study to find the chocolatier at the table; a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, the other hand holding the morning paper up to read.

"Good morning," Wonka said gently, not letting his eyes stray from the newspaper print.

"Good morning." Charlie got up and walked over to him. "Why do you read that if you hate the outside world?"

"I should still be informed and educated. Besides, I always check to see if there's new competition."

"That's a laugh."

"Why?"

"You're the most successful chocolate maker in history. You crush all of the competition. It doesn't matter."

"How do you know, Mr. Smarty Pants? There could be an up-and-comer chocolatier as good as I am."

"No one is as good as you are," Charlie stated firmly, meaning it in more ways than one. He knew Wonka heard the other implication because he pulled the paper up to hide his flushed cheeks.

Charlie spotted the food on the table for breakfast. He grabbed a chocolate waffle and ate it plain. He then reached for the bottle of juice, not bothering with a cup, and drank straight from it. He glanced over at Wonka, who had lowered his paper and was staring at him. Charlie set the bottle down and swallowed.

"Ew," Wonka verbalized.

Charlie smirked and moved over to give Wonka a quick kiss.

"It's no different than that."

Wonka glared at him and returned his gaze back to his reading.

Charlie looked down at himself and realized he was still in his dress clothes. "I'm going to go get out of this outfit."

"It's a nice look for you."

"Why thank you. I'll be back."

"No hurry."

Charlie left, closing the door behind him. He felt light and extremely joyful. The conversation lines had been re-opened. Wonka was even allowing him to touch him.

He practically floated down the hallway to his room, ignoring the Oompa Loompas watching him.

* * *

Review corner!

**XyBulmaXy – **Thank you! I'm just making Wonka feel terrible, aren't I? LOL. I'm glad you still love my story!

**Princesskatt – **Thank you thank you. All I can say. ;) Nice reaction!

**Clytemnon – **I'm killing your poor Wonka! j/k. You printed it! Yay! Another person! Have fun seeing the movie again!

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **I know the last chapter was a bit short. This one was a little longer, so enjoy! And yes, I'm trying to kill you. ;)

**VeganHippie – **I love Wonka too. We should give him a hug. But poor Charlie too:D

**Devil Child Vorn – **I'm glad you got it. ;) Oh no! You want to kill her? Aww! LOL. How's chapter 2 coming? And yes, you won. Grrr! LOL

**Wonkabar – **That's alright. As long as you reviewed! Thank you!

**SweetSixSixxSix - **"Flaming gay" LOL! Nice.

**Sapphire Artemis – **No! I haven't gotten your email! What was it? Send it again! Don't you love cliffhangers? ;)

**Stacy-comedy – **Was this chapter a little happier:D

**El Violinista –** I know! I'm terrible to Willy. :( that's true, people just don't understand him. Why thank you! I'm glad you like it. I'll see what I can do about an ending. ;)

**Dollface786 – **Keep them crossed! Thank you! Glad I got you hooked!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Killing her! You too? Aww. Yes, she does seem to be coming between them……..Did I make you cry this chapter?

**Doggie – **Wow! What a response. I updated! Enjoy it!

Keep those reviews coming!


	16. Tell Me About It

A/N: Hey there! It's been another week. And we've surpassed 250 reviews! Thank you all.

This chapter really killed me. It was so hard to write, but please enjoy and review. I pray it came out ok.

* * *

Charlie knew that his family was anxious to hear about his night, there was no avoiding it. He trekked through the Chocolate room, reminding himself of what he would divulge. He flung the door open and tried to relax.

"Alright then! Tell us about it!" Grandpa Joe instructed hurriedly.

"Don't leave out any part, Charlie," Grandma Josephine added.

"Did you have a good time, darling?" Mrs. Bucket asked kindly.

Charlie nodded, finally getting a chance to speak. "I did. It was fantastic."

Mrs. Bucket smiled warmly and patted his shoulder.

"Sit and tell us!" Grandpa Joe spat frantically.

Charlie turned a chair from the table around to face the grandparents' bed. His mother stood and leaned against one of the bed posts. All eyes were on him.

"Well, I walked to her house-"

"How big was it?"

"Good sized. She answered the door-"

"Oh, that's what we should have done!" Mrs. Bucket suddenly interjected as a thought came to her. "We should have bought one of those…..disposable cameras so we could have pictures of you and you could have taken it with you!"

"Well, it's a little late for that now, isn't it?" Grandpa George said in his usual gruff tone.

"Anyways!" Charlie continued. "I met her parents-"

"Were they nice?"

"If you all keep asking questions, I'll never get through!"

"Sorry. Continue darling," were the giggled responses.

"Alright. So then we left her house. We got to be chauffered around in a limousine-" here there were gasps and ecstatic faces, "-And we went to this incredibly fancy restaurant. I don't remember what it was called, something Blue, and I ordered a steak with vegetables on the side in a really delicious sauce. But anyway, we talked casually and everything; getting to know each other. We left about five minutes before the dance would actually be starting and we had a great time there. Everyone did. Slow dancing, and watching other people dance was fun." He skipped over the moment he saw Wonka there, feeling it unnecessary. "When we left, we were each given a rose at the door. She got a white, I got a red. Then we went back to her house and said good bye after I walked her to her door."

"Did you kiss her?" Grandpa George asked slyly.

Charlie smiled and felt his cheeks go hot.

"That 'a boy!"

"Now, now," Mrs. Bucket spoke up. "I'm glad you had a wonderful time, sweetheart. Sounds like quite the night! What did you do when you got back here? You must've been tired."

"I went to bed. Yes, I was tired," Charlie said calmly. Not entirely a lie; he had been tired, and he eventually _did_ go to bed. He was leaving it at that.

"Are you going to continue seeing her, Charlie?" Grandma Josephine asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. She's sweet, truthful, I feel amazingly comfortable around her….." Charlie trailed off and shut his mouth. The words that had come from him puzzled him. _I'm not sure? What does that mean? _he thought in wonderment.

He glanced at his mother quickly, but he caught the flicker of a foreign emotion in her eyes; something he had never seen before. Protectiveness mixed with relief? Knowingness of something?

"It's good that you've found someone comfortable to be around," she said faintly.

Charlie nodded, not catching on to her deeper thoughts.

"Have you seen Mr. Wonka today?" she continued as she moved to take a seat beside her son. "He seemed a tad upset when he walked in before you left for your date."

Charlie's nerves acted up and he attempted to remain tranquil and think hard about how to reply. "I saw him this morning briefly and he seemed fine to me."

"Why was he surprised that you were going out?"

He fought to keep his voice even. "I hadn't told him. I figured he was too busy to even want to know or notice."

Mrs. Bucket nodded and minutes later, Charlie left the house; waiting until he was far away to let out a deep breath and allow his legs to shake.

* * *

The best choice to look for him was in the Inventing room. He was not there. Next was his quarters, and if he was not there, she did not know what other rooms to try because there were too many. She would have to wait until later in the evening, and that was not an option. It was time to confront him. 

Mrs. Bucket thudded her fist against a door with one of the "W"s on it. She waited patiently, thinking about how to handle this.

The door opened and he instinctively put on a fake grin. "Hello, Mrs. Bucket!"

"Hello, Willy. May I come in? I need to speak with you."

"Um…….well-" He saw her determined expression and knew that she would not leave until she said what she had come there for. "-….Certainly."

She stepped inside and he directed her over to two enormous and luxurious plum chairs. He rested back fully in a relaxed manner while she sat on the edge of her chair.

"Did Charlie talk to you last night when he got back?" she asked inquisitively.

Wonka kept himself composed and responded cheerily, "Why, no, he did not. Did he have a good time on his little…….date……..thing?" His fingers twitched about as he emphasized the last few words.

"Yes, he did. And I can see he likes the girl, so I'm here to tell you to stop whatever you're doing with him. I saw how you looked at him; a sort of jealous and upset expression. He has found someone his own age, and he is happy around her, so don't try anymore to get him to only be around you and have the same feelings."

"I don't understand," he said softly.

"I know you have feelings other than friendliness for him and have kissed him. I saw that……..that _thing_ on your neck! Don't you see how wrong it is? You are what? More than twice his age? He's still a minor, Willy. It's not only me who sees it this way, but it's illegal for you to do these things. You have to understand, I'm trying to protect my son. If you pursue your desires with him…….we'll have to leave," she finished with a struggle.

Wonka was in shock. He had underestimated her intuition. And that she had mentioned the fact that it was indeed illegal to be intimate with Charlie made him somewhat ashamed.

"I would never hurt him," he whispered helplessly.

"I know you wouldn't mean to, Willy. But you've been withholding him from people his own age; unable to explore all of the wide ranging emotions that go through a sixteen-year-old boy. He's confused, and if you keep sending him these messages……..He won't be able to discover the right person, the one meant for him. _You_ are not that person, Willy. You _can't_ be. You must understand that."

"Would you like me to stay away from him?" He desperately hoped that he was not showing his actual reaction to the painful blow she had given him.

"Yes, I would. For awhile. I think it would be best."

Mrs. Bucket shifted uncomfortably as Wonka gazed at her non-responsively. He was the master of shielding true emotions, but she knew she had made a shallow wound.

Wonka lifted a finger as if he was about to say something, but he lowered it quickly, thinking better of it.

"Is that all?" he finally asked.

"Yes. Just…….leave him alone for a bit."

"I need to get back to work, Mrs. Bucket, so please show yourself out." His automatic forged smile returned.

Mrs. Bucket was ready to leave anyway. She got up without another word and left, unaware of the cold, angry stare that bore into her back.

Wonka stayed put for a moment. He drummed his fingers against the arm rest. He held back the information that it was Charlie who had began initiating the contact, and he did not know what had stopped him from telling it.

He stood, sauntered over to one of the cabinets in the room, and searched through one of the drawers. He pulled out a package of matches, removed one of the sticks, and carried on to the fireplace. The head of the matchstick was struck. His eyes studied the small bulb of fire that was produced. Suddenly, it was tossed into the fireplace, flames immediately erupting to life. The flames remained normal shades of colors expected from fire.

Wonka moved to the table and returned with his red rose. He chucked it in without hesitation. It was engulfed by the raging heat and stood no chance against the roaring fire. Satisfied after watching it for a few minutes, Wonka collected the pieces of the torn up blanket. He threw them in one at a time, and only when he held the last piece did he wait. He stayed still, watching it all burn, the orange-yellow flames reflecting and dancing in his eyes.

He shoved the final piece of cloth into his coat pocket and remained where he was until all light was gone and only ashes were left.

* * *

"Now, just try to remain calm," Mrs. Bucket stated sternly. 

"How can I 'remain calm' when the fact is: we're living with a pedophile? For all we know, he has been…….inappropriate with Charlie ever since we moved into his factory."

"You know that is not true."

"Which part?"

"That last bit."

"Alright, _maybe_ the last part isn't true, but what do we do about this? What if he……"

"He has sex with Charlie?" she said flatly.

Mr. Bucket's expression was contorted with disgust. "What if he forces him?"

"He would never _force_ him."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because he really does care for Charlie. He would never want to hurt him. It's just that he has these feelings for him, and it's not right for someone his age, and I know they have kissed each other-"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to be sure. If you look, on Willy's neck there is a-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I fear that he is playing with Charlie's feelings. The boy is already befuddled at his age and now with possible involvement with Jamie…….What if it does-"

"Lead to sleeping together?"

"What if it does? Charlie admires him. He might not be able to say 'No.' Charlie should not be sexually active, he's too young. We haven't even fully had a discussion with him about that subject."

"Have you talked to Willy about all of this?"

"I did earlier today."

"What did he say?"

"Not a whole lot. But then again, you have to know exactly how to converse with the man. He doesn't exactly talk-"

"Unless he's with Charlie."

Mrs. Bucket sighed. "He agreed to stay away from Charlie for awhile."

"But then what?"

"We need to keep an eye on them both. We should encourage Charlie to pursue a relationship with Jamie: someone who is his age-"

"And of the opposite gender."

She gave her husband a stern look and then linked her arm with his. "Come on, dear. Charlie should be coming for dinner anytime now."

"Should we say anything?"

"No. But just keep your eyes open and ears listening for anything."

They retreated back to the house from one of the secluded corners of the Chocolate room. When they opened the door, Charlie was already there.

* * *

Review Corner! 

**VeganHippie – **Here's my precious update. I hope I didn't totally ruin your "better mood" from your last review!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Geeze! You really don't like her, do you? LOL. And I have to update regularly. I'd be sad if I didn't. ;)

**Dollface786 – **Thank you! Yes, keep those fingers crossed! They'll need it………

**Obasan-Kitsune – **Take the update! Enjoy!

**SweetSixSixxSix – **Yes, more kissey face. LOL. Sorry, not this chapter though!

**XyBulmaXy – **"semi back to good together" :D Thank you very much for the nice review. I hope you could handle the wait and it was worth it!

**Pepleigh625 – **Thank you! I love sweet and sad. ;) That fanart is adorable, isn't it?

**Princesskatt – **Woa! A mob! You hate her that much? LOL! Hee hee. I don't know if I'll be able to stop you all then……….

**Wonkabar – **Made up and made out. ;) I'm glad you look forward to my weekend updates!

**GreenEyedBastard – **Thank you. Yeah, too bad it won't exist outside………:D

**Devil Child Vorn – **This story is your muse? Wow! I'm extremely flattered! Guh, you got me with the glomps again. LOL. Will Wonka's risk pay off?

**Raehli – **I loved writing the juice part in last chapter. I am guilty of it myself…….;)

**El Vilinista – **I'm glad you enjoy reading my story. You and everyone else wants to eliminate Jamie. LOL.

**Doggie - **………….You are truly amazing. :D All of those Update some more's. Man! Well, take this update!

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **"Awesome kiss." :) Higher rating is coming, I promise!

**Sapphire Artemis – **This chapter was a bit longer, so I hope it came out alright. :D Enjoy it! As much as you can…….

**Crimson Passion – **Thank you! Detached is a good word. Good opinion!

**All Apologies – **thank you!

**Chiri – **Enjoy this update! Take!

**Stacy-Comedy - **:D What is coming indeed? I'm afraid the bad may just be beginning…….

**BasketCase14 – **I feel appreciated. ;) I hope you liked this one!

Please review. Please do!


	17. Breaking

A/N: Hey there all. I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but it gave me a bad headache. I had to stop in the middle of it and continue several minutes later. It was just hard. I hope it came out ok. I just had to end it and leave it where it was.

Review afterwards:D

* * *

Charlie glanced at everyone around the dinner table. It was unusually quiet. It signaled uneasiness. He ate slowly as he simultaneously kept an eye on everybody. His parents made him the most unsettled. He saw his mother look him over quickly a few times and his father shot her glances after she did. Some unspoken conversation was happening between the two of them, but Charlie had no idea what it could possibly be about. He blocked the thought of it being about him and Wonka.

"So how was your day, Charlie?" Mr. Bucket asked with an edge in his voice.

"Busy. I had to work on getting the consistency of peanut butter mixed with the melted chocolate in one of the mixing barrels to be smoother. It was too thick and lumpy. Then I worked in the Inventing room for awhile, and after that I went to the Fudge room to check another mixing barrel."

"You're still keeping up with your homework, I hope," Mrs. Bucket pitched in.

"Of course. Mr. Wonka won't let me work until I get most of it done." Charlie felt it was more appropriate to use Mr. Wonka instead of Willy in front of his parents.

Mr. Bucket gripped his eating utensils tightly at the mention of the man's name. Mrs. Bucket exchanged a nervous expression with her husband for only a second.

"You know Charlie, I was thinking, why don't you invite Jamie over for dinner one night?" Mrs. Bucket said kindly.

"Oh…….well maybe. I'd have to see if Mr. Wonka would approve."

"I'm sure it'll be alright with him."

"Yeah, maybe. I guess."

Charlie spun his fork around on his plate. He wanted the strange dinner to be over with.

* * *

Wonka sat at the table completely still. He had been sitting there for over twenty minutes. The plate in front of him held untouched food. He was not hungry. 

He looked at the chair to his left. The events of the morning seemed imaginary. Charlie had sat there and ate breakfast while he had read the paper. He had received a kiss before Charlie left to change clothes and quite a few more when Charlie came back before going to his house. He was beginning to allow himself to get closer to the boy, but now he had been told to stay away.

A light knock sprung him from his trance. He got up and went to the door. He opened it and caught himself from closing it instantly.

"Charlie," he whispered. There was a subtle trace of sadness and defeat in his tone, but Charlie did not hear it.

The boy leaned forward to return the greeting in the form of a kiss, but Wonka held up his hand and gently pushed him backward.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could spend the night with you again."

"Not tonight. I want to be alone."

"What? in here."

Charlie stepped inside. Wonka looked both ways down the hallway before he closed the door. Charlie moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around the candy man's waist. Wonka stiffened and struggled to get out of the embrace.

"Stop," Wonka commanded as he strayed a little from Charlie; out of the youth's reach.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked with a slight smile.

"We have to stop this."

"What do you mean?"

"No more intimacy."

"We both want it though-"

"Charlie, you have no idea what I want and you barely know what _you _want."

"Then tell me what you want."

"I want to not see you for awhile."

Charlie was taken aback. "Wha……What?"

"I don't want to see you for awhile. I don't want to be intimate with you. I need to return my attention to our new products."

Charlie was suddenly becoming angry. "So I'm a distraction? I'm the regret you want to get away from? You value chocolate over me?"

"I thought about it today, and you have been quite the distraction-"

"So it's my fault? You don't hold any blame? You never do. I didn't force you to sleep with me that night, but you made it seem that way afterwards. I'm sick of you playing with me, Willy! Make up your mind! What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from me! I don't want to kiss you or touch you. Candy has been my number one priority and I want to keep it that way. You came here to learn how to become a chocolatier, not get involved with me."

Charlie could feel the wet tears forming in his eyes. "I hate you," he said quietly.

He ran out of the room, slamming the door, and raced down the hall before Wonka had a chance to respond.

Wonka stared blankly at where Charlie had just stood. His mouth was open in surprise at Charlie's words. It sliced him harder than what Mrs. Bucket had said to him earlier.

He began to walk towards his bedroom, but his vision was becoming incredibly blurred. He inhaled a sharp breath as the tears began to roll freely down his hot cheeks. He braced himself against a wall and trembled. Charlie's words made him feel like he had been stabbed. His hand went over his mouth to try and quiet himself, and he closed his eyes. He slowly slid his back down the wall to sit on the ground. Breath came in uneven increments. His knees were brought to his chest, and he folded his arms on top of them. He looked straight ahead, not bothering to wipe any of the tears away.

He cried alone, letting all of the suppressed emotions finally surface.

* * *

Charlie wiped his eyes and cheeks. His pillow was damp from his spent tears. 

He moved to lie on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He did not _hate _Wonka; it just slipped out. And he was upset. _Why do I even bother to try? He refuses to get close. What is his problem? _

Charlie drifted into sleep with thoughts still running through his head.

* * *

Review Corner 

**Clytemnon – **LOL. :D She knows all.

**XyBulmaXy – **I think they have a point. But mean parents! LOL. Will it? I don't know! ;) Thank you!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **That'd hurt, you punching your computer screen. LOL.

**BasketCase14 – **I hope you liked this chapter! She just had to find out.

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **Thank you! I'm happy to hear you love it.

**Devil Child Vorn – **Loved the corn holders. Mort's been visiting you, hasn't he? ;)

**Wonkabar – **Aw! You won't be here! Well, then I really hope that this was worth the wait for you. DVD November 8!

**Obasan-Kitsune – **Hate Charlie's family? Aw! LOL.

**GreenEyedBastard – **The parental instincts were getting in the way of the thought process. :D One would think that, but that's just us. ;)

**Sapphire Artemis – **LOL. Split personality! Don't know about the fiancé thing. :D

**Dollface786 – **Meddlesome parents only bring trouble:) Thank you!

**El Violinista – **Everyone wants to kill everyone. Hee hee. I can't tell you anything! It's a SUR-prise! Aw, thank you!

**Princesskatt – **This one was a huge struggle, and it's not even that long of a chapter! Will Charlie find that out? ;)

**Notorious George Weasley – **Here's more! Er, a little bit. What about Willy making it all better:D How'd you know Willy was going to cry? He did need a good cry, it snuck up on him.

Please review. Please do. Thank you!


	18. Questions and Answers

A/N: Hey there! My weekend update! Please enjoy, please do! We're going to hit 300 reviews! Come on!

And who saw the Corpse Bride already? Wasn't it awesome!

* * *

Sunday morning found Wonka treading through the Chocolate room. He was fixed on getting a definite answer. "For awhile" was not going to cut it.

He threw the crooked door open, not bothering to catch it before it flew back and hit the wall with a thud, and marched inside. Five out of six pairs of eyes looked upon him, the exception being Grandma Georgina who was still asleep. Mrs. Bucket glanced at her husband and saw an emotion building that she had never witnessed: a contained madness. She had known her husband to become annoyed and irritated, but never angry. He was always one to be tranquil and easy-going; this was something going against his personality. Mr. Bucket refrained from ripping into Wonka verbally right then and there; he did not want his parents and in-laws to know of the situation.

"Mrs. Bucket, may I speak with you outside?" Wonka asked in a forced upbeat tone.

"Certainly."

"Wonderful. Let's get a move on."

He led the way out into the open meadow and strayed from the house several yards. He was unaware that Mr. Bucket was accompanying Mrs. Bucket until he whipped around.

"I don't believe I asked for you too," Wonka said in a way that most would consider rude.

"You didn't," Mr. Bucket replied coolly.

"Then why are you here?"

Mr. Bucket made a move to speak, but Mrs. Bucket cut him off. "What do you want to talk about, Willy?"

Wonka eyed Mr. Bucket suspiciously, but returned his attention back to her. "I want to discuss the restriction of me avoiding Charlie. I-"

"You're supposed to be keeping your distance," Mr. Bucket interrupted.

"For your information, I have been. Now may I finish?"

Mr. Bucket was becoming agitated by Wonka's attitude, but he retained his calm nature and said no more.

"Mrs. Bucket, you said for 'awhile.' How long is 'awhile' exactly?" He used his fingers to illustrate the quotations.

"Well………." She looked to her husband. They huddled together and muttered words between each other as Wonka swayed on his feet impatiently. He strained his ears to eavesdrop on what they were saying. He caught merely pieces of the private conversation.

"…….A month?...Quite a long time……….Three…….?"

The couple returned their focus back to Wonka.

"Two weeks," Mrs. Bucket announced. "That will give you time to perhaps get rid of your-"

"-Inappropriate."

"Thank you, darling. Inappropriate feelings, or at least they'll start to fade away. And two weeks because we know you need Charlie's help in the factory and need him to work with you, teaching him, so-"

"Two weeks."

Wonka contained his sigh of relief.

"Now how do we explain to Charlie about his absence?" Mrs. Bucket questioned.

"We'll say it's a test to see what he can handle by himself," Wonka offered.

"A test…….and he can't come to you for answers," Mrs. Bucket echoed.

"Precisely. I'll tell him."

Both Buckets looked uncertain, but Mrs. Bucket answered, "Alright."

"Now with that taken care of, I want you to clarify some things," Mr. Bucket stated flatly.

"What things?" Wonka asked clueless.

"Specifically, what have you done with my son?"

"Well, I haven't made him into chocolate yet!" Wonka joked, laughing at his own humor during the serious situation. His two-person audience was not amused. "Well……." he began again, eyebrows scrunched as he thought about every sexual interaction he had been involved in with Charlie. "I've…….I've k-kissed him," he said innocently and nervously.

"Was it just a peck or……?"

"More than a peck," Wonka ended with a faint giggle.

"What about touching him?"

"What _about_ touching him?"

"How have you?"

Wonka extended his arm out and poked his finger against Mr. Bucket's shoulder. "Like that?"

Mr. Bucket sighed in frustration. "You know what I mean, Willy."

"I know what you're implying. No, I haven't."

"So you haven't…….slept with him, have you?"

"No," Wonka said convincingly while viewing the truth about that question in his mind.

"Then let me see your neck."

"What?"

"I need to confirm something."

"Well I don't know why you need my neck fo-"

"Willy." Mr. Bucket stared at him sternly.

Wonka rolled his eyes and pulled down his collar to reveal his skin. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket both gasped.

"Willy!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed.

Wonka adjusted his shirt to cover his neck once again. He quirked an eyebrow and a smirk crept onto his lips at the sight of their shocked expressions.

"It's bigger!" she continued.

"What is?"

"Your……..hickey!"

"And it looks rather recent," Mr. Bucket added. "It's quite dark-"

"What? It should have faded by now," Wonka voiced casually.

"It's a new one, Willy. It's in a different spot. How could you let this happen!" Mrs. Bucket replied, obviously upset.

"Charlie did _that_?" Mr. Bucket asked, not wanting to believe the answer. "When?"

"Do you really want that answered?" Wonka retorted.

"Yes, I do."

"Yesterday morning after he ate breakfast with me."

Both the Buckets' faces were expressing sheer alarm and outrage.

"It just sort of happened," Wonka shrugged.

"What if it just sort of happens that you take this too far? What if it just sort of happens that you start……..start raping him!"

Wonka's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, mirroring Mrs. Bucket's response to her husband's bold accusation.

"Now darling-"

Mr. Bucket pointed a finger at Wonka and cut his wife off mid-sentence. "You stay away from Charlie, _my _son. What is wrong with you! He's a kid! How can you do this!"

"That's enough," Mrs. Bucket interjected strongly. "Go back home. You need to cool off." She thought she would never have to say those words to him, but the contained rage had been set loose.

Mr. Bucket stared at Wonka silently for a long moment, jaw fixed, before he walked away stiffly. Mrs. Bucket sighed and Wonka turned his piercing eyes on her.

"I think it would be a good thing also if you didn't come around when he's home," she said, motioning toward her husband.

"I think so too."

"You do realize that being involved with Charlie is not right, don't you? It's criminal and……immoral."

Wonka nodded, his heart sinking deeper still.

"Then how did you let _that _happen?" She gestured to his neck. "_How_ did it happen? Tell me."

"I already told you. It just _happened_. We were sitting next to each other and I moved forward to……to kiss him, and, well…….He just started sucking on me like I was an Everlasting Gobstopper!" he said giddily.

She looked appalled and disappointed. "And you let him continue?"

"It felt……." Wonka stopped, knowing that he would never be able to say anything that would be to her liking.

She shook her head in disapproval. "Two weeks, Willy. We're serious. You're hurting him more by continuing such acts with him. If you really care about him, you'll stay away and let him get involved with one his own age and…….."

She left him with that and went back to her home. He stayed put for a moment, then gripped his neck lightly, walked across the valley, and took off in the elevator.

* * *

Review Corner!

**Basketcase14 – **Yes! You are loving it! I've got you hooked! ;)

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **It's good to hear chapter 17 shook you. It was supposed to! Thank you for complimenting my writing style! Awesome:D

**Clytemnon – **Everybody's killing Mrs. Bucket……..LOL

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Yay! I got you crying:)

**Stacy-Comedy – **LOL. Sorry I didn't obey you this chapter! ;) I won't be one of those –coughcough- authors. LOL

**All Apologies – **Does this create more suspense?

**XyBulmaXy – **My headache went away! Thank you. Set in their ways is a good term. Aw, they hate your b/f? That's too bad!

**Princesskatt – **Angst! Angst! Here's the next batch. Not quite misunderstanding stuff, but. Why do you think he's not telling Charlie?

**Dollface786 – **"one step forward three steps back" right on the money! LOL. You can join the others in the Mr. and Mrs. Bucket hate club. ;)

**Sapphire Artemis – **I killed you again! "scores of biologically-impossible babies" LOL!

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Don't be sad! Wonka crying was heartwrenching! It was hard to write!

**El Violinista – **I'm glad to hear I make you happy! Thank you!

**Shu – **Thank you! Charlie's a topper. ;) Toffy stretcher. Ha ha. Aw! I love Wonka's name! There will be plenty of more angst and the ending…….and Willy being a top…….maybe!

**GreenEyedBastard – **That's right. They don't see they're hurting them both. They're just really protective. I can't give away the ending!

**Crimson Passion – **Your reviews are treasured! Every one of them!

**LardAss – **LOL. Last chapter got you riled up! ;)

**Devil Child Vorn – **That's gross. :D Get ungrounded! Can't wait!

Keep those reviews coming! Thank you!


	19. Who's the Couple?

A/N: My dear readers! We have surpassed 300 reviews! My my! thank you all so much! Geeze. I never thought this would be such a success. NEVER. I'm so glad it is. It's really helped me. :D

Please continue to review! I was able to sit myself down and write this. It's a bit more light than the last chapter.

* * *

Wonka had successfully avoided Charlie for the whole day. He had spent his time moving from room to room aimlessly, and then reluctantly returned to his quarters to go to bed.

He undressed and slipped into his satin nightwear, part of him wishing that Charlie was right there on the bed watching him. He went to stand in front of a mirror hanging on the wall and studied his reflection. His head tilted upward so that he could better view the token of affection on his neck. Charlie's lips had felt so invigorating and hot; the youth was quite the aggressor. Wonka touched his fingers to the spot and smiled. He knew Charlie thoroughly enjoyed licking and sucking his neck and that it gave the boy extreme pleasure. He also knew that if he exposed more of himself for Charlie, the lad would not hesitate to attack the opened territory in the same fashion.

He examined it, giggling at just how large it in fact was. The Bucket's were sickened by it, and part of him wondered why. In his eyes, it was exquisite and attractive.

"My dear boy," he whispered with delight, "You were working _hard_, weren't you?"

* * *

Charlie dragged himself into the school building. The halls were buzzing with gossip of who was now with who, who broke up with who, and all other kinds of drama that happened at the dance. Charlie could care less. The weekend had been a breakthrough and a fall-out. He did not understand it. And he had continually thought about it.

He opened his locker only to have it shut again. A tiny growl escaped him as he glared at Josh and the football lackeys that were with him.

"What's the matter, Bucket?" the blonde athlete asked.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you went with Jamie Duncan to the dance. You think you two are a couple now?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you kiss her? How far did you go with her?"

"You're a pig." He took a step forward to get away, but Josh shoved him back against the lockers.

"What was that?"

Charlie sighed. "I mean, I kissed her. That is _all _that I did."

"Boys! We have a new couple; a girlfriend for this bimbo, Charlie Bucket!" The group around him laughed and Charlie scuffed his feet against the floor.

"A girlfriend? Who said we were a couple?"

"You are so dense, Bucket. Jamie's been telling it to everyone."

"What?"

"Aw, Bucket. You're not going to break her heart, are ya?"

Charlie walked away at a rapid pace, searching for Jamie. It led him to the cafeteria that was packed with students conversing, waiting for school to start. She was surrounded by her friends chatting happily. He went up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Hi, Charlie!"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!"

They drifted from the huddle to an open area.

"Jamie……..uh…….well……."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship," he blurted out.

She looked taken aback. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Jamie. But…….I just want to be friends for now."

"Oh. That's…….that's fine, Charlie. I understand. It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!...Of course. So…….."

"Friend?"

"Friend."

Charlie smiled. "Good. That's good."

There was a pause. She watched him intently.

"Is there something else wrong?" she inquired, somewhat worried.

"No. No. There's nothing else wrong."

"Oh. Ok."

The bell sounded to alert the students that there were five minutes left before school started.

"I better get going," she said.

"Me too…….You are alright though? I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I understand. No problem. Maybe after we get to know each other a bit more we could be a couple."

"Yeah……..maybe."

"I'll see you, Charlie!" she called as she strolled away.

Charlie looked after her until the crowd blocked his view. A hand waved in front of his face, but he still stared after Jamie.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the girl next to him asked.

He jumped to find Krista standing next to him. "Oh, hi."

" 'Oh, hi.' That's all I get?" she said with a grin.

"Sorry. How was your Friday evening?" He held out his arm and she wrapped hers around it to let him be her friendly escort to class.

"Ah, it wasn't bad. He was kind of a dud though. He didn't talk much."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"But more importantly, how was yours! You went with Jamie Duncan!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "It was great. She's really sweet. We hit it off nicely."

"Do I hear a potential boyfriend in Mr. Charlie Bucket?"

"Perhaps," he replied slyly.

"Uh-huh. Did she let you have a kiss?" Charlie didn't reply. "She did, didn't she!"

"Yes, if you must know. I kissed her."

"My, my. You're now among the future heartbreakers of this school."

"Why, thank you my darling."

"Anytime."

He dropped her off at her class two doors away from his. He was left in a better mood.

And Wonka was gone from his thoughts at the moment.

* * *

Charlie stuffed Josh's blank math assignment in his bag and joined the mad dash to get out of the school at the end of the day. He spotted Jamie beginning to walk home by herself. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey there," he greeted.

"Hey yourself."

"You walk home?"

"Sometimes."

"It's kind of far, isn't it?"

"A bit, but I manage." She grinned.

"Mind if I walk you?"

"Not at all! I'd love it. But it's out of your way."

"That's ok."

"Don't you have like a specific time you have to be back so you can learn how to make candy or something?"

"Not really."

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Wonka."

"Oh."

"I've heard all of these outrageous stories about him, like building a palace made entirely out of chocolate. That's insane! It can't possibly be true!"

"But it is! He really did!"

"No way! Really? That's amazing."

"He's been to all kinds of places and done all kinds of things. He himself is amazing."

"How come he doesn't come out of the factory?"

"He's not really good with people and in fact, can't really stand to be around them. That's my take. Besides, he's got everything he needs in his factory."

"Are you close to him?"

"Well……yeah. Kind of. He's very complicated. That's a good word to use to describe him."

"Complicated. Interesting…….I've always wanted to go into his factory. I've always wanted to meet him."

"Well, maybe you can. Why don't you come have dinner tonight with me and my family?"

She looked shocked. "Really? I could go _inside_ the factory? Oh wow!"

"My parents would like to meet you."

"I'd love to."

"I'll come pick you up at about six-thirty."

"Alright."

She stopped abruptly and he was surprised to find that they were already at her house.

"I'll see you later tonight then," she said.

He nodded.

She walked up to her door and only when she had finally gone inside did Charlie turn and begin to go home.

* * *

Review Corner!

**XyBulmaXy – **5 Am! Wow! Well, it would've been four a.m. here. Lol. Of course your review helped the number:D

**Raziel of Kendermore – **You found it! Your email was not stupid. I enjoyed it. ;) It made me happy to know that you liked it enough to email and ask about it, if I continued it. Thank you for the wonderful compliments!

**All Apologies – **thank you!

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **you and a lot of others want to strangle them. Lol. Thank you!

**Sherrrry – **Hee hee. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. ;) Glad you're still loving it! You hadn't reviewed in awhile! I was worrying:D

**Pink Kitty – **Thank you! That's awesome that you reread it!

**Clytemnon – **LOL. Nice conversation there.

**GreenEyedBastard – **"If only if only……." Song moment there. Lol. Watching a guy cry in real life is a wonderful thing. ;)

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Cry! I loved your images. I especially loved that bathtub one…….I'm trying to think of a fic for it. It sounds like a nice plotbunny.

**Safire9 – **Don't die! I don't want to kill you:) It will be finished in good time. Well, not for awhile. It's good to be an obsessive addict.

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Yes! You cried! Corpse Bride is awesome. I got teary-eyed at the end. So sad!

**Devil Child Vorn – **Suspense is great. Here's more! Stop molesting my leg! LOL. j/k. thank you.

**Sapphire Artemis – **YES we have hit over 300! Wasn't Corpse Bride awesome? But sad! I promise the "smex" is coming. There will be more, gosh darnit! You die again? Geeze! LOL. And the random house part thing……

**Valo – **Both Buckets die in terrible car crash. Freak accident. Lol.

**Princesskatt – **I know, but it can be open to interpretation. ;)

Please review! Thank you! All feedback appreciated.


	20. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

A/N: Tada! Surprise! New chapter. Worked on this in English and today in seminar and I'm just leaving it the way it is. :D It's quite short, I know, I apologize, but I decided to just throw it up. (that sounds bad. LOL) It came to a close all in itself, and I didn't want to continue it: just start a new chapter to post this weekend. So enjoy this little present:D

AND WE HAVE 320 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! So please keep reviewing. They're wonderful and fun to read. :)

* * *

Charlie entered the factory from the chilly outside, seemingly floating as if he were on a cloud. His feelings were a heterogeneous combination, in which happiness prevailed as the most abundant ingredient. He rushed to his home to tell his announcement.

Mrs. Bucket could not have been more pleased.

* * *

The glass doors slid open, letting Charlie off at the Nut Sorting room. He descended down to the main floor and nonchalantly strolled along near the furry workers. He paid some attention to the nuts tossed towards the incinerator in order to ascertain if there were too many bad nuts, in which case the situation would need to be checked out. For the most part though, his mind was far gone from the subject of nuts. He deduced that he would stay in his simple outfit, no need to dress up really; it was going to be a cozy dinner with family after all. His mother was allowing the use of the car to pick her up, and he felt that it might impress Jamie. The Chocolate Room would be the only room to show her, knowing that Wonka would grow upset and paranoid if he showed her any other parts of the factory. 

Wonka. Charlie came to a halt. He had foolishly forgotten about _that _particular problem. _But wait, why should he care if it's her? He doesn't want me anyway. _

As if Charlie had been speaking aloud the person who he was thinking of, Charlie heard the circular entry door open, and he looked up to see Wonka at the top of the stairs. Wonka was frozen for a moment, gazing at Charlie with startled eyes. Slowly and hesitantly, he traveled down the stairs and onto the blue and white striped floor. Charlie wished Wonka would not come any closer, but the man was not stopping. He was coming nearer with every echoing sound of his heels and cane. Charlie refused to make eye contact. Wonka did the same, resting his cane in front of him when he stood next to his forbidden crush. They stayed in silence, letting the nuts and squirrels' noises fill the air.

Charlie's eyes flicked several times to Wonka. The glances did not last long, but he could decipher an awfully vague smile plastered on Wonka's face.

"Is everything alright here?" Wonka asked exceedingly softly.

Charlie heard the obvious meaning in his mentor's words. "Yes; everything's fine. The squirrels are working as hard as ever."

"Good, good…….Hey, you remember when you almost fell down the chute so you could have more contact with me?" His smile broadened at the memory.

"I remember. It was stupid of me; I shouldn't have."

Wonka's grin faded from the sound of Charlie's serious and flat tone. "Oh……..So……..How was school today?"

Charlie smirked. "Like you really care," he spat as he started to walk away.

Wonka reached out to pull him back, but Charlie was already out of his arm's length. He quickly composed himself when Charlie suddenly turned around to him.

"Jamie is coming to my house for dinner tonight; I invited her. I just thought I'd let you know."

Wonka stared with his eyes shielded by sadness and an open mouth at Charlie. He was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to worry about her being a spy or anything, I promise," Charlie continued, mistaking Wonka's expression for apprehension and paranoia.

"I see," Wonka said quietly. "Can I meet her?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Why not? Put a name to a face; see why you felt so comfortable around her-"

"Because I don't want you to," Charlie snapped. Wonka jumped at the force in his voice. "Don't you have some sort of work to do anyway?"

Wonka swallowed the knot building in his throat. "Yeah! I have some work to do, you're absolutely right."

"And if you met her, you'd just be around me more and you said you didn't want that so……….Good night, Mr. Wonka."

Wonka flinched at being addressed as "Mr. Wonka." He watched Charlie leave with pained emotions exploding inside of himself. As he stood alone, he wondered whether he should have never acted upon the feelings he had for Charlie. It was all a new experience, being attracted to someone else, and he thought it would grow to be rewarding, but instead it was ripping at his insides. _The first kiss, sleeping with him…….It was all a mistake._

He left; heading for the Inventing room first, then would be off to his own for another evening of solitude.

* * *

"This is familiar," Charlie muttered as he headed towards Jamie's front door. The same flutter of nerves that he had experienced when he arrived for the dance was back. 

He did not even have to ring the doorbell. She burst out of the house with excitement before he had a chance. And was she nervous as well? He could not tell.

"Good evening, Charlie!" she greeted eagerly.

He waved and fumbled over his words. "H-hi, Jamie. I-I have a car so we won't have to walk."

"Great!"

He opened her door and she slid into the passenger seat. He closed it gently and moved to enter his side.

"I'm really anxious to meet your family, Charlie."

"They're really anxious to meet you too."

The car came to life and they were bound for Wonka's factory.

* * *

Review corner! 

**Raziel of Kendermore – **Surprise! Chapter's up sooner than I thought. :D I've got your intuition building. LOL. Keeps you alive? That's quite nice to hear!

**XyBulmaXy – **Thank you! Yes! 300 reviews! Quite the landmark. Never thought in a million years. :)

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Caffeine is a wonderful thing, let me tell you. LOL. I need the caffeine you're using!

**Crimson Passion – **Sniff it out; sniff out the trouble. ;)

**Raehli – **I wondered where you went! I'm glad you're back! Thank you!

**Princesskatt – **He does need karate, lol. I read your review after I had just watched the Spongebob with his addiction to karate. Made me laugh extra hard.

**El Violinista – **You have very dark secret plans. Sheesh! LOL.

**Stacy-comedy – **What would you like me to fix? ;) It's out of my hands! I want him to be happy too! He's begging for it.

**Lard ass – **Will your happiness last? ;) They are a cute couple and gosh darn the age!

**Notorious George Weasley – **Loved your reaction. Glad you're hooked!

**Dollface786 – **I love angst! Happy to see you can't resist. :D

**GreenEyedBastard – **I like that song! "Love in an elevator….." You are a naughty little boy. If you weren't you wouldn't be reading. ;) Hee hee.

**Sapphire Artemis – **I killed you again. Geeze! Glad you like Krista at least. LOL. Corpse Bride was short; I wanted MORE! I'm reassured to hear it is actual "plot development"; I don't want you to get bored.

**Wonkabar – **Ah! You reappear! Good! You better be still loving it! j/k. ;) Yes, fanart. Do you have an aol email address? I could send it to ya that way!

**Devil Child Vorn – **That's right. And I did enjoy it. ;)

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Damn! That was quite the hostility! Sometimes being emotional is a good thing…..like that. LOL.

Please keep the reviews rollin' in. I can't live without them!


	21. Reactants

A/N: Hey there everybody! How are you all doing? Well, this is quite a lengthy chapter, if I do say so myself. It was produced in a Barnes and Noble today .Anyways, I do want to alert you all that you might have to go a couple of weekends without an update. Yes! I'm sorry, but I have two plays for drama at my school I'm helping out with and am going to put in a lot of late hours coming up. So just please don't forget me! There will probably not be any new chapters next weekend, but you can maybe look for one the weekend after. I'll try my best!

Now please enjoy! And review!

* * *

"This is quite odd," Jamie voiced as she walked next to Charlie in the shrinking hallway. "Where does this lead to?"

"It's where my family moved into. A grand-scale room; an important room."

They arrived at the small door and Charlie fished for his keys.

"Reminds me of _Alice in Wonderland,_" she said jokingly.

Charlie inserted the lock and turned it. "That wonderland doesn't compare with Willy Wonka's."

He pushed on the door, revealing the Chocolate room contained within. Jamie crept inside slowly, speechless and eyes wide. Charlie smiled and followed. They gazed out over the luscious meadow and candy shrubbery side by side.

"Everything in this room is eatable," Charlie pointed out, recalling how Wonka had stated the same when they first met.

"Oh……wow," she breathed, still in awe.

"Come on," he prodded, holding out his hand.

She took it and he guided her to the bridge and across to the old house. All the while, her eyes darted everywhere in the room.

"I'll take you around the room later, but now they're expecting us for dinner."

"Great!" She was coming around to herself again.

Charlie entered first and Jamie strayed in behind him. A round of enthusiastic introductions ensued. At last they all sat down around the table. Everyone was beaming, but none so much as Charlie's parents.

"So how did you two meet?" Mrs. Bucket inquired to Jamie.

"I don't remember. I think it was when we had history last year together." She looked at Charlie for confirmation, and he nodded in agreement. "I must say you have a wonderful son."

Charlie felt his cheeks go warm and he lowered his head to look at his plate.

* * *

Wonka fluttered about the Inventing room, obviously flustered and thinking about something other than inventions. The Oompa Loompas sensed it, and they stayed out of his path. 

He paid careless attention to what chemicals and mixtures he combined together. He moved to one of the Bunsen burners with the flame pure blue. A concoction was secured in a flask above it, bubbling wildly. He picked up a filled test tube nearby, not realizing its reactant potential, and poured it in absentmindedly. The blend began to forth over, and he started to saunter away.

A deafening blast and the shattering of glass rang out. The burner was tipped over, still lighted.

Wonka hit the floor, the Oompa Loompas mimicking, for cover.

* * *

Charlie had given Jamie a tour through the room after dinner, and now they rested beneath a marshmallow tree. 

"Your family is wonderful, Charlie."

"They really liked you, I can tell."

She laughed cheerfully and laid back on the swudge. "This is an amazing place."

"It is," Charlie responded faintly. "Mr. Wonka is an extraordinary man."

"Will I get to meet him?"

"I don't think so. He's quite busy and all. Plus he doesn't like people much."

"Aw. That's too bad. I wouldn't know what to say anyway."

"Neither would he."

Charlie sensed someone approaching, and he turned to find an Oompa Loompa coming towards him at a rather quick pace.

"What is it?" Charlie asked the worker kindly.

Jamie sat up, keeping her reaction to the tiny man silent. Charlie bent his head down to have him speak in his ear. Jamie watched Charlie's expression filter from shock to panic in a matter of seconds. The Oompa Loompa stepped back and Charlie nodded.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"I-I have to go for a moment; a problem in one of the other parts of the factory. I'll be right back."

He got up and hurried after the worker.

* * *

Charlie pushed the door to the Inventing room and forced himself inside. He ambled through the room, eyes taking in the ground. Shards of broken glass decorated the hard floor along with pools of liquids. He stepped lightly, his mind not able to grasp it all. _There's been an explosion in the Inventing room. He was there,_ was all Charlie could think. 

Wonka's voice filled his ears, and the boy snapped his head up to see the chocolatier on the other side of the room surrounded by Oompa Loompas. Charlie's feet took off on a run. As he got closer, he could hear his mentor clearly.

"Fetch brooms, mops, whatever else. We'll get the glass picked up and the floor dried and worry about the rest tomorrow. The fires have all been put out. Again, is anyone hurt?"

None of the workers raised their hands, instead shaking their heads.

"Good!"

Charlie stopped and stood behind Wonka.

"If we work quickly, we'll be done in no time! Now-"

"Willy," Charlie whispered.

Wonka's breath caught in his throat. He spun to face Charlie gradually. Charlie's eyes were beginning to spring tears. There were a few cuts bleeding on Wonka's face, the angry red adding color to his pale complexion.

"You're hurt," Charlie was able to get out.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Just a few scratches. Nothing serious."

"What happened?"

"I…….I made a bad mixture. We've had explosions in here before, but they've never been this bad. I-"

Charlie threw his arms around Wonka's waist, halting Wonka from saying anymore. He pulled the older man as close to him as he could and buried his head against his chest. Wonka returned the embrace immediately. He rubbed Charlie's back lightly and closed his eyes. The tiny workers quietly took their leave to start the cleanup.

After a long moment, Charlie reluctantly released him, Wonka doing the same.

"I have to get back to Jamie," Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh……right. I have to help get this cleaned up, so I'll just……."

"Bye," Charlie whispered.

He bowed his head and walked off. Wonka watched after him, waiting till he was out of the room to let a lone tear creep down his cheek.

* * *

Shortly after Charlie went back to Jamie, he drove her home and thanked her for coming to dinner. She left him with a quick kiss on the cheek and a slightly increased heart rate. 

He returned to the factory and wandered the halls. He finally made his decision and headed to Wonka's room. He tapped three times and heard a beckon to come in. He entered silently and glanced around the room. Two chairs were placed before a warm fire, and he made his way to them. He found Wonka in one, dressed in his sleep shirt and pants with a mug of his beloved hot-chocolate.

"Have a seat," Wonka offered, not even looking at him.

Charlie did and kept his eyes on him. "You shouldn't be drinking that this late."

"It's the reduced sugar kind."

"Oh."

He noticed that Wonka had taken care of his cuts, reducing them to barely noticeable scratches.

"How was your evening?" Wonka queried, still avoiding eye-contact.

"It was fine. They all really liked her."

"I'm sure," Wonka replied calmly, but Charlie could detect a hint of cruelty in it.

"Willy…….I'm sorry I told you I hated you. I didn't mean it."

He waited for Wonka to respond, but he received nothing.

"I'm also sorry that I haven't really respected your decision about……..about us."

"It's not your fault……..Charlie, I found a poem on your desk one day and-"

"Oh, that. You don't have to worry about it. I wrote it awhile ago. Quite silly, wasn't it?"

Wonka shook his head. "No. It wasn't silly at all. I just wanted to know…….if you still felt that way. Do you still get those kinds of feelings around me? Do you still want me the most?" he ended in a whisper.

Charlie did not know how to answer. He fumbled over words in his mind. Wonka turned his lilac eyes to him for the first time since he got there, and Charlie could not breathe for a second.

"Why do you want to know?" he was finally able to voice.

"I'm curious."

"Why don't we talk about this later? I'm really worn out."

A brief smile came to Wonka's lips. "Ok. Sure."

"Good night."

"Good night, Charlie."

Charlie exited, and Wonka waited for the fire to burn out before going to bed.

* * *

One. Two. Three. Silence. One. Two. Three. 

Wonka opened his eyes to slits, the darkness reaching his vision. The knocking sounded again, seemingly urgent. He groaned and stumbled out of bed. He trudged through his study, stubbing his toes on several books lying out on the floor, muttering annoyances under his breath, at last reaching the door. He was ready to chastise whoever was at the door at the unpleasant hour of three in the morning, waking him up from his first good sleep in awhile. But when he opened the entrance, he became sincerely concerned. Charlie stood before him in his pajama plaid pants and baggy t-shirt with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Willy. I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep and I had a horrible dream where you died in that explosion, and I had to make sure you were still here and I didn't want to wake you, but I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what to do-"

"Ok, ok. Shhh, come here."

Wonka pulled him inside, closed the door with his foot, and wrapped his arms around Charlie. The youth shook in his arms, crying harder than before.

"I'm sorry, Willy. I'm sorry," Charlie repeated.

"There, there. No need to apologize. See? I'm here. I'm perfectly alright. No need to worry," he ended with a yawn.

Wonka held onto him until at length Charlie got himself under control. Charlie pulled back and wiped his face, bringing his eyes to look into Wonka's.

"Now what was this dream you had?" Wonka asked as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"It was awful. That explosion……….it was powerful. And I didn't know until one of the Oompa Loompas told me that you had……..you had died," he said, almost inaudible.

"Charlie, you won't have to worry about that for a very long time."

"Promise?"

Wonka smiled. "I promise."

He held out his pinky and Charlie laughed a little. Charlie linked his finger with Wonka's and kissed it. "Promise."

Wonka could sense Charlie was still upset. "Do you want to stay here for a bit?"

"Could I maybe sleep with you tonight?"

Wonka struggled with an answer, but settled on "Sure."

He led Charlie to his bedroom, turned on the lamp next to the bed, and motioned for Charlie to go ahead. Charlie crept beneath the covers and remained sitting up.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Some water, please."

Wonka left for a short time and returned with a glass of water. He handed it to Charlie and slid in next to him. He desperately wanted to go back to the abyss of darkness, and he strived to keep his eyes open and his head up.

Charlie drained the glass and handed it back to Wonka, uttering a "Thank you." Wonka placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked Charlie.

"Kind of. Can you stay up with me till I fall asleep?"

Wonka yawned again and nodded. "What do you want to do until then?"

Charlie was quiet for a minute. Wonka was fighting to stay awake.

"Willy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What do you want?"

Wonka did not understand the question. "Huh?"

"What do you want? Do you want to be just friends, or business partners, or……..something else?"

"I…….There's…….." Wonka stopped and attempted to start over. "It's complicated. Your p-…….mom and dad-"

"They found out, didn't they? And that's why you said you didn't want to be intimate anymore, isn't it?"

"Yeah, they did. And yes, it is. They don't want me to be around you."

"They don't approve, do they?"

Wonka did not reply, and Charlie felt saddened.

"But if they didn't know, what would you want?"

"I……." Wonka took a deep breath, ready to confess. "I can't stand being away from you. I want 'something else,' but I don't want to cause trouble between you and your p……..family."

"So we can't?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to explain it to them?"

"Not really. I don't think they'd listen. They're very…….disappointed with me right now."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Charlie fiddled with the sheets and Wonka continued the battle against fatigue.

Charlie lay down on his side with his back facing Wonka. Wonka quickly turned off the light, hoping that Charlie was getting weary. He snuggled close to Charlie and placed an arm around him. Charlie smiled and put his hand on top of Wonka's. Wonka was drifting fast, almost completely gone-

"You still awake?" Charlie whispered.

"Mmmmm," Wonka groaned.

Thirty minutes went by with Charlie interrupting Wonka's potential slumber. Finally, Wonka realized Charlie's breathing was long and even, and his eyes were closed. He let out a sigh of relief.

He let his eyes shut and was asleep in an instant.

* * *

Review Corner! 

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **I love that picture of marasma's kneeling Wonka. I love him when he cries, don't know why. :D did you name that flute yet? ;)

**Raehli – **I know. I'm terrible to them, but I'm so glad you love it:D I like to leave the chapters hanging, keeps ya comin' back! ;)

**HalandLeg4ever – **Thank you!

**Notorious George Wesley – **I promise snogging is on the way!

**El Violinista – **Yes, keep those secret plans stored to yourself! ;) Thank you! That's sweet! Kill Jamie? LOL

**Princesskatt – **I hate Spongebob. There are only a few select shows of that that are good. :D I need all the reviews I can get! They keep up my motivation to write! NO! COME BACK!

**Crimson Passion – **Thank you! It's good to hear your anxious for chapters. :D This chapter was a bit longer, hope you liked it. Why does Willy deserve it:(

**Poison Maker – **LOL. Stupid Bucket family:D Thank you!

**Wonkabar – **Show me that email and I throw it to ya:) I wasn't expecting a weekday update either! Halted everything for me? Aw! Thank you. I read your review when I was supposed to be getting ready for school. ;)

**Clytemnon – **LOL. That was a nice little conversation. ;)

**Smile! Tomorrow will be worse! – **Hey! I agree with your signed name! ;) Yes it was short, I am sorry. But this one was longer! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sticks:D

**Devil Child Vorn – **Woa. That's weird it didn't show up. Oh yes, I enjoyed it. ;) Jesus! You really wish her dead and Mrs. Bucket! Do you get online anymore to check your email? Where are you! I've sent you like, five. LOL. And I want to talk!

**GreenEyedBastard – **I want caffeine too! Does the body good.

**All Apologies – **Enjoy the update!

**Raziel of Kendermore – **This one's longer, so please enjoy! I don't want that on my conscience! That's terrible! Breathe the life of my chapter!

**Dollface786 – **You and everyone else hates her. LOL. Is this chapter angsty? I'm not sure!

**Lard Ass – **Happiness is back, kind of. Draft them? Probably not. ;)

**Sapphire Artemis – **SQUIRREL! LOL. Wow! That was cruel:D Don't hurt me! Hey now, your stories need love too. ;)

**Basketcase14 – **Thank you! Yes, Charlie needs to get rid of that meanness.

**Darke rose – **Parents are always in the way, aren't they? ;)

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **Hey! Don't hurt yourself:D The only person Wonka should be with is Charlie also. :) I'm not sure how this thing will end to be honest. Could be happy, could be……..It's in the air! Thank ya!

**GothicIcePixie – **Thank you! I love that you love it.

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **I wonder that sometimes too……..;) But hey, I promise definite M stuff coming up. Just you wait. ;)

Please review! Thank you. I need them!


	22. Date Aid

A/N: You wonderful people! I didn't make you wait! I just couldn't go without updating. :D And it's quite a long chapter, the longest, in fact. How is that? So now maybe I'll be able to get away with not updating for another week. ;) Please enjoy and keep those reviews coming. They really brighten my day.

* * *

Charlie opened his eyes groggily. For a moment, he did not know where he was. He rolled over to find Wonka resting on his side, lying in close proximity next to him. Charlie smiled and silently stared at the other man. Luscious brown hair draped itself over Wonka's cheek, providing another cover for him. His appearance was serene, his ruby lips pursed together in a slight amusing smirk. He breathed so quietly and peacefully, everything about him completely ethereal at this moment that Charlie did not want to disrupt it. He was content to stay and gaze upon Wonka's beautiful visage for as long as time would allow.

Time, however, was not in agreement with him.

He panicked as reality struck him. He frantically searched the room for a clock, finally spotting a small circular one standing on the nightstand. Charlie's arms leapt out and grabbed the clock. He did not even realize he was pinning Wonka down with his body as he reached over him.

"Oh no," Charlie whispered as the numbers came into focus.

"What is it?" Wonka asked weakly, keeping his eyes closed, unable to move.

"I'm going to be late." He sprang from the bed, causing a grunt from Wonka.

"Why don't you just not go today?" Wonka questioned as he changed position to face Charlie scurrying throughout the room.

"I can't. I have a huge math test today among other quizzes I'm sure. Aren't you going to get up yourself?"

Wonka opened his eyes tiredly. He felt as if he had gotten no rest after Charlie fell asleep in his arms. "Do you want me to?"

"We could have a quick breakfast together; that would be nice. I'm going to go change and then I'll be back."

Charlie rushed out of the room and the sound of the door shutting behind him reached Wonka's ears. The chocolatier sat up and rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake himself up. He unwillingly stood, stretched, and shuffled out of the room. Numerous yawns snuck up on him as he went to go see about breakfast before Charlie's return.

* * *

Wonka could feel his heir staring at him. He continued to nibble at his food as he thought about proposing his question to the younger one. 

"Something on your mind?" Charlie prodded.

"Well…….." Wonka laid his fork down and made eye contact with his apprentice. "I was thinking that maybe tonight, we could have dinner, just the two of us, like a um……..a…..what do you call it?"

"A date?"

"Yeah! A date!"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Wonderful! Now then, you should be off to school."

They got up and Wonka escorted Charlie to the door.

"Go on! Scoot! Scoot!" Wonka chirped enthusiastically.

Charlie paused, turned to Wonka, and kissed the man's cheek gently.

"Bye," he whispered.

He hurried off, as Wonka placed his hand to the spot and smiled brightly.

* * *

Numbers with funny brackets around them boggled Charlie's mind. _Matrices are terrible. Where's Willy when I need him?_ He had studied hard for the math test, but it seemed to be of no help as he stumbled through the problem. _Well, I thought this was going to be a good day._

By lunch time, he was spent.

He sat at a table by himself with his head resting on the hard surface and in front of him was a tray of untouched food. He heard someone sit across from him. He lifted his head to find Krista watching him.

"Do I want to ask?" she inquired.

"No, you don't."

"Is the test that difficult?"

"It was terrible. I studied, and that didn't seem to help."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"You need a night out. We haven't done anything together in awhile. We should do something tonight like a movie."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm having dinner with Willy."

"I thought you had dinner with him every night. Can't you get out of it?"

"He kind of wants it to be like a date; just the two of us."

Charlie winced, fearing the reaction he might receive. Krista swallowed and simply stared at him.

"Krista?"

Before he knew it, she bounded out of her chair and grabbed him by his arm. She dragged him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway where she released her grip.

"Charlie Bucket! You better spill the beans! What are you talking about?"

Charlie could not tell if she was angry or what. "I…….I'm going on a date with Willy tonight; within the factory of course."

Her mouth was open as she searched for words. "I…….You…….Are you attracted to him or something?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't bother telling me this?"

Charlie slid down the lockers and sat on the floor. She moved next to him and sat beside him.

"Charlie…….I…….whoa."

"I didn't tell you because I thought-"

"I'd stop being your friend?"

He nodded.

She slapped his arm. "Charlie, you'd have to do something really horrible to get rid of me. You have a crush on Willy Wonka; that means he must be really good looking, right?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and amusement and smiled. "He is _very_ good looking."

"So is this your official first date with him then?"

"Yeah. He just asked me this morning."

"Have you kissed him yet?"

He nodded and she smiled in return. "He's a great kisser."

"As long as that's _all_ you've done; surely nothing else, right?"

Charlie blushed and bowed his head.

Her eyes widened. "Charlie Bucket! You've……..You've had _sex_ with him?" she ended in a whisper.

"Yeah."

"You're not a virgin anymore. Oh my god, Charlie!"

"We just did it once, I promise."

"He's so much older than you though!"

"If you knew him, you wouldn't think him too much older than I am. And he looks so young."

"Oh my god. This is just…….."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I won't. Just tell me……..what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"You know……..when you two…….."

"Oh. It was fantastic," he beamed. "Amazing."

"Did it hurt?"

"It was a bit painful for him beca-"

"Oh, you were on top then?"

His cheeks went an even deeper shade of red. "Mmmhmm."

"Were you scared?"

"A little. But we learned together because he was a virgin too."

"No way!"

"Yeah! He was."

"Wow. That's…….That's interesting. You did use protection though, didn't you?"

"No."

"Charlie!"

"Well! Where was I going to get some? I don't think he has any around, and we weren't in my room-"

"That's it," she said as she got up and started to walk away."

He stood as well and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do you a favor."

Charlie could not help but ponder what the "favor" was for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

A pressed light blue dress shirt slipped over broad shoulders. Skillful fingers buttoned it up quickly. They turned next to frantically comb through short, neat brown hair. 

Charlie looked at himself in the mirror from various angles. He wanted to be casual, yet somewhat formal. He wanted Wonka to think him handsome, but not overdone. A dash of cologne and several more poses for the mirror before he left his room.

He had not seen Wonka at all after school and therefore had no idea where to meet him until an Oompa Loompa approached him an hour before six. He stepped into the glass elevator and pressed the button for the Observatory. The vehicle sped into the direction, and he gathered himself mentally.

The doors opened at the location and he let out a breath. He entered the room to find that the ceiling and most of the walls were glass. Starlight poured through in radiant beams. In the center of the room was a small table with two chairs and two candles burning in the middle. He crept towards the area, glancing around for Wonka. He reached the table to find an assortment of food and a bottle of wine. _This is quite romantic, Willy._

"Have a seat."

He turned quickly to find Wonka behind him. Wonka pulled out the chair, offering it to Charlie. Charlie sat and watched Wonka take his seat across from him.

"Thirsty?"

Charlie nodded and Wonka poured each of them a glass of the tasteful dark wine.

"This is really nice," Charlie said absentmindedly.

Wonka smiled, the mixture of candlelight and moonbeams gleamed across his features. Charlie felt he did not have to eat anything; gazing at Wonka was enough to feed him. There was a playful twinkle in Wonka's eyes that made Charlie entranced and curious as to where they would end up at the end of the night. He figured Wonka must have been thinking the same, for he giggled nervously and took a drink from his glass.

"You look very handsome tonight," Wonka commented gently.

_Yes! He thinks so. _"Thank you. And you look wonderful as always."

Wonka glowed with giddiness. "So how was your day?"

"It was alright."

"How did you do on that math test?"

"I don't feel confident about it at all."

"I'll just have to study with you next time, won't I?"

"It would be much appreciated," Charlie replied with a grin.

They ate quietly together, treasuring each other's presence and nearness. Both looked at the other when they thought they were not being obvious.

"Is this how these are supposed to go?" Wonka voiced.

"What do you mean?"

"What are dates supposed to be like?"

"Well……..kind of like a time to get to know each other and be together; an intimate thing."

"Oh! Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do _you_ want?"

"What?"

"Remember you asked me last night the same question, well, now I'm asking you. And be honest."

"I…….I would like to have……."

"Something else?"

"Yeah. Can we? This is our first date, we should give it a try. We've already…….you know."

Wonka's cheeks flushed red, but Charlie could not see because of the light from the candle.

"Charlie, I want to admit something. I-I did enjoy _that._ I was…….I was scared to tell you and to feel that way."

Charlie was speechless. He attempted to string a sentence together, but nothing came out of his mouth. He swallowed and tried harder. "You mean, you don't regret it?"

Wonka shook his head. "I don't regret it."

Charlie stood up and moved to Wonka. He held out his hand and whispered, "Come with me."

Wonka took the youth's hand and walked with him over to one of the glass walls. They looked out to the darkened sky and sparkling stars. The moon was full and they stood, bathing in the light.

"Willy?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't tell."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"They don't need to know; my parents. Why are they upset in the first place?"

Wonka sighed. "Because they think that _I _am the one who started all of this."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you want to hide this from them? Is this what you want?"

"It is."

Charlie drew in a quick breath at the simple sensation of Wonka squeezing his hand. It was such a subtle signal, that to anyone else it may appear to mean nothing. But Charlie was elated. He inched closer to Wonka until his body brushed against the older man's. He breathed in deep to smell the flavorful scent of Wonka. The sweet aroma filled his lungs and he found himself ablaze with desire. _How is he able to get me like this? Does he know? Does he feel it too?_

"Willy?"

"Hmm?"

Charlie placed his hand on Wonka's cheek and turned the chocolatier's head to face him. Wonka stared down at him with mysterious eyes. Charlie rose up on his toes and pressed his lips to Wonka's. In an instant, Wonka's hands found themselves on the boy's back, bringing him closer. Charlie had his arms around Wonka's neck and pushed himself against the candy man. Wonk let out a soft moan. The moment made Charlie reminisce about their first kiss. He was in Wonka's arms, lips desperately working with the other man's, head reeling from the sensations. Wonka allowed him to have all he wanted. He did not pull away or try to stop Charlie. At this time, he fancied the aggression Charlie had. He had the overwhelming emotion that if Charlie asked him, he would in a heartbeat.

With a slight growl, Charlie pulled back and laid his head against Wonka's chest. Their increased breath filled the room. Charlie smoothed the back of Wonka's coat with his hands as he remained enveloped in Wonka's embrace. Wonka shuddered and his fingers arched and flexed on Charlie's back.

"This was a good first date," Charlie said, his voice muffled from being against Wonka.

"It was. We should do it again."

"What about tomorrow night?"

"Sure!"

"We'll have dinner in my room."

"I look forward to it."

They unwrapped from each other and strolled, with arms linked, to the elevator. Wonka went to Charlie's quarters to drop him off, permitting another kiss from the boy. When Charlie entered and closed the door behind him, he leaned against it and sighed.

_If this is what I get for the first date, what is going to happen on the second?_

* * *

The pencil flowed over the paper in elegant strokes, applying the gray lead to the white notebook paper. The artist was in another dimension; no words of the teacher seeped into his ears. He had been this way for the entire morning. 

The paper was suddenly snatched away off of Charlie's desk. He snapped his head up and attempted to grab the artwork back from Josh.

"Give it back!" Charlie hissed dangerously.

"What are you drawing, Bucket? Or could it be a love letter to Jamie?"

Charlie shot out of his chair and got most of the paper back. He took the other sliver Josh still held and sat back down.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Bucket?" the teacher asked loudly.

"No, there's no problem."

"May I ask why you are disrupting my class?"

"Sorry."

"May I continue?"

Charlie nodded.

He put the pieces of the ripped paper side by side as the instructor went back to the lesson. He smiled through his anger when he realized what he had sketched. In considerably specific detail, the paper bore a depiction of Wonka lying on his back in a bed fully nude; his facial expression a combination of slight discomfort and abundant ecstasy, similar to how Charlie remembered him from the one night of passion they had.

"I need some tape," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Charlie commandeered a table and waited for Krista. He picked at his food as he looked for her. He at last saw her making her way towards him. When she reached the table, she dropped a good-size stack of papers in front of him. 

"What is this?" he questioned, puzzled.

"I did your homework for you."

"Did I miss some assignment?"

"No; it's research. I got it all from the internet. Take a look."

Charlie picked up the printer paper and read a few sentences from the first page.

"Krista!"

"I thought it might be helpful."

"Oh…….." He thumbed through the pages. "Oh my………"

"I really liked one of the headings: 'Freeing Fucking Fun-Styles.' I got a kick out of that. There's some that talk about protection, sexual diseases, and then the fun stuff, like different positions and tricks to try."

Charlie's mouth hung open as he paused on some of the papers. There were graphic pictures that accompanied the articles.

"So now if you decide to, you know, sleep with him again, you can have some options to try out in bed. 'Please Your Partner' as one says. And you can learn about the STD's and protection. I'm not encouraging you to have sex, but I want you to be safe! Plus, you can surprise and satisfy Willy with the different things you learn, right?"

Charlie brought his eyes away from the text and stared at her. "Krista, you are wonderful."

She grinned. "I know. Oh, I almost forgot the most important things."

She reached into her purse and laid out a pile of small, wrapped items.

"What are these?" Charlie asked and picked one up.

"Condoms."

Charlie's eyes widened greatly, and he scampered to get them off of the table and into his book bag.

"Those are pretty much the best kind, at least that's what they told me. One of those articles suggested that your partner put it on you, I guess as some kind of foreplay or something?"

The shock had faded, and he burst into laughter.

"This isn't funny, Charlie! This is serious!" she tried to get out, but began to laugh herself.

He put the "research" into his bag, got up, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he said through his giggles.

"You're very welcome," she replied as he took his seat again. "Just think the situation through thoroughly before you jump into bed with him again, ok?"

"Ok; I will."

"God, where is my head today? I almost forgot. I have one more gift for you." She removed something that looked similar to a tube of toothpaste. "Some lube. As some like to rhyme: 'A tube of lube'."

Charlie took it from her and was grinning madly. "Is it Christmas, or something?" he joked.

"They're presents of love from me to you. If Willy asks, just tell him your good friend Krista hooked you up."

"Of course, of course." He placed the item into his bag; the last of his sexual aids.

"So anyways, moving on, how was your date last night?"

"It was great. He was really open. I'm still not sure though if he really wants a relationship."

"I see. Why don't you flat out ask him?"

"I don't want to poke at him too much. If I do, he backs off and then I don't see him for days."

"Did you receive a kiss?"

"I did; a remarkable one."

"Well, first date is a kiss, second date is the making-out session, the third date is oral, and the fourth is all out. At least, that's what I've heard floating around the school."

"So I get to look forward to a make-out session tonight?"

"I guess if you're lucky. You're having another one tonight?"

"Yes; dinner in my room."

"Just don't let it get you all in a tizzy and drag him to your bed, alright?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Ok. Now that that's all taken care of, let's eat lunch."

"Oh wait! Do you want to see a picture of him?"

"Yeah! I'd love to know what he looks like."

"Well, it's actually a sketch I did in English this morning. And he's……..he's naked in it."

"Oh? Now I'm all the more eager."

Charlie pulled the taped portrait out and handed it to her. Her mouth fell open as she gaped at the drawing. She looked it up and down, taking in all of it.

"Oh my-"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow…….Whoa. That's…….It's really _detailed. _He looks incredible. Now I see why you're attracted to him. Wow………This is really good work, Charlie."

Charlie's cheeks went red. "Thanks."

"Is he actually this good looking?"

"Even better."

"Woo……….My oh my. How did you come up with his facial appearance?"

"That's how he looked when we first did it."

"Oh…….I see. Wow. Alright then. You might have to take this out of my hands because I can't stop looking at it."

Charlie carefully removed it from her loose grip and cautiously put it back in his bag. She placed her hand over her heart and sighed. He laughed.

"He is mighty beautiful," she said cheerfully.

"Isn't he?"

"Forget what I said. Take him to bed at once!" She smiled broadly.

"Thank you for your permission."

"You're welcome."

"Now, let's eat lunch."

* * *

Review Corner! 

**Raehli – **That would be horrible! See, I have put so many angsty things in here, you would expect the parents to find them. LOL.

**Isys – **You've come out of hiding:D I'm so glad you found the time to give me quite a juicy review! Well, now they may have a secret affair plot, but I tried to keep it from being immediate and taking in to consideration the character's feelings. I hope you still will enjoy it if they do have the secret affair. –fingers crossed- I'm glad you like Charlie; I tried to keep the innocent good hearted core to him. Oh, they will do more than kiss and make-up, I assure you. ;)

**El Violinista – **Thank you! You are very kind. I love putting you in suspense!

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Bob! LOL. Thrilled you enjoyed chapter 21 that much! Print it? Yay!

**Clytemnon - **:D Thank you. Hee hee. It would've been terrible if she would've come!

**Raziel of Kendermore – **Yes! Together for now! Live!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Almost cried? Aw! I love making you cry though. ;) The M stuff coming up will be between Wonka and Charlie, I promise. :D

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **Just whoa? That's a nice reaction to last chapter! LOL. The dart board. Thank you dear! –passes tissue-

**Crimson Passion – **Ok, yeah, he's been so damn fickle. At least for awhile. Fluff rules!

**Wonkabar – **Email! Good! Tell me in your review what it is, or is it on your profile page:D

**Darth Granger – **"Sneaky-impared" - :D

**Single Rose – **Here was the kiss:D Will they stay together? I can't say! ;)

**Sapphire Artemis – **Ok, don't kill me. :D Here's an even longer chapter! Are you pleased with it? Getting drunk was an idea……..lol. They're getting to that part!

**Dollface786 - **:D The angst took a break. I'm glad it's one of your favs, I really liked last chapter too.

**GreenEyedBastard – **LOL. A little somethin' somethin' in the water supply:D

**Lard Ass – **Maybe for a little bit. ;) Thank you!

**Princesskatt – **Please do keep reviewing. I love your reviews. Heavy objects being flung through the air – LOL.

**Devil Child Vorn – **Cried more during .last chapter than Corpse Bride? Wow! Thanks! ;)

**Semi-sweet and nuts – **Thank you. I appreciate your review. Glad you read! Glass elevator and nut room were two of my favorite scenes. :D

**Chocolate14 – **You're back! I've missed your reviews! What is your story about:D Kill Jamie off? Hmmmmm. LOL

**Manufactured Chaos – **Laziness gets the best of us. ;) Glad you don't think Jamie is too horrible. Willful, cheery and strong is him, but I did want to explore the other aspects of him; I think it's there, the fragility and submissiveness. He's many dimensions. :)

**Stacy-comedy – **For now. ;) LOL. It's up to you to think why he didn't just lie. I know, but it's up for interpretation. :D And look! You didn't have to wait 2 weeks! ;)

Please review; please do. :D


	23. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Hey there! A weekday update!This took several days. It's kind of lengthy but...well, it had reason to be. ;) I have no school Thursday and Friday, so I will do my best to get maybe 2 chapters out this weekend.

And please: Review. Review. Review. This story is nothing without reviewers. We can surpass 400! I know we can! Thank you all. :D

* * *

The silky hair swayed and bounced. A gloved hand ran lightly over it. Eyes squinted to ascertain if everything was in order. Appearance was everything tonight; he made it out to be.

Wonka was quite nervous. He had no idea as to why. He made a full turn, looking over his shoulder into the mirror to make sure he looked alright.

The clock in the study struck seven o'clock. He dashed about the room, picking up his cane and top hat and taking one last look at himself. He smoothed out his vest and red coat and sighed.

"Let's get a move on," he muttered. "It's not good to be late."

* * *

"Ok, that's there. This is here." 

Charlie surveyed the table once again to make sure all was in order. Like the previous date, he had two candles lit and wine as the drink of choice.

"Oh! I should………"

He scurried over to the couch and tossed a few more pillows onto it. He positioned them to where he guessed would be the most comfortable angles to lay back on them.

"……..For tonight. Second date, here. That should be comfy for him."

A quiet knock came from the door. He ran towards it, halted for a moment to let out a breath, and then opened it. Wonka stood with his cane in front of him, instantly smiling when he saw Charlie.

"Evening, Charlie!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Evening, Willy. Please! Come in."

Wonka strode into the room and cocked his head as he looked at the table. Charlie came to stand beside him and took the chocolatier's hand in his.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat right away?"

"Sure. Let's do that."

Charlie led Wonka to the table and motioned for him to sit. Wonka took the invite, and he watched Charlie pour two glasses of wine.

"You look really great tonight," Charlie said shyly, as he handed a cup to Wonka.

"Thank you! And you look great too."

Charlie took a seat across from the candy man and looked upon him intently. Wonka stabbed his fork into several green beans and ate them slowly, letting out a small giggle as Charlie imitated and began to eat also.

"So," Wonka said after a few minutes of quietness, "is this similar to what your date with whatsername was like?"

Charlie swallowed and cleared his throat. "With Jamie, yeah. Pretty much like it. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Willy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've asked you this before, but what was your first kiss like?"

Wonka's familiar flashback expression came across his features. Charlie waited patiently. After a moment, Wonka's mouth twitched into a grin and his eyes returned to lock with Charlie's.

"Why would you want to know?" Wonka asked slyly.

Charlie shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Well……..It wasn't really anything spectacular, like with you. That's all you need to know." His smile was wide.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh."

"It was dis_gusting_. I didn't like it at all," he ended with a laugh.

Charlie smiled broadly. He wanted more conversations, more in depth, to hear more of Wonka's past. The man was still a complete mystery to him, and he wanted to start solving what he could. The fact was, he would have to wait it out until Wonka became comfortable to share.

"Now it's your turn to tell me something about you!" Wonka said expectantly.

"Like what?"

"What was _your_ first kiss like?"

"Don't be silly!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? My first kiss was with _you_."

"Oh! Huh!"

"And it was fantastic."

Wonka beamed. "Yes, it was."

* * *

Wonka took a sip from his glass and gazed at Charlie beside him on the couch. Charlie was simply staring at him. 

"Something wrong?" Wonka questioned.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just……..I……"

"Spit it out."

"Never mind. It's nothing."

Wonka glared at him because he would not tell what was on his mind. "Mmmhmm. So anything interesting happen at school today?"

"No. Just the usual." Charlie then thought about showing Wonka his portrait, but decided against it.

"Find out what you got on that math test yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Don't worry about it. You'll do better on the next one." Wonka winked at him and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure of it."

A clock struck the time of nine o'clock. Wonka looked around for it and sighed. "Goodness, I should get going."

"Do you have to?"

Wonka leaned toward him and gave him a drawn out kiss, and then whispered, "I enjoyed this. It was nice."

He stood, set his glass on the table, and moved towards the door. Charlie followed after a second. He felt a little disappointed at not receiving what he had anticipated.

"Good night," Wonka said gently.

"Good night."

Charlie shut the door and started walking to the couch. He was stopped halfway by a rap on the door. He sighed and went to open it.

"Did you forget-"

Charlie was cut off as Wonka lunged for him. Before Charlie knew it, Wonka was holding him tight and kissing him strongly. He shut the door with his foot, his hand searched blindly for the doorknob to lock it, and then he grabbed onto Wonka. It was desperate and needy. Wonka could not hold back anymore. Touch had been denied long enough.

Wonka dropped his cane and his top hat fell from his head. They began scrambling to undress each other. Charlie helped Wonka remove his maroon coat, which was cast to the floor. Suddenly Charlie threw Wonka against the wall. Wonka collided with a thud and a groan. Charlie pressed his body to the chocolatier's, trapping the candy maker between the wall and himself. He grinded his hips against Wonka's, allowing him to feel his hardening member. A throaty noise escaped Wonka. The youth silenced him by smashing his lips against the older man's. Wonka's fingers fumbled over the buttons of Charlie's shirt. He finally succeeded and slid it off of Charlie's broad shoulders. Charlie was working on Wonka's vest after ripping off the lavender gloves.

Charlie grabbed the chocolatier and, without parting from his lips, walked with him towards the table. Wonka fell back on it and drew in a quick breath. Charlie attacked his neck and moved his hands beneath Wonka's shirt. Wonka's fingers traveled the boy's bare back freely. They were each panting now. Charlie wanted Wonka so badly, it was painful.

"The bed," Wonka gasped. "Take me."

Charlie responded as quickly as lightening. Without a moment lost, he pulled Wonka up and led him down the hallway to the bedroom, various articles of clothing falling to the ground as they went.

They soon tumbled onto Charlie's bed in a tangle of limbs. Charlie was frantic to get Wonka stripped. He moved fast, yanking the man's shirt over his head and hurling it to the floor. He shoved Wonka down to lay back and separated the chocolate maker's legs. Wonka's hips bucked upward as Charlie removed his pants and undergarment. He squirmed with anticipation while Charlie took off the last of his clothing. Eagerness fueled through him as he watched Charlie apply lubricant to his painful arousal.

No warning given, Charlie drove himself into Wonka. Wonka let out a yell and held onto the boy's shoulders. He clung to Charlie, clawing at his skin, as the youth's thrusts gained force and momentum. Charlie grunted above loudly, as Wonka vocalized at a greater volume below him.

"Harder," Wonka breathed.

Charlie grinned wildly and obliged.

He was incredibly powerful; pounding into Wonka relentlessly. Wonka was practically screaming with every aching thrust, occasionally shouting the boy's name out. He could feel Charlie's hot breath reach his already burning skin. Charlie looked down at him, taking in his beauty. Eyes closed tightly, mouth open, brown hair spread in all directions, whole face contorted with tension and thrilling ecstasy; Charlie thought he appeared to be free, unleashed.

Wonka wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist, the rhythm picking up speed and strength. He felt Charlie unexpectedly grip his erection, and he let out a strangled yell. Charlie fondled it with skillful fingers. Wonka's eyes opened briefly and began fluttering upward as if he were about to pass out.

A tremor went through Charlie, and he ceased as he exploded inside of Wonka. Wonka's orgasm came soon after, spilling himself on the boy's hand. They cried out noisily together.

For several minutes, they did not move. Wonka stared up at Charlie, who gazed back. They breathed heavily and trembled, the rush still tingling through them. At last, Charlie released his hold on Wonka's member and eased himself out of the chocolatier.

Wonka slid his hands to Charlie's back and pressed down gently. Charlie lowered himself and collapsed onto the emaciated body beneath him. He laid his head on Wonka's chest, utterly exhausted. Wonka let his fingers roam over Charlie's back and through his short hair. He released a shaky sigh.

"Wow," Charlie forced out. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

He heard Wonka giggle and whisper, "I liked it."

Some energy gained, Charlie commenced placing his lips and tongue onto Wonka's smooth chest and abdomen. He glided his hands over the man's skin delicately. Wonka let his eyes close and smiled.

"I never expected this when I won the ticket," Charlie said quietly between kisses.

"I didn't expect it either…….It's not a bad thing, is it?"

"No." He lifted his head to look at Wonka. "It's not a bad thing at all."

Charlie's hand wandered to slide along Wonka's inner thigh and then to the chocolatier's manhood. Wonka emitted a whine. Charlie stroked him, rubbed him, enjoying the reaction it brought.

"Can I?" he asked after several minutes.

Wonka nodded his head quickly.

The boy moved down to rest between Wonka's legs. He had already instigated a budding erection with his caresses. Nervousness suddenly flowed through him. He was not sure how to make it a success. Hesitating and trying to relax, he put his mouth around the tip of the head, slowly taking in more of the chocolatier until there was little room left in his small mouth.

Wonka whimpered as Charlie sucked him. The feeling of the boy's hot mouth and wet tongue was exhilarating. He clutched at the bedspread they laid on, head tossing side to side. Charlie was shaken senseless by the pulsing member in his mouth. He knew the procedure was appreciated, as Wonka's breathing became labored and his moans grew louder. He concentrated on bringing him to rapture, varying the speed of his applications and power.

Wonka felt the blazing sensation of release, and was surprised to find that it came quicker than he thought. Charlie saw Wonka tremble, heard him give a long groan, and was alarmed when the result of Wonka's orgasm rushed into his mouth. He ceased the treatment, paused for a moment, and then carefully pulled back until Wonka's length was out of him. He looked to Wonka for guidance on how to proceed with the sticky liquid on his tongue, but Wonka was still recovering; eyes closed and panting slightly. The taste was somewhat salty, with a minute hint of sweetened sugar; nothing like what he had predicted it would be. Making up his mind, he followed through with the first idea he had. He swallowed down the sperm with a minor struggle.

Charlie traveled up Wonka's frame to stare at his face from above. He cupped Wonka's cheeks in his hands and smiled. Wonka eased, and gazed at him, grinning in return.

"Was that alright?" Charlie asked, making Wonka giggle with how innocent the boy sounded with his accent.

"It was a million times better than alright, Charlie."

"Were you planning on this tonight?"

"Uh, no. Well, maybe." His eyes turned playful and crafty.

Charlie's expression changed to match Wonka's. In a clever tone, he voiced, "In that case…….."

* * *

"I'm going to go with you." 

"I think I should just go alone. I don't want you losing your temper if……..if we find them……."

Mrs. Bucket let out a sigh, unable to finish the thought verbally. Mr. Bucket bowed and shook his head.

"It's been two days since we've seen Charlie; this isn't like him. He's missed dinner, hasn't come around after school, perhaps he is just working hard, but………"

"It's disgusting to think about. And I thought Charlie liked Jamie, the way he was with her at dinner Monday."

"Well, we don't even know if Willy is even with Charlie at the moment. That's why I'm going to go to his room and find out what's going on. Alright?"

"I'm coming."

"Ok. Let's go."

* * *

Mr. Bucket lifted his fist and hesitated. Mrs. Bucket nodded, encouraging him. He knocked on the maroon door marked with the letters "C" and "B." They waited anxiously for an answer. Nothing. 

"Try again," Mrs. Bucket prodded.

Mr. Bucket thumped on the door once more, as Mrs. Bucket called out her son's name.

Wonka shook in ecstasy as Charlie pounded into him. He had to admit, he was utterly astonished at how intense and vigorous the youth was. He whispered the boy's name through his quickened breaths, causing a low growl from above. His fingers entwined with Charlie's hair and dug into his back.

Abruptly, Charlie halted his propulsions, making Wonka dizzy from the sudden break. He begged Charlie with his eyes to continue, not taking notice of Charlie's tensed, alert posture.

"Go on," Wonka gasped. "Keep going."

"Shhhh, only for a second," Charlie breathed.

He heard the persistent knocking from the entrance door and the muffled sound of his name.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"What?"

"My parents are at the door."

The only color in Wonka's pale face drained drastically. Charlie saw the unfamiliar terrified expression of fear come over the man's countenance.

"It's ok, it's ok," Charlie said soothingly. "They aren't going to come in, they won't find us. They'll leave shortly."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Wonka's gently. Wonka placed his arms around Charlie and closed his eyes as the need ignited within him again.

"We'll just have to be quieter for a little while," Charlie whispered, smiling.

"You're very good," Wonka replied with a grin.

Charlie attacked Wonka with another kiss and slowly began to thrust inside of the chocolatier again. Their moans were lost in the other's mouth.

Mr. Bucket sighed. "I guess he's not here?"

Mrs. Bucket looked to the door as if it would open. "I guess. I…….I just I have this feeling though, but……..No. Willy wouldn't. He understands. Charlie's too young, it's wrong."

"How far do you think he'd go?"

Mrs. Bucket shrugged in defeat. "I don't know. You don't think he's in there right now, do you? That he is……?"

Mr. Bucket's eyes widened and a stern expression fixed on his face. He pointed to the door threateningly. "If _he's_ in there, _with _Charlie, I…….." Mrs. Bucket put a comforting arm around her husband's shoulders while he searched for words. "He's an abomination! And they're both males! Willy can live whatever kind of life he wants; if he wants to go after _men_, the man is by no means normal anyhow. But Charlie is normal! He is a good-hearted young adult, _normal!_"

"Now darling-"

"I knew Willy would end up being a bad influence. There was something about him-"

"Now stop. Maybe it's time we asked Charlie about this; talked to him. We can't jump to conclusions without any sort of confirmation. Charlie is honest. We'll talk it out with him. Try to calm down."

She brought him away from the door and they were on the way to their home.

* * *

Charlie fell on top of Wonka's damp body with a grunt. He was also covered with perspiration, incredibly warm, but shivered from the tingling sensations that coursed through him. His eyes were half way open, and he breathed in deeply through his mouth, chest rising against the candy maker's. He rested quietly, taking pleasure in the caresses of Wonka's hands through his hair and on his back. 

Wonka kissed the boy's head and closed his eyes for a minute. He had definitely enjoyed the night. As he lay in silence, holding Charlie against him, he felt proud of himself. He had taken the risk; letting go of his doubts and jumping in completely. _There's no one better in the world. He's as pure as the richest chocolate. I can safely share my secret recipes with him and perhaps even……._

"Hey Charlie?" Wonka asked kindly.

He received an almost inaudible sound in return.

"What does this make us? Does this make us…….lovers? Are we lovers, Charlie?" he said faintly.

He got no response. He glanced down to find Charlie's eyes closed, breathing deeply, sound asleep.

Wonka smiled and repeated the word softly. "Lovers."

* * *

Review Corner! 

**Raehli – **Artist Charlie. LOL. Sounds good!

**Princesskatt – **Was this better than the expected make-out session? ;)

**Devil Child Vorn – **Definitely not a thing to read in the library. :D I'll talk to you soon!

**Sherrrry – **Thank you! Sweet and romantic:D

**GreenEyedBastard – **LOL. Nice note. No, can't be fatal. :)

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **You have told…..me lately………that you love me. ;)

**Kawaiiusagichansan – **Thank you! Those little fun things and portrait. :D

**Clytemnon – **Hee hee. It needed to be fun, let go of some angst for a bit. They didn't even use the condoms. LOL

**Valo – **Maybe for awhile it'll continue to be like that. ;)

**Stacy-comedy – **I know that long chapters can be a bit enduring to read, but I hope that I kept your interest. I know this one was a tad longer too, but…..well, I couldn't just cut them off! LOL.

**Sapphire Artemis – **I thought you would like Krista. :D I'm glad you liked it and I hope you're doing alright! I have never seen Smallville, so I don't know who Clark and Lex are. LOL. :)

**Darth Granger – **Woo! That was funny, your review. I don't remember Ace Ventura at all, but sounds interesting. Willy being the chick! Ahaha! I came up with the titles on the research, but it is a possibility that it's a real title. LOL

**Lard Ass – **I think you were thinking Krista was Jamie in your review. Jamie doesn't know. Don't die on me! Enjoy this one!

**Chocolate14 – **Thank you! Was this date better than the last? ;)

**Snowpixie81 – **You're catching back up with the story! Great! They did it again. ;) Wonka was getting scary in chapter 14? Interesting!

**Raziel of Kendermore – **That's a lotta love! Thank you. Yes, laughter was needed after all the stress. Heh. This event sure relieved stress, didn't it? ;)

**Single Rose – **Thank you! Did it with an adult man, LOL. Did it again with a man!

**El Violinista – **I'm keeping ya in suspense! I hope you stick around for a long time. :D Thank you!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **"Awe-stuck at sexy Willy" Hee hee. So, was this good? They finally slept together again? I know you've been wanting it!

**BasketCase14 – **Krista just sort of came on her own. LOL. Thank you!

**Username-740 – **You haven't! It's always good to see someone new. I'm really glad you took the time to review. God, it's so much work, but I love doing it for people like you who read and review. :D Personally, I'm dreading that day too.

Please review. Thank you!


	24. All Good

A/N: This chapter really racked my brain. Finally, it is finished. Geeze! LOL.

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews for last chapter! We've broke 400! Thank you! Please, continue to keep those reviews coming. It makes the story continue. :D

* * *

"Willy?" 

Nothing.

In a more child-like manner, Charlie spoke again. "Willy?"

He nudged the immobile being that rested tranquilly. No response.

"Get up. Get up. It's time to get up," he sang quietly.

The chocolatier merely sighed, still asleep.

"Willy!" Charlie shouted, and pushed him a little more fiercely.

Wonka's eyes flew open and he bolted upright. Charlie laughed, making Wonka glare at him.

"That wasn't very nice," Wonka said in pretend irritation.

"I couldn't resist. Besides, if I have to get up this early, so do you."

Wonka looked the boy over. Charlie had showered and was completely dressed. It was quite the contrast to Wonka, who had a sheet covering his naked body, hair in all directions, and the feeling of being unclean.

"Where did this come from?" he asked, motioning towards the cover.

"I put it over you when I got up; you were cold."

"Oh, thank you. And where are you going now?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I have to go to school!"

Wonka made a repulsive face and sighed. "You sure you can't stay home for a day?"

"No. I'm sorry. I woke you up so we could have breakfast. And if you don't hurry and get up, I'm going to be late!"

Wonka smiled, and Charlie kissed him happily.

"I have to get dressed first."

"That will take too long; you have so many layers."

"Well, I'm not going to eat without anything on."

"Then hurry and gather them up. They're all over the floor."

"Can you bring them to me?" Wonka asked politely with a smile.

Charlie sighed and grinned. "Sure," he said sweetly.

He went about the bedroom to pick up what articles had been discarded there first then left to find the rest. He returned shortly with Wonka's clothing heaped in his arms. He tossed them in front of Wonka and announced, "There. Now hurry up!"

He went out, leaving Wonka alone.

"I guess I don't need to put _all_ of this on right now," Wonka muttered to himself.

In no time at all, Wonka entered the study to find Charlie at the table with two plates of food for breakfast.

"Was that fast enough for you, little boy?"

Charlie turned to him and did not reply for a brief moment. "Y-Yeah," he finally managed.

Wonka was dressed in his coat and his coat only. It was buttoned; however, the upper part showed the middle bare skin of his chest. His slender legs were exposed, compared to Charlie seeing them clad with black fabric. The revealed flesh was enough to stimulate Charlie a bit. Wonka grinned at his heir's apparent longing expression and sat across from him. Charlie came back to his senses and blushed from being so obvious.

"Oh good!" Wonka exclaimed at finding a mug of hot-chocolate near his plate. He took a drink and made a satisfied noise. "I tell you, Charlie, I just can't stand going a morning without this stuff."

"I know. Is it a recipe that you've had for awhile?"

"Well……..I suppose so. Does twenty years count as awhile?"

"Wow! Yeah that counts as awhile."

Wonka looked pleased with himself. "Now eat, eat! You were the one who was rushing me!"

Charlie smirked and dug into his food. Wonka sipped at his drink and nibbled at some of his food, but mostly he watched Charlie. He felt his heart leap and his insides flutter. His cheeks reddened from the foreign affection he was experiencing.

Charlie finished and got up. "You barely touched anything."

"Oh, I wasn't that hungry." What he really wanted at the moment was the object he was staring at.

He stood and walked Charlie to the door. His breath hitched as Charlie's arms wrapped around his waist. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders as Charlie pushed him gently up against the wall.

"Is this little thing supposed to exercise my imagination?" Charlie said innocently with a smile as he moved his hands to the front buttons of Wonka's jacket.

Wonka swallowed, giggled, and replied quietly, "It could be. But why are you imagining when you've already seen?"

"Can I see again?" the youth whispered into the man's ear.

Wonka closed his eyes and was astonished at the fact that his legs were shaking. "I…….I……."

Charlie grinned at rendering the chocolatier speechless. "Can I see again?" he breathed once more.

He undid the top button.

Wonka's chest heaved up and down. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving-"

The second button undone.

"-…….To go to school?"

"There's always the option of being tardy."

With that, he unbuttoned the final one and parted the opening of the coat. A choked sound came from Wonka. Charlie slid his hands against the silky bare skin. He looked Wonka up and down, noticing that he was not the only one who was aroused.

He kissed Wonka possessively before kneeling on the floor in front of the chocolatier.

"Charlie, you really don't have to," Wonka whispered, short of breath.

Charlie rested his hands on Wonka's hips to help secure the candy maker. "But I want to."

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" 

"Yes, I do. But this was worth being late."

Wonka lie on the ground beside Charlie, coat left wide open. He had buckled to the floor after Charlie had pulled away and swallowed his product. Their hands were clasped together tightly in between each other, both staring at the ceiling quietly.

"Charlie, are you sure you're alright with all this?"

"I'm sure."

"But your p……p……." Wonka sighed. "Maybe you _should_ talk to them?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know."

"I'll see if they bring it up and wait to see how they present it all, ok?"

"Kay."

Charlie moved on top of Wonka and kissed him softly.

"I got to go," he whispered.

He stood and helped Wonka to his feet. Wonka re-buttoned his coat, and grinned as he waved Charlie out the door. When the boy was out of sight, he shut the entrance and sighed. He shook his head and his smile widened.

"My goodness," he said quietly as he went down the hallway to the shower.

* * *

Charlie could not concentrate for anything. He had escaped in his mind to replay mentally what had occurred the night before. It was indescribable. He had known Willy Wonka to be the best at everything, embodiment of perfection, but it came as a pleasant surprise to find that the chocolatier was also perfect in bed. This brought a smile to the youth's face. Something in Wonka had been set free. He had wholly offered himself to Charlie, breaking through his own defenses. Through the years, Wonka had always been the teacher in every way. But in the bedroom, it was switched about. They changed positions. Charlie took on the role of advising -the upper hand, while Wonka became the student - the learner. Charlie could not forget the man's face, the sounds he made, _especially_ the strained moans, the astounding feel of him around his- 

"Mr. Bucket!"

Charlie snapped his head up to find his Algebra teacher looming above him.

"Yes, Mrs. Perry?"

"A 'B' on your test, Mr. Bucket. Good work."

"Thank you."

"I must say, you've made quite an improvement. I'm impressed."

_An improvement in more ways than one, thanks to Willy Wonka. _

* * *

"So how was your date!" Krista asked eagerly as she sat down in front of Charlie at the lunch table. 

"Really good."

"Did anything happen?"

Charlie's mind was spinning with the images of Wonka beneath him, the loud moans filling his ears. "Not too much. Just dinner and talking. It was enjoyable. Some kissing involved."

"Ah, that's sweet."

Charlie smiled. "It was."

"Hey, let me ask you something. We're kind of going off topic here, but have you heard anything about this new guy Jamie is with?"

"What?"

"Apparently not."

"What guy?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen him yet, but I've been hearing all sorts of different things, like they're dating, he's her brother, all kinds of things."

"Does she have this lunch? Is she in here?" He glanced around anxiously.

"How am I supposed to know? Why don't you just find her after school?"

"You come with?"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

Charlie leaned against his locker with Krista standing beside him. It was the end of the school day, and people were scurrying out hurriedly. He looked at the sea of people to see if Jamie was among them. 

"Can you see her?" he asked Krista.

"Umm………No. I can't. Listen, there's always tomorrow, you know."

"I just want to find out who this guy is."

"Why? Aren't you with W-"

"Charlie!"

Charlie quickly turned to find Jamie approaching him with the mentioned male walking with her.

"Oh wow," Krista whispered. "He's pretty good looking, don't you think?"

The mystery youth was average height and dressed in black and green punk-style clothing. He had black hair, like Jamie's, that was short and spiked. A single piercing was in his ear and there was a small tattoo on his right pointer finger of a pitchfork. When he and Jamie reached Charlie and Krista, Charlie could smell a hint of smoke. Charlie stared at his eyes for a short period, and noticed they were similar to Wonka's in that one could not tell what he was thinking or feeling, unless he wanted to pull one of many shields over them to discern acertain emotion of his own will.

"Hi Charlie, Krista," Jamie greeted.

"Hey yourself," Charlie responded.

"Let me introduce you to someone." She motioned to the person next to her. "This is my cousin Ryan."

"Cousin?" Krista and Charlie exclaimed at the same time.

Ryan offered his hand out to Charlie and then Krista. "I've heard quite a bit about you," he told Charlie. His eyes became sly, as if he knew something. It made Charlie uncomfortable.

"_All_ good, though," Jamie put in.

Charlie grinned shyly.

"So how come we've never seen you around here?" Krista asked Ryan.

"I'm not from around here, that's why. I-"

"He's moved into my house for a while," Jamie interrupted. "See if we can't keep him in school, isn't that right?"

"I suppose. Kicked out of two schools, you'd think my parents would let me drop."

"How old are you?" Krista interjected. Charlie looked at her and smirked at her dreamy expression.

"Seventeen. Eighteen soon enough."

"Wow. Very cool."

"Why don't you two come over tomorrow after school?" Jamie invited. "To hang out."

"Sure," Krista replied.

"Charlie?"

"Umm……..yeah. Alright."

"Great. We'll see you later!"

Ryan looked at Charlie and smirked, before he and Jamie headed for the exit.

Charlie and Krista watched them leave the school before sighing in unison.

"At least he's not her boyfriend," Charlie stated, sounding relieved.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because……..because it does."

"You still have a crush on her, don't you?"

"I……Yeah, I do."

"Well, you are with Willy now, aren't you? You're dating him."

Charlie let out a long breath. "Yes, I am."

"Ok then. Don't worry about things like that."

Charlie nodded. He still felt giddy about being near Jamie.

Thinking of her at the moment had been the only thing the entire day that had been able to stop the thoughts about Wonka.

* * *

Review Corner! 

**Isys - **Yes indeed, thank goodness he came back. ;) "Simply irresistible" should be Charlie's theme song or something. LOL. I just had to put Wonka fussing over his clothing in there. :D Indeed THE deed after it all. Thank you for your view about the dating thing. It is quite nice for them.

**Sherrrry – **You had to read it before going to sleep? Ah! Well, did you have a good sleep after this? ;) I've never understood the cigarette after sex thing. LOL. But at least you stayed away from it since you quit:D Ha ha! "Almost as tittilating as reading about Charlie and Wonka in bed!" Love that.

**Princesskatt – **I love frantic sex too:D Thank you thank you! My chapter title is the something about the Spanish Inquisition? LOL. Nice.

**Darth Granger – **Indeed, it's not Willy they have to worry about is it? ;) The word emaciated I used because in my opinion, Wonka's appearance is kind of sickly. He's incredibly pale, quite thin, and I used it to contrast with the appearance of Charlie, that Charlie's been outside more and Wonka's shut himself up. Ah well.

**GreenEyedBastard – **Good to hear it was worth the wait. :D Yes, some "sense in to the 'rents." :)

**Clytemnon – **Nice reaction! LOL. Somebody's crazy! ;)

**El Violinista – **Aw, thank you!

**The-Serious-Padfoot - **:D Yes! The rating I promised you! I've been promising it for awhile, so there it was! And you enjoyed. ;)

**Sapphire Artemis – **LOL. Screaming at the parents. One shot where they die! Haha. Never seen Smallville. "Gay vibes are MASSIVE." ROTFLMAO. Oh and yes, I will set my calendar for that date for our wedding. ;)

**BasketCase14 – **Heehee. Thank you! Yes, I know. ;) I won't be too terrible with them for now, I promise!

**Single Rose – **Thank you! They are curious! Yes, they don't need to see that. LOL. Retain your sanity!

**Amber Eyes23 – **Thank you! I'm glad you like.

**Devil Child Vorn - **;p That was your favorite line in the whole story? Why:D I know there were many things you could say. LOL

**Chocolate14 – **Glad you loved it:) I miss seeing the movie. I can't wait till it comes out. Anyone say screencaps? ;)

**Raziel of Kendermore - **-salutes- Thank you! Impatiently, you say? Well please enjoy it now!

**Crimson Passion – **Love the Charlie and Wonka plushy wedding! LOL. And the wedding night, what images THAT conjures up. ;)

**Safire9 - **:D Never read stuff like that in an internet café again: that's your reminder. ;) Don't die:D

**Stacy-comedy – **I didn't realize so many would think it cute while hot at the same time. ;) Thank you!

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **"Unexpected and weird?" LOL. Thank god they weren't indeed!

**ohmYscissorhands – **Really? That's really incredible to hear! Thank you! May I ask how you came across this story:D Anther hooked! Thank you!

Please review. Thank you.


	25. A Wonderful Life

A/N: Pretty much back to back chapters. Do enjoy. :D And the lyrics to the song at the end of the chapter is Black's "Wonderful Life."

Please review. :D

* * *

"Deep breath. Just wait for her to bring it up; if she does. Don't give away too much. Calm, calm, calm."

Charlie went into the dilapidated old house. His grandparents were all sleeping and his mother was at the table reading a book. She immediately looked up and stood when he came in.

"Charlie! There you are! I was wondering where you've been off to. We haven't seen you in a couple of days," she said quietly.

"I've been working around the factory, you know, homework and such."

"Of course. Of course. Charlie, can we take a walk?"

"Sure."

They exited the house and began meandering through the vast Chocolate room. Charlie was nervous, but kept himself under control.

"So how are things between you and Mr. Wonka?" she prodded.

"They're fine."

"Were you working last night with him or something because your father and I went by your room to see you?"

"Yeah, we were working on something new. Once he gets started he doesn't like to stop." Charlie hoped his cheeks were not reddening too much from those words.

Mrs. Bucket did not know how to proceed. She did not know what to say. _I can come right out and ask him if Willy's done anything inappropriate with him, or I can just poke around the situation a little. _"Charlie…….you've kissed him, haven't you?"

Charlie took in a breath. "Yes, I have."

Mrs. Bucket nodded, unsure of whether to ask him if he and Wonka had- "Have you slept with him?" she blurted out.

Charlie swallowed a knot in his throat, shocked by the suddenness of what she asked. "W-W-What?"

She stopped him and looked him in the eyes. "Did you have sex with him?" she asked slowly. Her heart was racing, her whole being in utter dread of what her son might reply with.

Charlie played the scenarios of each reaction he could receive with what he could answer with. He did not want to necessarily lie to her; he sensed she was extremely concerned.

"Charlie, you can tell me. Did you sleep with Willy?"

He was still fumbling with a response.

She gasped and took the silence for the worst. "Goodness, Charlie! What has he done with you! Did he rape you!" She was beginning to tremble in fear from the thought of Wonka forcing himself on her son.

This knocked Charlie to be completely responsive. "No! No! He didn't rape me! He hasn't done anything to me at all! He'd never hurt me. No…..No, I haven't had sex with him."

"Oh, thank God!" She threw her arms around him and held him close. She was beginning to cry.

"How could you think he'd do something like that, mum?" he whispered against her curly brown hair. "He's a wonderful man."

"I was just so worried. It's wrong for him to be kissing you and letting you create those marks on his neck. If he _ever_ puts his hands on you or does _any_thing inappropriate, you tell your father and me at once. Do you understand me?"

Tears were forming in Charlie's eyes. One slid down his face and onto his mother's shoulder. "I understand."

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, mum."

They remained the way they were for a few more moments before she withdrew from him and wiped her eyes. "So that's all you've done with him? A kiss and a couple of……hickeys?"

"Yes."

"Don't let him do it anymore. You're only encouraging him, making him think it's alright. You need to tell him 'No'."

He wanted to argue that he did not see that it was wrong, but he knew it would make things worse. "Ok."

"Now," she took his hand in hers and started walking again. "Let's go back to the house. You can do your homework there and have dinner with us."

Mentioning that he was planning on having dinner with Wonka was not an option in his mind. _It would just upset her _more_ probably. _"Alright."

* * *

Wonka poked his food with his fork, not eating in result of his lack of appetite. He often glanced at the door, expectant to see what he now declared and knew to be his lover. When no one came, he returned saddened eyes back to his plate. It was a new feeling to him; eager to see another and then let down when the person did not show. It had always just been himself that he could count on and nothing extra to be used to being alone. But now he had Charlie, emotions stirring whenever the youth was near. He reminded himself mentally to be cautious about the whole state of affairs he was in. Getting hurt emotionally by yet another person that he was starting to trust whole heartedly was always in his thoughts. 

He sighed and rested his cheek against his hand. He twirled his eating utensil around on his plate for a few minutes. One more glance at the door before he got up and cleared the table, blowing out the two candles in the middle. When he finished, he grabbed the wine bottle and a glass and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

"Did you find out anything today?" Mr. Bucket asked his wife. 

They were standing near the chocolate river together. Dinner was finished and Charlie had left, now giving them the opportunity to discuss privately.

"He confirmed that yes, he has kissed Willy, and no, they have not slept with each other."

"You don't think he was trying to…….well, cover for Willy?"

"Charlie has never lied to us. I trust him."

"So Willy hasn't…….he hasn't raped Charlie, has he?"

Mrs. Bucket shook her head. "No, he hasn't. I don't even think that could be in Willy's nature; to rape someone."

"Perhaps." He let out a held breath. "Do you suppose we should have followed Charlie to see where he went? If he met up with Wonka? If they went off together?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know. Are we handling this whole thing right? This is all…….I never thought we'd be worrying about something like this."

"We're trying to protect our son. We're doing what we know. It has to be enough for now."

"You're right," she sighed.

"We'll keep an eye on them."

* * *

Charlie entered Wonka's quarters slowly. Everything was dark except a trickle of light coming from the bedroom. He walked towards it, opened the not completely closed door, and leaned against the doorframe. Wonka was sitting up in bed, scribbling and scratching out things in a notebook with a pen, unaware of the presence of someone else. Part of his sleek hair was tucked behind his right ear, a simple alteration that Charlie had never before seen. The curtains to the window on the far side of the room close to the bed were barely parted, allowing a sliver of the moonlight to come in, and the other light came from the small lamp on the nightstand that illuminated the area around Wonka in order to write. 

Charlie beamed and watched him silently. The man was dressed in his dark blue silk pajamas. Charlie briefly imagined unbuttoning the shirt, sliding the pants and undergarment down, and ravishing the candy maker slowly and passionately.

Wonka paused, tapped the end of his pen on the page, then raised it up with a smile on his face as he found the word he was looking for. Charlie did not want to disturb him, but he wanted to spend the night with him.

"Hi," Charlie said gently.

Wonka looked up and his smile widened. "Hey!"

Charlie crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry if you were expecting me for dinner. I was with my parents."

"They ask you anything?"

"Not much. Don't worry about it."

"So how was school?"

"It was alright. I got a 'B' on that math test."

"That's great! Good job! See, you shouldn't be scared of math."

"Maybe. Does your offer still stand on studying with me?"

"Of course it does! Don't be silly!"

Wonka closed the hardcover notebook he had and put it in the top drawer of the nightstand.

"What was that?" Charlie questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just some notes and such." He yawned and stretched. "I'm tired, Charlie. How 'bout you?"

"Did I wear you out last night?" the youth replied smartly with a smirk.

Wonka blushed and quietly answered, "A bit."

Charlie leaned forward and kissed him affectionately. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

The prospect struck Wonka somewhat surprisingly. He had never before shared his bed with anyone that could become a continuous thing. "S-Sure."

Charlie kissed him again before he took off his shoes and socks. He did not feel like traveling to his room to get a change of clothes, so he climbed under the covers to rest beside Wonka in his jeans and button down shirt. Wonka turned off the lamp and lay down. Charlie put his arm across Wonka's waist and snuggled close to the chocolatier. Wonka placed his arm around him and giggled.

Charlie started to hum a tune softly and moved his hand beneath Wonka's shirt. Wonka grinned as the boy's fingers rubbed lightly against his stomach.

"What are you humming?"

"Just a song."

"Can you sing some of it for me?"

Charlie cleared his throat and began to sing quietly. "No need to run and hide. It's a wonderful, wonderful life. No need to laugh and cry. It's a wonderful, wonderful life."

Wonka sighed. "I like it."

"It's a good song. Do you want to hear it all?"

"Sure!"

Charlie closed his eyes and sang the song quietly. When he was finished, he looked at Wonka to find that the chocolatier was asleep. He smiled and rested his head against Wonka's. Wonka stirred, and he turned to face Charlie. Charlie very gently kissed Wonka's closed eyelids and then his lips.

"It's a wonderful life indeed," Charlie whispered, almost inaudible.

* * *

Review Corner (kind of short :D) 

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **What's it? LOL. Live on candy and Charlie….mmmmm. Please do share:D

**BasketCase14 – **Scare you like that. LOL. Some problems indeed!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Oh, thank you. I do love your reviews. ;)

**Darth Granger – **Hee hee. Ryan sounds kinda hot? The finger-tat is on the lower part of his finger near the knuckle, small. Prongs are facing upward toward the knuckle. :D

**Princesskatt – **Like stew. Haha. Killed Jamie when you had the chance? You're all talk. ;) LOL.

**Mystery Reviewer – **Ooo. I have a mystery reviewer. ;) Tasty tasty!

**Korde – **Thank you! You're very kind! And you didn't have to wait long:D

Please Review. Thank you!


	26. Offers and Options

A/N: Hey there kids. Man, it feels like it's been awhile, doesn't it? It has. Minority just had to step back for a little bit because inspiration was being a bitch. But now, I think she's back, sort of, and hopefully I'll get back into the groove of a writing schedule. Sorry for the wait!

Thank you to all of the wonderful reviews. They really perked me up. Please keep reviewing. It fuels the story.

* * *

Charlie slithered out of Wonka's grasp cautiously. He got up from the bed and patted down his shirt. _Perhaps I just won't worry about changing. _He glanced at the circular clock on the nightstand. _Doesn't look like I have time anyway. _

Wonka shifted to rest on his stomach with his head facing Charlie. Charlie kneeled next to the bed in front of Wonka. He traced his fingertips along the older man's cheekbone and then brushed the chestnut hair that covered the candy maker's face away gently. The boy smiled as he moved forward and pressed his lips to Wonka's and then to the chocolatier's cheek.

"Bye Willy," Charlie whispered.

"Bye Charlie," Wonka mumbled, apparently not entirely asleep, but not quite awake either.

Charlie stood and left silently for school.

* * *

As soon as Charlie entered the school, he wanted the time to go by quickly. He eagerly awaited going to Jamie's. 

_Maybe I should have told Willy. But I usually don't see him after school anymore anyway; I usually find him after a few hours._

"Hi Charlie!" Jamie greeted warmly as she came to walk next to him.

"Hey. What's your first class?"

"History. You?"

"English."

"How about I walk you then? It's on the way to mine."

"Ok. Sure. I'd like that."

"You know, Ryan was quite interested in knowing more about you after I introduced you."

"Really?"

"He asked me if you had a girlfriend. He said he sensed it or something. Weird, huh?"

Charlie smiled nervously. "Yeah, weird."

"You don't, do you?"

"No, no. I don't."

"That's good. Not that I mean it's like you couldn't, because you _could_, but-"

He cut her off by starting to laugh.

Jamie looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I was babbling, wasn't I?"

"It's fine. No problem." He stopped her in front of a classroom. "This is mine."

"Alright. I'll see you later then, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Good! Good. Bye Charlie."

He watched her walk off before entering the room.

* * *

Willy Wonka sat on the bank of the chocolate river, opposite the Bucket household. His elbow rested atop one knee and his head was cradled against his hand. The fingers of his other hand fiddled with a piece of black cloth. His expression was of thoughtful happiness. A lengthy sigh escaped him and his lips turned upward into a genuine smile. 

He closed his eyes, recalling the memory the fabric represented. He was thankful that he had saved a single piece of the blanket, instead of burning it like the rest.

"Willy?"

He opened his eyes quickly and looked over his shoulder to find Mrs. Bucket. He shoved the cloth in his coat pocket as he replied, "Mrs. Bucket! How nice! Can I help you with something?" in an upbeat tone. It was not forced, and she could see he was exceptionally cheerful because he really was.

"May I join you for a moment?"

"Certainly!"

She moved beside him and sat down. For a few minutes, neither spoke. They each gazed onto the rich, flowing river. At last she turned to face him.

"Willy, I want to apologize. I have been hard on you with this situation of Charlie, and then having terrible suspicions of you and……I'm sorry, Willy. You have never given us reason not to trust you, so I'm sure you've not done anything more inappropriate with him and will not." She let out a small sigh; things were said better than she had expected. She _was_ apologetic about it, but she also used it as a way to get back on somewhat good speaking terms with Wonka and observe him with Charlie.

Wonka had remained staring before him, not particularly wanting to look at her. He merely nodded.

"I want you to start feeling welcome in our home again," she continued. "You could come to dinner if you like."

"I appreciate the offer, Mrs. Bucket."

A quiet moment passed before she spoke again. "Should we expect you tonight then?" She received a shrug from Wonka as an answer. "Alright then. Thank you for your time, Willy."

"Always a pleasure!"

He waited until she was gone before he brought out the piece of black cloth again; smiling and humming a sweet melody as he ran his fingers over it once more.

* * *

Charlie awaited eagerly by his locker with Krista. The end bell had rung; it was time for the weekend and time to spend the rest of the afternoon at Jamie's. 

"Are you two ready to leave?" Jamie asked as she approached them with Ryan following.

"Sure. Let's go," Krista replied.

"We have to walk, just to let you know."

"No problem."

Charlie and Krista followed Jamie and Ryan out of the school. They treaded by stores now busy with the students free for the weekend. Charlie had increasing nervousness as they went along. He did not know why. When she held his hand in hers, he felt his stomach flip-flop. The gesture caused an eyebrow raise from Ryan.

They arrived at her house and before anyone entered, Ryan casually asked Charlie. "Can we have a discussion?"

"What for?"

"Oh, just to get to know you, clarify some things. You two mind if I borrow Charlie for a little bit? We're going to go walk around for awhile."

Jamie and Krista shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Ryan tossed his bag on the porch and Charlie imitated. Both began walking off, as Krista and Jamie picked up the abandoned items and went into the house. Charlie turned around when he heard Jamie yell, "No smoking, Ryan!" He looked back at Ryan and quickened his pace to keep up with him. Ryan had already removed a cigarette from a pack and held it between his lips. He lit it, stuffed the lighter into his pocket, and mumbled, "No smoking, mmmhmm."

Charlie stared at Ryan in wonderment. He had never really been around someone smoking before. He curiously smelled the scent that came from the cigarette and Ryan's mouth. Ryan fixed his eyes on Charlie in return, apparently having something click in his thoughts.

"Do you want one?"

Charlie was extremely curious. It was as if he was being offered a tool of authority; something no doubt forbidden. It would be quite simple; say "Yes" and find a new discovery.

"No thanks," he answered after a brief passing of time. For now, he was too afraid to reach out and take what was being offered, more than what he saw as a mere drug.

"So tell me what you think of my cousin," Ryan proposed smoothly.

Charlie did not know how to respond. He continued to look at Ryan, who appeared incredibly smug. "What do you mean? She's very kind, a nice friend-"

"She likes you. A lot. She has nothing but good things to say about you. And she told me that she turned down some guy that asked her out for a date because she is so caught up with you, it seems." He paused and focused on his cigarette.

Charlie was somewhat blushing, and he had no idea what Ryan was trying to get at.

They stopped near a large tree, which Ryan leaned against. He surveyed Charlie in front of him and a knowing grin came to his face.

"But you," he proceeded, "You're with someone else, and it's not Jamie." His eyes were laughing at Charlie's surprised reaction. "When she first introduced us, I saw it. A subtle day-after glow; you're mind had been elsewhere. You had been fucked, and it wasn't with Jamie."

Charlie was speechless. His mouth was slightly open and eyes wide. One, he had rarely heard such vulgarity and used in such context; and two, he was astonished and horrified that Ryan somehow knew.

Ryan blew out a stream of smoke and said, "I knew it. So who is the girl?"

Charlie did not answer, but Ryan noticed something shift behind his flabbergasted expression.

"It's not a girl, is it?"

Charlie mechanically shook his head in response.

Ryan nodded, threw his cigarette on the ground, and smashed it with the bottom of his black boot. "I wouldn't be surprised if not only are you living in Willy Wonka's factory, but you're also fucking the world's most renowned chocolate maker."

Charlie felt extremely embarrassed. He did not reply.

Ryan crossed his arms, calm and comfortable. "And so I'm not surprised. So you're the one who gets the opportunities to screw Willy Wonka."

"How can you know this?" Charlie finally was able to voice.

Ryan shrugged. "What I'm interested in hearing is: why are you stringing Jamie along? Are you and him a couple?"

"I…….I……"

"You like her. And the plot thickens."

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything."

"That's why I don't get attached. Relationships are nothing. I see someone I find attractive, be male or female, I go after them for one night of playing around. Afterwards, there's no bull shit. So you like her? _And_ you've got Willy in your bed? Interesting indeed. The way I see it, you should just be involved with both of them."

"Excuse me?" Charlie was shocked at this way of thinking.

"Why have only one when you can have both? Think about it, Charlie. Jamie doesn't know you're fooling around with him. And I'm guessing he doesn't quite know you're attracted to her. They can't get hurt if they never know."

"You're saying I cheat on them; lie?" Charlie whispered, as if it was a statement of evil.

"You're expanding your relations. This way you can see who you like better. And I wouldn't tell of your secret, dirty little affair," Ryan joked, though in a rather serious tone. He drew another cigarette from the pack and lit it, while Charlie remained silent. "You sure you don't want one?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't smoke."

Ryan snickered. "That's what they all say."

* * *

Review Corner! 

**Basketcase14 – **Glad you enjoyed the way it ended. Though you probably didn't like the way this one ended, did you?

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **You were crying again? Aw! Review as much as you can:D

**Stacy-comedy – **Thank you! Get rid of Jamie?...

**Princesskatt – **I love Hot Pockets! Ok, you're not all talk. :D

**Sapphire Artemis – **Our beautiful wedding:) I loved that squish of words all together. They so totally did have sex off screen. LOL. I kill you? You know it:D

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **I love you mucho too! So, after our chat, was this what you kind of saw coming? ;)

**Darth Granger – **Hmmmmm…will he break it to her, who "raped" whom? LOL. Excruciating detail, I'll see what happens. :D

**Korde – **Haha! Kick the Buckets! Nice. That's cool to hear about your family. It's awesome to see who's reading this story; reaching people from all over! Happy ending? Maybe. ;)

**Devil Child Vorn – **Yes, stop reading in the library. :D Finally someone is getting onto Charlie about it! You refrained from Jamie! Leashes are great. ;) When and if they find out. :)

**GreenEyedBastard – **Dirty dirty thoughts:D Heh, join the club. Wonka in the coat, heck yes! You're a Slytherin? Hmmmm……I wonder what I would be!

**Mystery Reviewer – **You're mad at me? I love to be a first! ;) You flatter me! That's so kind. Thank you!

**Username-740 – **Aw, thank you. "Willy jumped Charlie" – it has a nice ring to it. :)

**Clytemnon – **Wonka's pregnant! Hee hee. That's great. I want to do a fic where Wonka gets pregnant!

**Crimson Passion – **Hostile! LOL.

**Chocolate14 – **Just a few days away till DVD! Fluff fluff fluff. :D

**Amber Eyes23 – **I've had you hooked from chapter 10? Interesting. At least I know my summary's doing something good! LOL. Glad it caught your attention.

**A hat in a tat - **:D Hope this satisfies you!

**GothicIcePixie – **Aw, you are too kind. I'll see what I can do for updates. :)

**Omnipresent Doormat – **Thank you! I'm feeling the love. :D

Please take the time and review. Thanks!


	27. Nothing Just Something

A/N: Hey there folks. How you all been? I bring chapter! I apologize if my updates are kind of lacking. Things are getting sticky and I haven't been able to word things quite right. Just bare with me:D

Please enjoy and reviews are appreciated as always! Thank you!

* * *

"We can just set their bags here," Jamie told Krista.

"Alrighty."

"How long do you think they'd be?"

Krista shrugged.

"What's this?"

Krista looked at what Jamie was picking up and held her breath. The naked portrait of Wonka had fallen out of the loose part of Charlie's book bag when Jamie had dropped it out of the way. Jamie's mouth fell open as she gaped at the drawing.

"W-What……..What is this?" she spoke faintly. She seemed disturbed by it.

"That's mine, actually," Krista thought up quickly. "Charlie was just keeping it tucked in a safe place for me. It's for art class."

"Who is it?"

"Oh, just someone I thought up, you know?"

Jamie handed her the paper and blinked her eyes a few times. "I didn't know you were an artist."

"Well, now you do!" Krista laughed nervously.

"I was afraid Charlie drew it," Jamie said quietly, as if to herself. She smiled, believing Krista, and changed the subject. "Are you hungry? We should go get some snacks or something."

"Sounds good!"

Krista followed Jamie to the kitchen after muttering, "Why did I just do that for you, Charlie?"

* * *

Charlie and Ryan returned, and Krista approached Charlie hurriedly. 

"She found that porno pic of Willy," she muttered to him.

"What! Oh no. How?"

"It fell out of your bag."

"Oh no."

"Calm down. I told her it was mine for art class-"

"But you don't take an art class."

"She doesn't know that. She believes me. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you so much."

"Get that thing out of your bag when you get back to the factory! Hang it up or something."

"I will."

* * *

The evening approached rather quickly. Charlie walked Krista home before returning to the factory. He had greatly enjoyed the time spent at Jamie's. He had even forgotten about what Ryan had suggested. 

That is until he stepped inside the Chocolate room. He suddenly felt incredibly apprehensive and dreaded seeing Wonka.

He meandered to his family's household and went in. As always, he was greeted warmly.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"I was at Jamie's house with Krista. Talking and whatnot."

"That's wonderful! Willy came by at dinner to see where you were. He seemed rather anxious to tell you something, perhaps a new idea of his."

Charlie smiled awkwardly. "He always does get excited when he has some new idea come to him."

"Are you going to stay awhile, darling?"

"No, I think I'm going to just go to my room. I'm kind of tired."

She hugged her son and murmured, "It's good that you spent time with her, Charlie."

"It was fun."

"I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Charlie lay awake on the couch in his study. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. 

_Ryan is right; neither would have to know. What they don't know can't hurt them, right? What if I did start dating Jamie? Is that wrong? Willy's never really told me he wants to be serious or anything. Why can't I explore some options? I want to make the right decision. I don't even understand what I feel for either of them. What do I do? Jamie really likes me. And I like her too. This would certainly be something different. I could tell Willy I'm going to be spending several afternoons at a friend's house. That's what Jamie is at the moment: a friend. I wouldn't necessarily be lying, Ryan told me that. I've spent plenty of time with Willy. But he's been so cheerful lately. And so have I. But I want to have my parents' approval somewhat, and they don't approve of Willy and me. Are Willy and I even a couple? Just because we've…….had sex and had a couple of dates doesn't exactly make us a classified couple, does it? This is all so new to me. I'd get to be with two people I feel happy around. What do I do?_

His eyes drifted shut and he lingered into sleep.

* * *

Wonka was practically floating as he made his way to Charlie's quarters. When he arrived, he knocked lightly a few times. There was no answer. He pulled out his key ring from his coat pocket and flipped through the many small objects. He began to hum quietly, grinning when he found the right one. It was inserted into the lock, turned, and removed. He went in, closing the door behind him. 

There were a few candles lit in the room, providing a sweet aroma in the air. A lamp was on low in the opposite side of the room from the couch. He took off his top hat and set it down along with his cane near the door. He made his way to Charlie silently, realizing as the boy came into better view that he was sleeping.

Wonka loomed over him, smiling broadly as he looked down at his heir. He lifted his finger as a thought came to him. He left the room and returned a short moment later with a flannel sheet from the hall closet. The cover was laid over Charlie carefully. Wonka bent down, unable to resist, and brushed his lips against the youth's in a soft caress. He meant it to be brief, and was about to pull away, but he suddenly felt Charlie's hands move to hold him from going anywhere. Wonka sat on the edge of one of the cushions and kept his lips pressed to Charlie's. Charlie slid his hands over the chocolatier's back and played with his silky hair.

Wonka at last broke the kiss, beaming giddily. "I thought you were asleep," he whispered. "Know what? I misse-"

The rest of the confession was interrupted as Charlie quieted him with another kiss. He deepened it, making it more passionate, by slipping his tongue into Wonka's warm oral cavity. Wonka let out a stifled gasp, swallowed up by Charlie's mouth. Charlie let his tongue roam practically everywhere in Wonka's mouth as if taking possession of the territory. Wonka cupped the younger male's face in his hands. One of Charlie's hands stroked Wonka's hair continuously back as the other rested against the candy maker's cheek.

A tingling sensation spread throughout Wonka's entire anatomy. He knew Charlie was the only one who could make him this way: delighted, dizzy, and sexually active. Charlie was the only one he would allow to touch him in such ways.

They finally broke away, their breath accelerated. They gazed at each other in silence. Wonka's smile began to falter as he sensed and saw that something was bothering the boy beneath him.

"What's the matter?" he questioned quietly.

"I……Willy?"

"Yeah?"

"…….Never mind. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You know, chocolate makes one feel better when something is bugging one's mind. I can go get you something special if you'd like!"

Charlie brought Wonka's face so close that their foreheads and noses were pressed together. When Charlie spoke, Wonka could feel the movement of Charlie's lips against his own.

"No," Charlie voiced. "Right now, just you. I'd like you."

* * *

Soft noises of lips against flesh mingled with heavy breathing were all that could be heard in the shadowy room. Several moans occasionally escaped into the air. 

Wonka lay on his stomach, part of his upper body draped over the side of the arm rest, eyes closed and biting his lower lip as Charlie fondled his hardened erection. Charlie had already found release within him, and now the youth worked on bringing him to orgasm. His hips bucked forward to make more contact with Charlie's fingers. Charlie simultaneously licked and nibbled at Wonka's back and shoulders. He was pressing himself against Wonka's hot body, wanting every part of his own naked flesh to touch the chocolatier's.

Charlie groped Wonka, gliding his fingers against Wonka's delicate parts. Wonka at last shuddered and, with a long groan, ejaculated onto Charlie's hand. He fell limp, and after a pause, Charlie gently turned him over to rest on his back. Wonka watched Charlie lick his hand clean erotically. Charlie smiled innocently as he did so.

The chocolatier resituated himself slightly, moving more pillows beneath his head and back to rest on. Charlie lay between Wonka's legs, hands rubbing against Wonka's sides and head against the older man's chest. Wonka combed the boy's hair with his fingers and danced them across Charlie's back. Their bare bodies were a bit sticky against one another under the sheet.

Suddenly, Wonka started giggling.

"What is it?" Charlie inquired with a laugh.

"Nothing, nothing. Just something." _A secret something! I can't say at the moment, I'm not that sure yet._

Charlie kissed Wonka's skin and let out a breath. "Good night, Willy."

"Good night, Charlie. Sweet dreams!"

"The sweetest. And you."

"I have no doubt!"

They wandered into sleep, both smiling.

* * *

Review Corner! 

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **You always are caffeinated when you review, aren't you? ;) I'm always happy to make you happy.

**GreenEyedBastard – **"R-boy" – in more ways than one. ;) Sheesh, you aren't shy to hold back your thoughts. :D Wanting to film them. That would be interesting. Of course, you'd have to share the tape with all of us here! Sweet lil Charlie has grown up a bit, hasn't he?

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm – **So thick I can't see through it anymore! Hee hee. Thank ya darling! I feel the love!

**Amber Eyes23 – **I can't tell you what's planned for the ending. I'll keep you in suspense. ;) I'm really glad my summary caught you. Those are hard to write! And the title was hard to think of too. :D

**Chocolate14 – **The DVD date finally came! Did you enjoy it? ;) Nice twisted way of wanting to see things planned out. Overdose on speed, nice. LOL. Screwing each other is a nice visual. :D I feel the love!

**Sapphire Artemis – **Hope this was quick enough! How was Chicken Little?

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **LOL. You're crying again? Wow! Over my chapter? Wow. That's good to hear!

**Stacy-comedy – **Try not to hurt them? I can't promise anything. ;)

**Safireslash – **Ryan attack Charlie? LOL. Nice. Survive! Survive!

**Crimson Passion – **You were on a lot of sugar. :D Good questions. All in good time may they be answered.

**Korde – **Those infamous flashbacks. It probably would find it's way into his subconscious. Oh god! You teach Ryan a lesson! Wonderful! ;) He probably would like it…….I can't tell ya it'll turn out ok. That would ruin the surprise of the end! I know there are different age consents all over. For the purposes in this fic, it's 18. 13 for Japan? Sheesh!

**BasketCase14 – **Thank you! We'll see if Charlie takes that advice. I'm sure you enjoyed the ending to this chapter. ;)

**Sherrrry – **You have been missed:) Glad you're still loving it. I hope you'll continue to love it!

**Chichiro Ketsueki – **All in one sitting? Wow! Thank you! That's nice to hear! Glad you found it!

**Omnipresent Doormat – **I haven't read that story, Pet Shop of Horrors. I might check it out. I can't tell you anything. :D Just wait and see.

**Princesskatt – **I know. You always kill them. The protagonist in my mind's eye is Charlie because everything happens because of his actions and choices. He's the one running everything, really. All others are working against him pretty much. Things are getting heavy:D

**Devil Child Vorn – **I might torture him. ;) Poor Wonka. Hee hee.

**El Violinista – **I miss you to! I've been around. :D Thank you! I'll do my best with updates. :)

Please review. Thank you!


	28. Awaking to Starshine

A/N: Hey there people! I bring another update! I just had to. I know it's rather short, but it ended the way I want and I decided I'd just put it up!

Disclaimer: The song "Good Morning, Starshine" is not mine. Lyrics aren't mine, though they've been tweaked just slightly.

So please review, as usual! I love them! Thank you.

* * *

When Willy Wonka awoke the next morning, he was completely elated to find Charlie still sleeping on top of him. It was the first time Charlie had not left him alone after fornicating with him. Wonka's smile was wide and his eyes were alight with joyfulness. He sighed and played with the sleeping boy's hair. One hand strayed to Charlie's back and caressed the smooth skin, occasionally venturing below the youth's hips.

Wonka closed his eyes for a moment. There were innumerable emotions racing through him. For the first time in a long time, they were all fantastic, terrific feelings.

A small movement and exhale of breath from Charlie caused Wonka's eyes to flutter open again. He loosened his embrace so that Charlie could reposition himself however he wanted to. Charlie settled, though only for a brief period. He shifted again and lifted his head. Their eyes locked on each others'. Without saying a word, Wonka raised up a little to catch Charlie's lips with his. He closed his eyes and his hands traveled to Charlie's neck and cheek. He kissed his apprentice fervently for several minutes, flicking his tongue across Charlie's lips every now and then.

Charlie let his mentor continue for as long as he wanted to. He himself was not fully awake yet, and he barely made the effort to return the action for Wonka. When Wonka at last pulled away and lay back down, Charlie stared at the older man's face for a long while. Wonka was beaming up at him, eyes glittering, and he remained silent as Charlie drank his appearance in. He studied his heir in return, his heart flitting from just looking at the person he was gradually giving himself to.

The boy broke eye contact, bowed his head, and rested it against Wonka's chest. Wonka giggled and wrapped his arms snuggly around Charlie, bringing him to lay down on him completely. Charlie let out a breath and gazed into Wonka's eyes again.

"Good morning, Starshine," Wonka spoke gently.

"The Earth says, 'Hello'," Charlie finished quietly with a small grin.

"You twinkle above me."

"You twinkle below me."

Wonka's smile grew broader, if possible. Charlie did not think that Wonka could be more beautiful than he was at that moment. It was quite the change from the timid, sarcastic, and somewhat fake man Charlie was used to seeing and knowing. He could not help but tell Wonka.

"You are unbelievably beautiful, Willy," he whispered shyly.

A red tint came to Wonka's cheeks. "Oh thank you! And so are you! You're amazing, Charlie. You really are."

It was Charlie's turn to blush, and a tiny stab of guilt came to him.

"Hey, what do you say we take the day off today? We can just walk around or stay here, spend it with each other. Whatever you want to do! How 'bout that? I can put those shipping figures off until tomorrow."

"Shipping day is Monday, isn't it?"

"Of course it is! How could you forget? I was going to ask you last night, but sort of forgot." He gave a childish look before continuing. "So how 'bout it?"

There was a pause before Charlie replied timidly, "I was kind of going to go to a friend's house today."

Wonka's expression and smile wavered. "Oh…….I see….."

Charlie knew just by looking into his eyes that Wonka was slightly hurt. He swallowed and averted his gaze, feeling somewhat terrible.

"…….Well ok then," Wonka finished. "I'll just work on those papers today." A grin returned to his visage, and Charlie was aware that it was forced.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yes! Yes! Go have fun!"

Charlie nodded and got off of Wonka. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be going."

"Kay. I'm going to go get started on that stuff."

Wonka watched the lad gather his clothes, his face flushing as his eyes traveled up and down Charlie's naked body. Charlie turned to him and smiled before walking down the hallway and into the bathroom. Wonka stayed where he was, staring at the ceiling. He tried to not be bothered by it. _I can just spend tomorrow with him instead, as long as I get those figures done. _

He sighed and got up. Quickly, he dressed and left Charlie's quarters hesitantly.

* * *

Review corner! 

**Chocolate14 – **Willy is so gosh darn loveable, isn't he? Thank you thank you! I don't want it to end either! I love writing it!

**Sherrrry – **Good to hear:D I got you in suspense!

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **Nice review. Not hiding anything you feel! LOL. Thank ya.

**Princesskatt - **:D "Simply have to wait and see….."

**BasketCase14 – **He is adorable, isn't he? Thank you! That's a huge compliment; that I get him spot on.

**Lostpharoah – **A newbie! Hello! Thank you very much. I would be honored to be on your favorites list. :D

**Crimson Passion – **Sugar is great. ;) That's enough for you though:D

**El Violinista – **Thank you! I can't tell ya anything………;)

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Nice conversation we had tonight:D He doesn't know yet! He's mixed up, but he does have something for the boy:D

Please review! Thanks!


	29. A Flirt with a New Toy

A/N: Hey there wonderful people. Here's back to my longer chapters. :D And we've got a few new people reading! So that's great! Thanks to all your wonderful reviews, and please keep them coming!

On another note, I'll see what I can do about updates this weekend, maybe one new one will be coming. Then I might take a break for a couple of weeks. I apologize up front if I do! You're all so wonderful!

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Charlie decided to go to Wonka's room before he left the factory. He skipped knocking and let himself in. Wonka was at his large desk on the other side of the room, humming quietly to himself. Charlie silently stalked his way towards the chocolatier and stood behind Wonka exceptionally still. He peered over the candy man's shoulder, seeing infinite numbers on the many scattered papers that it made his head spin. Wonka diligently worked on one of the calculations, stopping every once in awhile to hold his pencil to his pursed lips and study the equations from other angles.

Charlie stifled his giggling from knowing he was being so inconspicuous. He crept his hands towards Wonka's face, then quickly placed them in front of the chocolatier's lilac eyes to cover them. Wonka instantly jumped and let out a small shriek. Charlie kept his laughter at bay, shielding it with a grin, and leaned down to speak into Wonka's ear.

"Guess who!" he spoke softly, but with much enthusiasm. He rested his chin on the older male's shoulder.

Wonka placed his gloved hands atop his heir's, recovering from the surprise. "Hmm……..who could it be?" he said with a sly smile.

"I don't think you'll get it right!"

"Somebody's cocky!"

"But you like me none the less!"

"I can't argue with that!"

Charlie nibbled and licked Wonka's ear, sending a shiver through the chocolatier. He moved his way down to Wonka's neck and touched his hot tongue to the smooth flesh.

"You are quite the distraction, aren't you?" Wonka asked shakily.

Charlie ended his administrations with a wet kiss on Wonka's cheek and questioned, "You think I should give you your vision back?"

"I think it would only be fair."

Wonka brought his hands off of Charlie's and Charlie removed his from the man's face, slacking his arms over Wonka's shoulders and resting his hands on the candy maker's chest.

"How's it coming?" the boy inquired lightly.

Wonka merely sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry! It's quite alright, just a lot of work."

"What exactly does it include?"

"Well, I confirm the route each truck takes and where they go, how many trucks need to be used, how many of each candy will fit inside per box, how many boxes can get into a truck, the percentage of profits that comes back to the factory, and keep track of which sweets I ship out!"

"I never knew it had that much to it."

Wonka smiled and laid his head gently against Charlie's on his shoulder. "But ship out day is always a special day! We say good bye to things we've made in hopes that others will appreciate them!"

"Is that why we always watch the trucks leave?"

"Yeah! It's sort of a farewell for me, like an ending of the journey type of thing-"

"That happens approximately twice a month."

"Yeah! And we get to do it Monday!"

"I'll be sure to get home from school as quick as I can."

Wonka giggled and started working on the figures again.

Charlie kissed the top of his head. "I got to go."

"I'll see you later, alligator."

Charlie grinned and pulled away. As he walked toward the door, Wonka said reluctantly, "Have a good time!"

Charlie turned, nodded, and left.

Wonka stared after him for a few moments before diving back into his pool of numbers.

* * *

Charlie rang the door bell and waited patiently. He glanced around, a slightly nervous habit, and rocked back and forth on his heels. When he heard the door beginning to open, he looked at it, finding Ryan standing in front of him. 

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Charlie. What're doing here?"

"I just came to see if Jamie was here."

"Give me a second."

He disappeared for a brief moment, returning with a girl walking ahead of him. Charlie stepped to the side to let her pass and Ryan came out to stand next to him. Charlie was not quite sure what to make of the scenario as he watched the young female get into her car and leave. He glanced at Ryan, who was lighting a cigarette.

"What were you doing with Josh's girlfriend?" Charlie asked, dumbfounded.

"Like I know what bastard she's dating. We were just fooling around."

"What kind of 'fooling around'?"

"It was just some necking. Don't pop a cork."

"Josh is going to kill you if he finds out."

"Who is this fucker? Besides, I'm not worried about him. And no, Jamie's not here. She'll be back shortly."

"Alright then." He started to step away when-

"So how's the sex?"

Charlie whipped round to face Ryan completely. "Excuse me?"

"The sex with Willy Wonka, how is it? I'm sure he'd be a pretty good fuck."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but Ryan cut him off. "So what's he like in bed? Kinky? A squealer? Easy?"

"I can't believe you're asking-"

"Use dildos?"

The question quieted Charlie. "Huh?"

"Dildos, you ever use them on him?"

"Wh-What are dildos?"

Ryan smirked and shook his head. "Dear Charlie! You _are_ quite the little innocent boy wonder. Come with me."

Charlie slowly followed Ryan inside. Ryan still had his cigarette and did not mind smoking it in the house. He led Charlie upstairs and into his bedroom. Charlie stood a careful distance away as Ryan opened the bottom drawer of a small cabinet and dug around.

"Here," Ryan said as he tossed Charlie one of his many tools.

Charlie caught it and looked it over, mouth hanging open. "What is it?"

"That's a dildo."

Charlie examined it, feeling a bit corrupt as he held the fake replica in his hands.

"With that thing, you'd be in complete control over him. You'd be the one calling the shots. You can tease his body and sensations, make him beg for more, fuck him deep and hard, but still retain control over yourself; although it is arousing to see their face while you use it. Want to try it?"

"What?"

"I've got a brand new one you can take and use on him." He went back to his drawer and rummaged around before he brought another out. "This one is one of the best. It can rotate around slowly, vibrate, and heat up. The texture of it feels like the real thing too." He demonstrated the different functions as he spoke them. Charlie watched, wide eyed. "Do you want it?"

Charlie nodded his head. Ryan exchanged it with the one he had given Charlie earlier. He put it away as Charlie placed his new toy in his bag.

"You know what? I think I hear the door. Jamie's home."

Charlie observed Ryan putting out his cigarette in an ashtray and followed him downstairs. Jamie was there at the door.

"Hi Charlie! What are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully.

"Just looking for you! I was going to see if you wanted to go to the park with me today and maybe out to eat."

"I'd love that! When do you want to go?"

"How 'bout now?"

"Sounds great!"

"Jamie, aren't you forgetting to ask him about tomorrow?" Ryan interjected.

"Oh, that's right. Do you want to come over tomorrow evening and watch a movie? We rented _Jaws._ Ryan's choice of movie, not mine," she added with a wink.

"Sure. Of course."

"Why don't you bring Willy Wonka with you?" Ryan put in, smirking.

Charlie looked at him, shocked by the notion.

"That would be wonderful!" Jamie chimed. "Why don't you invite him? He's most welcome."

Charlie tried to search for an answer. "I don't think-"

"Don't be a downer, Charlie!" Ryan said with a wicked grin. "You haven't even asked him. I'm sure he would go for you."

His eyes were laughing at Charlie's nervous expression.

Charlie gazed back at Jamie and forced out, "Ok. I'll ask."

* * *

Review Corner! 

**BasketCase14 – **Thank you! I didn't make you camp out too long did I:D

**Princesskatt – **Very quick and to the point. Haha. Does Charlie need another shake?

**Sapphire Artemis – **Do you recommend I go see Chicken Little:) You should totally join my darksidewonka community! I had a friend post something recently of mine that I just wrote because I didn't think I'd get much response – people know me. I think I got more comments because I didn't post it myself, I'm still on break from my duties there, but done talking about me! I'm glad you like Krista. She's comic relief. Loved the comment about Clark and Lex. LOL. I'm not keeping track! I need to, how many times I kill you. ;)

**Darth Granger – **Aw, that's so sweet. :D

**Sothis Black – **Thank you! Subtle sadness, Wonka seems to have. Hope you liked this chapter!

**xXZero CoolXx – **Don't hurt yourself from that sugar high! I like manipulation too. ;) Gosh! Idiot:D

**Luciferian Principle – **Hiya yourself. Thank you for reviewing here. I appreciate it. I really am glad you like it. It means a lot. Feel more guilt? Bwhahha!

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Those reviews on darkside were awesome! Thank you for posting it! Can't say that enough. :D Aw, thank you. Freaking beautiful you say? If I get a tear from you, I know I did something right. Hee hee.

**Omnipresent Doormat – **Thank you! What's PSoH fiction? I love you too:D

**Kawaiiusagichansan – **I say long live Charlie and Willy also! But I can't tell you anything! ;)

**Devil Child Vorn – **Did this make you cry like you thought it would:D Aw! LOl

**GreenEyedBastard – **-ahem-they do think alike. ;) You can pull a Mort Rainey? Let's see what you've got. Haha. Why don't you like that feeling:)

**Chocolate14 – **He is hot. Boyishly cute. Hee hee.

**Lila0246 – **Thank you! I'm so glad you read it! I can't make any promises. ;)

**Veritas4Eternity – **Wow to your review. Thank you. I'm happy to hear that I've kept Charlie in most ways like he is in the book/movie. However, I wanted to add sort of a spin on him, explore his sort of other side a tiny bit. I see what you're thinking, and I agree about Willy never really recovering if it were to happen (and if he were to find out). I appreciate the take on the character you wrote out. Thank you, thank you. I'm glad you found it and reviewed.

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **No need to be sorry! Thank ya. I hope that this chapter made you laugh a little instead. :D

**Piscaria – **Just found it? Yea! Thank you!

Please keep those reviews coming! Can we break 500:D


	30. Swinging

A/N: Morning Everyone! I say that because it's 4a.m. where I'm at! I'm loaded on Mt. Dew!

WE BROKE 500 REVIEWS! WOO! Thank you all! You don't know how much it makes me happy. Really. I love all of your guys' comments.

Without futhur delay, here's the new chapter! Enjoy and keep your reviews coming please!

* * *

The air was crisp and clean, cool but not frigid. The park was neither busy nor empty.

Charlie and Jamie walked on the sidewalk that meandered through the open area. They held the others' hand, conversing casually as they went along.

Jamie led Charlie to the playground and they each sat on one of the swings.

"I haven't been on one of these things in a long while," she said happily.

"Neither have I."

"You want to have a jumping contest?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I bet I can beat you!"

"Bet you can't!"

Jamie giggled as they both began to sway back and forth on the swings.

"Not too high! I don't want you hurting yourself!" she voiced.

"Me? Don't worry!"

"On the count of three: one-"

"Two-"

"Three!"

They leapt from the swings and landed on the ground, Jamie slightly ahead of Charlie.

"I beat you!" she said as she moved closer to him.

"Barely! Hardly."

She laughed and he smiled broadly. They stayed where they were and looked up at the sky. Small flutters went through Charlie when Jamie resituated herself and laid her head on his chest.

"Charlie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to tell you that…….I like you. I know you said you didn't want to be an item, but I just wanted you to know it."

Charlie was quiet for a moment before he replied, "I like you, too."

She lifted her head, gazed at him, and before Charlie realized it, she leaned down and kissed him. At first, he did not know how to react; the action was so sudden. Recovering, he eased and responded.

When she pulled back, they both started to laugh.

"I bet I can outrun you to the café," she got out.

"I don't think you can!"

She was on her feet within seconds and racing out of the park, with Charlie quick on her heels.

* * *

The factory had already been shut down for the night when Charlie returned. He wandered the halls towards Wonka's quarters to check on the chocolatier. He entered quietly into the other man's room and strolled over to Wonka, who was still at his desk. Wonka's arms were folded on top of the hard surface, serving as a pillow for his head. He was asleep, surrounded by papers every which way. Charlie collected the crumpled pieces on the floor and put them in the trash can, spotting a plate full of untouched food nearby and sighed. 

He was uncertain whether to wake the older man or not, but decided he should. He touched Wonka's shoulder and shook it gently. A soft noise from Wonka was what he received.

"Come on, Willy. You can't possibly be comfortable here."

Wonka lifted his head and opened his eyes. He wearily looked at Charlie, hair a slight mess, and smiled. "Hey Charlie!" he said tiredly.

"Hey Willy. Come on, I'll get you to your bed."

"Did I fall asleep?"

The boy nodded. "Come on," he coaxed.

"I have so many things left to do! I mustn't dilly or dally!"

"You haven't even eaten."

"No time for that!"

Wonka picked up his pencil and attempted to regain the last train of thought he had had before he let his eyes close. He started right back in on an equation. Charlie knew he would have no luck at pulling Wonka away from his work now.

"I'll be back in a little while then," the boy spoke as he went out the door.

He went to his quarters and changed out of his clothes and into his plaid flannel pants and t-shirt. He went through his regular routine to get ready for bed: brushed his teeth, washed his face, combed his hair, and picked up the few dirty clothes lying on the floor. When he returned to Wonka's room approximately forty minutes later, Wonka was passed out once again at his desk.

Charlie turned the candy man's chair around, kneeled in front of him, and took off the male's black shoes. He set them aside and got up. Placing his arms beneath Wonka's, he was able to lift Wonka up to stand. Wonka let out a small groan and leaned against Charlie.

"I have so much to finish," Wonka whispered weakly.

"Not tonight. I'm going to get you comfortable. You need a good night's rest. You've been working on this all day it appears."

Wonka shuffled along with Charlie to the bedroom, all of his weight practically being held up by the youth. His eyes were closed and his head rested on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie walked Wonka to be near the bed and let go of him slowly.

"Just stand here, okay? I'm going to get you into some pajamas," Charlie said quietly as he turned on the small lamp.

He went to Wonka's dresser and began looking through the drawers. He grinned and suppressed a giggle when he came across certain things that were obviously put away hastily in the past and not well concealed with articles of clothing, such as an edible lubricant that had the consistency and taste of warm melted chocolate, licorice rope, and black gloves the chocolatier clearly used to handle himself alone due to the somewhat noticeable stains that covered them. _We'll have to use some of these things sometime, _Charlie thought wickedly. _Maybe he is a bit kinky. _He found the right drawer with the satin nightwear and chose a pair that was a deep shade of red. He returned to Wonka and put the change of clothing on the bed.

Charlie took off Wonka's vest. There was no response from Wonka, making Charlie wonder if he was even awake.

"Hold your arms up."

Wonka apparently was to some extent still aware because he obeyed. Charlie pulled Wonka's shirt off and then brought Wonka's limbs gently down. He kissed the middle of the chocolatier's bare chest before he guided Wonka's arms into the sleeves of the satin shirt. He buttoned it and continued to undress Wonka, undoing the older man's trousers and sliding them down his pale, slim legs.

"Step out; lift your foot just a little."

Wonka did, and Charlie got them off one leg at a time. He got the pajama pants on Wonka, took the man's hand, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come over to the bed."

Charlie guided Wonka to the enormous bed, pulled back the covers, and helped Wonka crawl on to it.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Wonka asked sleepily.

"Yes. Of course."

"Good, good," the candy maker whispered faintly. He moved over to allow Charlie to get in next to him.

Charlie smiled and lay beside him. He turned off the light and held Wonka close. The youth's lips caressed his mentor's forehead in a soft kiss. He rested his head right by Wonka's.

"Sleep well, Willy."

Charlie stroked Wonka's face for several minutes; his cheeks, chin, neck, closed eyes, and ran a finger over his ruby lips before the boy closed his own eyes and joined Wonka in the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Review Corner! 

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Ha ha. Embarrassed for Charlie. Nice:D Very perverted idea? Thank you! ;) It will be coming, I promise. :hugs you bigtime back:

**BasketCase14 – **This one didn't take as long to get out either:D You love it? Thank you!

**Choclolate14 – **Sounds like a great feeling. :) I can't promise anything! Hee hee.

**Devil Child Vorn – **I was scared for the longest time of Jaws. I still don't like it when someone dies. I have to turn the channel or something. LOL. You know me well. ;) Something's brewing. I'm a puzzler. :D

**Sapphire Artemis – **Snark. LOL. Fun word. I just sounded like Beavis when I laughed. Hee hee. The end is still a ways away, I'm dreading it. :D I've still got some things to play with. I'm probably either going to see Chicken Little or Walk the Line this weekend. You have a date? Sorta? How sorta? ;) Good to assure me that you're not cheating. LOL.

**MaRaMa-TSG – **Sorry it wasn't this chapter, but I believe it'll be some chapter. ;) I'm so glad you're going to the darkside! You even joined our darksidewonka community of course:D What do you think Ryan's going to do? LOL. :)

**Sherrrry – **Thank you! I always wanted to use the "Good Morning Starshine" line somehow, but also wanted to make it so that you could know that Wonka knew the song. Just me. :) Really? You love it? Aw! Thank you!

**Omnipresent Doormat – **What's "gen"? I'm still so new to these online terms. I want to see your golfing Willy:D Geeze! "Fall down the stairs and choke on a pointy graham cracker – three times!" Someone is hostile! j/k. ;)

**Kawaiiusagichansan – **Hee hee, he's so darn innocent. Keep hoping! ;)

**Stacy-comedy – **Yes you are, #501! Thank you! I noticed that hint, having it in all caps helped. ;)

Please take the time and review. Thank you.


	31. How is Mr Wonka?

A/N: Hello again! I'm just updating like crazy lately! Enjoy while it lasts! ;) Though I do have a long weekend coming up due to Thanksgiving, so maybe I'll get some writing done then.

Please enjoy the last update for the weekend and please review!

* * *

Wonka turned over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. He sighed, still somewhat tired, and felt beside him. No one was there. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and glanced around the room.

"Charlie?" he called out quietly.

His attention was caught by someone coming towards the room. He smiled when Charlie entered, carrying a tray with food.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Charlie said gently.

"Good morning."

"I brought you some breakfast."

Charlie rested the tray over Wonka's legs and sat next to him.

"Did you have something to eat?" Wonka asked.

"No. Not yet."

"Have some of this then! Here!"

Wonka handed Charlie the spoon from his mug of hot chocolate and motioned for the boy to eat some of the pancakes. Charlie took several bites as Wonka did, grinning as he did so.

"You want a drink?" Wonka inquired and held his mug out to Charlie.

"No thanks."

"I've got a few more things to finish up, but afterward, I'm done. The day can be ours! What do you want to do? Anything?"

"Well………I was invited to a friend's house this evening-" Wonka made a slight disgusted expression. "-You're welcome to come too, if you want, but-"

"I'll go."

"What?" Charlie was not sure if he had heard Wonka correctly.

"Anything you want to do! If you want to do that, then why not?"

"Okay. Alright."

They cleared the plate of food and Wonka finished his hot chocolate. When he was done, he leaned forward and kissed Charlie.

"Thank you for breakfast," he said happily.

He got up and headed out of the room. Charlie watched him exit, his eyes focusing on Wonka's backside, viewing it as his territory. The youth was confused by this. He had never before looked at Wonka in that fashion.

He shook his head, grabbed the tray, and left as well.

* * *

"All done!" Wonka announced to himself several hours later. He looked at the time and was surprised to find that it was already six o'clock. "Wow. I didn't think it would take me _that_ long." He got up from his desk and went to his bedroom to get out of his sleepwear he had worn all day. 

Charlie entered Wonka's quarters and went to Wonka's room. He watched quietly as Wonka unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. The chocolatier's back was to him, making Wonka unaware that anyone was there. The candy maker removed his pants and fetched a new pair of black trousers. Charlie found that he was yet again viewing Wonka as his territory. _He's mine._

Charlie stepped to him and wrapped his arms around Wonka's waist from behind, making Wonka jump a little. The boy kissed his mentor's bare shoulder, causing a giggle from Wonka.

"I have to finish getting dressed," Wonka voiced as Charlie nibbled on his neck. "Maybe later," he added in a whisper.

Charlie pulled away and breathed, "Alright then."

Wonka retrieved a shirt and a vest from his closet. "So where are we going?" He threw the shirt over his head and eased his arms through the sleeves.

"We are going to Jamie's."

Charlie saw Wonka stiffen, and he began to second guess whether taking Wonka was a good idea or not.

"You mean the girl who went to that dance with you?" Wonka grew more rigid as he remembered Charlie telling him that she had kissed him that night.

"Yeah, that's her."

Wonka just nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Willy?"

"Yes! Of course! No problem." Wonka slipped his coat on, put on his top hat, and grabbed his cane. "Ready to go?"

"Ready if you are."

"Let's go truckin' then, shall we?"

* * *

Wonka eyed the vehicle with much suspicion. He inspected it on the outside before ever getting in. Charlie started the engine and Wonka immediately began to press buttons. When the radio came on, with rock music blaring through the speakers, Wonka's lip curled in a snarl. 

"Turn it down!" Charlie yelled.

"What!"

"Turn it down!"

Wonka finally figured out the right button for volume and held it down until the music became a dull background noise.

"You sure we can't just take the great glass elevator?"

"I really want to drive. I hardly ever get to take the car."

"Okay then."

They left through the back gates of the factory and were on their way. It was oddly quiet in the car. Wonka drummed his fingers on his knee and Charlie tapped his on the steering wheel. The boy knew Wonka's apprehension and defenses were getting higher as they neared their destination.

When they arrived at Jamie's house, Charlie turned the engine off and they remained where they were.

"We're going to be watching a movie," Charlie said lightly.

"Oh…….What movie?"

"_Jaws_."

"Haven't seen it."

Silence. Charlie looked over at Wonka and noticed the chocolatier was shaking slightly. He reached over and put his hand on top of Wonka's in an attempt to relax him a bit.

"Ready to go in?" the youth asked softly.

"Uh-huh."

Wonka moved to get out, but the door was locked and his head impacted with the window.

"You alright?"

"Yeah……It's just like the glass elevator," he ended with a small laugh.

They got out and walked to the porch. Charlie rang the doorbell and Jamie answered.

"Hi Charlie! Come in!"

She stepped back to let them enter, shutting the door behind the two.

"Jamie, this is Willy Wonka. Willy, this is Jamie."

She held her hand out for Wonka to shake it, but he did not make a move. She lowered it and said, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you," Wonka responded cheerily, a fake smile plastered on his face. Charlie could tell he was still tense.

"You know, I think I've seen you before," she continued.

"Really? I don't-"

She gasped, cutting him off. "You're the man from Krista's drawing."

"Huh?" Wonka was caught extremely off guard.

Charlie stopped himself from slapping his forehead.

"She had a portrait of you naked-"

Wonka's mouth fell open.

"Where's Ryan, Jamie?" Charlie interrupted nervously.

"Oh……he's around here somewhere."

As if hearing his name, Ryan entered into the living room and walked over to the three.

"Mr. Wonka, this is my cousin Ryan," Jamie introduced.

Ryan said nothing, but let his eyes roam up and down Wonka's body for a moment. Wonka shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Can I take your coat and hat, Mr. Wonka?" Jamie asked politely.

"Oh, yes please."

He shed his maroon jacket and handed it to her with his top hat. Ryan grinned at him before turning to Charlie.

"Why don't you help me with the drinks," Ryan told Charlie.

Wonka appeared somewhat terrified at the idea of being alone with Jamie. He watched helplessly as Charlie left with Ryan into the kitchen.

"Have a seat!" Jamie spoke warmly.

Wonka smiled and sat on the far end of the couch. She sat on the other end.

* * *

"Jesus, he is sexy. You're a lucky devil, Charlie. He has to be incredible in bed. God, I'd love to fuck him hard." 

Charlie liked the thought of Ryan not being able to have Wonka, and grinned as Ryan continued.

"He's got a perfect body. He looks like a kinky bastard."

"I think he is. I found an edible lubricant and licorice rope in his dresser drawer."

"I'd tie him up and fuck his brains out. You should rub him down with the lube and lick it off every part of him. Use the dildo on him yet?"

"Not yet. I want to."

"Let me know how it works out. Did you drive over here in a car?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Fuck him in the backseat when you get back to the factory. It's not very comfortable, but I recommend everyone do it once in their sex life, just so you can say you did."

"I'll bear that in mind."

"Jesus Christ. I'll be jerking off to him tonight. Have you sucked him yet?"

Charlie's cheeks grew red. "Yes."

"How big is he? I'm sure he doesn't disappoint."

"Oh no, he doesn't disappoint. He's good sized." Charlie was surprised at hearing himself speak the way he was. There was just something that made him feel comfortable to discuss these kinds of things with Ryan.

"Has he blown you yet?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's the least he could do if you're giving him blow jobs. He should return the favor. You should tell him that."

"I want him to do it when he wants to; whenever he feels comfortable. I want him to ask me if he can, not me telling him to."

"I'd tell him to get down on his god damn knees and suck. It seems to me that you wield the power in the bedroom. He doesn't look like he'd be giving you orders concerning sex. Take the upper hand, Charlie. Bite his neck and let him know he's _your_ property when he's in bed with you. Bite his neck until he bleeds."

"I can't do that!"

"One day, I'm telling you, I'm going to fuck Willy Wonka. I bet you."

* * *

Review Corner! 

**The-Serious-Padfoot – **Kinky indeed. LOL. I can't wait either. ;)

**Sherrrry – **:D There's nothing like a tired Wonka. He's so adorable! LOL. I hope to do something interesting with them. ;)

**AoM – **Thank you! Alright! Recommendations is wonderful to hear. Happy late birthday:D

**Chocolate14 – **LOL. A jealous Wonka is a sexy Wonka. ;) This update came quite quick, didn't it?

**Devil Child Vorn – **I won't kill ya. :D I have seen Deep Blue Sea. Hated it too. I'm terrified of the ocean now. I promise I'll reply to your emails soon! Just give me some time! I promise:D

**Stacy-comedy – **I'm not picking on you. ;p You're the first one to comment on that kiss with Jamie:D

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley – **A menacing bastard? LMAO. Nice.

**El Violinista – **I've got you all in a tizzy! LOL. Thank you thank you!

**Basket Case14 - **:D I don't know how you couldn't. ;)

**MaRaMa-TSG – **You certainly were one of the first to join:D Hm……maybe you'll get to see Wonka using those gloves. ;)

Please Review. Thank you. :)


	32. Lies

A/N: Okay, so this is probably going to be the last update for awhile, maybe a couple of days, a week, I don't know. So please do enjoy. :)

And how do you guys feel about the new review thing has? Would you still want me to use the new function to reply to your reviews? I would do Review Corners, but I don't want to get my ass in trouble and get shut down. (By the way, if that ever happens, I'll create a new account by the name of St. Minority7 probably). But I can't reply to those who do not have an account here, which is a drawback. So how do you all feel about this? There is no Review Corner this time because I don't want to push my luck, but thank you to all who sent in a review last chapter. They were all a wonderful, funny, insightful bunch of comments! Thank you thank you thank you! You are all the best! So let me know your views on this issue.

I left something kind of in the air this chapter, which you can ponder about what actually happened for awhile until I get the next chapter posted. You'll know what I mean when you read. ;)

Please review and enjoy! -wink wink-

* * *

Wonka's eyes were open wide. He gripped Charlie's hand tightly. The music and suspense were tormenting him.

"Next victim…..now," Ryan said casually.

Wonka gasped and blocked his vision by turning his head to Charlie.

"How can you watch this?" Wonka muttered quietly.

"Are you scared?" Charlie asked with a slightly amused tone.

"No! Course not."

Charlie rubbed Wonka's hand to calm him down for a few minutes. He then loosened the hold Wonka had on his and pulled it away. Wonka moved closer, took the boy's hand in his again, and laid his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Not here, Willy," Charlie said under his breath, shrugging the candy man off of him at the same time.

Wonka drew back and stared at Charlie, confused. He glanced at Jamie on the other side of his heir, and his expression turned to hurt and above all jealousy as he saw that Charlie allowed _her_ to rest against him. He sat still for a second before getting up.

"I'm going to go get something else to drink," he whispered to Charlie.

He went to the kitchen and paced back and forth. The image of _her_ next to Charlie could not be shaken from his mind. Unable to stay put, he began opening the cupboards and pantries to look around. He did not find anything to his liking.

He at last stood in place, bracing himself against the counter.

_Stop. Stop. There's nothing to worry about. It's Charlie! Just let it go, 'kay? We'll have the whole night together when we get back if we're up to it! Gather yourself. You're Willy Wonka!_

He fished in his pant pocket and removed a piece of gum. He put it in his mouth and started to chew vigorously. It was a stick of his Butterfly Gum that tasted like honey dew drops and was made to ease tension and nervousness.

"You don't seem so well."

Wonka spun around to face Ryan and his teeth worked faster on the gum. "So you can throw words at me after all. I just came in here for something to drink."

"Sure you did."

"You know you're kind of starting to weird me out."

"I can't imagine why."

Again Wonka saw Ryan look his body over, smirking when he was finished. Wonka flashed a quick grin when Ryan's eyes met his. Ryan wanted so much to throw Wonka against the wall and defile the chocolate maker. He grew frustrated at the fact that Wonka was someone who he could not easily get to and have sex with. Then again, he did like a challenge. He _had_ to have Wonka in some way.

"Charlie was looking a little cozy with Jamie out there, don't you think?" he tossed out casually.

Wonka laughed a little. "I don't know what you mean!"

"We could do something in here."

"You mean just you and me?"

Ryan nodded sharply.

"Like play a game? There's not much one can do in a kitchen besides cooking-"

"There are plenty of things to be done in _any_ room."

He moved closer to Wonka until he almost touched him, trapping the candy man between the counter and himself. Wonka's eyes grew large and he gasped in surprise and repulsion when Ryan did make contact with him. Ryan grabbed Wonka's hands as he shoved his lips onto the chocolatier's. Wonka squealed and tried to get away. Ryan bit the older man's lower lip, creating a few drops of blood to come from the cut.

Ryan's tongue slipped into Wonka's mouth, making Wonka even more shocked and disgusted. As Ryan explored the chocolatier's mouth, he was rapidly losing control.

* * *

A number of minutes later, Wonka reemerged into the living room. He walked stiffly to his coat and top hat and put them on, hair slightly disheveled and feeling quite jittery. 

"I want to go, Charlie," he voiced quietly.

Charlie turned his head to look at him. "Now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay."

Charlie got up and went to the door where Wonka waited. Jamie followed and told him, "Thank you for coming. And you too, Mr. Wonka."

Wonka attempted a smile.

Jamie began to inch forward to kiss Charlie, but Wonka held his cane in front of her, stopping her from going any closer to him. She looked at him and saw his eye twitch.

"I don't think so, little girl," he said dangerously.

"Sorry," she whispered, more to herself.

Wonka made Charlie exit ahead of him to make sure Jamie would not try to get near his heir again. When the two of them were outside in the cool night air and got into the car, Charlie broke the quietness.

"Why did you want to leave so early?"

"I'm beat. And it's going to be a long day tomorrow, you know." He took off his hat and laid it on his lap.

Charlie detected something different in Wonka's voice. He did not know what. He turned the engine on and backed out of the driveway, not wanting to push it by asking more questions. Wonka gazed out of his window and did not say anything else on the way to the factory.

Charlie entered the back gates of the building and parked near the entry door. An awkward silence ensued when Charlie turned the car off. They stayed where they were, unmoving.

"Are we getting out?" Charlie finally asked, trying to have an upbeat tone.

Wonka did not answer. He sighed and rested his head against the window. The dim moonlight caught his face, letting Charlie able to see a couple of tear streaks on Wonka's cheek.

"Willy, what's wrong?" he inquired. He was now deeply concerned.

"Why do you ask? I'm fine! What kind of question is that?" His voice gave him away; it sounded like a croak.

"You're crying. You're not fine. What's wrong? Look at me."

Wonka remained the way he was. Charlie brushed the man's smooth hair back gently. Another tear trickled down from Wonka's lilac eye.

"Come here, Willy."

Charlie crawled through the middle of the two front seats and went to the wide back one. Wonka did the same after a moment and sat quietly. Charlie put his arms around the chocolatier and embraced him tightly, holding Wonka's head against his chest. Wonka seemed edgy and uptight, somewhat not welcoming the touch. Charlie let his fingers glide against Wonka's face, wiping away the tears that had left tracks and the few new ones dripping from Wonka's eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" Charlie prodded calmly. "Did something happen? Talk to me please."

Wonka slithered his arms about Charlie's waist and let out a deep sigh. "Oh……It's nothing. I promise!" He giggled a little.

"It's something. What is it?"

"That boy……he-"

Charlie pushed Wonka away to look at him directly. "Ryan? What did he do to you? Did he do something to you?" His questions were frantic and his voice shook.

Wonka examined Charlie's visage thoroughly before he answered. "No……..It…….He……..."

Charlie cupped his mentor's face in his hands. "What did he do?"

"It was just some things he said, that's all! Nothing to worry about! Don't lose your head!" His muted crying had ceased and he was now smiling.

"What did he say?"

"Just some lies about you. He _obv_iously doesn't know you that well."

Charlie swallowed. "Like what?"

"It's not important, Charlie."

"Did he touch you?"

Wonka shook his head. "No! Of course not! Ew."

Charlie looked away from Wonka for a minute. They sat in deafening silence pressing in on them from all sides. When the youth turned to gaze at him again, his breath caught in his throat. Wonka was staring at him; eyes filled with many emotions that Charlie thought for sure could be labeled as hunger, affection, and want. There was a sparkling darkness to the man's violet orbs. Charlie thought he appeared much older than usual, as if the boy was gazing back at a serious adult male. It unnerved him to no end.

"Willy?"

Before any more was said, Wonka unbuttoned and unzipped Charlie's pants. He shoved Charlie to rest back on the door and tugged the clothing down the youth's hips, along with his underwear. It stunned Charlie that Wonka was being so upfront.

Wonka never broke eye contact with Charlie's face as he stroked the boy from base to tip several times. Charlie tried to control himself, attempted to even his breathing and cease the warm rush surging through him.

"Willy," he gasped, "You don't…….Do you……Uhn!"

A hot tongue had made contact with his hardened flesh. It retreated after numerous licks and circling.

"I want to return the favor, Charlie," Wonka voiced in a mysteriously low tone.

Charlie found he could not form any coherent words as he felt Wonka's mouth find its way around his arousal. Wonka drew the youth's length in deep, getting almost all of Charlie into his oral cavity. Charlie's fingers embedded themselves in Wonka's hair; twisting, pulling, and grasping the chestnut, silky locks. He moaned as Wonka sucked him with exceptional precision and perfection. His hips bucked slightly, and he made an effort to apologize, but he had no success. When he did it a second time, Wonka placed his lavender gloved hands on Charlie's waist and held him down securely.

Wonka put all of his focus into the act he was performing. He varied the pace of his administrations and flicked his tongue against the member in his mouth. Charlie's labored breathing filled the atmosphere inside the car. The roles had been switched; making it a new experience for both of them. Charlie wondered how Wonka was so excellent at it.

When Charlie finally found his breaking point, he yelled out Wonka's name. He unwounded Wonka's hair from his fingers and his body fell limp. Wonka pulled away from him leisurely and sat up. Charlie watched him with half shielded eyes as Wonka swallowed the liquid that came from his own being. For awhile, they simply stared at one another. The look of innocence came over Wonka once more, as Charlie was used to seeing him.

Without a word, Charlie lifted himself up and pressed his lips to Wonka's. He could taste himself on the chocolatier's mouth. Wonka's hands rubbed against the boy's chest as Charlie moved lower, licking his neck; attacking and sucking. The candy maker exhaled in extreme satisfaction, smiling at knowing the fact that Charlie had a strange fetish for that particular part of his body. He threw his head back to bear more of his throat for his heir, while simultaneously resituating himself to straddle Charlie's waist. Their upper bodies were pressed together as well as other responding parts of their anatomies.

Charlie worked thoroughly on his mentor's flesh. Wonka's hands traveled underneath the boy's shirt and explored the soft terrain of Charlie's abdomen. Charlie's own found their way into the older man's trousers, in between the chocolatier's undergarment and skin, and he closed his fingers about Wonka's restrained erection. A gasp and a moan was the response Charlie received.

"If you want to, go ahead," Wonka whispered.

Charlie unhurriedly removed his hand and denied more access to Wonka's neck as he commenced undressing the other male. They stripped each other quickly, the discarded clothing left in a pile on the floor.

Charlie helped Wonka lay down on the cramped backseat. Wonka's knees were bent, one foot on the edge of the seat and the other elevated; pressed against the door window. Charlie was perched between his mentor's spread legs.

"Are you comfortable?" Charlie asked quite politely.

"As comfortable as I can be."

"Here." He gathered several articles of their clothes and bundled them together. "Lift your head." He placed them behind Wonka to be a pillow for him.

"Thank you," Wonka said quietly.

Charlie retrieved his shirt and eased it beneath Wonka's backside. "I don't want my parents finding anything," he chuckled.

"Gotchya."

"I don't have any lubricant or anything."

"Oh! I do!" Wonka got his coat from the floor and reached inside. He removed a small bottle from the pocket and pointed out, "It's good to be prepared," ending with a wink.

"You never cease to surprise me, Willy."

"That's the best kind of prize!"

Charlie prepared himself as Wonka readied himself. Charlie at last started to push gradually into Wonka. Wonka took a deep breath, whimpered, and grabbed hold of the youth's shoulders. Charlie continued until he was wholly inside of Wonka's being.

Charlie's eyes took in Wonka's face below him, Wonka's dazzling violet ones staring back up at him smiling. Moonlight shined across Wonka's features, giving him an ethereal quality. Charlie saw Wonka as utterly angelic and pure at that moment.

He propelled his hardened member in and out of Wonka gently at first. He tried to draw out the friction around himself by moving achingly slowly. Wonka's eyes drifted upward, closing for stints of seconds. The position was awkward for him, not capable of stretching out if he wanted and not all comfy, but Charlie made up for that reality by allowing him to feel enormous rapture. The boy rotated his hips around with deliberation, causing Wonka to elicit delicious moans and weighted breaths. Charlie bent down and touched his tongue to one of Wonka's nipples; encircling, nibbling, tasting.

"Nnuhhn," Wonka breathed. "Char……lie…"

Once Wonka's nipple protruded from his chest completely, Charlie abandoned it and sped up his pace. He began to shove himself into Wonka quicker and more vigorously. Wonka's moaning grew louder and increasingly frequent. Charlie's own voice let out sounds to mix with the candy maker's vocals. Wonka's fingernails dug into Charlie's back. His chest heaved up and down as he panted. Charlie brought himself to almost lie completely on top of Wonka, still thrusting powerfully. His head rested on the man's shoulder, and Wonka could hear and feel the hot breath Charlie expelled on his ear.

The air around them was intensely warm, instigating beads of perspiration to gleam on their joined bodies. Wonka virtually shouted with every intense movement the youth made. Charlie was groaning above him, nearing the end. Wonka tightened his muscles around the boy's arousal several times, finally bringing about Charlie's climax.

Before Charlie collapsed onto Wonka, completely spent, he smoothed the damp brown hair away from Wonka's face. Wonka held Charlie to him loosely, closed his eyes, and drowned in the strong breathing that filled his ears. They were each trembling against one another as they lay in peace. Wonka ran his fingers through Charlie's short hair continuously.

"Charlie?" he whispered.

"Yes," the youth replied, equally as soft.

"This is what you want, right? You don't want that girl J…..J……do you?"

Charlie took note that Wonka now had a new word that he struggled to and would not say. He ran the questions over in his mind and did something he was not used to. "I do want this. I don't want her," he lied.

"Really?"

"Really."

Wonka grinned happily. "Oh good!"

A pause.

"Do you think we should get inside now?" Wonka asked. "I'm still not very comfortable like this."

Charlie laughed. "Yes. Let's go inside."

They dressed with difficulty, though Charlie had no shirt to put on due to some of the result of their copulation that had gotten on it. Wonka gave him his maroon coat to wear and smiled at seeing it on his heir.

Hand in hand, they entered the factory and headed to Charlie's quarters where the process was performed once again on a more relaxing piece of furniture.


	33. Influencing

A/N: Quicker than I thought! They'll come when they come. Here's an update. Please enjoy. :D

Thanks to all who reviewed last time. They were wonderful! You guys are awesome. I think I will use the function for replying to reviews, so just to let you know. :) Please keep the comments coming!

* * *

"Willy?"

"Uhnn."

"Willy, come on. Get up."

"Uuuhn."

"It's shipping day!"

Wonka rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Charlie stared down at him cheerfully, already dressed for the day. The chocolatier gazed at him and smiled.

"Can't I sleep for just a little while more?"

"No silly! Up with you!"

Charlie tossed back the covers, threw himself on top of Wonka's unclothed body, and straddled him. He dashed his fingers up and down the candy maker's sides, across his stomach, and probed his neck. Wonka shut his eyes tightly and laughed childishly.

"That tickles!" he forced out as he squirmed underneath the boy. He made weak attempts to push Charlie away.

"That's an interesting fact! Willy Wonka? Ticklish? My, my!"

"Stop! Stop!" A bout of strong laughter was still upon him.

Charlie abruptly obeyed a few minutes later, keeping a hold on Wonka's wrists. Wonka was panting slightly and smiling broadly. The youth bent down and kissed the older man gently, causing more giggling from Wonka.

Charlie rested atop the chocolatier and sighed. Wonka rubbed his back affectionately.

"Hey, Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"What drawing was that little girl talking about? She said I was……naked," he finished in a whisper, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I made a nude portrait of you and it fell out of my bag-"

"_What?"_

"She found it, but my friend Krista told her that she drew it."

"Why would she say that?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh……Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Charlie got off of him and went to the other side of the room to go through his book bag. He returned to the bed and handed it to Wonka. He chuckled at the chocolatier's reaction. Wonka's eyes grew wide and he turned the paper to look at it from different angles.

"Oh……..My goodness," Wonka said faintly. He laughed nervously. "It's good work, Charlie."

"Don't try to cover it with that," Charlie joked. "You're simply floored by the flattery."

Wonka gave the picture back to him and glared. "If you're going to be that snappy, I'll have _no_ problem keeping my clothes _on_. Hmm!"

"I find _that_ hard to believe."

"And what makes you think that, Mr. Know-It-All?"

"Because you _really_ want me to use that edible lubricant lotion stuff in your dresser drawer on you some time." Charlie bore a content grin.

Wonka's cheeks flushed significantly. "You found that? What else did you find?"

"Just some things. What else do you have?"

"I'm not saying if you're not telling!"

"That reminds me, I have a new instrument I'd like to try on you one night."

Wonka was blushing fiercely now. "What is it?"

"They call it a dildo."

"A dildo? What a funny name! How does it work? What does it do?" He was getting very interested and eager to discover it.

"You'll find out sooner or later." The boy had a deviant glint in his eye.

"Charlie! You _are_ rotten!" Wonka cried. "I'm not talking to you anymore," he pouted.

"You are so difficult."

"I have to be." A smile still covered his face.

"I promise we'll play around with it soon. Maybe next time."

"Wonderful! Now let me see it!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Charlie kissed Wonka's forehead and hugged him.

"You'll be back right after school?" Wonka asked.

"Yup. I'll race back."

"Kay. Good."

Charlie grabbed his book bag and went out the door.

"Have a good day!" Wonka called out to him.

"You too!" Charlie shouted in return.

Wonka let out a small giggle. He lay back down, pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, and fell asleep in Charlie's bed.

* * *

Right when he entered the school doors, Charlie began searching for Ryan. He had the feeling Wonka had not told the whole truth to him the night before. Terrible thoughts had come into his mind since then. He feared the great chocolatier might have even been rape- 

_Don't think that. It can't be true. _

He spotted Ryan near his locker and went to him.

"What did you do to him?" he inquired sternly.

Ryan turned to him and smirked. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you do with Willy? You did something."

"Hmmm…….let me see here……..I threw him on the floor, stuffed a dish rag in his mouth, ripped his clothes off, and I proceeded to fuck him painfully while running my hands and tongue _all_ over his body."

Charlie was not amused. He could tell Ryan was merely fooling around, but it did not ease him at all. "What did you actually do?"

"What did I _actually_ do? I kissed the bastard, if you have to know."

"You did _what_! You _kissed_ him! What is wrong with you!"

"Jesus Christ, calm down. I had to do something. He was looking so god damn sexy."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"He was really upset."

"Probably because I didn't get him in bed."

"Can you stop thinking about fucking him for one minute!"

Ryan's mouth fell open and Charlie put his hand over his own. Ryan slowly developed an evil looking grin. Charlie did not blink or say anything for a moment. He could not believe that he had said such a vulgar word.

"Oh my god," he at last whispered.

"Oh god indeed. Charlie, congratulations. You finally had the guts to say something 'naughty'."

"And I used it in such a……..dirty context."

"It wasn't dirty at all! Fucking him is a part of your every night life! It's something you should be proud of. Is your tongue tingling?"

"A little."

"The word has done its duty. Isn't it a good feeling?"

Charlie felt very immoral. "Yes. I like it."

"Dear Charlie, they are other things better than the word 'fuck'. Why don't you allow me to experiment with you?"

"With what?"

"Just a couple of things."

"I don't know-"

"Meet me after school. We'll take a walk."

Before Charlie could answer, Ryan was off down the hallway.

* * *

Charlie poked at his lunch food, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Krista watched him intently before throwing her fork down, rousing his attention. 

"What is wrong with you?" she shelved out bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're just…….not you today."

"Oh, well…….I don't know."

"Does it have something to do with you and Willy?"

"Maybe. A little."

"Is your guys' relationship on the rocks?"

Charlie thought about the situation. Krista was the only one other than Ryan to know that he was involved in some way with Willy Wonka. He knew she would not approve of him seeing Wonka _and_ Jamie at the same time, and she would for sure be curious as to why he would be around Jamie more often. He had to make another lie. "We broke up, actually."

"Aw, Charlie. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Did he call it quits or did you?"

"He did."

"Did he give you reasons?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Ryan suddenly came and sat down next to Krista. "How are you two doing?"

"Not badly," Krista replied. "Could be better."

"Has Josh found you yet?" Charlie asked him.

"Not yet. I don't even know what he looks like."

"You're about to find out. Here he comes now."

Ryan did not even move when Josh and his pack of followers came to the table.

"You've been messing around with my girlfriend?" Josh asked threateningly.

"Would that be the girl I was necking with about two days ago?"

"You're a smart ass, huh?"

"I'd rather be the smart one than the dumb one."

Charlie and Krista observed the exchange with extreme interest.

"Don't ever lay a hand on her again or I'll beat the shit out of you," Josh stated as he hauled Ryan up by his shirt.

"She didn't seem to give a shit about you when I had my tongue in her mouth." There was a low fury in his dark eyes.

Josh lost it and threw a punch at him. Ryan dodged it and his own fist ended up making contact with Josh's face. Charlie had not even noticed when a large group of people had gathered around to watch the confrontation. He stood up and attempted to come between the two. Another student helped him pull them off of each other. Charlie had a hold on Ryan tightly and kept him at bay.

"Let go of me, Charlie," Ryan hissed venomously.

"Only if you won't go after him again."

"I won't. He's not worth the effort."

Charlie released his grip and Ryan stayed where he was. He wiped his busted lip and touched his bruised eye.

"Way to go, Bucket. You're always meddling with others," Josh said hotly. His face was bruised more so than Ryan's, and his nose was bleeding.

"There isn't reason for violence."

"What are you, seven? This guy was trying to get to my girl. You wouldn't understand that though, would you Bucket? You're more interested in _guys_."

Charlie could feel the color drain from his face as everyone around him started muttering to each other.

"Isn't that why you haven't had a girlfriend and blew off Jamie? Why don't you just go have sex with that shit-head Willy Wonka? He's a _complete_ flit."

Rage was building slowly inside of Charlie.

"He's a pervert, isn't he? Everyone knows it. You're not only making chocolate in that factory, are you? He's sticking his dick in your mouth and your ass every night. I should turn him into the authorities and have them lock him up because Willy Wonka is a molester, a ped-"

Charlie bounded for Josh. The student that had a hold of Josh let go as Charlie tumbled with the blond athlete to the ground. Charlie did not know if he was successful at striking Josh with his fists or not. He pounded away blindly. Josh kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backward. There was a shower of blows on him out of nowhere from Josh. His body was aching and he was in pain, but he continued fighting just as hard. Ryan lent his aid to Charlie by throwing Josh off of him. Josh lunged for Ryan, and Charlie jumped on Josh from behind. All at once, everyone around them backed away as members of the school faculty entered the ring.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the security guards exclaimed. One had latched onto Josh, two had a grip on Ryan, and Charlie was held back by two as he tried to go after Josh. "You three are going to the Principal's office. Now."

Krista shook her head and watched them being hauled out of the cafeteria. "Dear lord."

The hallways were empty as they traveled to the office. Ryan looked at Charlie, who stared back, and grinned.

"You're a tough kid. Teach that fucking bastard a lesson," he said rather proudly.

"Shut the fuck up, prick," Josh shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Enough from you!" one of the men who was escorting Charlie said.

When they arrived at their destination, they were seated in three chairs to wait. A few men stayed to supervise them. Charlie fiddled with his fingers. He had never been in these circumstances before. He grew nervous and ill at the thought of what might occur.

_What's happening to me?_


	34. Experimenting

A/N: Hey there everyone. Hope everyone had a good week!Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews you guys gave last time! -applause- A big smile comes to my face everytime I read a comment. :D Please keep them coming! I enjoy them a lot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlie, Ryan, and Josh each sat themselves in chairs within the office. In front of them was seated the head of the school: Ms. Sterwood.

"So," the well-dressed lady began, "Defend yourselves. Tell me why I should not suspend you all."

"If it hadn't been for him, I would not be here," Josh stated in a falsely kind voice as he pointed a finger at Ryan.

"Bull shit," Ryan retorted.

Ms. Sterwood fixed her authority gaze on Ryan. "Mr. Duncan, I do not take lightly to that kind of talk. Another vulgarity like that will result in further consequences. Am I understood?"

He nodded, eyes closed to threatening slits.

"As I am aware," she continued, looking at Ryan, "You've been expelled from several different educational facilities, correct?"

"You would be correct."

"Are you just repeating such a process here?"

"It's goons like that moose over there that cause problems. I was practically an innocent bystander. He started it. Plain and simple."

He smirked as he saw the anger erupt in Josh. "You need to learn where you belong! You god damn fu-"

"Mr. Baxter! The same applies to you! No profanities are to be coming from either of your mouths as long as you are in the presence of an administrator. Now-" Her stare fixed onto Charlie. "-Can you tell me what this was about, Charlie? I am very surprised you were involved in any of this. It's not like you."

Ryan intercepted before Charlie was able to reply. "Josh is the one that provoked him. He wouldn't have gotten involved if that as…..thlete would have kept his god…..ness gracious mouth shut!"

Josh stood up to go at Ryan but Ms. Sterwood commanded him to sit back down.

"It was a personal rift," Charlie at last spoke. "That's all. Outside school issues were brought inside."

"Is this going to be a future consistent problem?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"What about you two?"

"Whatever," Ryan mumbled.

"Same," Josh replied.

"I then give you two gentlemen three weeks detention after school. Since this is your first offense, Charlie, I'll give you two weeks detention. Forty-five minutes after school each day. Now out, all of you. Get to the Nurse. And I'll be phoning all of your parents."

They exited and walked in the hallway, wary of one another, towards the first-aid room.

"You really are sucking that lunatic Wonka's dick, aren't you, Bucket?" Josh said in a low tone.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth, uptight homophobe," Ryan snorted.

Charlie pushed them both back as they moved to punch the other in the face. "Josh, you have no idea what you're talking about," he said coolly.

"Oh really?"

"Really. If I was attracted at all to Mr. Wonka, why would I be asking Jamie to go out with me?"

Ryan's mouth turned upward into a smug smile.

Josh was not satisfied. "I won't believe it until you actually get her in bed, as I'm sure you do Wonka."

"You know what?" Ryan voiced. "You can't talk about my cousin that way. Another, who the hell is going to go along with your ridiculous accusations? You're so dim headed, it's laughable."

"You better hurry up to the Nurse before I beat the shit out of you."

"Balderdash. Don't make me split my sides. And the Nurse's office is perfect for you. It's where all the other wusses go."

Ryan shoved Charlie in the other direction of Josh and led him to the restroom. It was empty, making Charlie feel somewhat awkward.

"Sit on the sink," Ryan instructed him.

He did so and watched Ryan wet a few paper towels. He took them when offered and dabbed lightly at the dried blood on his lip and the blood from his nose. He had little success at getting any wiped off.

"Give me that."

Ryan snatched it away and scrubbed Charlie's face for him. Charlie winced when the cool paper pressed gently against the purple, black bruise near his right eye.

"There you go," Ryan announced. He tossed the thing and started cleaning his own face. "Your first fight. You have some good looking wounds from it."

"Why did you help? Stand up for me and Willy?"

"I'm not going to let some ass hole slander someone as good looking as Willy Wonka. I helped because his heir can't quite handle himself yet. And I don't like seeing said heir being picked on."

Charlie was taken aback. He had only considered Ryan as simply an acquaintance; known Ryan to show only concern for himself and Jamie. "So…….we're friends?"

"I guess; if you want to call it that."

Ryan finished getting cleaned up and lit a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke in here."

"I'll smoke where I want."

Charlie hesitated for several moments before asking, "Can I try? Just a puff?"

Ryan grinned madly. "Of course."

Charlie took the cigarette. Feeling a little scared, he put it between his lips. He breathed in; the sensation of the smoke coming into him, filling him, burning his throat slightly. He brought it away after and handed it back to Ryan as he blew the smoke out.

"I was for sure you would be one to cough. Or throw-up. Something. You _are_ different though."

"That felt kind of good."

"No problem in that. Want another try?"

"Ok. Sure."

* * *

Wonka glanced at the pocket watch in the palm of his hand. He put it away after determining the time and gazed back out to the front loading bay of the factory. He stood alone in the corridor, looking out one of the windows at the red trucks. Everything was running smoothly and successfully. The process had begun in the early afternoon. He had known it would still be going on by the time Charlie got back from school, giving them what he estimated to be approximately a couple of hours to watch and enjoy it together. However, the watch had told him it was now nearing the end of that window period. He had stopped looking to either ends of the hallway in hopes of finding Charlie coming towards him. 

With saddened, disappointed lilac eyes, Wonka watched the last truck leave through the main gates of the factory.

* * *

Charlie did not return to the factory until eight-thirty at night. He dropped by his family's dilapidated home and received a lecture from his parents and grand-parents about fighting and violence in general. He headed to his own quarters afterward and flopped onto the sofa. Remains of the lecture played in his head. He still did not see how standing up for Wonka's reputation was wrong. 

"You're going to meet people with different views other than yours," his mother had said.

"But they don't even know him. They're wrong."

"And that may be, but wouldn't talking to this boy and telling him the truth do more good than fighting? And maybe you can't change this boy's mind, but you can't go punching people who see things differently than you do."

"It's not your job to stick up for Mr. Wonka, Charlie," his father added.

Charlie stood and paced for awhile. Suddenly, he remembered why he should have been back earlier. He had forgotten all about it being Shipping Day.

He raced to Wonka's private rooms and knocked quietly on the door. There was no answer. He tried opening the door and was glad to find it unlocked. He went in, shutting the entrance behind him.

All of the lights were off. Down the hallway, he could see a faint beam of light from under the bedroom door. He walked cautiously towards it and pushed the door open just enough to peer in. He let out a satisfied sigh as he watched Wonka slide the robe that served as the only clothing to cover him off of himself. Wonka placed the garment on a chair and strolled to his dresser to fetch new nightwear. Charlie's eyes took in the thin man's frame in its entire naked splendor. He almost voiced to Wonka to not put anything on, but caught himself before doing so. The refreshing aroma of Wonka's recently showered body reached Charlie's nostrils. He breathed in deeply, savoring the scent.

When Wonka was dressed, he crawled beneath the sheets of the bed and turned off the lamp. The room was plunged into darkness. Charlie stayed where he was for a minute before creeping his way to the chocolatier. He kept his breathing soft as he stood next to the bed while he thought of what to say. The candy maker was lying on his side with his back to the youth.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Wonka asked quietly.

Charlie swallowed and sighed. "Can I sit down?"

"I don't care."

Charlie sat beside Wonka's body. His hand moved to run against Wonka's side, but he retracted it before ever making contact. "I completely forgot, Willy. I'm sorry."

"Are not."

"I am. I am sorry. It's just some things happened at school-"

"I reminded you this morning. How could you forget? Was it something having to do with whatsername?"

Charlie was growing agitated at Wonka's dry tone. "No, it wasn't anything to do with her. Can you at least look at me?"

Wonka sat up and stared at his heir. Charlie regretted having asked. The older man was clearly upset and hurt. _I should have known. With him, anything that I do wrong always seems to make him a bit over dramatic. _

"Was it really that important for me to be there?" Charlie ventured. "You had to have done it yourself for years before you even found me."

Charlie wished he had not have said that as well. Wonka's expression faltered as if he had been wounded.

"It's your job to be here for Shipping Days, Charlie. Make sure everything runs without a hitch, everything is going accordingly."

"I already said I was sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

Wonka was silent for a moment. He then responded, "I'm tired, Charlie. Show yourself out, kay?"

The chocolatier lay back down, signaling the end of the conversation. Charlie stayed put before slowly getting up and retreating out of the room. He traveled to his own quarters and locked the door behind him. He went to his book bag and pulled out a bottle containing a brownish liquid. Sitting on the couch, he opened it and took a sip. The taste, he thought, was better the second time around. He had tried a small bit of beer with Ryan after school. Ryan proceeded to give him several bottles to take with him.

_It's not that bad once you get used to it. It can't be that harmful. It's like testing a new flavor. One bottle will be enough. _

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thank you. 


	35. The Only One

A/N: Woo! This chapter took a long time!It hits some important things. It is a little longer than what I have been producing lately, so do enjoy. I kind of like putting out longer ones, so maybe look for that (means that chapters may take a tad bit longer). I do love all of your comments, they are always wonderful and insightful. I like reading all of your guys' reactions! Let's me know that this story still has an audience. I'm going to hate when it ends, but we won't think about that now. It's a ways off. :D

Please review review review. I thank you all very much. Seriously. You have no idea. :) This story is dedicated to every one of you who have given me support and kind words. :D

* * *

When Charlie awoke the next morning, he immediately wished he had not. His head hurt and he was greatly queasy. The latter prevailed as he rushed to the bathroom and vomited.

"How much did I have?" he wondered aloud.

He cleaned up after vomiting once more and made his mind to go see Wonka before heading to school. His own footsteps sounded louder than normal, causing his head to ache more. He reached Wonka's door and knocked. A moment later, Wonka opened it with his traditional mug of hot chocolate in hand. Charlie watched as the older man's expression went from being upset to showing concern.

"What happened?" the chocolatier questioned, addressing the bruises on Charlie's face.

"Just a small fight at school. Nothing big."

"It certainly is big! Who hit you? And why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"I have to serve two weeks of detention. Listen Willy, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to forget."

"Oh dear boy, don't worry about it now! It went very well! We'll just have to look forward to next month!"

"Sounds great."

Wonka gazed harder at his heir before asking, "Are you alright, Charlie? You don't look very well at all."

_Leave it to Willy Wonka to be blunt. _"I'm just a little woozy, that's all."

"Do you need to lie down? Not go to school today?"

"I'll be fine. Do you have any headache medicine though?"

"Yeah! Of course! Come in!"

Wonka ushered Charlie into the room, set down his cup, and then headed toward the bathroom. He returned with two pills and handed them to the boy. Charlie put the tablets in his mouth, waited for the medication to dissolve to a liquid, and swallowed.

"I haven't had one of those since…….." Charlie trailed off as he thought silently about the first time he ever had intercourse with Wonka. He knew Wonka understood what he meant, for the candy maker beamed happily.

Charlie's eyes flickered over the older man's frame. _He's mine. That's mine. I'm the only one who gets to see that body nude, the only one who gets to……fuck him. I'm the only one who ever has and probably the only one who ever will. _

"What are you thinking, Charlie?"

The sweet sound of Wonka's voice snapped Charlie out of his trance. "Nothing important."

"Come on now! What was it? I don't get that look from you often."

"What look?"

"It's a look you usually give me before, and during, having…….whenever we……." Wonka ended with a giggle and blushed a little.

"Oh……I would've never known I had a look! Well then, I was thinking about Sunday night when we were in the backseat of the car, and then doing it again when we got inside."

Wonka laughed cheerfully. "That was quite fun! I liked it."

"Me too."

Each went quiet as they reminisced individually about it: tangled limbs, naked bodies lightly covered in sweat, one another moving together, a cry from Wonka, a grunt from Charlie…….

Their eyes met when the flashback finished, and they both grinned.

"Could we tonight?" Charlie inquired as he moved closer to the candy maker.

Wonka embraced him and replied quietly, "I'd like that. And hey! Didn't you say you had a new toy you wanted to use?"

"Yes. Do you want to tonight?"

"I do."

"What about the edible lotion?" The youth had a mischievous glint in his eye.

Wonka shivered against his heir. "If you want."

"I would."

Charlie kissed Wonka on the lips, his hand brushing against the other male's cheek.

"I have to get to school. I can't wait until tonight," he breathed into the chocolatier's ear.

"Me too," Wonka whispered back.

Charlie left, feeling exceedingly better. The mixture of the medication, being on good terms with his mentor once more, and knowing that he would be using the new "toy" on his mentor that evening, put him in a pleasant mood.

* * *

"Good morning, Charlie!"

"Good morning to you, Jamie."

Charlie shut his locker and focused his attention on the girl.

"I have something to ask you," he continued.

"Okay……what is it?"

"Would you like to be a couple now? Date me?"

Jamie was delighted. "I'd love to Charlie. And it's perfect timing too," she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a dance on Friday, don't you know?"

"Another one?"

"Yeah, you want to go?"

"Sure. That would be great."

"It would."

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Perfect."

Charlie hesitated slightly before he moved forward and kissed her. _She's definitely different than Wonka, but a good different. It's nice._

Ryan appeared next to them when they broke away.

"Well, well, what's going on?"

Jamie shined with happiness. "Charlie is my date for the dance Friday._ And_ he's also my boyfriend."

"Interesting indeed."

Jamie kissed Charlie again and said good bye as she left Ryan with him.

"And you're still fucking Willy, I presume?" Ryan asked.

"I am," Charlie replied quite proudly.

"That's the way to do it."

"I took your advice and got to have him in the backseat of the car."

"Really? Good job. Uncomfortable, but was it fantastic?"

"It was. He's incredible, Ryan. It's like he's been sexually awoken. He feels so good and looks so……like a utopia. When we have sex, he makes the most amazing sounds, and the way he breathes my name makes me dizzy. Every time it's perfect. And the best thing is I'm the only one who gets to see him without any clothes on, aroused, touch him, fuck him," he ended quietly.

"And I envy you for that. I'd give anything to get him in bed and have one time to shag him the whole night. Has he given you a blow job yet?"

"He did in the car. He was so perfect at it, I was surprised."

"I'm sure he would be."

"I'm going to use the dildo on him tonight."

"That's going to be fun. You have to tell me if it's any good, then maybe I'll go buy one to use on someone. You mentioned he had licorice rope?"

"Yes."

"Here's what you should do: tie his hands together or to the headboard, something, but keep his arms above his head to limit his sense of touch; not be able to touch you. Tell him to close his eyes, and then go to work on him with it. He'll be helpless and have nothing but sensation, leaving you free to play around. You'll be in charge, he'll be under your control; remind him he's _your _property and you'll do what you want with him. The way I see it, he technically _is your _property."

"How?"

"The factory is yours, isn't it?"

"Sort of-"

"Everything in it is your, _including _Willy Wonka himself."

"But-"

"You'll get to see it more like that as time goes by."

The bell rang, interrupting them.

"I have to get to class," Charlie stated as he started to walk off.

"Has he said the four-letter word yet? Or variations of it?"

Charlie stopped and turned around. "What's that?"

"Skip class. Let's go talk."

Charlie glanced around and followed Ryan to the restroom.

"What's the four-letter word? And variations?"

"Has he ever said 'Lovers' or 'We're lovers?' 'I love you'?"

Charlie thought for a moment, at last answering "I don't recall it."

"Good. I'd stay away from those."

"Why?"

"You love him? For sure? Love him as your parents do each other? Love him as a life-long partner? You want to spend your life with him and _only _him? As lovers? You'd never get to try out anyone else. You'd be stuck to _just_ him."

Charlie was quiet for a long time. Ryan waited patiently for an answer, watching Charlie's silent, subtle facial expressions.

"No, I don't," Charlie at length said. He sat down and Ryan did the same. "Not like that. I like him as a good friend, but not like the way you described."

"_Could_ you feel that way about him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could one day, but I don't know if I really want to. He's a wonderful person, great and brilliant in every way, but….."

"So at the moment, you're infatuated with him; lustful towards him. Are you tired of him?"

"No! I'd never get tired of seeing him or spending time with him."

"Or having sex with him?"

"I don't think I could ever get tired of that."

"Because he's such a damn good fuck, isn't that right? It's understandable how you get enormous pleasure from his body."

Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Being with Jamie at the same time is a good idea. You can decide who you like better. Just be secretive about the whole thing. You're not really cheating on either one of them because you and Willy aren't even really a couple, but rather mere fuck buddies, and you didn't tell Jamie it would just be you and her."

"You think so?"

"I know so. There are always loopholes."

Ryan lit a cigarette, took a few drags of it, and passed it to Charlie who did the same.

"You had any more beer?"

"I had about two bottles or so."

"You passed out after that?"

"Yeah."

"Bad hangover?"

"Just a terrible headache and I threw up a couple of times."

"That's not bad at all."

They took turns with the cigarette until it was ready to be put out.

"See you in detention?" Charlie asked.

"I guess."

They exited and went separate directions in the hallway.

* * *

After detention and a couple of hours spent with Jamie and Ryan, Charlie returned to the chocolate factory. He treaded through the Chocolate Room and into his family's house. They all bustled with excitement when he told of the upcoming dance on Friday, just like they did his first dance. 

"That's wonderful, darling," his mother said.

"We'll need to find a tux again for you," his father added.

Charlie stayed for several minutes and then started to head out. He was caught off guard when his mother asked, "Mr. Wonka wouldn't happen to be coming to dinner tonight, would he?"

"Um……I don't know."

Mr. Bucket's posture straightened, as if threatened.

"I miss seeing that lovely man," Grandma Josephine tossed out. Grandma Georgina nodded.

In his gruff voice, Grandpa George responded, "He's too young for you. And too strange."

Charlie laughed a little. "I'll ask him."

Mrs. Bucket hugged her son and said in a low tone so only he could hear, "He hasn't touched or kissed you anymore, has he?"

"No. Of course not."

"He better not."

"He won't come to dinner if you're going to be watching him all night."

"Okay, okay. I apologize."

She kissed his cheek and watched him leave.

* * *

Charlie's searching led him to the Inventing Room. Wonka had not been in either of their private quarters, and he knew the best bet would be to find the chocolatier in the most important room of the entire factory. Prior to entering the Inventing Room, he retrieved what he would need from Wonka's dresser drawer and made slight preparations in his own bedroom because he planned on them doing it there. 

Wonka stood on the other side of the room, scribbling down things in a notebook. Charlie went to him and placed his arms around his benefactor's waist snuggly. Wonka grinned, knowing who it was by the touch.

"What you doing?" the youth asked as he rested his chin on Wonka's shoulder.

"Well, I had a couple new ideas I wanted to get started on. Hey, by the way, are you still having trouble sleeping?"

"Not recently." He squeezed Wonka a little and added, "But why?"

"Guess!"

"I give up."

Wonka made a sound of disappointment. "You're no fun. The reason I ask is because I got that sleeping mist fixed!"

"Finally?"

"Finally. An Oompa Loompa is testing the final type right now, so he should be waking soon. But I'm for certain it works!"

"That's great."

"Yeah….._I_ may start using it."

"Well, not tonight you aren't."

Charlie nibbled on Wonka's ear while his hands ventured below the chocolatier's waist. Wonka let out a breathy giggle. The boy's fingers prodded Wonka's length, held and rubbed it. Despite the barrier of clothing, Wonka could feel the heat surging within him from Charlie's administrations. He threw his head back against his heir, breath accelerating.

"Oh……" he whispered.

Charlie was completely aware now that he did indeed possess the ability to render Wonka powerless and have the candy man in his control. A shudder went through Wonka as Charlie carried on. His eyes fluttered about, and his gaze suddenly landed on a group of Oompa Loompas, with clever grins, observing from nearby. Embarrassment flooded through him. His face flushed crimson, and he pushed Charlie's hands away.

He swallowed, trying to regain himself, and attempted to say something. Charlie smiled sheepishly.

The chocolatier laughed nervously. "Is he awake yet?"

The employees nodded.

"Wonderful. Let's go see, shall we?"

He walked away, Charlie hurrying after him. They reached the Testing Room, ascertained all was as it should be, and Wonka thus concluded the mist was in "tip-top working condition." The tiny workers took their leave, allowing Wonka and Charlie to be alone.

"Come on," Wonka spoke in a velvety voice. "We'll go finish what we started properly."

Charlie knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

Charlie lay atop Wonka in the chocolatier's luxurious bed. They were each fully clothed, and reveling in the act of kissing fervently; barley separating their mouths from the other. 

Wonka glided his hands from his heir's shoulders to his back. His eyes were closed, as was Charlie's. Charlie had his hand between the chocolatier's legs, touching Wonka the way he had done in the Inventing Room. His fingers had slipped easily through Wonka's unzipped trousers and worked delicately and skillfully. The older male's moans filtered into the boy's mouth. The youth was elated at having his mentor's erection between his fingers; kissing the man continuously; also allowing his other hand to play with the brown, silky locks of Willy Wonka.

Wonka began to kiss more dependently as he neared his peak. He at last pulled away, a musical sound escaping him, and Charlie felt the result of his climax. Charlie took in Wonka's expressions: strained, exotic, free, unguarded. The man's face gradually relaxed; eyes still shut, breath weighty, and almost inaudible whines coming from his opened mouth. Small tremors coursed through his body. Charlie took his hand away and started to move off of the male to give him better room to calm, but Wonka grabbed hold of his arm and gasped, "No. Stay. I want you close." The candy maker opened his eyes and turned them away from Charlie's as he put his arms around the boy and brought the youth to rest on top of him. Charlie's head rose with Wonka's chest. He thought he could hear the man's heart beating, or at least feel it. For reasons unknown and confusing to Charlie, he felt closer than ever to Wonka at that very moment.

Wonka stroked Charlie's short hair and kneaded his back. His eyes looked a little weary, but they were gleaming with happiness most of all.

Finally recovered from the release, he said quietly, "What are you planning on doing until later tonight?"

Charlie sighed. "Actually, I'm going to eat dinner with my family…….and I hope you'd come too."

Charlie could not see the scrap of worry that flashed in Wonka's eyes for a second. "Well……I-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Who said I didn't want to?"

"I could tell."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Well, you're wrong. I'd be delighted to go!"

Charlie lifted his head and stared at Wonka. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Really! I'm absolutely sure."

Charlie smiled. "Great!"

He kissed Wonka and rested his head on Wonka's chest again. Wonka let out a quick breath and kept his nerves at bay.

_If Charlie wants me to, I'll go. I don't want to lose him. _

* * *

A/N: Please review... 


	36. Trust Me

A/N: Wow. So I've been on a bit of a hiatus, haven't I? Well! To hopefully make up with that, I bring quite a lengthy chapter. And I hope this was all to your liking and was alright for your expectations. And that it was worth the wait. ;)

Thanks to the wonderful reviews last chapter! Awesome. I've got the best bunch of people! I'm recovering from getting my four wisdom teeth pulled, so you know what will make me feel better? Comments from you guys. I'd like to know what you think! And you all have been doing a great job of that. :D

Now, enjoy.

* * *

Charlie admired Wonka's elegance. And modesty. The man really could pull any emotion from nowhere and apply it to himself instantly. The chocolatier was a chameleon. He could transform his personality to what was needed for any occasion. Dinner with the Bucket's, for example, called for a more mature, easy going, cheerful display.

The four grandparents were pleased to see him; especially grandma Georgina, who sat next to Wonka at the table and gazed contentedly at the eccentric candy maker. Wonka smiled at her several times, obviously amused by it. Merely a couple of chairs away, however, sat a nervous Mrs. Bucket and her uneasy husband. Mr. Bucket appeared to be watching Wonka's every move, catching any subtle glances the inventor passed to his apprentice. Charlie tried his best to give his forbidden sexual partner reassuring looks when Mr. Bucket turned attention toward his plate.

Mrs. Bucket was the first to break the quietness by asking, "How have you been, Willy?"

"Very well, thank you! And you?" His voice was energetic and melodic - perfect for speaking to his crush's parents.

"Pretty well myself. We are happy to have you once more. Any new, exciting candies?"

"Oh yes. Of course! I've been getting ideas left and right! They just can't leave me alone!"

Wonka passed the mashed potato bowl he held to Charlie. The boy took it and made his hands purposely touch and linger against the purple latex gloved ones of Willy Wonka. The two of them suppressed a small fit of silly laughter and allowed only a smile to be shared. The contact was brief, but both Bucket parents were aware and a tad alarmed by it. Mr. Bucket seized the opportunity to say something in hopes that it would make the chocolatier silently retreat his "inappropriate" emotions.

"So Willy," he began, "Has Charlie told you the exciting news?"

Charlie immediately knew where his father was headed with the conversation. He attempted to stop it from going farther by making stern looks, but failed.

"No! He hasn't! What is it?" Wonka replied eagerly.

"He's got a date for another school dance Friday."

Charlie stared at Wonka, desperately and silently apologizing for the unexpected. Wonka's expression went to surprise and hurt within a second. He collected himself just as quickly, and no one was the wiser except Charlie and his parents.

"Wow!" Wonka responded in a high-pitched voice. "That's great, Charlie! Who is it?"

Charlie was entranced at how Wonka could control and hide his true feelings ingeniously. He replied tentatively, "Jamie."

"Oh!" The chocolatier's voice was still an octave higher than usual and quivered slightly. "That's wonderful!"

"Have you thought about seriously dating her, Charlie?" Mrs. Bucket interjected. "She is a very nice girl. You two were such a cute pair."

Wonka's fake happiness was fading slowly. Charlie could see it in the man's violet eyes. It got to the point where Charlie could not look at the chocolatier across from him at all for several minutes.

"Be sure to give her a kiss like last time," grandpa George got in gruffly.

"Now pops," Mr. Bucket warned mildly.

Mrs. Bucket beamed at her son. "I'm glad you're getting to know her, Charlie, and spending time with other people your age."

It was a direct attack on Wonka, and she set her eyes on him to make sure he knew it. Wonka met them and swallowed a building knot in his throat. The stare broke as Wonka started to pick at his food, averting his gaze from the woman's. Charlie put a hand on the candy maker's knee beneath the table, but the comforting gesture did not last, for Wonka resituated himself and moved his legs away.

Wonka remained quiet for the rest of the dinner. Charlie glanced at him a few times and noticed the chocolatier seemed saddened and envious.

The family continued to discuss Jamie's sweet personality and how great it would be for Charlie and her to date. All Willy Wonka could do was fidget in his seat uncomfortably and wait anxiously for dinner to be over.

* * *

Silence from Wonka ensued as he and his heir retreated from the house towards their quarters. Charlie knew Wonka was a bit upset. He also knew the older man would not be the first to say anything. 

"I was going to tell you," Charlie offered at last.

"When? The evening of? It doesn't matter, Charlie."

An Everlasting Gobstopper suddenly appeared in Wonka's hand, and he popped it into his mouth. Charlie knew he could now take the creation straight from Wonka's mouth and have it himself if he wanted. And he did. His fingers quickly delved between the chocolatier's lips and removed the Gobstopper. Wonka was completely stunned.

"I was going to tell you before then. She asked me today. Why are you being selfish?"

"Selfish! I am _not! _I just don't want you to go with _her!" _

"You're jealous of her."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"So what if I am? Is that wrong?"

Charlie was grinning now. "You are! You're jealous! But why?"

"Because I-" Wonka stopped his sentence abruptly.

"Because you what?"

"Because I just am, kay?"

"I have you jealous," Charlie said proudly.

They reached Wonka's rooms, and Wonka was ready to go in, but Charlie stopped him.

"My room," the youth voiced in a low tone. "Come on. Then you might not feel so jealous."

Charlie led his mentor away to his quarters. He paused in front of the door and said, "Wait. We're going to do this my way."

The boy blindfolded Wonka, and it made Wonka's other senses heighten.

"What are you doing?" Wonka asked curiously. He could not see anything with the heavy fabric covering his eyes.

"Trust me."

"Okay…..?"

Charlie escorted the chocolatier into the study, shutting the entrance door behind them. He removed Wonka's top hat and coat and set aside the candy filled cane. He took off his and the candy maker's shoes and socks before he took a gloved hand and guided Wonka to the bedroom.

The man's upper clothing was next to be discarded. When Wonka's long sleeved dress shirt was thrown to the floor, leaving pale skin glowing in the candlelight, Charlie took off an article of clothing from himself.

"Charlie……Can I take this off now to see?" Wonka questioned kindly, motioning to the blindfold.

"No! That would ruin all of the surprise!"

A startled yell came from Wonka as Charlie shoved him onto the bed. He situated himself blindly to rest his head on the pillows after the youth instructed him to "Lie down." Finger by finger, he felt both of his latex gloves coming off. His wrists were hoisted one at a time upward in a sort of V-shape and tied to the bed posts with licorice rope. He was baffled, but no doubt turned on somewhat.

Charlie stripped himself naked, climbed onto the bed, and finished undressing his mentor. He gazed hungrily at the pallid, smooth skin and extraordinary nude body of Willy Wonka.

Wonka disliked not being able to see. His head moved in the direction of Charlie's movements and respirations. Feelings of helplessness and weakness came to him, as well as a sexual fantasy he had always wanted to take part in. His bare body was in plain view, spread-eagled, as he let Charlie separate his slender legs.

Charlie flicked his tongue across Wonka's flesh, which was gradually rising in temperature. The snake-like moistened tasting pad swept viciously from Wonka's stomach to his neck, leaving a wet trail behind it. Wonka was instinctively tense, but eased into the ministrations willingly.

The next sensation Wonka felt was Charlie's small lips barely encompassing the tip of his arousal. The boy was knowingly stimulating the man before taking the new object to him. Wonka let out the tiniest bit of sound. He voiced several more as the sudden friction caused by Charlie's hands rubbing against his chest and abdomen sent tingles throughout his anatomy. Charlie was putting chocolate lubricant on Wonka's skin and proceeded to lick it off leisurely. Wonka twisted slightly about beneath the tongue. His hands struggled to get free in order to hold Charlie's head to him to make sure the boy would continue. The feeling of Charlie's warm tongue was unbelievable.

Charlie immensely enjoyed licking the product off of Wonka's flesh. Almost unnoticeable flinches and spasms of skin made Charlie want more. He sucked each of Wonka's nipples and kneaded them between his fingers. Wonka's head lifted from the pillow, and his back arched uncontrollably.

"Ohhnnn……" Wonka whispered. "Hhuuhhnn……."

"What do you want?" Charlie said quietly as he continued to play with the protruding nipples of the chocolatier.

"More," Wonka gasped. "Anything. You inside of me."

"How badly?"

One hand glided over Wonka's budding erection to his backside. Charlie placed two fingers into Wonka's opening and moved them about delicately in exploration. Wonka whined, his face scrunching as he stiffened a little.

"How badly?" Charlie repeated.

"Badly. Very badly. Now." The candy maker was reduced to short, huffed words.

Charlie's fingers lingered a few minutes, preparing Wonka before pulling away. There was a moment of no contact as Charlie readied the instrument to be used, and it made Wonka squirm impatiently. He wanted Charlie's hands on him again, or at least some sort of touch.

Charlie positioned himself and began to penetrate Wonka with the sex toy. Wonka immediately could tell it was not Charlie that was entering him.

"Charlie? What is-"

Charlie hushed him by placing a finger to the red lips. "Trust me. Do you want to feel the joy of this?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then stay quiet and trust me."

The youth urged the device into Wonka all the way extremely slowly. Wonka let out a lengthy groan. He relaxed his body and tried to acknowledge the object as he would if Charlie were entering him. Once it was in Wonka fully, Charlie removed it completely. Wonka gasped, taken aback by the unexpectedness of losing the elating sensation. Charlie repeated the procedure, but left it within the chocolatier a while longer before taking it out again. Wonka was restless, agitated, and ready to be taken. His body was awoken.

"Charlie, please. Have me." His hips rose from the bed as a welcoming invite.

"You wanted to take it easy our first time. Now it's our first time trying it with something new, so I'm going to take as long as I see fit."

Charlie petted the older man's throbbing, pulsing erection. Wonka was starting to learn to give in to his heir's dominance.

Without warning, Charlie shoved the artificial male organ wholly into Wonka powerfully. Wonka released a noise that could be labeled a scream. The boy simply stroked the inventor's flushed cheeks in response. Wonka lay panting, and his body started to accept the object inside of him again. Charlie was only very vaguely concerned that he may have caused Wonka pain. He felt the amazing high of control Ryan spoke of; of declaring and claiming _his _property.

Wonka stilled himself and swallowed. As soon as Charlie saw that Wonka was used to the item in him, he eradicated it from the slim man's body as quickly as he had forced it in.

"UUHHNNN!" Wonka shouted, making it more like a plea.

Charlie began to slide the dildo achingly slowly into Wonka once more as he whispered against Wonka's ear, "What do you want?"

"Please Charlie," Wonka was able to get out.

"Can I have you?"

"Have me."

"Can I use you?"

"Use me. Ohhnn…..please."

The toy was now entirely sheathed inside of Wonka. Charlie thrust it gently as he would if he were in Wonka's body. Wonka continually uttered soft, erotic noises. The boy was unbelievably turned on by the way Wonka moved. The chocolatier trembled like he was cold. His toes would bend and fists would clench. Charlie turned on the dildo to make it warm up and rotate soothingly. Wonka whimpered, and his head turned from side to side. Chestnut hair started to tangle slightly; it was spread out all around the man. Sweat appeared and dampened his body. The object massaged him, giving him unthinkable ecstasy.

"Charlie," he breathed.

"Say it again, Willy."

"Huuhhnn…….Charlie."

Wonka's moans were like the most beautiful music Charlie had ever had the privilege to hear. He stopped the rotation function and made it vibrate. Wonka emitted dreamy sounds repeatedly. He was utterly vulnerable and exposed. His sexual side showed itself. The gentle hum of the vibrator mixed with Wonka's noises filled the air.

Nothing but pleasure consumed Willy Wonka.

Wonka's head beat against the pillow a few times as Charlie thrust the item quicker and harder. The boy slowed it after several minutes, making Wonka groan. It was evident to Charlie that Wonka preferred either way: rough and fast or unhurried and drawn out. The youth explored both options equally. Wonka appreciated them immensely. His breathing grew ragged and his upper body shifted side to side several times.

Wonka expelled a stifled wail when Charlie's mouth encased his penis. Charlie sucked fervently while simultaneously pumping the dildo in and out of Wonka. He wanted to taste a minute serving of the chocolatier's milk. The firm organ had already begun dripping the sticky syrup that Charlie wanted to savor.

"Uhn! Uhuun!" Wonka wailed. His moaning and whimpers filled Charlie with delight.

Wonka's body was astoundingly hot against portions of Charlie's skin that made contact. The boy knew his mentor was close to breaking. The thrill was intensifying for the both of them.

Charlie circled the rim of the leaking head with his tongue, taking up a portion of Willy Wonka's very personal creation. He pulled his mouth away and whispered to the older man, "Willy."

Wonka shook greatly from hearing his name spoken as such. There was a pure lust behind it, a want, satisfaction, and he believed even-

His chest heaved up and down as Charlie's teeth began nipping at his flesh. The act was somewhat demanding as Wonka neared his climax. The candy maker's breath came quick, but weighty. His heir diligently continued all ministrations to his body.

At last, Wonka's body shuddered; tremors shaking him senseless as his orgasm came. His back arched tremendously, raising him off of the bed, and he let out a choked sob. Charlie took the opportunity and traveled the exposed flesh with his tongue; tracing a path from Wonka's navel, up his panting chest, and over the tightened skin of Wonka's neck. The resulting fluid from the chocolatier's ejaculation spilt across the boy's abdomen. Wonka fell back to rest on the bed with a grunt. Utterly exhausted and spent, though he tingled all over, he gasped for breath as Charlie removed the instrument from him.

Charlie set the object aside and gazed silently over the pale man's unguarded, naked frame. He felt as if he had corrupted Wonka someway, but also felt he had set his mentor free. Charlie considered himself exceptionally lucky for being able to see his mentor like this. He was the first_ and_ only, and it made him dizzy just thinking about it.

The bonds securing the inventor's wrists were cut. Wonka slowly retracted them, and a natural embarrassment impulse caused him to cover himself. He placed one hand over his manhood as the other splayed across his chest. Charlie watched, completely baffled. He took off the blindfold and it was revealed that Wonka was crying. The tears spilled out of the chocolatier's lilac eyes which refused to look at Charlie.

_Was I wrong? _Charlie wondered, worrying.

He lay down beside Wonka and pulled the trembling man into his arms in a protective, comforting embrace. Wonka placed weak, languid arms around the youth in return. Charlie held Wonka's head to his chest as the male wept against him. He rocked Wonka gently, cradling him calmly.

"Willy…….I…..I thought you enjoyed it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I took it too far."

"Charlie……" The older man giggled. "I did enjoy it, Charlie."

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because……it was something unimaginable. It felt _so good_. I……I can't describe it! I've never felt pleasure like that. It was beyond anything I could ever imagine! And what's best is that it was because of you!"

Charlie laughed a little, making Wonka do the same in response.

"I'm glad I could make you feel that," Charlie whispered. He rubbed his face against Wonka's dampened hair.

"Yeah…..me too."

They each went quiet and listened to the other's breathing for a moment.

Wonka finally spoke, sounding rather serious. "Is what we're doing wrong, Charlie?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're sleeping together, making each other……..Sticklebats." He sighed before going on. "Is this wrong? Is what you just did to me wrong? No one approves. And it's not like I've ever looked for approval from _any_one _ever_ because they're all rotten and aren't trustworthy and do nothing but bring you down. But I've never had to worry about…..losing you," he ended in a whisper.

Charlie thought about the words for a minute. Wonka had clearly made a confession; a meaningful declaration and admitted openly one of his fears. Charlie was somewhat blown away by this. It was not every day that Wonka told his true, hidden feelings.

Charlie started slowly, "Willy, do you like what we're doing? Do you like what I do to you and like spending time with me?"

"Yes."

"Do _you_ think this is wrong?"

"No. I don't."

"Then don't worry about it. Just think about right now because……everything can change very quickly."

"You won't change, will you?"

"No……I won't change." Charlie knew that the statement was already a bit of a falsehood.

"Good……very good."

Silence settled in as they held each other close. Charlie ran his fingers through Wonka's brown locks and kissed the top of his head several times. Wonka traced patterns on Charlie's back and sides with his fingertips.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

A naughty, clever glint entered the chocolatier's eyes. "Even better."

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thank you. 


	37. Another Change

A/N: I wanted to do a little more writing on this chapter, but I couldn't do it. So I decided to post it as is. :D

We have surpassed 600 reviews! Thank you all! Such wonderful comments. I get warm and fuzzy inside each time I read one. They're like presents. I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoy your comments. Please keep them comin!

Just for the record, I don't know if this position is actually physically possible, but it is for this fic:D

* * *

Charlie slid to the other side of the bed and lay on his stomach. Eyes still closed, he inhaled deeply the sweet scent of where Wonka had lain. The aroma tickled his fancy, conjuring up images of the chocolatier asleep. The smell was pleasant, and Charlie drew in the fragrance like a gardener breathing the odors of marvelous flowers.

He clutched the pillow and buried his head in it. The place he rested was warm from the other male's body. His naked flesh tingled.

There was a patter of feet coming closer to the bed. The person climbed onto it and lay on top of Charlie. Silky hair caressed his skin, as well as smooth lips on his back and shoulders. He let out a contented mumble. The being on him was not nude, he could ascertain that.

The kisses stopped and the person rested their head on his shoulder. A sigh sounded, making Charlie shudder.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head."

Charlie smiled from hearing Wonka's soft, melodic voice.

"I've brought breakfast! Rise and shine! You'll be late to school. And we certainly don't want that, now do we?"

"You've never cared about me going to school before," Charlie muttered into the pillow.

"What? Oh, well, that's because I'm usually never up before you; but now that I am, I feel it an obli_gation_ to get you on the move!"

"Just five more minutes."

"You never give _me_ five minutes. It would be unfair if I let _you_ have it. Now up!"

Wonka got off of the bed, allowing Charlie to leisurely sit up. The youth yawned, stretched, and at last opened his eyes. When he spotted the chocolatier walking back to him with the breakfast tray, he grinned happily and laughed. Wonka was dressed in the pastel blue button-up dress shirt that Charlie had worn the previous night. The un-tucked, slightly wrinkled shirt was not long enough to cover Wonka's dark purple, silk boxers. His hair was messy and he appeared to be tired; but his broad, cheerful smile and sparkling eyes told that he was wide awake.

Wonka slid in next to Charlie on the bed and set the tray between them. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair to try and tame it, but Charlie shook his head and sighed because the attempt made it worse.

"Is it not working?" Wonka giggled.

"No. It's not."

"Oh, bullocks. Well then, I'll just leave it alone."

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"It was the first item of clothing I reached when I got up. And it was quick to get on."

Charlie leaned forward and kissed his mentor gently. "It looks good on you."

Wonka's charming smile grew larger. "Mmm, thank you."

They ate their food as they talked and laughed together. They even fed each other several bites. Wonka cleared the dishes when both had finished, and Charlie got up and dressed.

"That didn't take very long, now did it?" Charlie asked Wonka, who sat in an armchair nearby in the room watching. "I could've had those five minutes. I still have twenty minutes before I have to go."

"No need to get smart with me. It's like the saying goes: Early to sleep, early to wake-"

"I think you mean 'Early to bed; early to rise; makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise'."

Wonka looked offended. He disliked being corrected. "How do you know? Maybe I'm talking about a different one."

"Are you?"

There was a pause. Wonka at length replied curtly, "No."

The boy nodded his head. "That's what I thought."

Charlie stared at his mentor and another smile came to his face. The chocolatier had his legs curled beneath him and his head tilted in order for it to relax against the back of the cozy chair. One elbow was on the armrest, and both ungloved hands were clasped together. The shirt was not buttoned completely, leaving an opening and a portion of his chest revealed. Charlie could see a nipple showing; the mere sight of it driving him slightly wild. The way in which Wonka was presented at that moment; plain, comfortable, calm, ethereal, beautiful; caused Charlie to get flutters in his stomach.

Wonka grinned shyly as Charlie approached him. He knew something was going on in the youth's mind. Charlie offered his hand to the inventor and Wonka took it, beaming with excitement.

Charlie did not lead the candy man far before hurling the older man against a wall. Wonka hit with a thud and a groan. He scarcely had time to recover from the forceful impact before Charlie pinned him there with his body. Their eyes locked, both intense gazes, as Charlie placed his hand beneath Wonka's blue top. The boy's lips landed on Wonka's throat while his enthusiastic hand continued to run over the chocolatier's abdomen.

"Didn't you…..aahh…..didn't you get enough last night?" Wonka breathed with a smile.

"You're so delicious, I can't resist," Charlie answered playfully.

"Such a lucky little boy, aren't you?"

"Such a lucky man, aren't _you?_"

"I just happened to get more than I had planned for."

"Me too."

Wonka giggled and laid his hand atop Charlie's. He guided the boy's palm to his chest and stopped it on his left nipple. Charlie grinned slyly at discovering that this was a small weakness the candy maker had. Wonka applied pressure to his hand to rub, and Charlie responded. The chocolatier whimpered as the youth kneaded the tender spot, closed his eyes, and tossed his head back; beating it against the solid wall. Charlie attacked Wonka's parted mouth and kissed him affectionately, strongly. Wonka threw his arms around his heir and clawed at the boy's back. His moans were stifled by Charlie's working mouth.

Charlie abruptly removed his hand from beneath Wonka's shirt and proceeded to unbutton the article of clothing frantically. He took great pleasure in visually seeing what he had now claimed to be his.

His lips traveled to Wonka's neck and sucked fervently. Wonka gasped his name several times aloud. His right leg bended stiffly and then wrapped around Charlie's waist. He let out low sounds of ecstasy. The way Charlie touched him was fantastic.

Once Charlie was sure that he had left an impressive, obvious mark on the older male's neck, he pushed Wonka's leg off of him and yanked the chocolatier's boxers down to his ankles. Wonka stepped out of them and kicked them away. He was left with nothing but the long-sleeved dress shirt on while Charlie was fully clothed.

Charlie unzipped his trousers, lowered them and his undergarment down, and then placed his hands on Wonka's hips. He angled the chocolatier the way he wanted in order to get inside of him more easily. Wonka cried out, his voice quaked, as Charlie penetrated him powerfully. His expression grew tense, eyes remaining closed, and he clutched Charlie to him. Their bodies were incredibly close, the closest they had ever been; pressed against one another tightly. Wonka's leg found itself once again around the boy's waist. He tried to get Charlie's length deeper within him.

Charlie thrust up into Wonka unbelievably fiercely and intensely. He began to grunt with each brutal shove. Wonka became somewhat alarmed when he found that it was beginning to hurt. Charlie grew more violent as minutes passed. The way his body moved caused him to practically slam Wonka against the wall each time. Nevertheless, he continued on roughly. The chocolatier's whines were distant sounds to his ears. Wonka was embarrassed and ashamed to feel tears forming in his eyes. He bit his quivering lip and held onto Charlie, his fingers digging into the youth's back as he endured it.

Their breath came raggedly as they moved in rhythm. A sudden, distant knock sounded from the entry door. Charlie's thrusts came to a halt slowly. Wonka sniffed and swallowed hard to clear his seemingly closing throat.

"Charlie?" the person called from outside the room.

"Damn it," Charlie said, almost inaudible, and rested his forehead on Wonka's chest.

"What did you say?" Wonka got out, panting.

Charlie realized his curse and replied, "Nothing." In a louder voice, he replied to his mother. "Yes, mom?"

"I just came by to see if you wanted to come have breakfast before you were off to school."

Wonka trembled a little from hearing her voice and knowing that she was only a few yards away from finding her son and himself together.

"I already ate."

"Can I come in?"

"No. I'm getting dressed. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"I'll wait for you then and walk you out."

"Okay."

Charlie turned his attention back to Wonka and carried on what he had started without another word. Wonka restrained himself from yelling. They both kept exceptionally quiet, the only sound that filled the room was their heavy breathing. The candy maker's leg shook and fought to hold him up while his other tightened around the boy's waist. Perspiration appeared on his skin, and it made him feel extremely dirty. He could not help but think that having sex with Charlie this time was different from the other occasions, _Charlie _seemed different this time to him, and it was not a good different. It frightened him a bit.

He smothered a scream by burying his face at the crook of Charlie's neck and shoulder. Charlie thrust faster and more aggressively than ever as he neared his peak. His grunting became frequent. Wonka was getting increasingly worn-out. He grew dependent on Charlie to hold him up. A tear went down his cheek, and he was quick to wipe it away.

Charlie shook and gave one last severe shove before he exploded inside of Wonka. Wonka's mouth opened in a silent shriek. Charlie hugged the chocolatier tightly to him as his orgasm unhurriedly wore off. They stayed the way they were for a moment, listening to the other's respirations.

At last Charlie pushed Wonka gently off of him, cleaned the sweat from the male's face, and kissed him softly; quite the change from the way he had been with Wonka in previous minutes. Wonka murmured faintly uncontrollably. He was utterly exhausted. Charlie pulled out of him and eased the candy man to the floor. Wonka sat alone, attempted to get control over himself to not cry in front of his heir, as Charlie went to the bathroom and washed himself. When the boy returned, Wonka forced a smile onto his face.

Charlie smiled in return and said, "I have to go now. I'll see you later."

"Kay."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Of course!" He let out a fake giggle.

Wonka watched Charlie leave and heard the muffled voices of the youth and Mrs. Bucket outside. As he sat in solitude for a brief while, he wiped his teary eyes and sighed as he thought to himself.

_What's wrong with me? I wanted it too. Why did it feel strange? Why didn't it feel like the other times? Why was it…..painful? Poppycock! It's probably all just in my imagination. He wouldn't hurt me purposely! It's Charlie, for whangdoodles sake. But perhaps I should tell him so that next time he'll know to go a bit easier. _

He got up, his aching backside making him wince, and got dressed in his own clothes.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thank you. 


	38. Sneaking

A/N: My goodness. Would you look at this! Another chapter! Came sooner than I expected it would. I left you off with a bit of violent sex last time. Nothing sexual this time. You guys are really starting to see that Charlie is changing. :D I like how **Chocolate14 **put it: "In love, but his lover hurts him."

**Sapphire Artemis - **I hope all is going alright with you. I wish you the best, and your friend.

Please enjoy. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you gave me. They were very insightful and appreciated. I love the reactions:D And it's always great to see new reviewers! ;)

* * *

"Well, well. This early in the morning, and I can tell you fucked him."

Charlie grinned rather smugly. "I did. I couldn't help it."

Ryan smirked. "I don't think it's possible to look at him and _not _want to fuck his brains out."

"The dildo worked wonders. He really enjoyed it."

"I might have to pick one up then. So what did you do?"

"I took your advice: blindfolded him, tied his hands to the headboard, and then I sort of teased him with it by putting it into him slowly and then taking it back out."

"You made him beg for it, didn't you?"

"In a way. I guess I kind of did."

Ryan's eyes glinted wildly. "You are learning well."

* * *

Mrs. Bucket entered her son's room. In her mind she believed that there was something to be found; some sort of clue. The thought would not leave her alone. She was determined to find a scrap of evidence that proved her fear of Wonka being involved with her son. The notion had left for a brief stint, but now it was back and made her believe it more than ever. 

She _had _to know what was really going on between Charlie and his benefactor. There _had _to be something.

She crept through the room and inspected everything. Books were pawed through for any sort of letters or notes. The desk was searched as well. Cushions of the couch were overturned as she looked for used condoms. She scoured the entire study and found nothing.

Next was the bedroom. The first thing she noticed was the tousled bed sheets. Upon closer investigation, her mind leapt at the conclusion that someone else had definitely slept in the bed with her beloved son. Signs of a dried liquid spotted the blankets, and she had a good guess as to what it was. She rummaged the bed to find more confirmations, but nothing more turned up there. Yet the vague smell of sugar and chocolate lingered on the sheets, making her imagination fly because she believed it to be Willy Wonka's sweet scent. It caused images to filter through her head of her son and the grown man taking part in sexual actions and intercourse together. Her heart pounded in her chest. She cursed the candy maker aloud and moved on.

She explored the whole room thoroughly and somehow failed to come across the nude portrait of Wonka hidden under one of Charlie's school books. However, she found a glittering token on the floor beside the bed. She picked up the shiny object and her heart sped rapidly once more. It was Wonka's "W" brooch. On the nightstand she discovered a pocket watch that she also identified to be the chocolatier's.

Many emotions surged through her at that moment: anger, denial, uncertainty, and fear.

In the deafening silence, she was able to hear the soft noise of a key unlocking the front entrance. Thinking quickly, she placed both items back to the locations in which she found them and hid herself in Charlie's closet. She left the door cracked in order to observe the person coming.

Willy Wonka hummed a tune happily and came into the bedroom. He looked around, and Mrs. Bucket knew he was hunting for his accessories. She watched him inspect the floor, and the desire for him to poke through the sheets of the bed came to her. It would confirm everything. But he did not. He found the brooch and then the watch after a few minutes. He added them to his outfit and was about to be on his way, but he paused and glanced over his shoulder. Mrs. Bucket took a step back and held her breath. Wonka shrugged and left, still humming quietly to himself.

With trembling legs, the woman made her way to the nearest armchair. She sat down and tried to gather herself. Numerous thoughts were running through her head.

_What do I do? Do I confront him right away? Should I follow him around? Eavesdrop on him? How dare he be touching my son! If he's having sex with Charlie, I swear I'll….._

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I think I need a bit more to go off of," she whispered. "I'll follow him a few times. The best time would be at night."

* * *

Charlie, Ryan, and Josh sat in desks away from each other in the designated after school detention room. The three of them stayed stunningly silent. They knew it would speed the process. Sure enough, the faculty member supervising them drifted to sleep behind his desk. The boys waited a few minutes to be safe before sneaking away out the door unnoticed. 

"It's too easy," Ryan said in a cocky tone. "I love being me."

Charlie grinned and followed Ryan home. Charlie had not seen Jamie at all that day and was very eager to now. He figured he did not have to be in a hurry to get back to the chocolate factory.

Jamie was delighted to see him. They made a little game out of placing small kisses on each other's faces, much to the amusement of Ryan. Charlie was gentle with Jamie, quite the change from the way he had been with Wonka that morning. The boy felt free and warm to be around the girl. He liked it immensely. He was growing fonder of her with every passing day.

* * *

It was late when Charlie finally returned to the factory. He went straight to his rooms without giving a thought to find Wonka. 

Down the hallway Wonka was seated in a chair before a colorful fire, drinking hot chocolate, as he waited for his heir. He assumed Charlie would come to sleep in his bed this time, sort of like a trade off, or at least drop by to say good night.

Mrs. Bucket was stationed around the corner and watched the door to Wonka's quarters. She kept an eye out for anyone entering or anyone leaving. An hour passed and neither Wonka nor Charlie showed up in the hall. She abandoned her post after checking to see if Charlie was alone in his own room, and went home.

After his mother had kissed him good night, Charlie sat near the window in his bedroom and gazed out at the clear, dark sky as he smoked a cigarette.

Wonka gave up waiting for the youth and headed to his bedroom. He disrobed entirely and crawled beneath the covers. The blankets were warm and delicately soft against his bare body. He turned off the lamp, moved to lie on his side, and took a pillow from where Charlie had rested on previous occasions. Hugging it to his chest lovingly, he closed his eyes and sighed. He rubbed his face against it and giggled at the fact that Charlie's scent still remained. He fell asleep peacefully with a smile curling his lips.

Charlie tapped his cigarette and took a drag from it one more time before putting it out. He turned off the light and laid spread out on his bed. He did not bother changing out of his clothes, and went to sleep alone.

* * *

Charlie traveled to Wonka's quarters and let himself in. He strolled down the hallway and found the chocolatier finishing getting dressed. As Wonka put his shirt on, Charlie entered and said quietly, "Hey, Willy." 

Wonka turned around, slightly startled. He beamed and combed his fingers through his hair as he replied, "Hey! Where were you last night?"

"I got back late and just decided to go to my own room. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't have disturbed me."

Charlie gave Wonka a small kiss before plopping himself on the bed. He observed Wonka buttoning up his vest, a smirk coming to his face when he spotted the good sized darkened splotch on the man's neck that he had created the morning before.

Wonka caught him looking at the mark and smiled. "You like giving me hickeys, don't you?"

"You like _getting _them, don't you?" Charlie responded cleverly.

"About that….." The chocolatier winked, and Charlie tossed a pillow at him.

"You like them."

"Yeah, I do. Hey Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Umm….." Wonka giggled as if he was embarrassed suddenly. "Yesterday morning, well……Can you go a little easier next time? It kind of hurt."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Oh…….sure. I guess."

"Thank you in advance. I also wanted to ask if you were interested in doing that dating thing again. It was fun."

"Sure. When?"

"What about tomorrow night?"

"I can't. I've got the dance with Jamie, remember?"

Wonka made a disgusted face. "Oh……Right. Well, how about Saturday night? Do the dinner thing?"

"Okay. Sounds great."

"It does! Good!"

Charlie found himself feeling strange because he was not too excited like he was before when Wonka asked him on their first date. It was as if he felt like he did not want to even have a date with Wonka at all.

"I have to go," he said abruptly.

"Alright. Sure you can't stay here for the day?" Wonka knew the answer, but he always enjoyed asking.

"No, Willy," Charlie replied with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thank you. All appreciated! 


	39. Last Date

A/N: Ha ha. Look at this. Another chapter. I was feeling so darn creative, I got another up! Thanks to those quick reviewers who commented on the last chapter. Very awesome reactions you all had! **Stacy-comedy **- Poem might be dealt with in a later chapter and show why Mrs. B didn't find it. :D Go you for pointing that out!

Little Disclaimer here: the song "Last Date" doesn't belong to me. It's property of Floyd Cramer. It's a really beautiful song. You all should check it out. It has no words; driven by piano.

Enjoy. Someone finally says it this chapter! ;)All comments appreciated mucho.

* * *

Friday arrived and Charlie was anxious. He stood still as his mother smoothed out tiny creases of his tux. She pushed the knot of his tie up a little more, made sure his shirt collar was folded down, and that every other part of his outfit was in tip-top shape.

Charlie had not seen Wonka at all that day, and he did not plan to until afterward. Unlike last time, he would not let the chocolatier get to him. He pushed Wonka out of his thoughts entirely.

"Well have a good time, darling," Mrs. Bucket said sincerely.

"Thanks, mom."

She kissed his cheek, and he said his goodbyes to the family before leaving the factory to meet his date.

* * *

Charlie could not help being speechless when he saw Jamie. She wore a long, flowing mauve colored dress that shimmered when the light caught it right. It fit her thin form perfectly. Her black hair was half way pinned up and reached a little past her shoulders. Everything about her was gorgeous, and Charlie could do nothing but stare for in awe. 

At the winter ball, they danced freely together and extremely close when the adagio songs played. Talking, laughing, stealing kisses from one another, and enjoying the night greatly, Charlie felt incredibly lucky to have someone as genuine as Jamie. She seemed to feel as he did.

* * *

Wonka stared up blankly at the starry ceiling of his study as he lay on the sofa. He was undoubtedly glum and envious. His stomach churned as he thought about Charlie and _her. _He was afraid of Charlie getting closer to the girl. The memory of the previous dance came to mind and how he had seen her kiss Charlie's cheek. To know that _she _was dancing with who he considered _his _lover made him ill. 

There was a knock on the door that broke him from his thoughts. He lazily got up and went to answer it. Mrs. Bucket stood before him in a serious manner.

"Hello, Mrs. Bucket!" he said in his best cheerful tone and fidgeted with the collar of his shirt to make sure the blotch of darkened skin on his neck was covered.

"Evening, Willy. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. Please, come in."

She stepped inside and he offered her a seat, but she declined.

"What may I help you with?"

"I……How can I put this? I know you are doing things with Charlie. You never stopped, did you?"

Wonka's eyes widened and he kept himself under control. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I found your brooch and watch in his room this morning. I watched you pick them up."

"How?"

"I hid myself when I heard you come in."

"That means nothing! He borrowed them. I'm not doing anything with him. I'm only working on candies with-"

"Don't lie to me, Willy! I swear to you, if you so much as lay a hand on him in a sexual way, I assure you that we will move out of the factory without hesitation."

"Uh, that won't be necessary. There is nothing to worry about."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes. I have nothing to hide." His fingers were crossed behind his back.

She searched his glittering eyes silently for a moment. He remained composed and was able to fool her. She nodded her head and muttered quietly, "Alright. But I've warned you. I'm watching you."

His eyelid twitched as he observed her leaving and the door closing. He moved to the couch and sat down. Mental pictures of Charlie with the girl seeped back into his mind and he was once more frustrated with that fact.

* * *

Charlie was floating as he went down the corridor. A broad grin was spread on his face. The dance had ended, and he had gone to Jamie's house afterward to be with her a bit more before returning to the factory. He had had tremendous fun with her at the dance. Instead of just one, he shared several kisses with her after. 

In his hand he clutched a red rose that had been given out at the end of the school social. He made his way to Wonka's quarters and entered like a ghost, shutting the door behind him. He found Wonka asleep on the sofa. This was not going to stop him from carrying out his plan, though. He wanted to do something special for the candy man.

He looked around the room and finally found what he was looking for. He turned the radio on quietly, dimmed the lights low, and then knelt down in front of Wonka.

He caressed the older male's cheek with his fingertips and whispered, "Willy. Are you asleep all the way?"

Wonka uttered something and sighed.

"Willy."

Wonka opened his eyes wearily. He sighed again and smiled. "Hi Charlie."

"Hey Willy. I have a question for you. But if you're too tired, I'll understand."

"What's the question?"

Charlie stood, offered his hand, and said warmly, "May I have this dance?"

Wonka opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He felt tingles run through his anatomy. He nodded and took his heir's hand. Charlie led him to an open spot in the room, placed his right arm around Wonka's waist, and his left hand grasped the chocolatier's right. Wonka moved his left hand to the boy's back. He smiled in a way that Charlie had never seen before. It conveyed sheer happiness and devotion. Charlie forgot how beautiful the chocolatier was. Wonka's violet orbs were sparkling marvelously despite the lack of lighting. No words were needed. They would have been inadequate to describe the way each of them felt at that moment.

Charlie began to lead the dance as the pleasant piano melody of the song "Last Date" played. They moved slowly together about the open area to the leisurely rocking beat. Wonka closed his eyes, laid his head on Charlie's shoulder, and the boy instantly held him closer.

Charlie started to hum the tune softly. He rubbed his face against Wonka's chestnut hair and his grin widened. His hand wandered from the chocolatier's waist up to the man's neck and massaged comfortingly for a brief while before moving down and gliding over the candy maker's backside. Wonka emitted a small laugh.

When the song ended, Charlie pulled away slightly, as did Wonka, and they kissed each other adoringly. Once satisfied Wonka rested his head on the youth's shoulder again and they continued to dance.

"Charlie?" Wonka spoke softly.

"Mmmhmm?"

"I….I lo-…..I like this," he settled on. It was not what he had wanted to say, but it would do.

"I like it too."

* * *

"What's an embarrassing moment you've had?" 

"You first!"

"No! I asked you!"

"Fine then. No need to get snappy. Let me think."

Wonka went silent as he thought up an answer. He held the scarlet rose Charlie had just given him as if it was a remarkable treasure. Beneath a sea of blankets and resting on top of one, Wonka and Charlie stretched out on the floor of the study in front of the couch. They leaned back on several pillows that were propped up by the piece of furniture. Their bodies were naked and they were recovering from the exertions of their recent sexual fornication. Charlie stroked Wonka's hair away from his pale face and waited patiently for an answer.

At length Wonka replied, "There was this one time when I was just getting out from seeing a movie. I was walking toward the exit of the building and when I got near the door, I crashed into the glass window instead."

Charlie roared with laughter. "How could you mistake the window for a door?"

"It was an entire wall made of glass! Like the great glass elevator, I wasn't quite sure where the door was."

"So you've always had a problem with colliding with glass structures."

"Not funny!"

Charlie calmed himself after a minute. "My turn?"

"Yeah! You're turn."

"I don't really have one. The only one that comes to mind now is when I was walking down the hallway of the school and slipped. The floor was being mopped and I didn't know, so that's what happened. I fell onto my back hard and everyone looked at me and laughed."

It was Wonka's chance to laugh. "See? You're not so graceful either, Mr. Perfect."

After Wonka had ceased his giggling, Charlie turned his head and gazed into his eyes. The boy brushed his hand against the chocolatier's cheek before moving the silky brown hair of the older man behind his ear.

"What's your biggest fear?" Charlie asked quietly.

Wonka swallowed. "Well, I'm always worried about the factory and the Oompa Loompas. But……My biggest fear now is…….losing you," he ended in a barely audible voice.

Charlie bowed his head. He had not expected _that _answer.

"What's yours?" Wonka questioned.

"I'd have to say losing my family."

"Oh yeah. Of course."

Charlie caught Wonka's lips in a fervent kiss. He leisurely laid the candy maker down on his back. They shared breath for several minutes. Wonka ran his fingers through the youth's hair. Charlie continued to kiss him passionately while his hand roamed the flawless body beneath him.

Wonka pulled away slightly and let out a soft whimper as Charlie eased inside of him.

As Charlie began to find a rhythm, Wonka clung to him. _Yes, I'm afraid of losing him. Oh boy, am I._

* * *

The ceiling glittered to replicate stars in the night sky. Wonka stared up at it from where he lay on the floor and gently hummed "Last Date" as he recalled the joyful feeling he had had when Charlie danced with him. Charlie's head and one of his hands rested on the chocolatier's chest. Wonka embraced the boy's sleeping form. It did not take the youth long to fall into the abyss of sleep after taking part in a third romp with the older male. 

Wonka combed Charlie's short hair with his fingers and sighed. He opened his mouth to say what he had wanted to tell his heir earlier, but the words would not form. He closed it, swallowed, and tried again.

"Charlie," he began in a semi-whisper. "I….I lo-……lov-….." He let out a deep breath. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest. "I love you, Charlie." He giggled, smiled proudly with his perfect teeth shining, and his arms tightened around his heir. "I love you."

The words were extremely difficult for him to speak together, but he had accomplished it. Charlie was indeed the first person he had said it to and really meant it.

He kissed the top of Charlie's head multiple times and closed his eyes. "Tell me you're here," he whispered. "I love you." He could not help saying it once again.

With the weight lifted, he found an astoundingly tranquil sleep.


	40. Tongue Tied Angels

A/N: Hey there all you hip, jazzy, super cool, neat, keen, and groovy cats! This is the BIG 40! Forty chapters, can you all believe it? I didn't think it would survive past two! But here we are, so many later, with so many wonderful responses as well! Thank you guys. I don't know what to say! You guys are inspiration and motivation!

I know you all want the Bucket parents and Jamie and Ryan to die, but I don't think it'll happen. ;) Those comments are always fun to read though! Lovely reviews for last chapter, thank you guys. Please keep 'em comin'! They feed me.

Do try to enjoy.

* * *

The hour of eight in the morning approached. Charlie was awake; looking back and forth between a camera in his hands and Willy Wonka's sleeping form. He had kept it tucked in his pocket and forgot about it when the thought of dancing with Wonka had entered his mind. Ryan had made the request to Charlie after the school social and gave him the camera. _Now's the perfect time. Just take a few. Ryan's been a good friend. I can do this for him._

He pulled down the blankets that shielded Wonka. The chocolatier sighed and twitched, but quickly returned to a full torpid state. Charlie moved himself until he had his benefactor's completely nude form in the frame. The pose the candy maker was already in was satisfying enough for Charlie at the moment – lying on his side facing the boy, one arm under the pillow cradling his head, mouth slightly opened, hair caressing his cheek.

_Click_

Charlie paused to let out a small breath and then took another. He set the camera down and cautiously pushed Wonka onto his back. He placed the chocolatier's arms to his sides, moved the chestnut strands that strayed to cover the pale face out of the way, and separated Wonka's slim legs slightly. A gentle noise escaped from Wonka's parted lips. His back arched tremendously to stretch in his sleep, and Charlie hurriedly fetched the camera, stood, and captured the new pose in a picture. Wonka rested down after a short while, and Charlie continued to take more photographs of his naked mentor. A couple of images were focused on simply Wonka's manhood alone. He resituated the candy man to lie on his side once more and proceeded to shoot from above in order to capture a portion of the older male's lower backside.

Wonka stirred and let out a deep breath. Charlie speedily hid the camera nearby as the inventor opened his eyes. Charlie sat beside him and brought the blankets up to cover them.

"What were you doin'?" Wonka inquired wearily with a smile.

"Nothing. Just stretching, but I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Mmm, me too."

Charlie settled down and Wonka curled up against him. The youth kissed Wonka's forehead and held him close. It did not take long for each to fall asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

When Charlie opened his eyes three hours later, he turned his head a little to see who was stroking his cheek so delicately. He met Wonka's sedated gaze above him, and the chocolatier grinned. 

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"Watching you sleep."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while."

"And you were just watching me?"

"Yeah! And I was thinking a bit. What do you say about making chocolate angels? They could be made in either dark or light chocolate-"

"-And white."

"Yes, in white chocolate too!" The man's violet orbs were alight with excitement. "They could make people feel all warm inside or something," he ended with a giggle. "Isn't that neat?"

"That sounds good."

"So, how was the dance?" His tone remained upbeat, but Charlie knew better and was able to hear the under current of repulsion.

"It was fun. I had a really good time."

"Oh really……that's nice."

"You're wanting to know if I kissed her, aren't you?"

Wonka shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"I didn't."

Wonka's smile was back to a genuine one. He straddled the youth's waist slowly. Leaning down, he placed his lips to his heir's. Charlie took immeasurable pleasure from Wonka's mouth. The chocolatier was an extraordinary kisser. Charlie's hands moseyed up and down the candy maker's smooth back. He liked being pressed so tightly to the other male. The kiss tasted sweet and flavorful, but Charlie had come to always expect that. It was a nice, added bonus.

Wonka lay on top of Charlie and breathed in deeply. Charlie sent small tickles through the chocolatier's body by running his fingers lightly over the man's back.

"We should get up," the boy said quietly.

"Yeah…..There is so much work I should do. Did you know that the Gobstoppers are still selling like crazy?"

"I did."

"They sure are terrific."

"What else have you been thinking up?"

"How does a candy that can make you tongue-tied sound?"

"Sounds fun!"

"It would be _per_fect to give to people who annoy you by talking nonstop."

"And you could use it when you want a reason to not talk anymore-"

"Because you keep digging yourself in a deeper hole?"

"Exactly!"

"You're very good."

Charlie let out a laugh. "Never as good as you - in more ways than one."

Wonka's cheeks flushed, and even though Charlie could not see the effect, he knew he had made the chocolatier blush.

"Charlie, I….."

"Yes?"

"I……." Wonka was puzzled at why he could not say the words he had voiced the previous night. He shrugged it off and tried again. "I l…..-"

"You got a hold of some of that tongue-tied candy, didn't you?" Charlie joked.

"Course not! Never mind. What time do you say for tonight?"

"For what?"

"For our date, you snozzloodle."

"Oh! Right. What about seven-thirty?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. Well, I should get up and go see my family. They want to know how it went, I'm sure."

"I'm sure."

Wonka got off of Charlie and each got dressed. They left the room together, but parted to go separate directions not long after. When Charlie knew Wonka was a safe distance away, he returned to the inventor's quarters, picked up the camera, and was then off to his parents' house.

* * *

An hour later found Charlie at Jamie's. He secretly gave the camera back to Ryan, who was appreciative and could not wait long before heading to the nearest film developer. 

"I had a wonderful time last night," Jamie said, as she sat next to Charlie on the couch.

"I did too. It was great."

"I don't think there will be another dance for awhile though."

"That's too bad."

She stroked his cheek and gazed hard at him. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No! Not at all. Why would there be? I like being with you."

She smiled, and Charlie felt utterly at ease. "I like being with you too."

* * *

A match burned and gave life to a few candles. The area was lit dimly, just the way Wonka wanted it to be. He went about the room to make sure everything was in order and made a couple of finishing touches. The table was set for two, and he had grown accustomed to having wine set out when he knew he would be having an evening alone with Charlie. 

He glanced at the clock, which read seven-fifteen. He scampered to his bedroom and searched for what he wanted to wear. He put on a silver colored long-sleeved shirt beneath his traditional black vest. A golden "W" brooch was clasped on. He wore black slacks with faint, gray pinstripes on them. Shoes were polished to shine; hair was fussed over, especially his bangs; and at last he slipped on one of his black, knee length coats.

One more look in the mirror he took. He had trouble deciding on whether to have a top hat or not. The decision was made to not wear it. A dark shade of purple was the color of the gloves he put on his hands. Before leaving the bedroom, he fluffed up the pillows on the bed; checked to make sure there was lubricant in the nightstand drawer; and ran his fingers over the newly clean silk sheets.

"Just in case," he whispered with a large grin.

He waited in the study eagerly. His heart sped due to surprising nervousness.

The clock chimed once, announcing seven-thirty.

* * *

The building stood tall and foreboding. It appeared dreary and threatening as it loomed over the city in the night. 

Charlie stared at the chocolate factory, not wanting to go in. He shivered; not only from the cool air, but from something else. His eyes filled with tears and he wiped them mechanically. A deep inhale and he headed for the entrance door.

He did not quite know what time it was. The last time he had looked at the clock in Jamie's room it was eleven-twenty.

As he traveled the corridors aimlessly, the missed date with Wonka was the last thing on his mind. Although, he did believe that he should drop by the chocolatier's quarters to perhaps apologize.

He opened one of the double doors and went in. He made his way through the dark room to the hallway and then entered the bedroom. Willy Wonka's form could be seen resting on the bed in formal clothing, hands clasped on his stomach, but Charlie could not ascertain if the man was asleep. When Wonka spoke, that question was answered.

"What do you want, Charlie?" The voice was low and seemingly gentle, but obviously upset.

Charlie stepped closer to the bed and kneeled beside it. Wonka remained unnervingly still. "I'm sorry, Willy. I sort of lost track of time."

"Goodness, about four hours later you've finally found the time." The chocolatier's words were slightly slurred. Charlie spotted an almost empty wine bottle on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry. Willy, how much have you had?"

"How much have _you_ had? None, because you weren't here. Where were you, Charlie?"

"I was out."

"Where's 'out'?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"You were with whatsernameweren't you?"

Charlie was getting angered by Wonka's increasingly rude tone. "Maybe I was. I don't have to tell you."

"Of course not. I'm just the one you stood up."

"You know what, I came here to apologize. I did, and now I'm leaving."

"Good. I don't want you in here anyway."

"Good! Because I don't want to be here!" He got up and started for the door.

Wonka sat up and shouted, "Good!"

"Fine!" Charlie fired back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Charlie tramped through the study. He heard Wonka yell, "I win!" before he slammed the door and went to his own quarters.

He collapsed onto the couch after grabbing a bottle of beer. He drank it vigorously as his mind raced with the night's happenings.

There had been no one in the house with them. Her parents had gone out. Ryan had gone out. _It just sort of happened, _he thought. It had been her first time and his first time with a female.

_It just sort of happened. _


	41. Unbalanced Equation

A/N: Sorry for the bit of delay everyone. I've been kind of blah lately. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. I do hope so.

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter as always! And hello to the couple of new reviewers! All of you are amazing. Really. We're on our way to 700 reviews! Wow:D Please continue dishing out your comments. They are wonderful.

Try to enjoy...Don't hate me. ;)

* * *

Sunday lingered about uneventfully. The mentor and his heir had not come in contact since the night previous. They were avoiding each other for as long as they could.

Wonka put down his pencil and sighed. He had a headache that would not go away and being in a fight with Charlie was bothering him. Normally, he would not feel compelled to be the initial one to mend a situation such as what he found himself in. His stubbornness always prevented him from making amends first. But he felt that this time he should.

When Wonka entered Charlie's study, he discovered the youth on the sofa studying an open textbook intently. Tentatively, he approached his student and exhaled a held breath.

"What 'cha doin'?"

Charlie glanced up at him quickly before returning attention back to his studies. "Homework," he muttered.

"What subject?"

"Algebra."

"That's a cool subject!"

"No it isn't. It's time consuming, that's what it is."

"Do you want some help?"

"No thanks."

"Oh…..In that case I'll just leave you alone then."

"Okay."

"Kay."

Wonka swallowed and turned on his heels. As soon as he reached the door, Charlie called out, "Wait. I guess you could help me with this one."

Wonka spun round to face him and grinned. "Oh good!" He returned to Charlie and sat beside the boy. "Did you know that math was my favorite subject in school?"

"No, I didn't."

"Math and science. I need both everyday! They're very fascinating courses, don't you think?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Now which one are you having trouble with?"

Charlie put the book between them and pointed to the equation. "This one."

Charlie observed as the chocolatier gazed carefully and intensely at the problem. He could have sworn that it was not even a minute before Wonka voiced, "Twelve."

"What's twelve?"

"The answer, it's twelve."

"How can you do that?"

"Isn't that neat?" He giggled proudly.

"You really are a genius."

"Thank you! Now let me show you how to solve it long hand."

* * *

Charlie lay beneath Wonka on the sofa and waited eagerly for the next question. For every answer he got right, he was rewarded with a pleasant kiss from the candy maker. It certainly made him want to study more with Willy Wonka. 

"What are some ways to factor?"

"Completing the square, perfect square, _magic_ square, grouping, then there's a rule for cubes."

Wonka pressed his lips to Charlie's and gave him a quick kiss. "Very good. What if I gave you: (x-3) squared? What would that give you?"

"I would have x squared minus 6x plus 9."

Charlie lifted up to meet Wonka's mouth. He cupped the chocolatier's cheeks in his hands and closed his eyes. His tongue slipped between the older man's lips and searched around his oral cavity. Wonka moaned softly and gripped the couch cushion tightly.

At last the boy allowed Wonka to take a breath. Charlie rested down and his mentor let out a laugh.

"You're quite clever, aren't you?" Wonka said, glaring at Charlie playfully.

"You benefit from that too, you know."

"Oh boy, do I."

"I think that's enough algebra for now."

"So what's next on the homework agenda?"

Charlie's fingers slid down Wonka's chest and abdomen to unzip the chocolatier's trousers. "You."

* * *

As another week of school began, Charlie was exceedingly nervous about seeing Jamie. He had not seen her so far that Monday morning, but at lunch she caught up to him. Krista watched suspiciously as Charlie walked with Jamie out into the deserted hallway. 

Jamie kept her eyes downcast and twiddled her fingers. Charlie did similar actions.

"So….." she started shyly. "Saturday night, huh?"

"Yeah….Saturday night. That."

"_That._ What was _that?_"

"I….-"

"Do you feel bad about it?"

"Should I?"

"I….I don't." She raised her eyes to look at him. He did the same, and it caused smiles to come from both of them.

"I don't either. It's just made me kind of scared."

"Me too. I really like you, Charlie."

"And I really like you."

"And that's good to hear. I was frightened that you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I just……I thought that since you had me, you'd be done with me."

He was stunned. "What? No, of course not. I'm not like that. I don't want us to be over."

Her eyes sprung tears. "Really?"

"Really."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know. Have you told anyone?"

She wiped a few tears away. "No. No way. You?"

"Not one person."

"Thanks."

"I don't want to hurt you."

He enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She cried openly and he comforted her lovingly. In that moment Charlie was entirely focused on her, and Willy Wonka vanished completely out of his mind and feelings.

* * *

Charlie sat on Ryan's bed and waited for the photos. He very much wanted to see the shots he took of Wonka nude. 

"I got copies for you. I figured you would want them as well," Ryan said casually.

"Great! Thanks."

Ryan handed the prints to Charlie and took a seat next to him. Charlie thumbed through them slowly, taking in every aspect of Wonka's body that he had captured. They were excellent pictures in every form.

"These are perfect. Now I don't have to come up with pathetic visions of what he looks like in the buff. He's much better than I could have ever imagined. He has the most exquisite body in the world. He has to be the epitome of a perfect fuck."

Charlie grinned in agreement.

"It would be amazing to blow him. He for sure doesn't disappoint. Just look at that dick! I can't take my eyes off of these pictures. He is perfect. I _will _get him in bed sometime."

"Good luck with that. He doesn't allow anyone to touch him in such a manner except me."

"_I_ will be another exception."

"I don't think so! Only _I _will know how extraordinary he is in bed; the way he feels, kisses, breathes, tastes, and sounds during sex."

"Well if it's anything like how good it was to kiss him, he _has _to be the most sensational fuck."

"He _is_ a wondrous fuck. You have no idea."

"I'm going to have to get one of these pictures larger. Maybe a couple of them, Jesus. You know, we could make a lot of money selling these to the press and putting them online."

"No. No way. I'm not going to turn him into a pornography star."

Ryan shrugged. "Just a suggestion. Here, take them away for now. There's more we need to talk about."

Charlie took the photos from Ryan and put them beneath a pillow. He put his own copies of the prints in his bag.

"So you and Jamie have done it."

Charlie was caught off guard. "How did you know?"

"Come on, Charlie. I can tell when anyone's been recently fucked. So how do you feel about her?"

"I like her and respect her more than ever. I think I'm actually starting to lo-"

"_Don't _say that word! It'll ruin everything you have going. I promise you. Once you say that, you're stuck. Besides, aren't you keeping your options open? What about Willy?"

"Well…I-"

"Wait. I think I see what is beginning to happen here. You are using Willy for sex and remaining emotionally unattached to him. While at the same time, you are growing to like Jamie more and now are starting to have sex with her as well. Interesting. I say just keep doing what you're doing. You can't give up Willy because he's the best sex that's out there. But you can't give up Jamie because you actually like her in that way."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Willy still hasn't said anything about loving you, has he? He hasn't shown anything that would lead you to believe that he does?"

"Not really. I think he's just jealous when he knows I'm with Jamie. But he doesn't know that I'm dating her."

"I see. Well, if something does go wrong, I'm promising you now that I'll be taking Willy off of your hands and fuck him raw."

"Like I said, good luck with that." Charlie was amused. "I'm going to go back downstairs with Jamie now."

"I won't tell you to keep your hands to yourself. I'll just stay here and jerk off to Willy Wonka's naked body. By the way, how _does_ he taste?"

"He tastes sweet, actually. I've heard it's supposed to be salty or something, but his is really sweet and-"

"Delicious."

"Yeah."

Ryan smirked. "Like _I _said: Perfect."


	42. Bumps in the Night

A/N: I apologize my dears! Where has time gone? Or have I just gotten lazy? Both. Time flies and I'm too lazy as of late. But I bring you a new chapter today! This one might raise some anger. :D

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Each one made me happy and made me tell myself that I had to get the next chapter out soon! So here it is. Please do enjoy and review. Thank you.

* * *

Staggering down the corridor in a zigzag pattern line, Charlie made his way to Wonka's quarters. He was highly drunk. He had more than a few alcoholic beverages with Ryan and now returned to the factory a quarter passed midnight.

Wonka was in bed when Charlie stumbled into the room. The youth walked unsteadily around the area and collided with several pieces of furniture, cursing aloud when he did this. The clamor was enough to wake Wonka from his peaceful sleep. He sat up and turned on the lamp. Charlie hissed and shielded his eyes. Wonka quickly switched the light back off. The room was plunged into eerie darkness once more. Only slivers of moonlight slipped in through the semi-parted curtains to illuminate the space.

"Charlie?" Wonka called quietly. "You okay?"

Charlie gave a laugh that sent a shiver down Wonka's spine. "Yes, I'm great!"

Charlie approached his mentor, and Wonka looked him over with concern.

"You seem rather….weird. Did you drink something bad?"

"Drink something, drink something. Maybe I drink something." The boy's words were rather mumbled and slurred together.

Charlie brought the covers off of Wonka and climbed on top of him. His hands became addicted to the chocolatier's body as they started to meander inappropriately over Wonka's being. Wonka was getting increasingly uncomfortable. He stiffened a little and tried to push the lad's arms away.

"What's wrong with you?" Charlie scowled.

"I don't want to tonight, 'kay?"

"Of course you do! You always like it!" He bent down and placed a sloppy kiss onto Wonka's lips before yanking the man's satin nightshirt open strongly, not even bothering to undo the buttons individually.

Charlie sucked the candy maker's neck for awhile, and Wonka became more uneasy.

"Did you know," Charlie started a bit loudly, "that people are envious of me? Well, I know of one person who 'specially is." He hiccupped a few times before continuing. "Know why? Because I get to fuck you when I want!"

Wonka was about to say something to the hurtful, insulting comment, but Charlie had him flipped onto his stomach before he could. Charlie pulled the inventor's pants and underwear down and unzipped his own slacks. Wonka's heart sped rapidly in his chest. He did not want this at all. It was not right, _Charlie _was not right.

"Charlie, I _really _don't want to tonight," he said in a slightly quivering voice. "Maybe tomorrow when you're not so-"

"But I want to have you now. I might not want you tomorrow."

"Why don't we just…..kiss or something then? I don't want to go all the way tonight."

"This is better!"

Wonka attempted to move away, but Charlie shoved him down. After mumbling a few more words, the youth hoisted Wonka's hips up and penetrated the male roughly. Wonka let out what could be considered a wail of pain. He clutched the pillow in front of him as Charlie's arms wrapped around his waist. The boy pumped in and out of the chocolatier's body violently. Wonka closed his eyes and kept almost completely silent. A small number of whimpers escaped from him as he allowed his heir to go on as he pleased. Charlie grunted above him; then the sound was in the older man's ear.

No words were spoken.

It did not take long for Charlie to at last ejaculate inside of Wonka. It was over. Charlie was done with Wonka for the night. Before he removed himself from Wonka's body, he muttered into the chocolatier's ear, "You're _very _good. Yes, you are." He lay down and Wonka was permitted to rest again as well.

Charlie passed out within five minutes after using his benefactor's body for his own pleasure.

Wonka stared up at the ceiling; his warm, exposed figure cooling from the somewhat crisp air in the room. He did not understand what had just happened, and he felt shamefully violated. He could not keep himself from crying quietly in the darkness as he buttoned his shirt and pulled up his pants. Slim fingers wiped clear tears from the pallor cheeks of the chocolatier. He took Charlie in his arms and whispered into the boy's brunette hair, "I….I love you. Good night." It was as if he was saying it more for himself than for Charlie to hear if he were awake.

_Tell me you're here. Tell me you're mine. _Wonka smiled a little from the boy's poem echoing in his mind. He finally fell back to sleep with Charlie cradled in his arms.

* * *

Wonka squinted as the morning sun met his weary eyes. His hand slid to the spot next to him after rubbing his sore backside tenderly, and he was somewhat let down when he found that he was alone in the bed. 

He yawned and stretched when he at last got himself out of bed. A noise from outside the room caught his attention, and he followed it in investigation. He discovered Charlie in the bathroom sitting next to the toilet. At once, he was worried.

"Charlie! Are you okay? You definitely aren't going to school today."

He fetched a washcloth and wetted it down with cool water. Charlie watched him with half-opened eyes. Wonka knelt beside him and held the cloth against the boy's forehead.

"What made you sick?" the chocolatier inquired gently.

"I don't know," Charlie said feebly.

"Did you take some medicine to help you feel better? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thanks, Willy. I took two pills for my headache. I think I had a bit too much to drink last night. Why did I come into your room?"

"You came in because you didn't want to sleep alone!" Wonka lied.

"Oh. I don't remember that."

Wonka smiled and giggled slightly. "Yeah….Do you want me to tell your mom about you staying home for the day while you get some rest?"

"No. She doesn't have to know."

"Okay."

"I think I'm alright to get up now."

"It's straight to bed for you! You should go back to sleep if you can. I'll bring you a glass of water and some toast you can nibble on, 'kay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

Wonka aided Charlie to his feet and walked with him to the bedroom. Charlie lay on the bed and Wonka tucked him in with care. He put the washcloth on Charlie's forehead again and dashed out of the room. When he returned, Charlie was asleep. The candy man grinned and set the small breakfast on the nightstand. He sat beside the boy and stroked the lad's cheek.

"Sleep well," Wonka said softly. He remained with Charlie for a long while more before getting dressed for the day and going to work.

* * *

"Charlie! I think I have something that will make you feel better!" 

Wonka returned to his quarters after working for many hours straight in the Inventing Room. Evening had already approached. He removed his coat and top hat as he continued talking at a good volume in order for Charlie to hear him from the bedroom.

"I worked on it all day, and I don't think there are any defects left in it! Isn't that neat?"

He glided down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. He was beaming with pride at the creation he held in his hand, but the happiness faded when he saw that the room was empty.

"Charlie?" he said and looked around, as if the youth was hiding.

Wonka tossed his cane to the side and plopped himself onto his bed. He studied the candy in his palm for a minute before setting the "tongue-tied" sweet aside. He sighed in disappointment.

He had the notion that it was going to be like the night before.

* * *

Charlie slumped onto the bed next to Wonka's torpid form. Wonka stirred and opened his eyes. He gazed at Charlie and then at the clock. One in the morning. Wonka exhaled a breath and propped himself up on an elbow. 

"Where have you been?" he asked weakly.

"Out. I was out." The boy's words were slurred a bit like before.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Stop talking to me."

"What?"

"Go back to sleep."

Wonka wrapped his arm around Charlie and moved closer, but Charlie quickly pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Wonka asked sounding a little wounded.

"Go to sleep."

The chocolatier made another attempt to cuddle against his apprentice, but the youth once again shoved him back.

"No, Willy," he mumbled, as if he was speaking to a child.

Wonka swallowed and stared at him for a moment before shifting to lie on his side with his back to Charlie.

They each fell asleep with their backs to one another and a good distance apart.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thank you. 


	43. Loosen Up

A/N: Hey there kids. Sorry it took me so long. It was slow in coming. It's getting into the darker stuff! Updates may be slower in the future too because I'm getting a job, so. I apologize if I leave you hanging sometimes!

I appreciated your reviews a lot last time. Thank you guys so much. You're all too good to me!

So without more delay, here you are. Please comment on anything. Thank you a bunch!

* * *

A couple of weeks passed lazily by and the pattern of Charlie's actions were not improving. The few times that he was at the factory for the whole afternoon and a portion of the night, he would bed Wonka, wait for the chocolatier to fall asleep, and then spray the older man with the Bedtime Sleeping Mist in order to not wake Wonka when he slipped out to spend time with Jamie. Whenever Wonka wanted to initiate any sort of intimate contact, Charlie usually pushed him away. It was no surprise that the candy maker was thrilled when Charlie showed interest in him and touched him at times that the youth was not completely drunk.

Another Shipping day was fast approaching. Wonka was working diligently each afternoon on various figures. The trucks would be coming earlier in the day than usual. The chocolatier made sure to remind his heir several times about it, to which Charlie always replied, "Okay. We'll watch them leave together. No problem."

The night before the big day, Wonka was at his desk scribbling, writing, and sorting last minute items. He was clad in nothing but his robe after taking a break and showering. When he heard the door open, slam shut, and a few curses, he knew that Charlie was drunk once again. He did not say a word as Charlie took his pencil away and whispered into his ear, "Come on." His expression was entirely unreadable as he followed the youth to the bedroom. This was something he had gotten used to.

No orders needed to be given; Wonka knew what he was to do by now. He lay down on the bed, and Charlie moved on top of him. The boy's fingers untied the robe and opened it. His greedy hand inched along the inside of Wonka's leg before the chocolatier bended them to snake around the lad's waist. Charlie undid his jeans and pulled them down. Wonka moved his legs up so that his knees were near Charlie's shoulders and his feet crossed over one another and rested on the youth's back.

He closed his eyes as Charlie entered his body brutally. A tiny whimper was emitted from him. He kept quiet as Charlie went on with seeking out his own pleasure vigorously. The boy was groaning and growling above him, groping the older man's body hungrily with his cold hands.

In enough time, Charlie finished with Wonka. He got off of the chocolatier and voiced close to his ear, "You are _so _good."

Charlie fell asleep quickly or passed out – Wonka was not sure.

Wonka stared vacantly at the ceiling for a brief moment before retying his garment closed and getting up. He shuffled to his desk in the other room and went to work again. A droplet of water fell suddenly to splash on the paperwork, and Wonka's slender finger carefully rubbed it away.

* * *

Charlie rolled onto his back and opened his eyes halfway. Some sunlight poured warmly in to light the room, and it brightened up the face of Willy Wonka, who stood near the window gazing out. The beams of light lost their radiating happiness when Charlie saw that they fell onto a cheerless Wonka. The man had a faraway glint in his eyes, and Charlie's stomach twisted apologetically because the chocolatier looked so sad. 

Wonka raised a hand and waved it slightly as if in farewell to something outside. It did not cross Charlie's mind that he had missed an important day in Wonka's mind. The youth sat up and continued to stare at his mentor.

Wonka turned and jumped a little in surprise from seeing that Charlie was watching him. "I didn't hear you wake up," he said quietly.

"I haven't been up for long."

"There's a cup of water and two pills there to help your headache if you have one." He pointed to the nightstand.

"Thanks…...Why are you up so early?"

Wonka sighed, defeated. "That was the last truck. It's shipping day, Charlie. Well, it _was." _

"Oh…..I'm sorry I missed it."

"Yeah……It's okay."

The candy maker bowed his head and rocked forward and backward on his heels. Charlie swallowed and searched for something to say to end the awkward silence.

"Willy….."

No response.

"Willy, come here. Please?"

Wonka lifted his head and crossed to the bed. He crawled onto it to sit next to Charlie. The lad took off the inventor's top hat, placed a hand on a pale cheek, and moved closer. He put his lips to the chocolatier's forehead and started to kiss all over the older male's face. When a small giggle came from Wonka, Charlie could not help but smile.

After a few moments, Charlie settled against Wonka. He rested his head on the man's chest and held his benefactor snuggly. Wonka wrapped his arms around the boy and closed his eyes.

The loving embrace made Wonka forget his upset feelings for Charlie missing Shipping Day and all of the other times Charlie had let him down in the past weeks.

* * *

Inhaling slowly, Ryan and Charlie simultaneously took a drag from their cigarettes. They occupied a shaded corner on the far end of the park near a willow tree. Skipping detention had proved to be no problem for them when they had it, for now their sentence was up for it. 

"So," Ryan began as he blew out a strand of smoke, "How is Willy? Still putting out often?"

Charlie exhaled his smoke and nodded. "Yeah, definitely. He just seems really depressed at times though. I don't know why."

"I'm sure it's nothing if he still wants to sleep with you. He does, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Nothing to worry about then." Another inhale. "Like I said, keep him around for the extraordinary sex."

"You know……Why don't you have a go with him?"

Ryan visibly became more attentive.

"You keep talking about it, why not actually finally have a romp with him?"

The punk looking male studied his corrupted friend. "You're not serious. I can tell. As long as he likes _you _and you stay with him, you won't let me anywhere near him again to fuck him."

Charlie thought it over for a second before answering, "Yeah, I guess you're right. He _is _mine."

"Of course." Ryan tossed his cigarette to the ground and smashed it with his heavy black boot. Charlie did the same with his. "I've noticed you haven't been coming to school much in the past week. Usually I'm the one skipping it."

"Too much drinking."

"Nonsense. No such thing. Maybe you should get Willy to have a drink. Loosen him up; make him a bit easier."

"He does love his wine at times."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

Staggering in to his quarters at midnight, Charlie was back at the factory; not as drunk as usual. When he learned that several lamps were on in the room, it made him confused for a moment before he saw his benefactor stand up from the desk chair. 

Charlie stumbled closer, and Wonka stiffened noticeably. The chocolatier was uneasy about this intervention he decided to do, but he knew it was needed. He trembled a little as Charlie drew nearer. The lad had spotted the six bottles of beer the chocolatier had discovered in the room and had them out on the desk.

"What are you doing with those?" Charlie said threateningly. "Those are mine."

"Charlie……Why do you drink? It doesn't taste good at all." _Good. Just remain very calm, _the inventor thought reassuringly.

"Why were you going through _my _things? That's mine. I'll drink if _I _want."

"It's not good for you. The only time you seem to want me is when you're intoxicated with this icky liquid."

"You don't understand, Willy!" Charlie roared suddenly, causing Wonka to flinch and cower slightly. "Lately the only time you look good and worth _my _time is when I'm drunk!"

Wonka remained silent, and he had trouble hiding the painful impact Charlie's words had on him.

Unexpectedly, the candy maker picked up a bottle, snapped off the bottle cap using the edge of the desk, and put the rim of the container to his lips. He hesitated for only a second before tipping it up and drinking from it.

"Willy, don't!" Charlie said, half concerned, and half regretting that Wonka was having _his _secret stash.

The chocolatier was not able to down a large amount, but he did well for not ever having it previous and gagging just a little from the disgusting taste he thought it had. He slammed the bottle back onto the desk and swallowed with a struggle.

"Is this what I have to do to get you to touch me? Can this bring me closer to you? Horrible stuff this, Charlie."

Within a minute Wonka made a decision, gathered up the bottles in his arms, and started to leave.

Charlie followed and voiced harshly, "Where are you taking those? They're mine!"

"You don't need them. I don't want you to drink anymore."

"You're not the boss of me!"

Wonka whipped around, an intimidating glint in his eyes, and Charlie instantly took a step back. "Yes I am!" he shouted angrily. "I _am _your boss, and as long as you're living in _my _factory, you will follow _my_ rules! Alcohol such as this is forbidden! You know that! You still work for _me, _and this has been affecting your work! I'm taking them with me and _you_ go to bed!"

Charlie swallowed. He felt incredibly small. He had never heard Wonka yell like that before and had never seen the chocolatier so upset. It frightened him.

Wonka stomped out of the room and stormed off down the corridor, the sound of his heels echoing dangerously.

Charlie took in a quivering breath and shut the door. He was too shaken to attempt getting any sleep at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thank you. 


	44. Results of a Drinking Game

A/N: Hello my dears! Hope you all had a good week and will have another good one! I did some serious writing this weekend and got a chapter done for this. I feel accomplished.

Thank you all for the comments for last chapter. You all really support Willy:D And we broke through 700 reviews! Thank everyone! They're all very rewarding, thank you. Please keep them coming with your reactions!

Now enjoy a little longer chapter than what I've been dishing out lately.

* * *

The bottles beckoned to him. Uncertainty clouded his eyes. He stared at them from the couch as he thought over the situation. 

Willy Wonka sighed and rested his head on his hand. He was thinking about downing the alcohol himself. His reasoning was that perhaps if Charlie saw how it affected someone he cared about, then he would realize that he indeed should not be drinking.

Wonka thought that by swallowing what he had taken from his heir's stash, it would prove something.

* * *

One. Two. Three. 

Charlie set his alcoholic drink on the table and went to the door. Three more knocks sounded before he answered. His eyes widened slightly when he opened the door.

Wonka was leaning against the frame for support as he gulped down the rest of the beer. He was not wearing his coat, or any shoes. His vest was unbuttoned partially and his shirt was un-tucked sloppily. Charlie watched Wonka's throat work as he guzzled the liquid. Wonka's eyes were shut tightly as he polished it off. When he was finished, he looked at Charlie and grinned ridiculously. Charlie studied the man's violet orbs that were now bloodshot and watery. He appeared as if he were possessed by something.

The chocolatier hiccupped, which would interrupt his speech for the rest of the night, and tossed the bottle over his head as he swaggered in. The glass shattered with a crash in the open corridor. Charlie disregarded the mess and shut the door. He was rather drunk himself.

"Eve-_hic_-ning, Charlie!" Wonka said loudly. He staggered and fell to the floor, laughing as he did.

Charlie went to him and helped him to his feet. "You're completely drunk, Willy."

"Am not!" A loud hiccup came out of him.

"Are too! You're completely fucked up."

"Whas that word? Thatsa funny wordy! Fucked! I'm fucked up, you say? Whas tha' mean?"

"It means what it means," Charlie said amused. With an arm around Wonka's waist, he escorted the candy maker to the sofa. He took several drinks from his own beer before asking, "How much did you have, Willy?"

"Let's see! I had one, two-" He counted along on his fingers, making Charlie smile contentedly. "-Three, four, five, and then that six. I finished that one. Drank 'em all! How much have _you _had?"

"I'm getting close to your number!"

Wonka gasped as if he had an idea. "Let's have a drinking game!"

"Great!"

Charlie got up and returned with several more bottles. They snapped two open and started to down the beer.

The night would be a wild one.

* * *

When Charlie awoke the next morning, he immediately had a terrible headache. He did not even know where he was. 

He sat up and surveyed the area. He was in the study on the floor.

The room was in shambles. A few bottles were scattered about. The couch, table, and other pieces of furniture had been knocked over. Blankets and clothing were spaced around the room. It was then that Charlie realized that he was naked. He was sitting on a sofa cushion with a sheet across his waist. Wonka was lying beside him on his stomach. There was a small pool of vomit near his mouth. Charlie made a face of disgust at the sight. The chocolatier was spread out on the cushion that served as a pathetic bed for the moment. Glimpses of the past night played in Charlie's mind. He and Wonka had had a busy time. The amount of sexual acts they had engaged in were too numerous for Charlie to count on two hands alone. And those acts were the most erotic and untamed ones they had ever performed on each other.

Wonka sputtered and coughed, still clearly unconscious, and he started to puke. Charlie lifted him up slightly and held back his hair. He looked away as the nasty substance came out of Wonka's mouth. The man finished and Charlie laid him back down, not on the new vomit, but very close to it.

Charlie let out a breath and let sleep overcome him again.

* * *

A horrible migraine hit Wonka when he was about to fully wake up. He hissed in pain and moved onto his back. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, and he found himself in Charlie's bed. 

There was no recollection of what had happened; just that he had drank a _lot_.

He was able to sit up with a struggle and groaned in discomfort. _Such a mistake, _he thought in failure.

"You're finally conscious?"

Wonka hissed again and croaked, "Shhh! Don't be so loud!"

"Sorry," Charlie whispered.

The lad drew closer and sat beside him. He placed two pills in Wonka's hand and a glass of water in the chocolatier's other one. Wonka popped the medication into his mouth quickly and chugged down half the water.

"I feel so icky, Charlie. So awful. My head hurts really badly and I feel like I'm going to throw up any moment." And he looked like it.

"You had a lot last night." _He's an ugly wreck, _Charlie thought sympathetically.

"I thought maybe I could teach you a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Drinking hurts those around you, Charlie. I wanted you to be hurt like you've hurt me; just for a night."

Charlie did not have a chance to respond right away. Wonka suddenly ran out of the bedroom, and Charlie heard why within a second as the chocolatier started to heave in the toilet. A moment later Wonka returned, utterly pale, and about to collapse. Charlie caught him and aided him to the bed. Wonka crawled beneath the sheets and covered his nude form. He moaned softly from the pain and fatigue. Charlie left and brought back a damp washcloth. He put it to Wonka's forehead and eased him to lie down. The cloth was soothing against the inventor's warm skin. He closed his eyes and grimaced often. He attempted to dull the sick, aching feelings he had by having his hands take turns massaging his temples and rubbing his stomach.

"Let me," Charlie said quietly.

His palm took over the job to comfort Wonka's stomach. Wonka continued to whimper faintly. It was not long before he found himself racing to the bathroom to throw up once again. His legs shook tremendously as Charlie helped him back to the bed.

As Charlie tucked his mentor in, Wonka voiced weakly, "Don't ever drink again, Charlie."

"Okay, Willy," the youth responded absentmindedly.

"Promise?"

He sighed and gave the answer the chocolatier wanted. "I promise."

Charlie patted the cloth to Wonka's flushed cheeks delicately. Wonka soon passed out.

* * *

Mrs. Bucket was mopping the old floor of the house when Charlie came in. He went to her and hugged her. 

"Charlie! Why aren't you at school?" she asked surprised.

"Willy, I mean Mr. Wonka," he quickly corrected himself. He thought it more polite to call the inventor by that in front of his mother. "He woke up a bit sick this morning, so I stayed with him for awhile."

"It's nothing serious, is it?"

"No, it's just a bad headache and he's been throwing up a few times. He's sleeping now."

"How did you know he was ill?"

"I went to say goodbye to him before I was going to go to school and he didn't look so well. I decided to stay home and take care of him."

"That was nice of you, darling."

"Well, I better go back to check on him."

"Alright. Do you want me to go with you to see how he's doing?"

"You don't have to."

"Maybe I'll just bring some soup to him later." She smiled warmly. "One of our own secret recipes that will make him feel better faster."

"That would be great, mom. Thanks."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She stayed in place for a moment before abandoning the mop and starting the food.

"I think Willy has finally backed away from Charlie. I can tell,"she said to herself.

* * *

There was no answer at Wonka's private quarters. Mrs. Bucket was puzzled by this. The thought scared her, but she went to Charlie's room anyway to see if he was there. She knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. She tried once more, and again there was no response. 

"Let's see if it's unlocked," she muttered under her breath.

It was. She stepped inside and closed it gently behind her. The room had been cleaned up, and she walked through it toward the bedroom.

"Charlie?"

When she opened the bedroom door and peered in, she immediately shut it. After a few deep breaths, she went in, pulled a chair to the side of the bed, and sat down. Wonka was splayed out on his stomach asleep. The sheet almost revealed the territory that Charlie always took pleasure in occupying. Not only did it make Mrs. Bucket upset and jump to conclusions about Wonka lying in her son's bed with no clothes on, but it also made her blush somewhat from almost seeing what she knew she should definitely not see.

"Willy," she spoke firmly. "Willy, wake up."

She shook him and he let out a noise that sounded like a growl.

"Open your eyes," she commanded.

He did as she said and moved his arm beneath the pillow. He looked incredibly exhausted.

"Sit up, Willy. I've got some soup here for you that you should have."

"No thank you, Mrs. Bucket," he said wearily, his voice muffled by his arm.

"It will make you feel better, I promise."

He rolled to his back and sat up. He winced from a returning throbbing pain in his head, rubbed his face to help him wake up, and soon realized that he was showing Mrs. Bucket more of his body than he ever wanted to. Snatching the sheets up in a flash, he enveloped himself in them so that only his head, neck, shoulders, and arms were visible. A small giggle of embarrassment came from him.

Mrs. Bucket was about to speak, but Charlie entered at that moment.

"Mom!" he exclaimed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was seeing if Mr. Wonka was doing better. Are you?" Her eyes were cold as she stared at the chocolatier. He nodded silently. "Charlie," she continued, "Why don't you give Mr. Wonka and me a minute alone?"

"But-"

"Charlie," she stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

Charlie went out and closed the door.

Wonka looked at the woman timidly. She simply gazed back at him as they sat in awkward silence for a brief while. At last she spoke.

"When did you get sick?"

"This morning. It was awful."

"Oh, and so why are you naked in my son's bed, Willy?"

"We didn't do anything-"

"That's really hard to believe-"

"We didn't!"

"Then why are you?"

Wonka tried to think up an answer quick. "Because I was hot." She eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah! I was really burning up, so I took off my clothes to cool down."

She left the question and went on to another one. "How did you end up in his bedroom?"

"I came in here because I didn't want to be alone, that's all."

"You do know what this looks like, don't you? Even after I and my husband have talked about this with you. I swear, if ever you touch him or force him to-"

"I didn't! I don't feel good! That's all, for whizzdoodles sake!"

Mrs. Bucket softened a little. He did not look well at all, that was easy to see. She found that she did believe him; _had _to.

She stood up suddenly and put her palm against his forehead.

"You're a little warm. Does your head still hurt?"

He nodded.

"Do you have a stomach ache? Feel nauseous?"

Again, he nodded.

"Here then," she said as she opened the container of soup and handed it to him. She gave him a spoon and said, "You don't have to eat it all. A good amount will do."

"I don't want to," he complained like a child.

"Come on, Willy. It will make you feel better." She had slipped back into her mothering role.

He sipped some off of the spoon and made a face. Under her watchful gaze, he ate most of it and in fact did start to feel better.

"There. Now aren't you glad you had it?" she asked gently.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Wonka bowed his head and swallowed before going on. "Mrs. Bucket," he began carefully. "I…..I would never force Charlie. I never want to cause him pain."

She sighed. "I believe that. I know you care about him, Willy."

She rubbed his back in a kind gesture. Wonka smiled. He felt as if she were his mother at that moment. She shared the same feeling and grinned.

"Get some more rest, Willy," she said quietly.

He lay down and snuggled against a pillow. It did not take long for him to drift into sleep.

Mrs. Bucket left, closing the door silently behind her.

* * *

A/N: Comments are encouraged. 


	45. Drift Apart

A/N: Hey there everyone. Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I apologize! I had to take a step back from it for a time; get familiar with it again. For those of you who have stuck with this story, I thank you intensely. For those of you who have joined along the way, I thank you just the same. You all are amazing.

As always, reviews/comments are always welcomed and appreciated. I like to read everyone's responses to it.

Just know that the ending was so difficult to write for this particular chapter. But it had to be done in order to get where it needs to get to. The climax is coming - I'm going to be so sad when this ends. It's been such a joy to write.

* * *

Another week passed and Charlie felt no regret in breaking his promise to Wonka. He did not see the harm in drinking a couple of bottles of beer each day. However, it was occasionally more than that. Wonka did not know what to do. He continually told himself that there was no problem because he had no idea how to make it stop.

Charlie ceased all physical contact with the chocolatier. He would not touch Wonka in the slightest. Wonka longed for a simple caress from Charlie, whether it would be a quick hug or a gentle kiss on the cheek. The youth seemed to always look passed him now. Wonka did not understand it. Whenever he tried to hold his heir in bed before falling asleep, Charlie pushed him away. When he attempted to kiss the boy's lips, Charlie put up his hand or he would walk off. After forcing himself on the candy maker several times in past weeks, Charlie refused to have intercourse with Wonka now that the chocolatier wanted to. The bed had grown cold since Charlie slept as far apart from Wonka as he could on the inventor's enormous mattress.

Alone in the room, Wonka sat quietly and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His fingers glided through his hair and over his face as he determined what possible flaws he might have that Charlie would not like. Perhaps it would give an explanation as to why the youth would not touch him.

_Well, I don't see anything. _He sighed and laid his hands in his lap. The words Charlie had said to him from several days ago still haunted his mind. "_The only time you look good and worth my time is when I'm drunk!" _There had to be a way to get Charlie to notice him. A simple idea suddenly came to him. His eyes widened and he smiled excitedly.

He got up and dashed out of the room, shedding clothing on the way.

* * *

Evening came and Charlie shuffled to the chocolatier's bedroom. When he opened the door, he stopped himself to take in the new atmosphere. Numerous candles that varied in sizes were burning throughout the room, providing a seductive environment and very pleasing aromas. They were the only givers of light; dull around the edges of the room, but somehow a bit brighter near the figure that Charlie's eyes landed on at last. 

Wonka was leaning against one of the posts at the foot of the bed. He wore only a transparent, very thin robe that was tinted an extremely light purple shade. Every slight curve and inch of his pale body was available for viewing beneath the garment, which he wore to ease his own insecurities of standing nude before another person. It made him feel as if he was wearing something more, but he also thought it could stimulate Charlie. He felt sexy in his utter vulnerability as Charlie looked his body up and down, seemingly hungrily. Wonka smiled shyly and Charlie walked slowly to him.

Willy Wonka drew in a shuddering breath. It was the first time in what seemed like a long time to him that Charlie was really seeing him.

After opening the robe and peering at Wonka's nakedness, Charlie put his hands on the chocolatier's waist. He pulled the inventor to him, making a small noise come from Wonka. One hand slid down the bare male's body, and Wonka hiccupped a breath when Charlie touched his manhood. The youth's lips began to ghost over the candy maker's cheek and neck. Wonka sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back in relaxation.

"I've missed this," he giggled.

"Willy." It was spoken as Charlie moved his lips over Wonka's face.

"Yeah?" A tingling rush swept through the older man. He expected Charlie to turn him around or lay down with him to start the intimate act that he had so longed for.

Whispering in Wonka's ear, Charlie spoke, "We should get some sleep."

Wonka opened his eyes, confused. "What?"

Charlie broke away and sat on the bed. He took off his shoes and got beneath the covers.

"I'm beat," he said as he settled into a comfortable resting position. "I had a lot to do today."

Wonka's expression morphed to sadness as the feeling of abandonment came over him. "Oh," he said faintly. An idea struck him then, and he perked up. "Hey! How about this?" He crawled onto the bed and under the sheets to snuggle against Charlie. He began to kiss his heir's face as his hands went underneath Charlie's shirt. "Let's just have a little fun before you go to sleep; not anything that would wear you out," he added jokingly.

Charlie gently shoved him away and put his back to Wonka. "I don't want to. I'm really tired, Willy."

Wonka swallowed and did not try to touch Charlie again. He lay down, defeated, and uttered softly, "Oh. Good night, then."

"Good night," was the mumble in return.

The chocolatier turned his back to Charlie as well. He sighed and a few tears dropped from his eyes.

When the droplets of water made contact with the pillow, the candles all at once went out and there was no more light.

* * *

Minutes after being brought back to consciousness from the bed shifting, Wonka's eyes fluttered open all the way. Saturday morning had dawned, and he found the sunlight trickling in through the window to light up the room. Charlie was standing in front of the mirror brushing his hair, and Wonka watched silently with a peaceful smile formed by his lips. He propped himself up on an elbow and pushed the sheets down so that his unclothed torso was exposed. He ran his fingers through his hair once and observed Charlie a moment more before saying warmly, "Good morning, Charlie." 

Charlie turned around and replied with no emotion, "Morning." He did not keep his gaze on the chocolatier long as he returned to look at his reflection.

"You want to spend the day together? Brainstorm a bit? Just you and me; like we used to do."

"No thanks, Willy. I already have plans."

"Oh." Wonka hesitated before he questioned, "Is it with J-….Ja-….-"

Charlie whirled to face his mentor and cut him off. "Why do you ask?" he voiced in an agitated tone.

"I want to know-"

"I can't believe you'd ask that-"

"I can't believe _you're _being so snappy-"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I-"

"Because you're jealous. It's none of your business who I see, Willy-"

"It's because I-"

"Don't bother finishing your sentence. Bye."

Charlie walked out of the room and Wonka flinched when he heard the main door slam shut. He rested back and rubbed his face, taking in a deep breath as he did so.

_Would he even believe it if I told him? Ha, no way……At least I don't think he would. But having him be around _her_…..Ew._

He sat up and drummed his fingers on his knee. He had to get Charlie to be with _him _more, not _her. _He had to find out how.

_I know who to see._

* * *

Ryan squished his cigarette in the ash tray and went down the stairs. Jamie was out with Charlie, and his aunt and uncle were at work. He thanked his lucky stars for all of this when he answered the door. After several hours of inventing and checking up on certain things, Willy Wonka took the glass elevator to the Duncan household. The chocolatier appeared rather nervous and unsure of himself, but Ryan grinned smugly because he would change that. An opportunity had arisen. He would be damned if he did not take it. 

"Good evening," Wonka began, his voice quivering.

"And the best to you," Ryan replied in his most charming tone. "How may I be of assistance? Please, do come in."

Wonka stepped inside and Ryan shut the door behind him. They settled on the couch, and Ryan made sure that he was in very close proximity.

The inventor kept his eyes downcast, body trembling ever so slightly.

"I thought you would be the best to help me with this sort of problem," Wonka spoke slowly.

"And what might that be? Does it involve Charlie?"

The older man nodded. "He won't touch me."

This caught Ryan by surprise. "What?" How could Charlie _not _want to touch this man? Ryan could not fathom it.

"I thought that maybe you could tell me how I could…..how I could get him to want me again. Tell me some things I could do."

"Like impress him?"

"Yeah! Something like that."

Ryan studied Wonka hard for a minute and he forgot his intentions for a brief moment to ask, "You love him, don't you?"

Wonka looked up and stared at him directly. His face lit up and he smiled broadly. "Yeah, I do."

Ryan's eyebrows arched and he inhaled a quick breath. "Well….." And now his mischievous side returned. "I'd be happy to show you some things you could do."

Wonka swallowed. "O-okay."

Ryan grinned madly. "Excellent."

A shaky breath escaped Wonka and he stiffened a little as Ryan's hot tongue made contact with his cheek. Lips soon connected with his skin and then finally pressed themselves against his own smooth ones. There was a second of reluctance before Wonka responded to the heated kiss. He closed his eyes and relished the wonderful feeling. This is what he had been wanting, and he imagined that it was Charlie who was sucking and kissing his lips.

Ryan straddled the candy maker's waist and his hands started to wander over the chocolatier's chest and legs. Wonka moaned and put his hands on Ryan's arms.

"Don't be afraid," Ryan breathed through their kissing, "To be a bit aggressive. Go ahead and be the initiator. Guide him to what you want."

Ryan suddenly tugged on Wonka's chestnut hair, causing the inventor to whimper a little, but it felt good. Their warm, accelerated breath mingled with one another's. Wonka still fantasized that he was with Charlie. Ryan was spinning and becoming rather hard from having Willy Wonka finally beneath him.

Wonka let Ryan lay him down and grind against him. They each moaned as their bodies rubbed together, causing amazing friction.

"Dry fucking is just as good," Ryan whispered into the male's ear. Wonka let out a whine from the tone of Ryan's voice. It was as if he was being re-awoken sexually. Ryan nibbled at his earlobe and bit gently. Wonka panted in response.

Ryan's skillful lips found the chocolatier's throat and started to suck. Wonka tilted his head back, arching his neck to expose it completely.

"Ohhnnn……" Wonka let out continuous breathy sounds.

Ryan created a good sized mark on Wonka's skin, and he smiled slyly. He could feel that Wonka was aroused as he pressed his own erection between the candy maker's legs. He started to unbutton the man's trousers to bring him to complete rapture, but Wonka caught his fingers.

"No, don't," Wonka panted.

"Why not?" Ryan said quietly into his ear. "Let me finish fucking you. I won't tell him."

"I…..can't."

Ryan pulled away and Wonka sat up. His face was a little tense and he had small beads of perspiration on his brow. Ryan felt a bit disappointed, but he was determined that this would happen again sometime.

"Thank you for the help," Wonka managed to say as he got to his feet.

"No, thank you."

When Wonka hurried out the door, Ryan did not bother going to his own bedroom. He finished off his hardened member alone with the help of his hands as well as wild images of himself ravishing Willy Wonka raw.

* * *

Wonka entered his quarters with a pleased smile plastered on his face. He was eager to get to Charlie and try again. 

When he turned around, he jumped in surprise. Charlie was standing and watching him with a mad glint in his eye that Wonka missed.

The chocolatier laughed and said, "You scared me! I didn't know you were here."

He placed his coat and top hat on the coat rack nearby. He stepped closer to Charlie, but stopped midway as he saw the difference in the youth's expression. It frightened him somewhat. Charlie was intoxicated; Wonka could easily see it.

"Where have you been?" Charlie growled dangerously.

"Just out, like you," Wonka replied cheerily.

Charlie was about to say something, but refrained when he spotted the large, darkened spot of skin on Wonka's throat, _his _territory. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Who did that?"

Wonka was getting annoyed. "None of your business, Mr. Twenty Questions."

The chocolatier started to head to the bedroom, but Charlie grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. Wonka yelped and before he knew it, Charlie was sitting on top of him with a hand taking hold of his neck. Wonka's heart sped as fear seized him.

"Who's it from!" Charlie roared.

"It doesn't matter!"

Charlie slapped Wonka powerfully. Tears sprang at the inventor's eyes and he gasped in shock. His cheek stung painfully. An angry red mark tainted his pale skin.

"Who did you allow to do this!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie! It doesn't matter!"

Charlie struck Wonka again. Wonka struggled under him to get away, but Charlie was completely determined on what he wanted to do. He quickly stripped his mentor and got rid of his own pants and underwear. Wonka cried out in pain as Charlie penetrated him violently and moved in and out of him vigorously. A number of tears rolled down his hot cheeks as he wept openly. It was not supposed to be like this. This was not what he wanted.

"Charlie, please. Don't. Stop! Stop!" he practically sobbed.

Charlie put his teeth to Wonka's neck and bit it strongly. Wonka wailed as Charlie continued to bite his flesh until blood came out of the wound. The red liquid dribbled out and dripped toward the floor, staining Wonka's skin on the way.

_Bite him and let him know he's your property _kept repeating itself in Charlie's thoughts as he recalled how someone had instructed him to do so a while ago.

The youth went on and pounded into Wonka cruelly. He at last reached his peak and ejaculated within the chocolatier. He did not wait long after before removing himself from the candy maker's body and putting his slacks and undergarment back on.

Wonka was crying uncontrollably. He detested that; and how vulnerable and used he felt. He reached a hand out to Charlie so that he could be helped up, but Charlie smacked it away.

"Where are you going?" Wonka said in a strangled voice from his tears when Charlie walked to the door. "Charlie, wait. Let me explain. Where are you going?"

The door shut with a loud crash and Charlie was gone.

Wonka rolled to his side and curled up. He did not feel like getting to his feet now. He wanted to stay where he was.

Sobs continued to rack his thin, naked frame even after he fell asleep.


	46. Waiting for Everything

A/N: I know it's been awhile. Boy, has it. Maybe not as the wait for last chapter, but still long. I know I've lost a couple of readers with what has happened, especially what happened last chapter, but I appreciate immensely the positive response it got. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the reviews.

I'mSorry this one was so long in coming, but it was the hardest chapter to date to write. It's got a lot of meat in it! This chapter really made me realize how close I am to the falling action and then the end. I'm sure it'll be awhile before I do finish this, but it's getting so close. A sincere thank you to everyone who has provided their support along the way. It would be nothing without it, and I would've given up a long time ago. Thank you - my deepest gratitudes to you all. It has been a blessing.

* * *

The floor was cool and hard. Wonka moved to his left side, but was uncomfortable in that position as well. Deciding to open his eyes, he did so slowly and got the impression that it was morning.

He sighed and only then did he realize that his maroon coat was serving as a blanket to cover his nude form. This puzzled him. He had not retrieved it himself. Thinking on it, he was reminded of Charlie's rage. It frightened him. He was helpless in the fact that he did not know what to do.

"You're awake."

Wonka remained still and waited as he heard Charlie come to him. The youth sat down in front of Wonka and simply gazed at the man's turned away face. Wonka's own eyes were looking toward the floor.

"Willy?"

"Huh?" Wonka spoke faintly and uninterestedly.

"I made some breakfast. Do you want some?"

"No thanks."

Charlie paused before going on. "I'm sorry if I got a bit rough last night."

"Yeah, me too."

"Drank a little too much I guess."

"Oh really?" the chocolatier replied sarcastically.

A hand brushed Wonka's hair back and the inventor trembled ever so slightly. It moved along to cup the candy man's cheek delicately. Wonka closed his eyes for a moment and fidgeted somewhat where he lay. He felt oddly uncomfortable with Charlie touching him. He rolled onto his back, breaking the boy's contact with him. Charlie gasped when he saw the left side of Wonka's face and the obvious mark on his throat where he had bitten the chocolatier. There was bruising, and even though it was minimal, the unsightly mixture of dark blue and purple were extremely vivid on his pale complexion, making it appear much worse. The same colors blemished his neck along with tiny trickles of dried blood.

"Willy!" Charlie exclaimed quietly. "Wh-What happened?"

Wonka sat up, being careful to make sure that his coat still covered him, and bit his lip as he debated on whether telling the truth or not. Charlie apparently had no recollection of striking him. He did not want his apprentice to feel guilty or upset over what he tried to consider being a fairly insignificant matter.

"Did _I _do that to you?" Charlie continued baffled.

"No, no," Wonka responded softly. "I-I slipped and fell in the Inventing Room. That's all. You know how clumsy I can be," he ended with a small giggle.

"Oh." The boy was relieved. "Oh. You ought to be more careful, Willy. Slipping in the Inventing Room could be serious danger."

"I know. But in all my years of being a chocolatier in this factory, I assure you I've never had too terrible an accident. And never in the Inventing Room. Except for that one minor explosion…."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah…..Hey, you better get to school."

"You've never wanted me to go to school before," Charlie said with a smile.

"What? Oh, well maybe it'll be a good thing if you do." He was hoping it would be a positive influence.

"I guess. I'll see you later then."

"Kay."

Charlie hesitated slightly before kissing his mentor quickly on the lips. "Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," Wonka said as Charlie got up and went out the door.

The magician remained where he was and sighed. Perhaps it was time to tell the Bucket parents about _every_thing in order to help their son and his lover.

* * *

Despite the barrier of gloves serving as another layer over his delicate being, Wonka's hands were itching and sweating from nervousness. They rested at his sides as he stood almost perfectly still at the opposite edge of the waterfall in the Chocolate Room. He gazed with uncertainty at the crooked house of the Bucket's. The debate lingered in his mind of whether or not to discuss Charlie's new behavior with the boy's parents. He had had the notion that _every_thing would come out during such a talk, but now he thought perhaps it would not be so. The first thing that would need to be explained if he was seen by the family would be the bruises on his cheek and neck, along with the splotch of affection Ryan had given him there as well. Apparently they were all quite visible based on Charlie's reactions. 

"Oh balderdash," he uttered despairingly. "This isn't a good idea at all."

When he started to leave, his luck ran out. Mrs. Bucket was coming up behind him.

"Willy," she called. "You are just the person I was looking for."

Wonka froze for just a second before turning around, careful to not show the left side of his face. He also attempted to close the collar of his shirt to conceal his neck.

"Mrs. Bucket!" he said in a deliberate delightful tone. "What is the occasion?"

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I was just coming to see if you're doing alright. Not filling up on chocolate, are you?" she joked.

"Oh no, not at all," he responded with a small laugh.

"I also want to um…..to talk about something with you." And now she was intensely serious.

"Alright," he said slowly. This was not what he was expecting.

"Have you been around Charlie lately?"

Wonka was unsure of how to answer. What was she after?

"Yeah, I have actually," he replied cautiously. He would wait for her to question further of his and Charlie's relations.

"Does he seem a little…..different? Have you noticed?"

Wonka made sure to choose his words with caution. "In what way or ways?"

"He doesn't come around as often anymore and he isn't his usual…..happy self. He seems troubled, at least I think so."

"Well, I……" Mrs. Bucket was patient for him to continue. "I don't think I've noticed any of that." He did not wholly wish to lie, but he decided against bringing it all to her attention.

"You haven't?"

"No, no I have not. But if I do, I'll let you know, 'kay?"

He scampered out of the room, leaving many things unsolved for everyone.

* * *

"I have some information for you." 

"Okay."

"It's quite interesting."

Ryan puffed on his cigarette once more before continuing on. Charlie did the same with his drug.

"Willy Wonka is in love with you," Ryan said slowly.

This news immediately caught Charlie off guard. "What?" _He does not. _"He is not and…..and how would you know?"

Casually, not missing a beat, Ryan replied, "He told me."

"He did not. When would you talk to him? You only saw him that one time-" Charlie stopped and thought hard about what he now suspected. "You just saw him recently, didn't you? As in yesterday recently. You did that to him?" He was suddenly angry.

"I sure did. I must say, it looked good on him. And he tasted terrific." Ryan grinned cleverly.

Charlie clenched his teeth and all at once shoved Ryan, making the older boy collide against the wall.

"What did you think you were doing!" Charlie exclaimed, the small space of the school restroom making his voice sound louder than what it was.

Ryan still bore his smart smile. "I was giving him what he wanted."

"He's mine!"

"You don't even know why!"

"You made him come there. You wanted to fuck him by any means necessary, but I didn't expect you to-"

"He came to me because he can't get what he wants from you!"

"What does that mean?"

"Why don't you ask _him_? And while you're at it, why don't you tell him the truth?"

"What truth?"

"You've been using him."

"Why would I do that? You're the one that told me to continue it as long as I could."

"_That_ was before he loved you._ That_ changes everything."

"Why do you suddenly care about his well-being? You're not as tough as I thought."

"Now I wouldn't say that. I'll just be there to offer my bed to him if you fuck it all up."

Ryan started to walk out, but paused and added, "Maybe you should tell Jamie the truth as well."

Charlie sunk to the floor and rubbed his hands together. He was confused about everything involving Wonka and Jamie. Perhaps it was time to-

"Get it out in the open," he whispered.

* * *

It was late at night and the door finally opened; Wonka held his breath in anticipation as well as nervousness. He sat up straight on the couch and caught Charlie's eye. Charlie shut the entrance and strolled toward Wonka to have a seat next to him. For a few minutes, neither spoke nor did they look at each other. Slight tension hung over them as they waited; waited for a word, waited for a touch, waited for an apology, waited for something. 

Wonka removed his top hat and set it on the ground by his cane. Charlie shifted a little in the uncomfortable silence. He at last decided to break it.

"Willy, I-"

"Shhh," Wonka hushed him gently.

The chocolatier inched closer to the youth, took Charlie's arms, and placed them around him. Charlie held Wonka loosely, yet affectionately as the candy maker rested his head against the boy's chest. Wonka's legs were stretched out on top of Charlie's in order for him to be so near to his apprentice.

"Just stay here with me, 'kay?" Wonka whispered as he put his arms around Charlie.

"Okay, Willy." Charlie was puzzled as to why tears were coming to his eyes. He laid his head on top of the older man's and blinked a few times to clear his eyes of the water droplets.

"Tell me you're here."

"I'm here, Willy. I want to be here; always." He could not stop himself from beginning to cry. "I know I haven't been here lately…….I'm sorry, Willy. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I know I have." For the first time in a long while, Charlie returned to his past, genuine self. He spoke the truth and realized that he did immensely care for Wonka.

"Why won't you touch me? Why can't it be like old times? We used to have so much fun together. And the Inventing Room was seeing the most action it's ever known when we were a team. Now I can't make anything right. I….I need you, Charlie. Really, I do. And I need you to touch me. I know I was reluctant, but you knew that. But you didn't stop. I'm glad you didn't. I…..I….-"

_Don't say it, Willy. Please don't say it._

"I love you, Charlie," Wonka said almost inaudibly.

There were tears streaming down on both their cheeks as another silence settled in. Wonka clutched his lover tightly to him. Charlie did the same.

The three words hit Charlie like a blow to the stomach. Without a doubt, he knew it was time to tell Wonka everything. It was inevitable now. His mentor had fallen, and Charlie was suddenly befuddled by all that he felt. Things would fit into place very soon and very quickly.

He would have to prepare for the consequences.

"Charlie," Wonka spoke quietly, "are you still mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For……the hickey," he ended in a whisper.

"No. And I shouldn't have been mad in the first place. I understand. I'm sorry."

"Do you want to know who did it?"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

"I promise we didn't do anything other than…..that."

"It's okay, Willy."

"I just wanted to find out how I could get you to…..to touch me again. Sleep with me. I want to impress you."

"I want to impress you too."

"You always do." A smile came at last to Wonka's saddened face.

Charlie laughed. "You impress me every time."

Wonka got up suddenly, his whole expression beaming with happiness and a hint of naughtiness, and offered a hand to Charlie.

"Come with me," he said silkily.

Charlie took his offer and was led by his benefactor to the bedroom. "Are we going to impress each other?"

"Uh-huh."

Charlie went to the bed and started to undress. Wonka closed the door and started to strip down as well. They watched each other giddily and even gazed at one another's naked body as if it would be their first time together

Wonka tackled Charlie playfully onto the bed and kissed him fervently. The feeling that overwhelmed Charlie in that moment was nothing short of sensational. He rolled the chocolatier onto his back, still holding their lips together. Wonka's fingers danced along the youth's back. One of Charlie's hands was busy rediscovering the being beneath him.

Charlie showered the inventor's face with soft kisses as Wonka's breath accelerated.

"I've missed this," the magician said into his protégé's ear. "I've missed you."

Charlie's lips ventured down the pale man's neck to his torso and sucked gently on the skin of the older man's chest. Wonka panted in response.

It was not long before Charlie at last penetrated his willing bed partner. Wonka's expression tensed, but he relaxed soon enough. It had been too long since he had last shared such an intimate, beautiful moment with this person.

Their bodies rocked together with each of Charlie's smooth thrusts. Wonka whimpered and moaned freely, and Charlie could not believe how amazing the man sounded. It had been too long for both of them.

"Nnnhhhnn, Charlie," Wonka breathed. "Ohhhnnn, don't hold back, little boy."

Charlie grinned and Wonka locked eyes with him, smiling as well. "I'm not so little anymore."

Charlie took Wonka's words to action. His propulsions became quicker and harder, all to the chocolatier's liking as the man emitted dreamy sounds under him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he dwelled on the incredible friction and stimulation he was experiencing. His arms went beneath the inventor's knees to better angle the other male. Wonka ran his fingers through the boy's short brown hair several times before moving them to the youth's back to hold on to.

Both of them grew louder as they neared the pinnacle. When Charlie at last reached his climax, he spoke Wonka's name in such a way that made the chocolatier tremble and achieve his release as well.

A light layer of perspiration made their bodies sheen in the dim light. With a shaking hand, Wonka brushed strands of Charlie's hair back before bringing the boy down to kiss him and lay on top of him. Their heavy breathing was music to the quiet room. Wonka held Charlie's slightly sticky form to his and closed his eyes. A smile of sheer joy was formed by his ruby lips.

"You sure impressed me," he finally spoke softly.

"I could say the same about you," Charlie responded tenderly.

Charlie moved off of the older man and onto his side. Wonka put an arm around him and kissed his ear and cheek.

"I love you," Wonka whispered.

The chocolatier settled and was soon asleep after the exertion. Charlie pondered his guilty feelings before at last slipping into the dream abyss with Willy Wonka.

* * *

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." -LOTR

It's going to get bumpy after this, folks! Comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	47. Tell Me You're Here

A/N: Alas, my children, it has been yet again too long since I last updated. This chapter has been festering away for two months now, two months! I thought for sure I'd have it up by the end of May, but you all saw how that was. :) Now it's July. The one year anniversary of the movie has passed, and in light of it, maybe that was what got me to come back and really evaluate this specific chapter. It's been a monster, this chapter; really it has. I still don't think it's quite right or as good as it could be, but I have no more answers. I don't have any more to give to this one.

So I beg you please read it and comment if you can. I hope so much that I haven't let you guys down with it. This fic is important to me, and I want it to be asgood a ride for anyone that reads it as it has been for me to write it. It wasn't supposed to take me a year to finish this, but it'll be a year August 12.Bugger. Ah well. :D I beg you all to stick with me; Iplan on finishing this no matter what. Readers come and go, so I thank those who have stayed with me from the beginning - you people are amazing! And those who have come induring the way, you are all awesome as well! You are all a blessing and I thank you. Your kind words havealways made me smile.

A fewshout-outs:**Pocketknife - **Thank you for commenting at last!heehee. And yes, lucky number 760 you are!

**Bedofbones**and **wallibe - **Major kudos to you two for reading it ALL in one/two day sittings! I don't think I'd ever be able to do that! You two are incredible!

**shameraisins- **I'm so glad you found it!Thank you for all the encouragement you've given me - not just on this fic, butmy other ones as wellthat I posted on the old depp fanfic board. ;)

Okay, before I start bawling or something, get onand read it already! Scoot:D -----ST. MINORITY

* * *

The unsettling cold air of the room nipped at Charlie's unclothed skin. He opened his eyes groggily and sighed. All was mostly dark except for slivers of moonlight shining through the window. 

Charlie found he was still in Wonka's embrace as he felt the chocolatier's body pressed against his shivering somewhat. He sat up slowly, attempting to not wake the other man, and went about the room cautiously. He returned to the bed with several blankets and lay beside Wonka once more. When he spread the covers out on top of their forms, the chocolatier stirred and murmured gently, "What are you doing?"

Charlie settled and enveloped Wonka comfortingly. He kissed the inventor's forehead and whispered, "Shhh…..Nothing. Go back to sleep, Willy."

Wonka was dreaming once again shortly after Charlie spoke. Charlie, however, was awake a few minutes more; enough time to kiss the top of his mentor's head and stroke the male's cheek as he said gently, "Let's go back to old times, Willy. I promise I'll be there."

* * *

Receiving no answer after knocking, Mrs. Bucket tried the doorknob, found it to be unlocked, and entered her son's quarters quietly. 

"Charlie, are you up?" she called softly. "We'd love to see you for breakfast before you're off to school."

She soon stood before the bedroom door. Nothing prepared her for the sight that met her eyes when she opened the door. Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened. Unable to move, frozen in place, she merely stared at the image before her.

Willy Wonka was lying on his side facing her. The covers had moved down to his hips, exposing his bare upper half. He was peacefully asleep with her son resting behind him.

She took a breath and blinked her eyes as Wonka shifted to put his back to her and unconsciously placed an arm around Charlie to curl up against him.

Finally finding movement once again, she stepped into the room and crept silently closer. She did not know why she had to look, for she already knew Charlie was nude as well. Perhaps it was to confirm directly and to know that all of her suspicions were at last answered. Her heart pounded and she suddenly realized that she had started to cry. The situation of her young son and Willy Wonka in bed together was not acceptable at all. Her shock turned to anger and disgust. Before she did anything rash, she quickly left the room and darted back to the Bucket household.

Her decision was made instantly. She would wait for Mr. Bucket to get home before confronting Wonka for the last time.

* * *

Wonka giggled from the most enjoyable sensations he was waking up to. He opened his eyes, delighted to see and feel Charlie licking and kissing his chest. Charlie's hazel eyes gazed at the inventor's cheerful face, and he smiled as he continued to press his tongue and lips to Wonka's smooth skin. His hands roamed the territory also, fingers gently grasping a firm nipple every now and then. Wonka sighed and traced patterns on the lad's arms. Nothing could spoil the moment for either of them. 

"You're here," Wonka said delicately. "I thought you'd be gone."

"School can miss me for a little while," Charlie replied between caresses.

Wonka smiled cheerfully, his white teeth showing perfectly. Charlie adored that specific grin, and he wanted to hold onto the image in his mind forever.

The chocolatier cupped Charlie's cheeks in his hands and the boy ceased his activities.

"Lay down," Wonka instructed.

Charlie did as he was told. He had an idea of what Wonka wanted to do, and heat surged through him. Wonka moved on top of the young brunette and kissed his way down Charlie's body. Slowly, slightly hesitant of himself, he encased Charlie's shaft in his mouth.

Charlie gasped and wound his fingers in the magician's chestnut locks. He was utterly surprised and turned on by the fact that Wonka was able to get the entire length in his oral cavity. The older male's tongue explored the hot flesh before he started sucking. He worked his heir into a rewarding erection easily. Charlie watched his mentor with half-shielded eyes, noting how Wonka's head moved slightly up and down with each suck and that the candy maker's own eyes were closed.

Delicious noises came from Charlie's parted lips and his breath was weighty as Wonka continued diligently. The chocolatier began to moan as well, taking pleasure in the response he was receiving from his apprentice. His expert mouth brought the boy to full extension and he was starting to be rewarded with Charlie's product.

Charlie's back arched as he exploded in his benefactor's mouth. Wonka downed the liquid completely within a minute or so. The lad rested and regained control of himself. Wonka leisurely pulled away and lay on top of his protégé. Their hands clasped together at their sides as they simply relaxed together. Charlie could not get over how excellent Wonka was at that specific act.

"I impressed you, didn't I?" Wonka at last said softly in a joking manner.

Charlie grinned. "Yes, you did. It was great. You're amazing."

Wonka smiled, his cheeks blushing. "Thank you. I learned everything from you."

"You did not."

"Did too. You don't think I've done these sorts of things with someone else before you, do you?"

"If you hadn't told me that you were a virgin when we slept together the first time, then yes I would have thought you did these kinds of things a few times before."

"Then you would've been wrong, Mr. Smarty Pants! How 'bout that?" Wonka kissed Charlie's lips quickly and got off of him.

Charlie laughed. "I'm quite lucky then, aren't I?"

"You're the luckiest boy in the world."

"You're the luckiest man in the world."

Each sat up and reluctantly got out of bed after a few more stolen kisses between one another.

They dressed for the day that would begin the end for them.

* * *

Energetic fingers twiddled incessantly. Charlie leaned back against his locker and waited anxiously for Jamie. Ryan showed up first and stood beside him. He was silent for a moment, and Charlie did nothing to acknowledge that he was there. 

"What are your plans?"

Charlie stared vacantly at the wall opposite him. "I'm going to take her to the park when her class gets over and tell her…." He paused and sighed. "Tell her everything."

Ryan nodded. "Good luck with that. What about Willy? Told him yet?"

"No, I haven't. I was going to after I talk to Jamie."

They each spotted Jamie hurrying toward them, and before she got too near enough, Ryan remarked nonchalantly, "Be sure to send him my way if things don't work out."

Charlie did not reply, leaving Ryan able to walk away with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hi Charlie," Jamie greeted warmly.

"Hi Jamie."

"So! What was it you wanted to do today?"

"Let's take a stroll in the park. I want to talk to you."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Her smile faded from her face. "Charlie-"

"Come on, let's go," he interrupted calmly as he took her hand and led her out of the building.

* * *

"_Do not look at me," she had said in a quivering voice as tears formed in her eyes. "Do not talk to me; do not even come up to me. We're over. I do not know you and I will be fine if I never pass you again. How did you think we could still be friends?"_

Charlie wiped his damp eyes and started down the corridor. His discussion with Jamie had ended horribly. He first divulged that he was the person who drew the portrait of Willy Wonka and saw first hand himself for the artwork. He also told of how his poem was written with the same man in mind. Not withholding anything, he spoke of how he had been intimate with Wonka as well as her.

Anything Charlie had hoped to have with Jamie was in ruins.

Charlie wondered if he was doing the right thing; he was beginning to regret this decision.

"Maybe I just _won't_ tell Willy," he muttered.

But the candy maker's footsteps could suddenly be heard coming closer from around the corner.

Wonka appeared presently and instantly smiled broadly upon spotting his apprentice.

"Hey you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

_Here we go, _Charlie thought as he took a deep breath.

"I wasn't expecting to see you for awhile. You're back early. Wonderful! Have I got a surprise for you!" The inventor was speaking rapidly with much enthusiasm, not allowing Charlie to get any words in. "I worked on it all day," he continued, "and it's perfect!"

"Willy, we-"

"Hold out your hand!" His eyes sparkled and conveyed sheer pride and happiness.

"But Willy-"

"Go on! Hold out your hand!"

Charlie did and Wonka presented a small angel shaped object from his inner coat pocket. He held it in his palm and Charlie looked at it inquiringly.

"What is it?"

"It's a chocolate angel like we talked about awhile ago. This one happens to be made of white chocolate. Watch this!"

Wonka held it near his lips and blew out gently. The wings of the angel fluttered and it floated up from the chocolatier's hand. It flew peacefully and landed weightlessly in Charlie's palm.

Charlie looked to his mentor and his heart sank deeper still. The magician's face was filled with such delight like an eager child that Charlie did not know if he could go through with telling him anything.

"Isn't that neat!" Wonka asked cheerily. "I've been wanting to make them for a time now, but it just wasn't working quite right. I think you gave me a good amount of luck and inspiration last night though," he giggled. "Do you like it?" His expression now morphed to one searching for acceptance.

"It's great, Willy. But listen-"

"Great! We'll start mass producing them and get them out the next Shipping Day-"

"Willy! Would you just listen for one moment please!" Charlie shouted abruptly.

Wonka went quiet immediately, worry coming to his features. "I'm….I'm sorry," he said softly. "What is it?"

"I….I….." Charlie let out a breath and rubbed his temples.

"You what? Charlie, what is it? Tell me."

"Willy, I…..I've been seeing someone else."

"Okay….? I don't understand."

"Willy……You're…..You aren't the only one I've been seeing. You aren't the only one I've been sleeping with."

Wonka appeared as if he had suddenly been stabbed in the chest. What color he had in his pale face drained. His eyes were dilated and his mouth opened a little. He was utterly shocked; refusing to believe what he had heard. The pained look he had made Charlie's stomach churn.

"I'm in a relationship with Jamie; or I was. I got extremely close to her. I like her a lot. I thought I could be with you both for awhile to see who I liked more."

As Charlie spoke, Wonka merely stared at him with indescribable hurt and betrayal evident in his eyes. The once glittering violet orbs that were filled with youthful joy were now flooded with tears. He attempted to not let any fall.

"You could say I used you for just…..just sex, but Willy-"

Wonka held up a hand. "Stop," he whispered shakily. "Stop, Charlie."

"Willy I-" The boy stepped closer to grasp Wonka's arm comfortingly, but the inventor backed away and shook his head slightly.

"Don't touch me," the chocolatier said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry, Willy."

"I should've known you'd consider it a bonus." He blinked several times and inhaled deeply, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Charlie could not bear the way Wonka was. The man was wholly wounded and shattered.

A deadly silence passed through them. In that time, Wonka's face changed to an expression of sternness and frightening seriousness. His hand ventured to his inner coat pocket and he removed a folded sheet of notebook paper. With a sorrowful reluctance, he held it out to Charlie and said faintly, "This is yours."

Charlie took it from his grasp and opened it up. It was his English poem written for Wonka when his desire was at its highest for the chocolatier.

"Tell Me You're Here," the lad muttered. "I didn't realize you had taken it."

"I didn't think you'd mind. I liked it and wanted to have it with me. Guess I won't have need for it now."

"Willy, if we could just go sit down somewhere, I can explain it all-"

"No thanks. I don't want to hear anymore." He let out a breath and shook his head. "I am _so_ _mad_ at you, Charlie. But I should've known better than to let you close. I suppose there really _isn't_ anyone I can trust…..I thought you were different, Charlie. I thought you were better than those awful, selfish brats from the tour. Now, it looks as if you are the most rotten of them all. Did you betray me by sharing recipes as well? Or blabbing about the secrets of the factory in general?"

"No! I would never share your secrets, Willy-"

"Mr. Wonka, if you don't mind."

Charlie nodded solemnly. "Mr. Wonka, I would never give away your secret recipes or any information concerning the factory. Please, can we go talk elsewhere?"

"There's nothing left."

"So what do we do now?" the boy asked helplessly.

Wonka already had his mind made up. "One week," he spoke dangerously.

"One week? For what?"

"You and your family have a week to move out of the factory," the candy maker stated slowly.

Charlie was dumbfounded. "What? Mr. Wonka-"

"A week. Leave. I _never _want to see you again, Charlie Bucket." He took a trembling breath and whispered again, "Leave."

Wonka brushed passed Charlie, his heels echoing in the open space. He did not glance back at the bewildered youth. The tears he had tried so hard to hold back began to cascade from his eyes when he turned the corner. He leaned against the wall and cried quietly, vulnerability making him weak. His body quivered involuntarily as he held back nothing. His heart was tattered and he felt unfathomably empty inside.

His attention was soon turned to an Oompa Loompa when a tiny hand clutched his pant leg and tugged three times. He looked down and rubbed his face free of tears, attempting to hide the evidence of his weak moment. A smile quirked his lips ever so slightly as he knelt down to hear the message.

"Okay," he said in a shaky voice. "I'll be right there. Are they terribly upset?"

The worker nodded hesitantly.

Wonka sniffed and nodded as well. "I see. Wonderful."

* * *

Even though their voices were muffled and he could only pick out some of what was being said, it would have to suffice. The lad pressed himself to the double doors of his benefactor's quarters to catch as much as he could. Going inside was definitely not an option at the moment. 

"What were you thinking, Willy! You weren't thinking at all! You've been lying to us this _whole_ time! How could you do this!"

Wonka opened his eyes and sighed. "Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Bucket, I apologize sincerely. And I'm greatly sorry that you saw us, Mrs. Bucket, but you both don't understand-"

"What is there to understand, Willy? It's cut and dry; black and white. You lied to us. You've been sharing a bed with our son behind our backs after we've told you how wrong it is, how selfish it is of you to hold him from people his age-"

"-Not to mention opposite gender," Mr. Bucket interjected. "How dare you do this! Didn't you ever once think of Charlie? Were you so caught up with your own moments of pleasure? You're using him!"

"What do you want me to say!" Wonka shouted in return, at last raising his voice against the attackers. "Yes, I forced your son to sleep with me. Course I did. Is that what you want to hear! For your information, I wasn't the one who started it. It was _your _son!"

The parents were shocked from the statement. "You're lying. He would never-"

"I am not! It _was Charlie_ who started the touching, the kissing, the...the……It was him. Maybe you should be asking your son about all of this before you come here and berate me! Do you know _any_thing about him right now?"

Charlie closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He moved closer still to the doors to hear the ugly conversation better.

Mrs. Bucket suddenly slapped Wonka powerfully. Charlie gasped and opened a door quietly to enter. Wonka stumbled backward a couple of steps and placed a hand gently against his red, throbbing cheek. The room was eerily silent as everyone simply remained motionless for a minute.

Wonka at last gained the courage to turn his head and gaze at the Bucket's once more. His breath caught in his throat and his glassy eyes widened when he spotted Charlie behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket glanced in the direction of Wonka's stare, and Charlie looked away from the candy maker's defenseless violet orbs from the unbearable guilt and shame he felt.

"Charlie, I think you should go," his mother said.

"No," Mr. Bucket uttered. "No. I want him to apologize to Charlie. I want him to apologize for robbing Charlie of his innocence, for corrupting him, for abusing him."

"Dad, don't," Charlie spoke softly.

"We're waiting, Mr. Wonka."

Wonka swallowed several times in order to help get rid of the tightness in his throat. His vision downcast itself to the floor for a moment before he stared at the people before him again; the people whom he had slowly accepted as his family. He knew they would not leave without hearing some sort of an apology, so he gave no fight against it. All he wanted then was to lock himself away and curl up alone; to forget everything that had ever happened between him and his heir.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," he whispered at first, but grew a little louder as he continued. "I'm sorry for it all, my dear boy. And I'm sorry for all the grief and trouble I have caused you and your family."

Charlie wiped his wet eyes and shook his head.

"We'll be gone by the end of the week," Mr. Bucket said.

He turned and took Charlie out of the room with him. Mrs. Bucket trailed them after she whispered to Wonka, "You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm appalled at you. Don't you ever come see him again in your life."

Wonka began slowly walking about the study. He paused in front of the fireplace and viewed the small wind-up clock and many glass objects that were on display atop the mantle. Without warning, he shoved them all off to the floor with one swipe of his arm across it. They each shattered into a thousand pieces upon contact with the ground. He threw one of the lamps near the sofa at the wall, blasting it apart as well. The wooden table chairs were flung across the area along with anything else he could latch onto in his frantic rampage.

He at last collapsed to the floor among the destruction and felt as if he were utterly broken himself. He screamed before he began to sob heavily.

_Every time I hear you walk,_

_My heart pounds rapidly before it stops. _

_Every time I see your face,_

_I know you came from a heavenly place._

_Every time I look into your eyes,_

_They sparkle and shine like fire flies._

His body rocked comfortingly back and forth as he continued to gasp for breath while the tears streamed from his glassy eyes.

_Each time I am privileged to touch your hand,_

_My breath leaves as if a marathon I had ran._

_Tell me you're here, tell me you're mine._

_Tell me I'm not dreaming and only wishing inside._

_Tell me all of your secrets and all of your lies._

_Tell me why is it you left the world behind._

He brought his knees to his chest and held them close. It made him feel protected as his mind and emotions started to reconstruct the old familiar barriers to guard him.

_Don't make me wait another minute;_

_I'm now way too far in it._

_For each and every time I hold you close,_

_I know it is you I want the most._

It was not until the early hours of the next morning when he finally fell asleep alone amid the ruin; occasional lost droplets of water still finding their way onto his cheek before falling to the floor.


	48. Goodbye Love

A/N: Hey all you neat, groovy cats. How was your guys' summer? Good, I hope!

Sorry for the wait on another chapter, but all of your reviews and enouragement was extraordinary! You are all too awesome. :D This one's kind of short, but I did all I wanted to with it. I've been on as much of a rollercoaster ride writing it as they are in the story!

As for the next chapter, I have not even begun writing it, so I don't know when it'll be coming. Probably not in the near future. :( But within the next few months, I promise. :)

And the chapter title: nicked from a "Rent" song

----------------------------------------------------

What started as a small speck of sunlight shining through the curtains became full beams as the morning rolled in. Charlie lay on his bed and stared aimlessly up at the ceiling, still suspended in the night before. He had not slept at all. His eyes never closed as if he were tired. The hours seemingly flew by while he drowned over and over again in his thoughts. Some things _are_ impossible, he now believed, such as reconciling or gaining just a simple scrap of decency between him and Willy Wonka. There would be no use to pursue any resolution. He was sure Wonka had already withdrawn back into himself, and the lad wondered if there would be any one else in the world that could bring out what true feelings the chocolatier kept deep within him like Charlie had. But he knew that would be unlikely.

He had caused too much pain for his former friend.

-----------------------------------------------------

The last sentence was dotted with a period; the short letter then re-read for clarity, sincerity, and perfection before he at last signed his name with an ink pen at the bottom in flowing cursive letters. He placed it into an envelope along with the other small piece of paper. The envelope was sealed after he wrote the person's name to which it was going to on the front.

Wonka stood up from his desk, pocketed the delivery inside his coat, and grabbed his cane and top hat as he headed out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

To say that he was pleased to find no one present would have been an understatement. He was completely relieved and breathed a heavy sigh as his heart slowed its rapid, nervous pace.

He carefully laid the message on his former apprentice's desk and glanced around. Boxes were spread out everywhere; some halfway full, some already filled and taped shut. The room was unsettling empty now. Charlie had spared no time at all before carrying out Wonka's wishes.

No doubt Charlie and his family would be gone by the end of the week.

He smiled solemnly and swallowed away the tightness suddenly in his throat. As he made to move, the door abruptly opened and Charlie froze when he saw him. Their eyes locked on one another's in an intense, unbreakable gaze. Charlie's were kind, gentle, and full of regret. In contrast, Wonka's violet orbs were stern and icy, yet the tremendous amount of remorse was all Charlie could really see. For a moment, neither moved; did nothing except stare at one another for what felt like an eternity. The boy eventually dared to step closer, and he felt a tiny smidge of hope when the inventor did not move.

Each of their hearts pounded incessantly, feeling as if they were about to burst.

"Hello, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said softly.

"Hi, Charlie."

"Wh-"

"I just came to give you something. It's on your desk here."

"Oh…..okay."

"Yeah."

"Mr. Wonka, there's-"

"I really should get going. I'm late to test a new flavor for the Gobstoppers. There's so much to do."

"Yes, of course. Always is. But what is it-"

"When you open it, it'll be explained. Now, I must be on my way."

Wonka carried himself casually past Charlie and was about to walk out when the young boy's voice stopped him.

"Will I see you again before we leave? Will I _ever_ see you again?" Charlie did not let Wonka see his face, not that the chocolatier had turned around. Their backs were to one another.

Wonka sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. Most likely no."

The lad nodded and let the droplets fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Willy," he whispered. "I am truly sorry."

The magician clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyelids shut. He silently yelled at himself to not cry; to not show more weakness to his previous student. At last he replied almost inaudibly, "Me too, Charlie."

With that, he wasted not another second leaving and shut the door forcefully behind him.

Charlie wiped his cheeks and went to the letter. He ripped open the envelope and removed the contents. He set the smaller piece aside to unfold and read the larger note.

_Charlie Bucket, _

_This is for all of your time, work, and ideas that you have put forth into the factory. I hope you find it a fair, decent starting amount. If you, or your family, ever need anymore financial aid, please send word by mail and I will provide what you ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Willy Wonka_

After reading it for a third time, he put it aside and took up the other item. His eyes widened, mouth fell open, and his breath left him for a second.

"Oh my……"

Written in Wonka's majestic handwriting like the short note, it was a check for seven-hundred fifty thousand dollars.

------------------------------------------------------

The Buckets wasted no time in cashing the generous check after recovering from the initial shock. Three days later they purchased a cozy home in a housing edition a few miles away from the factory. It was not enormous, nor luxurious, but a simple bi-level house that had enough rooms for the family and plenty of space. They were used to a fairly simple lifestyle, and they sought to keep it that way. A portion of the money that was left went into a savings account for Charlie's future education funds, and the rest was to be used for all of their needs. Even though there was enough for Mr. Bucket to quit his job, he decided he would continue to work as he always had to ensure their normality.

The process of moving out of the factory took less than two days. It was all happening so fast, Charlie's head was spinning. Was this really it? After living within the chocolatier's world for almost six years, he was hurriedly abandoning it. He was frightened to death that it would all just fade to nothing more than a memory of the past.

Charlie stood in a corner of the study and took in the seemingly barren space without his belongings to adorn the room. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"This is it," he whispered despairingly. "This is the end of you and me; nothing more than a sour taste in the mouth."

He made for the door, but an object on the floor caught his attention. He strayed to the center of the room, bent down, and inspected it. It was a small, rectangular, silver box with his name written on the top. He opened it and at first was puzzled. Removing the black silk scrap of fabric, his fingers caressed it delicately until he at last knew what it was and who it had come from. The realization brought tears to his eyes. He clutched it tightly in his hand and began to weep.

From the doorway, glassy lilac eyes watched for a minute more before the secret visitor slipped away toward the end of the corridor. There was no need for him to hold on to that particular piece of him and Charlie. Instead of throwing it out, he thought the lad may want it to serve as a reminder of the real start of their relationship. Then again, Charlie could have just as easily gotten rid of it shortly after receiving it. Either way, Wonka did not care. He wanted everything that contained an association with Charlie out of his possession and out of his sight.

He counted the hours until the Bucket family would be leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, darling?"

Charlie turned his head slightly and nodded. "Yes……I'm ready."

He slowly turned after gazing up and down the building once more, and he trailed after his mother toward the main gates of the factory. His hopes had gotten the better of him. He had thought perhaps Wonka would have shown up to give a farewell, but there was no sight of him. When he reached the car, he stared at the factory one more time and uttered, "Good bye, Willy. I think…..I think I may have fallen in love with you too. Silly, isn't it?"

From behind a window in one of the tall towers of the factory, Willy Wonka, still as a statue, watched as Charlie got into the car. He breathed in a trembling breath as it sped away.

"Bye forever, Charlie," he uttered quietly, his hand tightening around the top of his cane as his other wiped his porcelain cheek.


	49. Missing You

A/N: It's been awhile again, hasn't it, my dears?? I wanted to get this one up earlier in the spirit of Thanksgiving because I'm thankful for all of you reading, but stupid wouldn't let me upload it! But here it is, finally, and like I said, I'm thankful so much for all of you! I know the updates are slow, but bear with me. :D I've kind of jumped ship into the POTC fandom, but I am not going to abandon this story. It will be finished, and I'm hoping it won't take another year. :)

I could go on and on like I usually do, but I'm just going to say, Enjoy. And happy late Thanksgiving and perhaps an early Christmas gift. :D

And the few of you new people reading - Welcome to the humble madhouse. ;)

* * *

It was too different. It was too foreign. Looking around the room proved this. 

Charlie sighed and rolled onto his side. There was no use trying to seek sleep. It would never come. Not tonight.

His bare feet twitched against the carpet floor after moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He stood and crept out of his room. The hallway he was always accustomed to entering was not there. A dark, shorter one replaced it that led to the spacious living room and beyond the kitchen. He stalked his way to the refrigerator, poured himself a glass of water, and sat at the circular dining table. Glowing numbers on the microwave let him know it was two forty-five in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and then stared at his cup before him, not even realizing someone approaching him from the darkness.

"Charlie?" grandpa Joe spoke quietly as he switched on one of the lights.

Charlie's eyes squinted in protest from the unwelcoming brightness, but quickly adapted. He responded faintly, "Hi, grandpa."

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked and took a seat next to his grandson.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't either. It's quite the change, isn't it?"

Charlie nodded silently.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

The young lad opened and closed his mouth several times before finally whispering, "I miss him already, grandpa."

"I figured that."

"How much did mom and dad tell you?"

"They said that Mr. Wonka and you were……involved, and that we had to leave to protect you."

Charlie snickered and shook his head slightly. "They're reaction was completely out of control. There's so much they don't know."

"Charlie-"

"Do you think any less of Mr. Wonka? Do you think any less of me?"

"I could never think less of you, Charlie-"

"But you do of him? Would it change your opinion if I told you he never wanted to be with me that way?"

The elder man appeared confused, causing Charlie to give more.

"_I_ was the one who started the advances. I tried so hard to coax him out of his shell. He was _so_ reluctant, but _I _kept pursuing him. None of you should blame him for anything. I caused enough pain for him by myself."

Charlie covered his face as he began to cry. Grandpa Joe slid his chair closer and enveloped his grandson in his arms. The youth hugged his grandfather tightly and let his tears fall freely.

* * *

The dwindling firelight shone faintly in the violet orbs that looked upon it. The flames were slowly fading as time ticked lazily by. It was approaching three-thirty in the morning. 

A chair had been dragged closer to the fireplace, and its occupant had not moved whatsoever in the past three hours. The Inventing Room served as his refuge for the majority of the day before – up until his workers advised him to take rest in his own quarters. There were hardly any ideas that had come, and the ones that had were greatly flawed. There was no reason for him to remain in that part of the factory when his mind was overrun with conflicting thoughts.

He sat wholly immobile and simply gazed at the burning embers with reddened, watery eyes that were filled with evident anguish. Sleep would not be coming. Nothing would come to ease his grief, his anger, his regret.

When the remnants of the flames were almost completely out, Willy Wonka squinted and blinked one eye. A new, roaring fire appeared for him to watch alone..

* * *

"Charlie…..Time to wake up……" 

Charlie grunted and swatted the hand that grasped his shoulder.

"Charlie, it's Willy."

The boy instantly opened his eyes and bolted upright. The fit of hysterical laughter that sounded was not the beautiful chocolatier's. Ryan almost collapsed to the floor from laughing so hard. Charlie shoved him away and lay back down.

"Bastard," Charlie grumbled.

Ryan plopped himself onto the chair in the corner of the room and smiled in accomplishment. He removed a cigarette from the pack in his coat pocket and lit it.

"Can't believe you fell for that."

"Can't believe you did it. Wasn't very nice at all."

"Well, hell, I'd spring to life that quick too if I knew he was in the same room as me."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see the new place. Not bad. But it's a fucking fiasco outside your front door."

Charlie sat up and looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"There's tons of reporters out there. They swarmed me and started asking ridiculous questions."

"Like what?"

In a subdued and professional tone, Ryan listed off some of the queries. "Do you know why the Bucket's have left Willy Wonka's factory? What happened? Is Charlie Bucket still going to inherit the chocolate empire? There have been speculations that Willy Wonka is a pedophile, what are your thoughts? Do you think this is the reason for the hurried move?"

Charlie felt sick at hearing the last two. He was appalled and furious at such ideas people had. "Oh my god. I can't…...I can't believe it! They're insane! Why would they say such a thing?!"

Ryan merely shrugged.

"What did you tell them?"

"I didn't say anything. I'd feel bad if I did something to taint his image even if I didn't know I was doing it, you know." He smirked deviously before inhaling deeply from his cigarette.

Charlie buried his face in his hands. "Oh my god. How did they find out? What if they print a heap of lies about him and……He'll be devastated if he reads the papers."

"You mean more devastated than he is already."

Charlie did not respond verbally, but nodded his head. Ryan stood and strolled to the bed to sit beside him.

"Stop beating yourself up so much. I really don't see why he got so upset."

"You don't know him. If you did, you'd understand."

"Maybe."

"Has Jamie said anything to you?"

"Jamie hasn't said anything to _any_one. She hasn't talked ever since _you_ talked to her. Though I'm relieved to have her not harping on me, I am a bit troubled by the silence."

"Oh god. I never wanted to hurt her either."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She'll come around."

There was a brief silence before Charlie stated quietly, "I really miss him."

"I know."

"I want to be around him again, like we used to. I think I-"

Ryan hurriedly covered Charlie's mouth with his hand. "Don't say it. No good ever comes from it, I swear to God. I don't want to hear it." He took his palm away and Charlie bowed his head.

"Now," he continued, "Are you going to get up? We _do_ have school to sleep through."


	50. Running

A/N: Hiya kids! How are you all? I apologize for such a lengthy period since the last update, but it's just becoming harder and harder to write. Just know that this story WILL be finished; it's been too good to me and all of you have been to good to me to quit. No matter how long it takes me to update, just know it'll be finished in due time. :D

I want to thank all of you for taking time to read, review, and just enjoy this story. It really is a blessing to hear. Thank you all.

* * *

Charlie drifted day to day without ever having a clear plan of what to do. He subconsciously began to settle into his new environment even though it had been three months since he left Willy Wonka's wonderland. He could not escape the factory, for it was mentioned in practically every daily newspaper. Charlie refused to read or even glance at the articles; the memories that were drudged up each time a reference was made to anything concerning chocolate caused him to be somewhat physically ill. The initial shock that rippled through the town when the Bucket's moved out was unhurriedly dying away, but around the world the unspoken possible scandal was still highly publicized. The slanderous gossip was hushed around Charlie, but he knew it lingered heavily on particular people's mouths.

His parents regarded him with pity; his peers looked at him like he was a castaway and laughed about it; the townspeople eyed him with either disapproval for the rumors of relations with the chocolatier or sympathy as if he were a victim. And he certainly felt like one, though he knew he was not the one hurt the deepest.

As days crept over into weeks, he felt as if nothing had changed. The papers still publicized; people still gossiped. There was no ending to the chaos.

* * *

It was immensely difficult to acknowledge the decline in sales. The downward steep was steady, worrying him beyond all reason.

Poor selling was not the only problem he had to deal with. The ideas for new candies were no longer easy to think up, nor were they easy to implement. Inspiration was gone. Creativeness had vanished. He despised thinking of the cause, refusing to believe it, though he knew it was true. Every new invention that was ever to be made in the future had walked out of the factory gates forever weeks ago.

Wonka resorted to staying entirely away from the Inventing Room. It soon changed to avoiding the Chocolate Room, the Great Glass Elevator, and any other area that was not his own quarters. For days he locked his doors and confined himself to his private space. Concerned workers occasionally knocked, hoping to coax him out, but he never answered. Eventually he could not will himself to get up from his bed. However, he realized quickly that the piece of furniture held too many personal memories and experiences with his former apprentice and lover.

He ended up huddled in a corner of his bedroom one night and rocked himself to sleep.

Just as his need for isolation rebuilt itself stronger than it had been before, the want for touch also lingered and dominated him. He longed for intimacy – to be held, kissed, wanted. It sickened him, yet it grew to an unbearable amount that he could not prevent.

The debate raged violently within his mind. He knew how he could attain this swelling need, though he was frightened at the notion as well.

As he curled up on the floor, seeking sleep, it overwhelmed him. It had to be done.

* * *

There was no one home. At least, no one that would interfere.

The man standing on the doorstep had his head bowed and his hands gripped the cane excruciatingly tightly. Even without the face showing, Ryan knew exactly who it was.

"Good evening, Mr. Wonka," he said huskily.

"Evening," was the soft reply.

"What may I do for you, lovely?"

"I just….I was wondering…." Wonka lifted his head slowly to meet Ryan's lustful gaze. "Is….Is Charlie here?"

Ryan smirked. "Actually, he's not. You just missed him. May I take a message?"

The candy maker swallowed and blinked a few times. "No," he finally whispered. "No thank you."

"That's not the entire reason you came though, is it?"

The violet eyes flooded with trepidation and feigned puzzlement. "I don't….What do you mean?"

"You want something from _me, _don't you?"

"I….I-"

Ryan traced his finger along the pale throat. "Why don't you come inside, Willy? Let me offer you a drink."

Before the chocolatier could protest, Ryan took his hand and led him inside. He shut the door, placed Wonka's top hat and cane near the entrance, and waltzed to the kitchen; Wonka followed cautiously behind.

"Here," Ryan said as he handed a bottle of red wine to Wonka.

Wonka accepted and opened it as the younger male uncapped a beer for himself.

"I can't stay long," Wonka voiced after taking a sip.

"Of course you can. What else do you have to do?"

Wonka appeared uncertain, but he did not move away when Ryan placed an arm around his waist.

"Sit down and enjoy it. We'll see what we can do with the evening that's good for the both of us."

* * *

In an hour's time, Wonka was rather drunk. As he sat outside with his company, giggling and speaking whatever came to mind, Ryan was counting the minutes until he would make his move.

"So what happened between you and Charlie?" he prodded skillfully.

Wonka sighed and took a swig from his second bottle. "I don't know. He didn't find me good enough. Not attractive or good. Someone always better than me."

"Oh, that can't be true. You're quite the fanciful dish."

"Funny thing is….I actually loved him. Silly, isn't it?"

"Well, you didn't come here simply to drink with me and talk of Charlie, did you?"

"Hmm?"

"You came to me to regain a bit of the old romp in the covers like you used to have with him."

Wonka's mouth fell open, but no words filtered out.

"We don't have to wait any longer. I can give it to you."

Ryan stood and offered his hand. Wonka took it and trailed behind him hesitantly.

"Ryan, I'm not sure about this," the chocolatier stated in a slurred mess.

"What's to be sure about? I'll take _good _care of you."

They stumbled up the stairs and to the young man's bedroom. Ryan closed the door, turned one of the lamps on low, situated something in a darkened corner of the room, and shuffled toward the bed. A red dot of light shined where he had been.

"Are you coming?" he questioned, luring Wonka with his tainted eyes.

All he needed was one step to confirm if Wonka would be his to claim for the night.

With a foot feeling as if it were filled with lead, Wonka went to Ryan, and a large grin appeared on the catcher's face.

"Go ahead and get comfortable," Ryan stated as he began to undress.

Wonka observed him blankly, and soon, he started to strip himself in turn. He went extremely slowly, even after Ryan stood entirely nude in front of him. His liberated fingers shook as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his thin frame. Once he discarded his trousers and undergarment to the floor, he kept his eyes looking downward.

"Come with me." The words were whispered into his ear, sending shivers through his anatomy.

He treaded to the inviting bed and permitted Ryan to move over him. The first kiss was nothing more than a preview in order to taste. It quickly became ravenous as if both of them had been neglected for a lengthy period.

Wonka quivered as he felt firm hands start to wander his body. His quiet noises of pleasure were eaten by Ryan graciously. He was sent soaring; he was reminded how much delight and enjoyment Charlie gave him.

Ryan pulled away, breathing rapidly, and instructed, "Turn around. I'll give you the most incredible sensations."

Wonka did and stood on his knees. He braced himself against the headboard before him and waited patiently. Ryan armed his hands with latex gloves and lubricated them immensely.

"Relax," he said gently, attempting to put Wonka at complete ease.

"Okay."

It was one at first. The chocolatier closed his eyes and arched his back slightly. It had penetrated him achingly unhurriedly before another joined it. He whimpered gloriously, stimulating not only his own flaccid member, but Ryan's as well.

A third finger. Wonka was panting now. His muscles contracted wildly, causing Ryan to halt his movements until they loosened once again. As he inched his hand into the older man's being, Ryan continually slicked the glove in order to slide it in easier.

"Ohhh……" Wonka moaned deliciously. "Ahh…..More."

After many minutes had passed, Ryan's hand was sheathed within Wonka's body.

The whole ordeal made Wonka's head spin. It was painful; it was ecstasy. He had never experienced anything quite as intense as what Ryan was providing him. The younger male massaged him softly, eliciting several sounds of utter bliss to escape Wonka. He nibbled and kissed the candy maker's shoulders and neck to give him more arousing sensations. It was appreciated in full.

Wonka climaxed in short time. He went limp and breathed heavily. Ryan carried on with caressing the porcelain skin with his lips as he leisurely and cautiously began to withdraw his fist.

When Ryan was out of him, Wonka collapsed onto the pillows, exhausted. He was soon enveloped by Ryan and had smooth lips pressed against his own. They shared several kisses until Wonka at last spoke.

"Wow," he gasped. "That was…..wonderful."

"I'll give you a few minutes to regain your strength."

The moment Wonka voiced his approval, Ryan settled between the chocolatier's parted legs and entered his willing body with his arousal. It was Ryan's turn to be entirely overwhelmed with rapture. He was finally conquering the one he had lusted after.

They moaned together as their bodies rocked in a quick rhythm. Ryan thrust powerfully and wildly within him, causing Wonka to hiss and plead for more.

He finally ejaculated into Wonka's warm being and paused before moving to lie beside the candy maker. For a while, the two simply rested in silence, listening to the intense breathing that sounded in the room.

Ryan turned to gaze at Wonka, who was lying on his side with his back to him.

"Can I get you anything?" he inquired tenderly.

"Some more wine," was the tiny reply.

Ryan got up and went down to the kitchen. Wonka wiped his watering eyes and curled up securely. His thoughts dashed about in his mind and made his head ache in stress.

"Stop crying," he ordered through clenched teeth. "Stop it."

When Ryan returned, he discovered the chocolatier to be asleep. He covered Wonka with the blankets and lay next to him.

"Good night, Willy," he whispered before licking the man's ear.

"Good night, Charlie," was the almost inaudible response.


	51. Scandal ch 51, a

**A/N****:** Bet you didn't expect this, did you?! After diving into a few differing fandoms since last updating this, I've somehow come back and gotten a bit of a second wind for this. I know you probably all were giving up hope, but I _promise _this will be finished! And I'm hoping it'll only take another year and not longer. In all honesty, there isn't much left. Let me get all sentimental now and thank you all for reviewing, reading, and sticking with this story. In addition, I'm always surprised at how people seem to stumble upon this even though it hasn't been updated in almost 3 years! I could probably go on and on about how awesome all of you are and how much your words mean to me, but you came for the chapter! So I'll shut my mouth. :) This isn't all I wanted to write for this chapter, but I figured I owed you at least _some_thing since it's been so long, so the next chapter (whenever it gets done) will just be 'part b' so to speak of this one.

* * *

His head hurt, but it was nowhere near as terrible as it had been after his first bout of drinking.

Wearily, Wonka opened his eyes to slits, slowly venturing to widen them to view the area about him clearly. The sunlight shone through the window, allowing him to observe the person next to him. Ryan was already awake and was merely studying Wonka with smug content.

"Good morning, Mr. Candyman," Ryan greeted silkily.

"Morning," Wonka echoed absently as if not knowing quite where he was. "What time is it?" he asked as he turned to his side and let his hand fumble on the floor nearby to find his pocket watch.

"Ten o'clock. Not bad for drinking all that last night, eh?"

"I….I should get going."

Wonka was abruptly stilled by Ryan's lips. The punk kept the chocolatier pinned to the bed, kissing the man slowly to savor the feeling of purity; Wonka was by far the most innocent person he had ever had.

"I'll miss the way you taste," he stated slyly.

Wonka's cheeks flushed a light crimson in response to the seductive tone.

Both of them got to their feet and dressed, though Wonka was in more of a hurry than his company. He did not bother tucking in his shirt, nor did he make sure that the buttons on his vest lined up. He simply wanted to go home and take a thorough shower.

He exited the bedroom with Ryan close behind and started to the stairs. When he was halfway down, the front door opened, stopping him instantly. Jamie walked in, immediately freezing upon spotting Wonka. For several minutes, nothing was said. Jamie glanced from one face to the other, her expression unreadable as she surveyed the two of them on the stairs.

At last, she softly said, "Hi Willy." It was not voiced in a harsh manner; in fact, it sounded practically apologetic and remorseful.

"Hi," Wonka replied, almost inaudibly. "Bye," he added as he regained motion. He quickly moved to retrieve his top hat and cane and went out of the house at such a fast pace, he was practically running.

Jamie's attention turned back to Ryan, her eyes now alight with building anger. "You didn't."

"I did."

"You disgusting pig."

"What?"

"You took advantage of him. You know he's probably just as devastated about all of this as I am. What did you do? Get him drunk?"

"You know me so well."

Unable to stay in the same room with him without most likely starting a fight, she treaded into the kitchen. Retreating back to his room, Ryan fetched a cigarette and a lighter, lit up, and muttered, "And that's how you do that."

* * *

The shakiness had subsided as his nerves settled down somewhat. His fingers combed through his freshly shampooed hair several times before he grabbed the violet luffa once again, poured a bit of body wash onto it, and went to work on vigorously scrubbing his skin for the fifth time. No matter how hard or how many times he did it, the feeling of being horribly unclean and dirty – in more ways than one – never diminished.

The water was already hot to the point of being almost unbearable, yet despite this, every now and then he would turn the knob just a tad farther to make it burn more. Nevertheless, no matter what high degree the water was at, it still did not take away the vileness.

"Why, why _why _did you do it?" he whispered, tears springing to his eyes due to more than just the blistering hot water. "What were you thinking? He's gone. Nothing's gonna make you feel better."

Finally ending the forty minute long shower, Wonka retreated to his bedroom to put on a blue satin nightshirt and a pair of red pajama pants made out of the same material; the mismatch in color did not bother him whatsoever. In the past, he would have made sure the two articles of clothing were the same color, but now, he did not care and it did not matter. Wrapping a large blanket around himself, he laid down on the bed, curled up as if cold, and proceeded to stare at the wall for the next hour.

The touch of Ryan's hand on various places of his body still lingered. It came as no surprise to him when he felt the droplets of water begin to trickle down from his deadened eyes to the pillow.

* * *

Charlie had no interest in discussing Willy Wonka with anyone, and he had done a good job in keeping his feelings to himself. That is, until he and Ryan were moving down the hallway at school only two days after Ryan's escapade with the chocolatier. There was a silent arrogance about him, more so than usual, and he had dropped little comments having to do with Wonka in some way, shape or form during the day that it made Charlie overly suspicious. Wonka was not his anymore, would _never _be his again, but the thought of someone else getting close to the candy maker – someone like _Ryan _– made his skin crawl and his stomach flip with not just jealousy, but protectiveness as well.

When asked about any new adventures in his sex life, Ryan simply shrugged and grinned deviously. The fact that he did not elaborate made Charlie highly unsettled.

He feared the worst.

* * *

"Heads up!"

The black and white ball hit Ryan's bag, shortly followed by Josh's full body as he went to catch it. Charlie jumped back in order to avoid being knocked over himself and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. The two major opposites fell to the floor, various objects scattering from their book bags, and with a triumphant yell, Josh announced, "Got it!" as he held up the football. His expression was conceited from seeing the utterly pissed off look on Ryan's face.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," he said curtly.

"You're not welcome, ass hole," Ryan retorted, shoving the athlete off of him.

The two of them began gathering up their displaced possessions, including papers, pencils, a couple of paperback books, and two USB drives. Josh snatched up whatever was closest, not paying much attention to whether it was his or not. He was up and gone in less than a minute, leaving Ryan to pick up the remains. Charlie helped and wanted to laugh at the fuming anger in Ryan's eyes, but he held it back and kept silent.

"Bloody fucking wanker," Ryan grumbled.

"Let it go. You're only making him enjoy it more."

"I don't fucking care."

"Hope you didn't have anything valuable in there."

"Nothing I didn't get back," he answered while packing away the flash drive. "Let's go."

* * *

Plugging the drive into the USB port of his computer, Josh expected nothing more than to watch recorded footage of their past game. When the contents opened, however, that file was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered to himself.

He clicked on the only existing video file and was caught completely off guard. Approximately a minute into the recording, he knew what was coming and he was at last able to discern who one of the two people was. A devilish grin spread onto his face and hurriedly, he started searching the internet for phone numbers of various tabloids and local newspapers.

Once someone answered, he began the same way with each of them: "I've got something about Willy Wonka you'll be very interested in."

* * *

It was four days before the story broke not only locally, but internationally. The front pages of newspapers and magazines bore similar headlines of the scandal, yet their accompanying articles differed in the fact that some were a good deal harsher in response to the unfortunate release of the intimate footage.

The other person in the video could not be indentified, but Charlie had little doubt about who it was. With his anger almost at a peak, he was ready to throw punches at Ryan the moment he saw him. When two days went by and there had been no sight of the punk, Charlie not only got frustrated, but puzzled as well. Going against all of his better judgment, he slowly approached Jamie at her locker after school and said with all the kindness he had, "Hi, Jamie."

There was a small pause before she turned around to look at him, and Charlie was taken aback at the lack of hatred in her gaze; it was quite the difference from the cold stares he was accustomed to getting from her.

"Hi, Charlie," she replied in neither an upset or nice tone.

"I know you don't ever want to talk to me, but I was wondering where Ryan's been."

"He moved."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Went back to live with his parents. Sudden, I know."

"Yeah."

A period of silence went by before Jamie spoke again. This time, her voice was gentle. "You know that it's him in the video with Willy, don't you?"

Charlie frowned and looked at her quizzically. "Do _you _know that?"

"Saw Willy leave myself."

"You saw him?"

Jamie nodded with a gloomy smile. "I doubt he knew Ryan was recording."

"God, that bastard."

"I know. And I'm not trying to excuse my cousin's behavior or anything, but….he didn't release it to the public. He does those sorts of things to have for his own entertainment. Why he carried it around with him, I have no clue; but he said it must've gotten picked up by Josh because when he went to watch it, it was just a soccer game."

"Josh did it?" He started to feel a whole new wave of anger come over him.

"It wasn't Ryan."

Abruptly, Charlie began at a fast pace down the hallway, making his way outside to the field in search of the jock. Without a word, he ran at Josh from behind, slammed him on the ground, and let his fists do the talking.


End file.
